Ecce equus niger
by AomaSade
Summary: Langsam erhob sich Voldemort aus seiner knienden Position und sah nachdenklich zum Verbotenen Wald, schließlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nagini! Du hast Harry Potter gefunden!" Zehn Jahre nach seiner Machtübernahme findet der Dunkle Lord endlich seine Siegertrophäe wieder und diesmal wird er sie behalten (HP/LV, Animagus, Slash).
1. Prolog

Heute ist Premiere. Dies ist meine allererste FanFiktion, die ich hier veröffentliche. Zehn Jahre nach dem Sieg der dunklen Seite, Pairing Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort, Harry als Animagus – ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und werdet gut unterhalten.

 **Hinweise:** Denken/Gedankengang: 'Zauberer'; Schlangensprache/Parsel: _„Zischen"_ ; Pferdesprache: _#Wiehern#_

* * *

 **Prolog**

„ _Meister, nein! Nicht! Er wollte mir nichts tun. Er hat sich nur erschreckt als er Euch sah und dabei bin ich runtergefallen."_

Voldemort senkte seinen Zauberstab und sah dem davon Galoppierenden hinterher, sah wie er in der schützenden Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand. Nur eine Staubwolke war übriggeblieben, die sich langsam im sanften Abendwind zerstreute. Anschließend kniete er sich zu seiner Freundin herunter, streichelte liebevoll ihren Kopf und sprach einen Heilzauber.

„ _Meister, es war irgendwie seltsam. Ich war jagen als mich eine Werhyäne aus dem Hinterhalt angriff und verletzte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam er plötzlich angeprescht, verjagte meinen Angreifer und überredete mich, auf seinen Rücken zu klettern, um mich nach Hause zu bringen."_ Dann fiel ihr endlich ein, was ihr an der ganzen Begegnung so seltsam vorgekommen war und rief erstaunt aus: _„Er sprach die ganze Zeit Parsel mit mir!"_

Langsam erhob sich Voldemort aus seiner knienden Position und sah nachdenklich zum Verbotenen Wald, schließlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln: _„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nagini! Du hast Harry Potter gefunden!"_

* * *

Etwas kurz vielleicht, aber es ist der Einsteiger in meine Geschichte und soll die Neugier auf die nächsten Kapitel wecken. Ist es mir gelungen? „Kapitel 1 – Verwandlung" wird bald folgen.  
Habt ihr erraten, in welches Tier sich Harry verwandeln kann?  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade


	2. Kapitel 1 - Verwandlung

**Kapitel 1 - Verwandlung**

Harry war frei! Endlich! Nach Tagen, Wochen, Monaten? Folter, Qual, Hunger. Sein Zeitgefühl war inzwischen verloren gegangen. Doch seine Feinde hatten ihn unterschätzt. Dachten nach all den Grausamkeiten wäre er zu geschwächt, um fliehen zu können. Aber als sogenannter „Retter der Zaubererwelt" hatte er trotz seiner Gefangennahme nach dem Endkampf noch ein Ass im Ärmel versteckt.

Damals bei den Dursleys im Schrank unter der Treppe nutzte er notgedrungen seine „Freizeit" in Ermangelung seines Zauberstabes und seiner wenigen alten Bücher, um stablose Zauber auszuprobieren. Die Versuche zeigten irgendwann Wirkung und mit den Jahren konnte er sämtliche Zauber mit oder ohne Zauberstab in gleicher Qualität ausführen. Zum Glück für ihn heute, waren Zauberer, welche Magie zauberstablos ausübten, schon immer verpönt gewesen und als schwarze Magier verachtet worden. Da Harrys Selbstwertgefühl schon als Kind nicht sehr hoch war und die netteste Bezeichnung seines Onkels „FREAK" war, wollte er vor seinen Lehrern und Freunden nicht noch schlechter dastehen und verschwieg seine Fertigkeit. Bis heute wussten nicht einmal seine besten und jetzt toten Freunde um sein Talent.

Natürlich waren Voldemorts Kerker mit starken Zaubern und Bannen versehen wie auch die Türen und Ketten. Aber mit jeder neuen Folterrunde wurde seine Entschlossenheit zu fliehen größer, sein Wille, einen Ausweg zu finden, stärker. Harry hatte auch hier seine „Nicht-Folter-Freizeit" genutzt, um endlich die Zauberbanne brechen zu können, die ihn hier festhielten. Die wenigen Wachen waren ein Kinderspiel, denn keiner rechnete mit seinem Ausbruch. Er konnte die unaufmerksamen Wächter mit einfachen „Stupor's" ausschalten, sie hatten keine Chance, Alarm auszulösen. Und jetzt war er frei und er würde sich nie wieder einfangen lassen. Das schwor er sich.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Harry rannte und rannte. Bloß so schnell wie möglich so weit weg wie möglich. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Schmerzhafte Seitenstiche peinigten seinen Bauch und Rücken. Aber er hörte nicht auf zu laufen. Unter seinen Hufen spritzte die Erde nur so zur Seite. Hufe? Seit wann hatte er Hufe? Abrupt blieb er stehen. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Anstrengung und Schreck. Er sah sich an, soweit er konnte. Er war … ein Pferd. Ein schwarzes Pferd. Wie hatte er das denn geschafft? Oder hatten Voldemort und seine Todesser etwas damit zu tun? Aber nein. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte ihn kein Zauber oder Bann während und nach seiner Flucht getroffen. Er hatte auch keine magischen Objekte oder Fallen berührt. Aus dem Folterkeller war er noch auf zwei Beinen die Treppen hochgelaufen. Die endlosen Flure von Malfoy Manor durchquerte er auch als Mensch, über die umschließende Mauer war er mit Hilfe seiner beiden Arme geklettert. Für die Zeit danach konnte er sich nur noch an seinen unbeugsamen Willen zu entkommen erinnern. Alles andere war ausgeblendet. Er lief und lief und wurde immer schneller. Seine Angst wieder zurück in den Folterkeller gebracht zu werden, beschleunigte seine Laufschritte bis er nur so dahinflog. Und dann war er plötzlich ein Pferd.

Seine Animagusgestalt war ein Pferd! Harry Potter war ein schwarzes Pferd! Er konnte sich in ein Pferd verwandeln. Er war ein Animagus. Noch immer unfassbar starrte er auf seine neue Gestalt, welche sich im Seewasser spiegelte. Kurz nach seiner überwältigenden Entdeckung hatte er in einem abgelegenen Wäldchen den kleinen Waldsee gefunden und konnte seinen Durst stillen und etwas ausruhen. Nun stand er hier erschöpft und betrachtete sich im dunklen Wasser. Seine Pferdegestalt war … einfach erbärmlich, die Spuren der Folter waren auch in seiner Tiergestalt sichtbar – ein ausgemergelter, verhungerter Körper, überall teils verschorfte oder offene Wunden. Die Worte „elender Klepper, Fall für den Abdecker" kamen ihm unweigerlich bei seinem Anblick in den Sinn. Aber die Wunden würden heilen. Ansonsten war sein Fell vollkommen schwarz: schwarze Beine, schwarzer Körper, schwarze kurze Mähne, schwarzer Schweif. Nicht einmal eine klitzekleine weiße Blesse war zu sehen. Na ja, nicht alles war schwarz. Seine Augen waren nicht wie bei normalen Pferden dunkelbraun sondern funkelten in einem samtigen Dunkelgrün. Je nach Lichteinfall kam auch manchmal seine natürliche hellgrüne Augenfarbe zum Vorschein.

Nachdenklich kaute Harry an ein paar Grashalmen und Butterblumen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es geschafft hatte, seine Gestalt zu wechseln. Und egal, was er versuchte, er konnte sich nicht in seine Menschengestalt zurückverwandeln. Das war einerseits ärgerlich, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher sah er eine Lösung für all seine Probleme vor sich. Harry war ein nichtregistrierter Animagus. Niemand würde ihn in seiner Tierform erkennen. Niemand kannte seine Animagusgestalt! Niemand würde in einem klapperdürren schwarzen Hengst Harry Potter vermuten. Seine Blitznarbe war unter der dichten Mähne verborgen und auch so kaum zu erkennen. Seine Tarnung war perfekt. Kein Zauberer konnte ihn so aufspüren. Er war frei. Wirklich frei! Keine Kämpfe mehr. Nie mehr die Kämpfe anderer Leute austragen müssen. Keine moralischen Verpflichtungen mehr. Der Krieg war verloren, der Kampf vorbei. Er musste auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht nehmen. Endlich nach 18 Jahren war er sein eigener Herr und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Aber wo konnte ein Animagus in seiner schwarzen Hengstgestalt unbehelligt und sicher leben? Da fiel ihm nur ein Ort ein.

* * *

Schon etwas länger, aber die Geschichte steht ja auch erst am Beginn. Nun ist heraus, in welches Tier sich Harry als Animagus verwandeln kann. Wie findet ihr seine Tiergestalt? Welcher sichere Ort ist Harry eingefallen? Was meint ihr?  
Im nachfolgenden „Kapitel 2 – Erkenntnis" hat Lord Voldemort seinen ersten Auftritt.  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade


	3. Kapitel 2 - Erkenntnis

Wow, euch scheint meine Geschichte und die Idee mit Harry als Pferde-Animagus wirklich gut zu gefallen. Ein großes Dankeschön für alle, die meine FanFiktion lesen, sie spornen mich an, die nächsten Kapitel schnell zu Papier bzw. in den PC zu tippen.  
Da ein Pairing ja bekanntlich aus zwei Parteien besteht und Harry im letzten Kapitel die zentrale Rolle spielte, könnt ihr diesmal wie versprochen Lord Voldemort als Hauptperson erleben. Dabei wünsche ich euch gute Unterhaltung.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 - Erkenntnis**

„Wiederhole das noch einmal!", zischte Voldemort wütend, während er Lucius Malfoy mit seinen blutroten Augen erdolchte. Beide Männer standen in einer dunklen Kerkerzelle, in der, nach den frischen Spuren an den Wänden zu urteilen, noch vor kurzem gefoltert wurde.

„Mein Lord, Potter ist heute morgen von hier entkommen, obwohl alle Zauber und Banne, so wie Ihr es befohlen habt, auf ihn angewendet wurden. Ich habe sie höchstpersönlich nach Euren Anweisungen ausgesprochen. Sie haben ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet und wären danach nur noch von Euch lösbar gewesen. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären wie er trotzdem fliehen konnte", sprach Malfoy mit vorsichtiger Stimme.

„Ach, du kannst es dir nicht erklären, Lucius! Habe ich irgendwelche Anweisungen über Bestrafungen oder Folter für Potter hinterlassen? Habe ich angewiesen, dass er in die hinterste, kälteste, feuchteste Kerkerzelle geworfen werden soll?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords wurde immer lauter und schneidender. „Nein, ich hatte angewiesen, dass Potter sicher zu verwahren ist bis ich mich selbst um ihn kümmern kann, wenn meine Macht nach dem endgültigen Sieg gesichert ist. Also, sag mir Lucius, warum war er in diesem Loch und warum wurde er entgegen meinen Anweisungen gefoltert? Denn ich rieche seine Angst und sein Blut klebt an den Wänden." Voldemort war fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnten seine Untergebenen es wagen, Hand an seinen persönlichen Gefangenen zu legen! Das dürfte nur er, nur er hatte diese besondere, einzigartige Verbindung zu Potter, durch die sie beide manchmal teils verschwommene, teils klare Gedanken, Träume und Emotionen teilten, wenn sie sich in außergewöhnlichen Gefühlssituationen befanden, verursacht durch extreme Wut, Glück oder Angst. Aber seit heute morgen war alles anders. Ein so verzweifelter Hilfeschrei, wie er ihn noch nie vernommen hatte, war durch seine Gedanken gerast, erzählte von unsäglichem Leid und Todesnähe, schickte die gleichen entsetzlichen Schmerzen durch den eigenen Körper und zwang ihn entgegen seiner Logik, an den Ort der Verzweiflung zu eilen, um zu helfen und zu beschützen. Kurze Zeit nach seinem Eintreffen in Malfoy Manor legte sich ein undurchdringlicher Nebelschleier, der entfernt an die Form eines Pferdes erinnerte, über die weiterhin offene Gedankenverbindung zu Potter. Voldemort konnte nichts mehr sehen, nur noch ab und zu Gefühle empfangen, so wie jetzt: Trotz starker Schmerzen war der ehemalige Retter der Zaubererwelt noch am Leben.

Lucius war vorher schon blass vor Furcht gewesen, aber jetzt wurde er kreidebleich. Er hatte den Befehl seines Herrn zur Sicherung von Harry Potter im allgemeinen Siegestaumel auf die leichte Schulter genommen und nur die notwendigste Anweisung, Potter nicht entkommen zu lassen, an die anderen Todesser weitergegeben. Nachdem er Potter ins Verlies gebracht, angekettet und die Zauber und Banne gesprochen hatte, kümmerte er sich nicht mehr weiter um die Angelegenheit und überlies anderen Todessern die Aufsicht über den berühmten Gefangenen. Dass diese in ihrer Siegesfreude Potter aus Rache für ihre zahlreichen Niederlagen in der Vergangenheit folterten, war ihm vollkommen entgangen. So wie es hier aussah und roch, konnte von einer sicheren Verwahrung des Goldjungen nicht die Rede sein. Wenn überhaupt, war dieser nun mehr tot als lebendig. Er hatte versagt. Das erkannte Lucius jetzt mit aller Deutlichkeit. Sein Lord wollte den Helden in einem Stück, heil und gesund, damit er ihn selbst foltern und unterwerfen konnte. Und um diese Freude hatte Lucius seinen Lord durch seine Unachtsamkeit gebracht. Jetzt konnte er nur noch den Schaden begrenzen, denn um eine Strafe käme er nicht herum, dafür kannte er seinen Herrn zu gut. Die Aura des Lords pulsierte stark und aggressiv, dieser war so zornig, dass Lucius vor Schmerz und Kälte zusammenzuckte. „Ich habe sofort alle Todesser, die sich im Manor aufhielten, auf die Suche nach dem Geflohenen geschickt. Potter ist verletzt, seine Magie durch die Banne geschwächt, er kann nicht weit gekommen sein!"

Voldemort schaute enttäuscht zu seinem Untergebenen und sagte belehrend: „Wie so oft kannst du nicht über deinen Standesdünkel hinaussehen, Lucius, und dir entgeht dadurch das Wesentliche. Harry Potters Magie soll geschwächt sein? Wie, glaubst du, hat er die Zauber und Banne, die ich extra für seine sichere Verwahrung entworfen habe, brechen können? Nicht einmal du mit deinem Zauberstab wärst dazu in der Lage gewesen. Und er hat es ohne Zauberstab hinbekommen, obwohl sein Körper und Geist nach wochenlanger Folter ausgezehrt waren. In all den Jahren solltest du wenigstens eine Sache über Harry Potter gelernt haben: Je tödlicher und auswegloser eine Situation für ihn war, je besser konnte er sich aus ihr befreien. Und erst die Folter durch deine unfähigen Gefängniswärter gab ihm die Kraft für seine Flucht. Mache also nicht schon wieder den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen. Ich will, dass er bis zum Ende des Tages gefunden und ohne neue Verletzungen zurückgebracht wird. Enttäusche mich nicht noch mehr, Lucius! Deine Strafe wird sonst nicht nur hart sondern schrecklich sein."

Lucius wandte sich schnell ab, um den Befehl auszuführen. Er würde selbst nach Potter suchen. Diesen Stümpern von Todessern, die schon die Gefangenschaft von Potter für ihre Folterspielchen missbraucht hatten, traute er keine erfolgreiche Jagd nach dem Entflohenen zu. Außerdem musste er sie davon abhalten, in ihrer Dummheit Potter erneut zu verletzen. Wenn ihm von irgendeinem dieser inkompetenten Todesser noch ein weiteres Haar gekrümmt wurde, war sein Manor heute Abend todsicher todesserfrei.

„Und Lucius, ich möchte dich und alle Todesser, die mit Harry Potter während seines Aufenthaltes hier in Kontakt waren, heute Abend sehen" befahl sein Lord abschließend. Malfoy schluckte bei diesen Worten, bevor er ging. Er sah dem Ende des Tages sehr furchtsam entgegen.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Lord Voldemort, jetzt absoluter Herrscher über Zaubergroßbritannien und wie immer ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor dem Kamin und starrte missmutig in die Flammen.

„ _Nagini"_ , begrüßte er seine Schlange und streichelte ihren Kopf als sie sich zu ihm hochschlängelte.

„ _Meister, ich habe deine wütende Magie bis in die hinterste Ecke des Hauses gespürt. Warum bist du so aufgebracht?"_

Der Lord knurrte: _„Malfoy und meine stümperhaften Todesser haben Harry Potter entkommen lassen. Wieder einmal."_

„ _Das ist ärgerlich, Meister. Aber sie werden ihn doch rasch wieder einfangen. Jetzt, wo du endgültig alle Feinde besiegt hast, kann er sich nirgendwo mehr verstecken. Seine Freunde sind alle tot oder eingesperrt, der Widerstand gebrochen. Keiner wird ihm helfen. Er ist jetzt ganz allein."_

„ _Nagini, wir reden hier von Harry Potter! Dem einzigen Zauberer, der es jahrelang immer wieder geschafft hat, aus unseren Kämpfen lebend zu entkommen. Egal, wie oft ich versucht habe, ihn zu töten oder gefangenzunehmen, er entkam."_

Voldemort streichelte gedankenversunken weiter mit seiner Hand über den Schlangenkörper. Vor seinem inneren Auge entstand das Bild eines trotzigen jungen Mannes mit schwarzen windzerzausten Haaren und blitzenden grünen Augen, dessen feuriger Blick sagte, dass er sich nie freiwillig ergeben würde. Alle weißen Zauberer hatten seine absolute Herrschaft anerkannt beziehungsweise wurden dazu gezwungen, selbst die letzten abtrünnigen Rebellen. Nur Harry Potter musste wieder aus der Reihe tanzen. Seine Gefangennahme war eher ein Versehen als Absicht seiner Todesser gewesen. Voldemort hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Harry des Kämpfens müde war und einfach aufgegeben hatte. Oder war alles ein Trick und er hatte seine Gefangennahme fingiert, um von irgendetwas abzulenken? Nein, der Sieg der dunklen Seite war vollkommen, die weiße Seite hatte endgültig kapituliert. Aber nur mit Harry Potter in seiner Hand war sein Sieg komplett. Er war seine wahre Siegertrophäe, schon immer gewesen wie er jetzt erkannte. Und heute Morgen hatte dieser es wieder geschafft, ihm zu entkommen. Sein Gefühl sagte Voldemort, dass er seine Trophäe diesmal nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde, obwohl seine Macht und Herrschaft jetzt grenzenlos waren.

„ _Was hattest du tatsächlich mit ihm vor, Meister? Folter und Tod ganz bestimmt nicht. Sonst wäre das bereits schon geschehen."_ Nagini starrte ihren Meister voller Zuneigung an. Seine Magie hatte sich beruhigt und strich nun sanft liebkosend über ihren Schlangenkörper. Wie sie das liebte und genoss.

„ _Du bist meine einzig wahre Vertraute und kennst mich wirklich gut, Nagini.", antwortete der Lord lächelnd. „Nein, ich hatte nicht mehr vor, ihn zu töten. Was nützt einem die Weltherrschaft, wenn man niemanden hat, der diese Tatsache zu würdigen weiß. Und die magische Welt ist viel interessanter und aufregender mit Harry Potter darin."_

* * *

Wieder ein wenig länger als der Prolog und Kapitel 1. Ich tue mich noch ein wenig schwer, meine Geschichte, die wie ein Film in meinem Gedanken abläuft, in leserfreundliche Worte zu fassen. Im Laufe der Zeit ist mein Sprachwortschatz doch etwas eingerostet, wird aber mit jedem neuen Kapitel wieder umfangreicher. Wie findet ihr Lord Voldemort, den Dunklen Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt? Hat er euch gefallen? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, ich bin immer offen für konstruktive Kritik und beantworte alle Reviews.  
Die Auflösung über Harrys Zufluchtsort gibt es in „Kapitel 3 – Erinnerung".  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade


	4. Kapitel 3 - Erinnerung

Vielen Dank für das Lesen meiner Geschichte. Ich freue mich immer sehr darüber, dass sie vielen gefällt. Hat jemand herausbekommen wie der Titel „Ecce equus niger" übersetzt heißt? Damit die Animagusgestalt nicht gleich im Titel verraten wird, wollte ich so offensichtliche Bezeichnungen wie „Schwarzer Hengst", „Schwarzes Pferd", „Black Stallion" oder „Black Horse" nicht verwenden. Außerdem mag ich Latein, jedes Wort, jeder Satz ist so genau und auf den Punkt gebracht und auch die Zaubersprüche im Harry-Potter-Universum haben meist einen lateinischen Ursprung. Doch nun genug Vorworte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3 - Erinnerung**

Verträumt stand Harry im Schatten am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Heute war wieder so eine zauberhafte laue Sommernacht, wie er sie oft als Schüler zusammen mit seinen Freunden erlebte, wenn sie sich heimlich herausgeschlichen hatten. Der Himmel war sternenklar, der zunehmende Mond fast vollständig. Von seinem Standpunkt aus hatte er einen wunderbaren Blick auf Hogwarts und seine Umgebung. Alle Fenster des Schlosses waren hell erleuchtet und spiegelten sich im Großen See. Dort wurde sicher ein Fest gefeiert. Auserwählte Eliteschüler, besser zukünftige Elite-Todesser blieben seit ein paar Jahren noch den ganzen Juli in Hogwarts, um eine Sonderausbildung zu absolvieren. Wirklich clever von Voldemort, so gingen ihm nie leistungsstarke Untergebene aus. Am ersten August würden aber auch diese Schüler heimreisen und der Hogwarts-Express noch einmal fahren, dann würde für einen Monat Ruhe im Schloss sein. Ein wenig wehmütig dachte Harry an seine eigene Schulzeit zurück. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause gewesen. Ob er seine UTZs* geschafft hätte, wenn er das sechste Schuljahr nicht abgebrochen und bis zum Abschluss der siebenten Klasse die Schule besucht hätte? Warum dachte er heute nach so langer Zeit wieder an sein altes Leben? Das alles war jetzt Vergangenheit. Mit der Zeit änderte sich alles, nichts blieb wie es war. Das war der Lauf der Dinge. Auch hier hatte sich in den letzten Jahren viel verändert. Neben dem See war ein riesiges Anwesen errichtet worden, welches selbst Malfoy Manor mit seiner Eleganz und Pracht in den Schatten stellte. Das ganze Land südlich von Hogwarts gehörte jetzt zum neuen Manor und war mit mächtigen Schutzzaubern gegen Eindringlinge umgeben. Nur der Hauptweg und die Eingangshalle konnte von Gästen und Bittstellern betreten und über diese wieder verlassen werden. Hagrids Hütte existierte nicht mehr. Dort gab es jetzt ein Gestüt. Der Eigentümer züchtete in seiner Freizeit Pferde. Die großflächigen Koppeln und Weiden reichten bis an die ersten Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes heran. Rassepferde grasten friedlich überall auf den saftigen Gründen. Er beobachtete sie oft aus dem Schutz des Verbotenen Waldes heraus, hatte Pferde schon immer gemocht. Nun wusste er auch warum, eingedenk seiner Animagusgestalt.

Wenn er den Lagerfeuergesprächen der Zentauren glauben schenken durfte, hatte sich der Dunkle Herrscher höchstpersönlich hier niedergelassen. Welche Ironie des Schicksals – zum einem mochte Voldemort tatsächlich Pferde und Harry konnte sich in eines verwandeln, zum anderen hatte Harry auf seiner Flucht fast ganz Großbritannien und Schottland durchquert, um möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und seinen übermächtigen Feind zu bringen und dieser lies sich ausgerechnet hier in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihm nieder. Sein Karma hasste ihn wirklich. Aber woanders konnte er als Pferd nicht hin, denn auch nach zehn Jahren war es ihm nicht möglich, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Zum Glück traute sich kein Todesser in den Wald, jedenfalls hatte er noch nie welche hier gesehen oder gespürt und Waldhüter gab es nicht mehr, dadurch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden, ziemlich gering. Wenn er den Wald also niemals verlies, konnte ihm auch nichts passieren, war er vor Entdeckung sicher, an diese unsichere Logik klammerte er sich hoffnungsvoll seit seiner Ankunft hier auf vier Hufen. Harry wollte nicht wieder fliehen. Der Verbotene Wald war sein neues Zuhause geworden.

Harry seufzte innerlich, heute war wieder diese eine Nacht. Nur einmal im Jahr lies er Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit zu. Zu schmerzhaft war immer noch alles, wenn er daran dachte, wen und was er verloren hatte. Alle und alles, was er liebte und kannte, war fort, ausgelöscht, genommen von der abscheulichsten und bösartigsten Person, die die magische Welt je hervorgebracht hatte. Lord Voldemort hatte sich zum dunkelsten Herrscher aller Zeiten aufgeschwungen. Sein Wort und sein Wille war Gesetz. Es gab keinen Widerstand mehr. Jeder hatte seinen Sieg akzeptiert und anerkannt sowie einen magischen Treueeid geschworen oder schwören müssen. Niemand konnte sich mehr widersetzten oder er verlor seine Zauberkraft und wurde ein Squib. Nur sehr wenige magische Personen hatten es geschafft, aus dem Land zu fliehen und würden nie zurückkehren, denn Widerstand wurde mit dem Tod bestraft, ohne Ausnahme. Flucht wurde gleichgesetzt mit Widerstand. Sollte also jemals ein Flüchtling seinen Fuß wieder auf britischen Boden setzten, unterschrieb er damit sein Todesurteil, dass sofort bei Gefangennahme vollstreckt wurde.

Harry war wahrscheinlich der einzige Zauberer in Großbritannien, der seiner Lordschaft und seinen Anhängern entkommen war und noch im Land lebte. Sein Tod war demzufolge längst beschlossene Sache. Sollte er jemals entdeckt werden, war Ergeben keine Option, denn Gefangenschaft bedeutete sofortige Exekution und er würde niemals kampflos sterben.

Der Verbotene Wald war seine Zuflucht und Heimat geworden, nur sehr ungern erinnerte er sich an den langen und beschwerlichen Weg hierher vor über zehn Jahren. Nachdem ihm seine Flucht aus Malfoy Manor geglückt war, kam für ihn nur ein Zufluchtsort infrage – der Verbotene Wald. Wieder versank Harry in Erinnerungen.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Harry schaute sich nach allen Seiten um, spitzte die Ohren. Nein, keine Gefahr. Vorläufig war er in dem kleinen Wäldchen sicher. Wieder blickte er auf das dunkle Wasser des Waldsees, beobachtete seine verschwommene, misshandelte Gestalt und dachte nach.

Was hatte Hermine ihnen noch beigebracht? Ach Hermine! Liebe, tolle, wunderbare Hermine. Sie musste hellseherische Kräfte besessen haben, denn sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Ron und Harry im fünften Schuljahr bei ihr einen Intensivkurs in Sachen Geographie von Zauberer- und Muggel-Großbritannien absolvierten. Harry hörte noch ihre Stimme: "Wenn ihr kämpft, gefangen genommen werdet, wenn ihr fliehen könnt, müsst ihr wissen, wo ihr euch befindet und wo der nächste sichere Ort ist. Ansonsten ist eure Flucht von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt und die Todesser können euch wieder mühelos einfangen, weil ihr dumm durch die Gegend rennt." Ein halbes Jahr hatte sie sie beide getriezt mit Orten, Flüssen, Bergen, Verkehrsmitteln, Wegen, Todesser-Hochburgen, sicheren Verstecken etc. Ein Lieblingsbeispiel für ein Fluchtszenario war für Hermine stets Malfoy Manor als Voldemort Todesser-Zentrale gewesen – wie recht sie doch damit hatte. In ihrem damaligen Fluchtbeispiel war immer Muggel-London das Ziel gewesen, um zwischen Millionen Menschen unterzutauchen. Aber nun war Harry ein Pferd. Schwarze herrenlose Pferde im Londoner Hyde Park würden irgendwie auffallen, dachte er in einem kurzen Anflug von Galgenhumor. Auch unter den Herden der wild lebenden britischen Ponys würde er wegen seiner Größe sofort Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wie ein Riese unter Zwergen und leider konnte er in seiner jetzigen Form das Land nicht verlassen, um sich unter die Wildpferde in Frankreich oder Deutschland zu mischen. Der einzige Ort, der ihm einfiel, an welchem magische Tiere absolut sicher vor Muggeln und viel wichtiger vor feindlichen bösen Zauberern wären, war der Verbotene Wald. Dorthin trauten sich weder die Einen noch die Anderen. Und was noch viel wichtiger war, Hogwarts lag hunderte Meilen weit entfernt vom derzeitigen Todesser-Hauptquartier – sprich am anderen Ende von Großbritannien in Schottland. Niemand würde ihn dort vermuten, denn nur Tiere konnten im verzauberten Wald überleben. Kein Zauberer setzte freiwillig seinen Fuß dort hinein, es sei denn, er hatte den Wunsch als Tiermahlzeit zu enden. Selbstmörderische Tendenzen hatte Harry bisher nie gezeigt, Aufgeben gehörte einfach nicht zu seinem Wesen, also würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, ihn dort zu suchen, weil sie ihn nicht als suizidgefährdet einschätzten. Harry wollte unbehelligt leben und frei sein, das war schon immer sein größter Wunsch gewesen – und wenn er das nur als Pferd konnte, dann sollte es eben so sein. Und der Verbotene Wald wäre das perfekte Versteck für ihn in seiner Tiergestalt!

Was hatten sie damals von Hermine noch gelernt? Harry rief sich ihre Unterrichtsstunden wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück. London war ungefähr 900 Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt. Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire nahe Stonehenge lag westlich von London auf fast dem selben Breitengrad, also war ähnlich weit entfernt vom Schulschlossstandort. Wäre das machbar? 900 Kilometer durch Großbritannien nur auf sich allein gestellt? So angeschlagen, wie er derzeit war, würde das Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern.

Seines Wissens verlief der Fluss Avon sehr lange in nördlicher Richtung. Wenn er also nachts eine ganze Weile dem Fluss stromaufwärts und dann weiter immer dem Nordstern folgte, sich tagsüber versteckte, könnte er es schaffen. Aber wie fand er Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald ohne Zauberkraft und in Tiergestalt? Das Schloss und die umliegenden Ländereien waren verzaubert, auf keiner Landkarte zu finden, wurden für Zauberer und magische Geschöpfe erst sichtbar, wenn sie die magischen Grenzbarrieren berührten. Es könnte Jahre oder sein ganzes Leben dauern, Hogwarts ohne Hilfsmittel zu finden. Nicht zu vergessen die Gefahren, vorher von Muggeln oder Todessern gefangen genommen zu werden. Beides keine guten Aussichten! Erreichen konnte man die Schule nur durch Zauberkraft mittels Apparieren, mit magischen Tieren oder mit verzauberten Mitteln wie Flohpulver, Portschlüsseln, Besen, Fahrzeugen … der Hogwarts-Express! Richtig! Jeden ersten September verlässt er London und erreicht abends Hogwarts. Aber zwischendurch passierte er das Schloss Edinburgh, welches in der Muggel- sowie in der Zaubererwelt existierte! Wenn Harry also pünktlich an besagtem Tag in der Nähe des Schlosses in Edinburgh sein würde, dann könnte er den Zug sehen und seine verzauberten Schienen finden, die sonst unauffindbar wären und dem Schienenstrang nach Hogwarts folgen. Damals, als er mit Ron im verzauberten Ford Anglia seines Vaters nach Hogwarts reiste, erschienen die Schienen auch nur, weil sie Zauberer waren und mit einem verzauberten Fahrzeug den Hogwarts-Express verfolgt und eingeholt hatten. Und Harry war ja trotz Pferdegestalt immer noch irgendwie ein Zauberer und ein magisches Tier. Ja, das könnte klappen, das war ein guter Plan. Er würde zu Fuß, falsch, auf vier Hufen nach Schottland aufbrechen. Es würde ein langer und sehr beschwerlicher Weg sein. Zum Glück war es nicht Winter.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu den Baumkronen hinauf, die mit ihren sommergrünen Blättern den leuchtenden Mittagshimmel verdeckten. Nach Aussehen der Natur müsste es Frühsommer sein. Aber konnte er sich auf seine Einschätzung noch verlassen? Seine Gefangenschaft hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und sein Zeitgefühl total durcheinander gebracht. Zeit! Zeitzauber? Zauber! Er brauchte für seine Reise nicht nur Glück und Kraft, sondern auch Schutz. Nachdenklich beobachtete er eine Libelle, die über dem Wasserspiegel kreiste. Animagi konnten in ihrer Tiergestalt nicht zaubern und waren somit gegenüber Zauberern relativ schutzlos. Warum konnte sie nicht in ihrer Tiergestalt zaubern? … Die einfachste Erklärung für ihn wäre: sie konnten keinen Zauberstab halten und die Zauber wegen ihrer Tiersprache nicht ordnungsgemäß aussprechen! Aber Harry konnte in menschlicher Gestalt stablos und nonverbal zaubern. Dann sollte es ihm eigentlich auch als Tier gelingen. Harry sah wieder zur Sonne, die im Zenit stand. Es waren noch mehrere Stunden bis zum Abend, ausreichend für den Tag gefressen und getrunken hatte er auch schon im Morgengrauen und wartete nun auf die alles verbergende Dunkelheit. Er hatte also wieder einmal massenhaft Zeit zum Üben von Zaubern und wie schon gewohnt nichts anderes zu tun. Wie sich doch alles immer wiederholte. Das Erlernen von stablosen, ungesagten Zaubern in aufgezwungener Freizeit schien wohl die einzige Konstante in seinem bisher katastrophalen Leben zu sein. Also hieß es wieder als Zeitvertreib Üben! Er sollte mit einem einfachen, leichten Zauber beginnen, den er besonders gut beherrschte. Aber welcher Zauber? Natürlich, "Tempus" – sein erster gelungener Zauber in der Einsamkeit des Schrankes unter der Treppe ohne Zauberstab, mit diesem würde er beginnen. Dieser Zauber war damals sein „Lebensretter" gewesen, denn seit er ihn perfekt beherrschte, konnte ihn sein Onkel nicht mehr wegen Unpünktlichkeit beim Verrichten der zahlreichen Hausarbeiten bestrafen. Ja, damit würde er anfangen. Wenn er den leichten Zeitzauber in seiner Animagusgestalt nicht meisterte, dann würde er die anderen Zaubersprüche erst recht nicht schaffen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine innere Magie und versuchte den ganzen Nachmittag, sie durch seinen Pferdekörper fließen zu lassen, damit er auf sie zugreifen konnte.

Langsam ging die Dämmerung in Dunkelheit über. Die Ausbeute seiner Beschäftigung am Nachmittag war ein kurzes Aufleuchten von wirren Punkten und Strichen. Erschöpft fraß Harry das saftige Gras, welches üppig am Seeufer wuchs, naschte ein paar Waldbeeren und löschte seinen Durst im Waldsee. Er fühlte sich gestärkt, aber immer noch am Ende seiner Kräfte, sein ganzer Körper war eine große schmerzende Wunde. Die Todesser hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Wie sollte er verletzt und geschwächt die fast 900 Kilometer von Wiltshire bis nach Schottland schaffen und dabei noch auf seine Tarnung achten? Kurz übermannte ihn Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er aber schnell beiseite schob. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Das war seine einzige Chance um zu überleben. Mühsam begann Harry mit einem Schritt nach dem nächsten seine Wanderung. Er folgte dem Avon auf der westlichen Uferseite. Um nicht Muggeln oder Todessern in die Hände zu fallen, bewegte er sich nur nachts. Tagsüber versteckte er sich in Wäldern, lag flach in Kornfeldern, harrte in Höhlen oder Senken aus und übte das Zaubern.

Nach drei Tagen intensiven Trainings beherrschte Harry den Zeitzauber auch in seiner Animagusgestalt, zwei weitere Tage und er hatte den Zauberspruch so angepasst, dass jetzt mit "Tempus dies" die aktuelle Zeit und der Tag vor seinem inneren Auge aufleuchtete, denn plötzlich auftauchende Leuchtziffern vor einem Pferdekopf würden doch irgendwie auffallen. Da könnte er gleich mit Feuerwerk verkünden: "Hier ist Harry Potter!" Deshalb hatte Harry den ursprünglichen Zauber abgewandelt, damit niemand auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und magische Hinweise fand, falls er beobachtet wurde, für jedermann zu sehen sein sollte nur ein harmloses, halbverhungertes Pferd, welches mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seinem Besitzer entlaufen war. Nach einem Monat waren seine Wunden verheilt, hier und da war noch Schorf vorhanden, aber dieser fiel auch bald ab, er hatte auch zugenommen, sah insgesamt nicht mehr wie eine elende Schindmähre aus. Nach sechs Wochen konnte er seine Hufspuren verschwinden oder umkehren lassen, das Wetter zu seinen Gunsten soweit beeinflussen, dass er bei plötzlich auftretendem Starkregen oder Stürmen im allgemeinen Durcheinander ungesehen verschwinden konnte, beherrschte Projektions- und Illusionszauber, wobei die Leute weiterhin eine schöne Landschaft oder Wunschbilder sahen, aber den schwarzen Hengst, der gerade an ihn vorbeilief, nicht wahrnahmen. Im Laufe der nächsten Monate hatte Harry diese und diverse andere Schutzzauber so gemeistert, perfektioniert und modifiziert, dass sie auch von außergewöhnlich starken Zauberern, falls sich welche in seiner Nähe aufhielten, nicht aufgespürt oder nicht auf ihn zurückgeführt werden konnten. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre wurde er ein Meister in Abwandeln von bekannten Zaubern, konnte Zauber blitzschnell an seine Bedürfnisse anpassen oder ganz neue erfinden. Harry wollte nie mehr hilflos und wehrlos sein. Nun würden angreifende Todesser ihr blaues Wunder erleben und die Zauber nicht einmal kommen sehen, welche sie ausknockten.

Im Sommer erreichte er die Midlands, durchquerte die North York Moors. Die Hochebene mit weiter Heidelandschaft und Farnflächen bot wenig Schutz vor dem hier herrschenden rauen Klima, aber Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er die Cumbria Mountains hinter sich ließ und sich Edinburgh näherte, atmete er das erste Mal vorsichtig auf. Bis jetzt war er gut vorangekommen und nie in Gefahr geraten, keiner sah ein nachtschwarzes Pferd in der Dunkelheit. Zum Glück war seine Animagusgestalt ein Rappe und kein Schimmel. Harry wusste, dass der Hogwarts-Express sehr nah am Schloss Edinburgh vorbeifuhr, also suchte er mehrere Tage die Gegend rund um das Schloss ab, um den ungefähr gleichen Blick auf das Schloss zu haben wie aus dem fahrenden Zug und wartete an dieser Stelle als sein Zeitzauber den ersten September anzeigte. Endlich am späten Nachmittag hörte er die vertrauten Geräusche der Dampflok und plötzlich wurden die Schienen sichtbar. Dann dampfte auch schon der Eisenbahnzug mit der scharlachroten Lokomotive an ihm vorbei weiter in Richtung Norden und die Schienen begannen wieder zu verschwinden. Schnell betrat Harry das Gleisbett und der Schienenstrang blieb sichtbar. Von nun an war seine Reise viel entspannter, denn er hatte den richtigen Weg nun immer vor Augen, die Bahnstrecke führte durch die Central Lowlands von Schottland direkt ins Dorf Hogsmeade. Natürlich verschwanden die Gleise jedes Mal, wenn er sich tagsüber in der näheren Umgebung versteckte, aber sobald er nah an sie herantrat, waren die Schienen wieder da.

Seine lange Reise hatte noch einen zweiten positiven Aspekt neben dem Erlernen von Zaubern in Animagusgestalt gehabt: er hatte viel über Animagi gelernt. Mit Pferden, welche seiner Tiergestalt entsprachen, konnte er sich unterhalten, bei allen anderen Tieren war keine direkte Unterhaltung möglich, nur eine Art von Telepathie, die ganz einfache Gefühle wie Hunger, Durst, Gefahr, Freude usw. übermittelte. Natürlich bildeten Schlangen wieder die berühmte Ausnahme, mit ihnen konnte sich Harry genauso gut wie mit seinen „Pferde-Verwandten" unterhalten und scheinbar konnte nur er das als einzige „Nicht-Schlange". Seine ominösen Parsel-Kenntnisse halfen ihm also auch in Tiergestalt weiter. Auf diese Fähigkeit hätte er gut und gerne verzichten können, erinnerte sie ihn doch an alles Schlechte in seinem Leben.

Den Verbotenen Wald erreichte Harry Anfang Herbst. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Nun war er sicher. Niemand würde ihn hier vermuten und suchen.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Langsam kehrte Harry erneut in die Gegenwart zurück. War es schon soweit? 'Tempus dies' sprach er in Gedanken seinen modifizierten Zeitzauber aus und vor seinem inneren Auge erschien prompt die Anzeige „0:04 Uhr, 31.07.", um kurz darauf wieder zu verblassen. Ergeben seufzend sah er zum Sternenhimmel hinauf. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" gratulierte er sich selbst.

Seinen 18. Geburtstag hatte er allein in Pferdegestalt irgendwo in den East Midlands von Derbyshire verbracht. Aber es war trotzdem der schönste Geburtstag, den er bis dahin erlebt hatte, weil es der erste ohne die Dursleys war, welche ihm sonst jedes Mal seinen Ehrentag vermiest hatten, kein vergebliches Warten auf Geschenke mehr, die doch niemals kamen. Von seinen Verwandten hatte er nie welche erhalten und seine Freunde hielten sich immer strikt an Dumbledores Nachrichtensperre während der Sommerferien und überreichten ihm seine Geburtstagsgeschenke erst später beim Wiedersehen im Hogwarts-Express. Nur Hedwig, seine Eule vermisste er schmerzhaft an diesem Tag. Sie war von einem Todesser getötet worden als sie ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig durch einen Warnschrei vor einem Hinterhalt warnte und dadurch allen Mitgliedern seiner Widerstandsgruppe das Leben rettet, doch das war nur ein kurzer Aufschub, gegen Voldemort und seine Heerscharen von Vasallen hatten sie keine Chance. Nun gab es schon seit Jahren keine Freunde und keine Hedwig mehr. Aber das war lange her. Genug der alten Erinnerungen!

Seit vier Minuten war er 28 Jahre alt und wie jedes Jahr nach seiner spektakulären Flucht stand er hier am Waldrand, sicher verborgen in den Schatten des Waldes, schaute auf das vom Mondlicht und von den Sternen beschienene Schloss und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. Und jedes Jahr wurde er sentimentaler. Er musste damit aufhören. Vergangenes kam niemals wieder. Aber zehn einsame Jahre hinterließen allmählich ihre Spuren.

Plötzlich erstarrte sein ganzer Körper innerlich, äußerlich war ihm nichts anzumerken, das hatte er jahrelang trainiert. Irgendjemand beobachtete ihn, das konnte er deutlich spüren. Behutsam lies er seine Magie ihre Fühler ausstrecken, um herauszufinden, wer ihn beobachtete und wo der heimliche Lauscher sich versteckte. Da, beim umgestürzten Baum schräg links hinter ihm. Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf und schaute seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Grün traf auf Gelb und für kurze Zeit schienen nur sie beide zu existieren. Dann war alles wieder normal. Aufatmen! Kein Zauberer, nur eine riesige Schlange, die sich ausruhte, nur ein weiterer Bewohner des Waldes genau wie er. Harry beruhigte sich wieder. Keine Gefahr! Noch einmal blickte er mit ein wenig Wehmut zurück auf Hogwarts, dann drehte er sich um und lief in die Tiefe des Waldes hinein.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** *** UTZ – Grad „Unheimlich toller Zauberer"  
** Nach erfolgreichen Abschlussprüfungen am Ende der siebenten Klasse erwerben Hogwarts-Schüler UTZs in ihren Oberklasse-Fächern, die für bestimmte Berufsausbildungen notwendig sind.

* * *

Ein sehr langes Kapitel – aber Harry hat ja auch viel erlebt und gelernt in den letzten zehn Jahren. Und viele Erklärungen, Fähigkeiten und Orte im aktuellen Kapitel sind wichtig für die künftige Handlung. Darum habe ich Harrys Erinnerungen auch so ausführlich geschildert. Fandet ihr es interessant?  
Ob es im nächsten Kapitel zu einer ersten Begegnung zwischen Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter nach zehn Jahren kommt, kann ich nicht versprechen. Dafür hat Harry eine Begegnung der ganz anderen Art.  
Im nächsten „Kapitel 4 – Kriechtier" übernimmt ein weiblicher Charakter die Hauptrolle. Vermutet ihr wer?  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade


	5. Kapitel 4 - Kriechtier

Ich habe mich riesig gefreut, dass Kapitel 3 so gut bei euch angekommen ist. Vorher war ich etwas unsicher, ob ich nicht zu viel erklärt habe. Aber ihr habt mich mit euren Aufrufen und Favos bestärkt, dass dem nicht so war. Vielen Dank für das Lesen meiner Geschichte.  
Nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß. Heute hat meine weibliche Lieblingsfigur aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum ihren großen Auftritt und darf sich richtig austoben. Und nun Licht aus, Spot an!

* * *

 **Kapitel 4 – Kriechtier**

Unwillig streckte Nagini ihren fast fünf Meter langen Schlangenkörper, welcher eingerollt vor dem warmen Kamin im Master-Schlafzimmer lag. Sie hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen, war ja auch erst bei Sonnenaufgang heimgekehrt. Momentan hatte sie besonders üble Laune, weil sie müde und hungrig war. Eine Kombination, die für jeden tödlich enden konnte, der ihr an diesem Morgen begegnete. Und Schuld daran war einzig und allein dieses Pferd. Die Begegnung letzte Nacht hatte sie komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Dabei fing gestern Abend alles ganz normal an.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Voller Vorfreude und bereits im Jagdfieber steuerte Nagini auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Immer nur handzahme Ratten und Kaninchen im Manor zu erbeuten, war so langweilig und öde. Die sprangen ja beinahe freiwillig auf ihren Teller. Wie viel aufregender war da die Jagd auf saftige Wehrratten* im Verbotenen Wald. Allemal spannender als die Alternative: Allein daheim! Heute war ihr Meister nämlich bereits am frühen Nachmittag zu seiner monatlichen Haupt-Todesserversammlung aufgebrochen und kam erst spät mit seinem Gefolge zurück. Also war das Manor bis auf die Hauselfen und eine sehr gelangweilte Schlange leer gewesen. Es gab nicht einmal stupide Todesser zum Ärgern, denn die Teilnahme an der Hauptversammlung war Pflicht, selbst ihr Lieblings-Todesser-Schnösel hatte schon so zeitig Feierabend gemacht, dass er sich noch standesgemäß herausputzen konnte, anstatt ihr als Unterhaltung zu dienen. Das würde ein Nachspiel haben. In letzter Zeit ging es auf diesen Treffen nur um Politik und Regierungsgeschäfte, weshalb sie immer häufiger zu Hause blieb. Ach, waren dass noch Zeiten, als es ungehorsame Todesser und Feinde im Überfluss zum Fressen gab. Oft dürfte sie damals ihrem Meister bei den Bestrafungen helfen und Giftzähne in zuckendes Fleisch schlagen. Aber da seit etwa zehn Jahren Frieden herrschte und die neue Regierungspolitik einen etwas gemäßigteren Führungsstil verlangte, gab es für sie nur noch Kleingetier. Nun, wenn alle ausflogen, dann würde sie sich eben auch auswärts vergnügen und auf die Pirsch gehen. Gesagt – getan.

Wehrratten konnten nur in den wenigen Stunden vor Mitternacht erfolgreich gejagt werden, später verzogen sich die Tiere in ihre sicheren Schlupfwinkel, um zu ruhen. Hmm, wo sollte sie sich auf die Lauer legen? Die Pilzgründe bei den Felsenhöhlen? Zu weit weg, dass schaffte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Der alte Kyrith-Baum** auf der kleinen Anhöhe in der Nähe des Großen Sees am Waldrand? Die Früchte müssten Ende Juli schon alle faulend auf dem Waldboden liegen und würden Wehrratten unwiderstehlich anziehen. Ja, dort würde sie ihr Jagdglück versuchen. Die dummen Ratten wälzten sich mit Inbrunst in den herab gefallenen überreifen Kyrith-Früchten, um sich mit deren speziellem Schalengeruch zu parfümieren und gleichzeitig die schmackhaften Kerne freizulegen. Dabei achteten sie überhaupt nicht auf ihre Umgebung und waren somit leichte Beute.

Vorsichtig, fast lautlos glitt Nagini zu einem halb vermoderten Baumstamm, um sich in der kleinen Senke darunter zu verstecken und auf ihr Abendessen zu warten. Während die Zeit verstrich, beobachtete sie träge die Gegend. Durch das Blätterdach der Bäume funkelten vereinzelnd Sterne, der Mond spiegelte sich im Großen See. Es war eine traumhafte Nacht, nur leider kamen darin keine Wehrratten vor. Wo blieb ihre Jagdbeute? Es war bald Mitternacht! Dann sah sie es! Regungslos stand das Tier dort, schien versunken in den Anblick von Hogwarts zu sein. Allmählich erkannte sie die Silhouette eines Pferdes, welche sich nebulös im Schatten des Waldrandes abzeichnete. Was machte ein Pferd nachts in diesem für nichtmagische Tiere gefährlichen Wald? Es musste vom Gestüt sein. Aber ihr Meister hatte gar nicht erwähnt, dass er eines seiner Rassepferde vermisste. Natürlich könnte es auch erst heute Abend ausgebrochen sein, nachdem ihr Herr den gemeinsamen Wohnsitz verlassen hatte? Aber das war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, starke Schutzbanne hielten die Vollblüter auf den Riddle-Ländereien fest. Wenn es nicht vom Riddle Gestüt war, wem gehörte es sonst und wie kam es hierher? Oder war es eines dieser freilebenden Wildponys und hatte seine Herde verloren? Nein, Ponys waren doch diese zwergenhaften Pferdchen und das stattliche Tier vor ihr war alles andere, aber auf keinen Fall klein. Hatte es überhaupt einen Herrn? Es kam ihr so frei und ungezähmt vor.

Plötzlich spürte Nagini eine hauchzarte, irgendwie suchende Berührung, die sehr vertraute Magie strich federleicht über ihren gesamten Körper. War ihr Meister schon zurück von seiner Versammlung und auch hier? Unmöglich, er mied den Wald wie die Pest. Sie schwelgte noch in der unverhofften Streicheleinheit, dass sie beinahe nicht bemerkte, wie sich der Pferdekopf langsam in ihre Richtung drehte und leuchtende grüne Augen direkt in ihre gelben starrten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Nagini war wie gebannt von diesen hypnotischen Augen, die sich nun wieder abwendeten und noch einmal fast wehmütig zum Schloss blickten, bevor das Tier sich umdrehte und nah an ihr vorbei tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald lief. Ein Pferd ohne Schlangenphobie und anscheinend mit Zauberkräften? Nagini war verblüfft. Das konnte kein normales Pferd sein! Aber was war es? Auf jeden Fall männlich, sie hatte überdeutlich seinen … also sein … es war hundertprozentig ein Hengst, ein schwarzer Hengst. Und ganz sicher kein Animagus! Das hätte sie gerochen, denn ein klitzekleiner Rest des menschlichen Geruches blieb immer haften, auch wenn Animagi Wochen oder sogar Monate in ihrer Tiergestalt verblieben. Ein Einhorn? Kein Horn, falsche Fellfarbe! Ein Dämonenpferd? Keine glühenden eisblauen oder orangeroten Augen, keine Schwefelrauchschwaden! Ein Zentaur? Einen männlichen Oberkörper hätte sie garantiert nicht übersehen! Welche Wesen mit Pferdegestalt gab es sonst noch? Der schwarze Hengst besaß Magie. Ein magisches Pferd! War es wie sie an einen Zauberer gebunden? Unwahrscheinlich, nur ihr Meister war mächtig genug, um ein schwarzmagisches Tier-Bindungsritual durchzuführen und er war schon mit ihr verbunden, Doppelbindungen waren nicht möglich! Ein Zauberpferd? Ein geheimnisvolles Zauberpferd! … Stundenlang verharrte sie wie eingefroren an gleicher Stelle und grübelte vor sich hin, vergaß sogar ihren Hunger und die Jagd nach Wehrratten, lies die ganze Begegnung immer wieder Revue passieren. Ergebnislos und ziemlich frustriert machte sie sich schließlich im Morgengrauen auf den Heimweg.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Zurück im Hier und Jetzt grummelte ihr Magen hörbar. Da hatte sie doch glatt über die nächtliche Begegnung ihren eigentlichen Ausflugsgrund vergessen. Dann gab es eben doch nur wieder Hausmannskost zum Frühstück, dachte sie mürrisch. Und sie brauchte bei diesen deprimierenden Aussichten sofort eine Aufmunterung, wusste auch genau, wer ihr da unfreiwillig behilflich sein würde. Mit neuem Elan verließ sie das Schlafzimmer. Wachsam kroch Nagini den Flur entlang, hielt sich dabei immer in den Schatten verborgen. Sie war auf der Jagd nach einer ganz besonderen Beute. Schon vernahm sie die bekannten Schritte und duckte sich tiefer in den Wandschatten. Freudige Erwartung lies ihr Herz höher schlagen. Als die Person in Reichweite war, schnellte sie hoch und fauchte dem entsetzten Mann mit weit geöffnetem Maul, die Giftzähne sehr dekorativ ausgefahren, mitten ins Gesicht. Malfoy Junior schrie in Panik auf und stolperte mehrere Meter zurück. Nagini konnte ganz deutlich den süßen Geruch der Angst auf ihrer Zunge riechen. Ja, Rache konnte so befriedigend sein, warum musste er auch gestern früher als nötig gehen, selbst Schuld, wenn sie es heute etwas übertrieb. Als Draco bedrohlich zu schwanken begann, wickelte sie geübt ihren Hinterleib um seinen Körper, hob ihn hoch und stellte den reglosen Mann fast liebevoll an die Wand. Er hatte sich bei ihren vorherigen Zusammenstößen einmal sehr arg den Kopf aufgeschlagen und musste danach seine Gehirnerschütterung auskurieren. Über eine Woche war ihr bevorzugter "Spielkamerad" ausgefallen, niemand konnte sie so gut mit seiner schreckhaften Reaktion auf ihre Streiche aufheitern wie eben der Blondling. Seitdem "sicherte" sie ihn immer bei ihrem schon beinahe rituellen Morgenspaß, damit er sich nicht wieder verletzte und nochmal so lange ausfiel.

Mit schockgeweiteten Augen und einem keuchend aufgerissenen Mund starrte Draco seiner Panik-Auslöserin direkt in die Augen. Sehr zufrieden, wenn Schlangen lächeln könnten, hätte sie schadenfroh gegrinst, machte Nagini sich weiter auf den Weg zu ihrem Meister. Wie nebenbei schloss sie mit ihrer Schwanzspitze noch den Mund des Blonden und tippte zum Abschied neckisch an seine Wange. Der junge Malfoy würde wie gewohnt noch eine ganze Weile dort stehen bleiben, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. Er hatte panische Angst vor Schlangen und Nagini nutzte das fast jeden Früh schamlos aus. Morgen würde er natürlich wieder einen anderen Weg zum Arbeitszimmer einschlagen, verschlafen und ängstlich um jede Ecke spähend, als ob ihm das etwas nützen würde. Nagini kannte Riddle Manor in- und auswendig, jeden noch so kleinen Schlupfwinkel hatte sie erforscht. Ihr Meister hatte extra auf eine "schlangenkonforme" Bauweise geachtet. Alle Räume, auch sämtliche Ausgänge waren nur für sie mit verzauberten Schlangenklappen ausgestattet. Ein kurzes Berühren der Klappe und sie gelangte überall hin. Da konnte ihr der blonde Schnösel auf keinen Fall entkommen, egal wo er sich versteckte. Malfoy Junior und sie hatten eine sehr ambivalente Beziehung. Die Schlange liebte ihre kleinen Zusammenstöße am frühen Vormittag. Der Blonde sah das sicher völlig anders. Er war absolut kein Morgenmensch und so schlich er vor Arbeitsbeginn meist noch nicht ganz wach durch die Flure, war dadurch ein perfektes Opfer. Nagini konnte ihn dann jedes Mal überrumpeln und erschrecken. Danach lies sie ihn meistens den Tag über in Ruhe, es sei denn, er verfiel in diese Malfoy-typische Blasiertheit. Das konnte sie absolut nicht leiden und ergriff Gegenmaßnahmen. Fünf laufende Meter Schlange wickelten sich dann spiralförmig um den Blondling, zogen sich immer enger um ihn zusammen, während Nagini mit ihrem Kopf seine gestylte Frisur durcheinanderbrachte, ihm ins Gesicht züngelte und sich danach langsam von seinem erstarrten Körper ringelte. Diese "Erziehungsmaßnahme" hielt Wochen an. Ha, auch Schlangen konnten eingebildeten Zauberern Benehmen beibringen. Ansonsten tolerierten sie sich stillschweigend, dass hieß, sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Befindlichkeiten, schließlich war sie hier zu Hause und er machte riesige Umwege, hielt größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihr, ging immer äußerst vorsichtig durch das Herrenhaus, überall ihren Hinterhalt erwartend. Ja, sie hatte ihn gut erzogen, dachte Nagini zufrieden.

Bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwand, sah sie noch einmal zurück. Malfoy lehnte nach wie vor bewegungslos an der Wand und atmete hektisch, war völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Zwar immer noch hungrig, jetzt aber viel besser gelaunt, fast fröhlich setzte Nagini ihren Weg fort und gelangte durch ihren persönlichen Schlangeneingang in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Herrn, der wie jeden Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch saß und zuerst seine Korrespondenz durchsah. Eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee stand auf einen Tablett bereit, daneben lagen die aktuellen Tageszeitungen.

Nagini kroch zum Schreibtisch, schlängelte sich um die Rückenlehne des Ledersessels und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Herrn, gut gelaunt raunte sie ihm ins Ohr: _„Guten Morgen, Meister. Dein Sekretär kommt wie immer etwas später."_

„ _Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen"_ , antwortete Voldemort während er kurz zu ihr blickte und dann weiter ein Schreiben zu Ende korrigierte. _„Was hast du wieder mit ihm gemacht, meine Liebe?"_

„ _Nichts!",_ sagte Nagini, ganz die Unschuld in Person. _„Vielleicht habe ich ihn ein wenig angefaucht und sein Gesicht etwas gekitzelt"_ , gab sie dann aber zu.

Langsam legte Voldemort das fertig berichtigte Schreiben beiseite und schaute sehr ernst zu seiner Schlange: _„Nagini, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst meinen Sekretär nicht schon vor Arbeitsbeginn erschrecken sondern erst nach Feierabend. Jetzt ist der gute Draco wieder den halben Tag nicht zu gebrauchen."_ Verschwörerisch beugte er sich näher zu ihr: _„Hat er wieder den Mund auf- und zugeklappt wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen?"_

Nagini zischelte amüsiert: _„Ja, und dazu seine weit aufgerissenen Augen – herrlich. Der Blondling war heute wieder besonders schreckhaft."_

Voldemort zwinkerte ihr zu, während er schmunzelnd nach der Kaffeetasse griff und sich den Zeitungen zuwandte. _„Soll ich dir noch ein paar Ratten zum Frühstück zaubern, meine Liebe?"_

Naginis Magen knurrte laut als Antwort und kurze Zeit später huschten drei schöne, fette Ratten durchs Arbeitszimmer. Aber bevor sie sich auf ihre Beute stürzte, genoss sie noch die Magie ihres Meisters, welche ihr wohlige Schauer über den Körper schickte. Noch in angenehmen Nachwirkungen gefangen, fing sie ihr Frühstück ein und verspeiste es gemütlich. Es war immer so, wenn ihr Herr zauberte und sie in der Nähe war. Als magisch gebundenes Tier reagierte sie empfindlich auf die Magie ihres Meisters, konnte sie mit ausgeprägten Sinnen fühlen, die nur sie aufgrund ihrer engen Bindung besaß. Die gleichen wunderbaren Gefühle hatte sie auch gestern Abend im Verbotenen Wald gespürt, fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein. Und ihr Meister war überhaupt nicht dort gewesen, überlegte sie weiter. Er betrat nie den Wald, hielt deutlich Abstand und hatte auch seinen Untergebenen unter Todesandrohung den Zutritt verboten. Seltsam! Sehr seltsam! Als wenn dort etwas wäre, das ihr Meister verscheuchen würde, wenn er sich näherte. Wo kam dieser Gedanke auf einmal her? Im Verbotenen Wald gab es ihres Wissens nichts, was ihren Meister interessieren würde, nur unbedeutende magische Kreaturen wie Einhörner, Riesenspinnen, Zentauren, Werwölfe ... und neuerdings ein Zauberpferd, welches die absolut gleiche Magie besaß wie ihr Meister. Sie hatte es mit allen ihren Sinnen gespürt und geschmeckt. Irrtum ausgeschlossen! Wie war das möglich?

„ _Nagini, alles in Ordnung?"_ Voldemort blickte besorgt zu seiner mitten in der Bewegung erstarrten Schlange.

Entschlossen beendete diese gerade ihre verwirrenden Überlegungen. Sie brauchte dringend eine Gedankenpause. _„Ich werde ein Sonnenbad nehmen"_ , verkündete Nagini zusammenhanglos und glitt durch die Fenstertür nach draußen.

Stirnrunzelnd widmete sich der Dunkle Lord wieder seiner Zeitung.

Die Sonnenterrasse war einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze. Sie umfasste die gesamte Fensterfront des Arbeitszimmers und wurde gartenseitig von einer extrabreiten Mauer und einer großen Freitreppe begrenzt. Mindestens eine Fenstertür war die meiste Zeit des Jahres tagsüber offen oder angelehnt, weil es der kürzeste und bequemste Weg für jeden zu den Gärten, Koppeln und Ställen war.

Faul und nach dem ausgiebigen dreiteiligen Frühstück endlich satt ruhte Nagini lang ausgestreckt auf der Terrassenmauer und sonnte sich. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten die Steine unter ihr wunderbar erwärmt und tanzten jetzt über ihren Schlangenkörper, brachten ihr smaragdgrünes Rautenmuster wie Edelsteine zum Funkeln und Glitzern. Langsam schlummerte sie ein, nahm kaum noch war, wie ihr Meister auf die Terrasse trat, an ihr vorbei die Treppenstufen hinablief und seinen täglichen Rundgang begann.

Gegen Mittag wurde sie von eiligen Schritten geweckt, die stockten, dann einen großen Bogen um ihren Schlafplatz machten und anschließend zu den Koppeln weiterliefen. Ah, der gute Draco hatte sich von ihrer morgendlichen Tuchfühlung erholt und wollte seinen Lord sicher an das bevorstehende Treffen mit diesen Ausländern erinnern. Noch nicht ganz wach beobachte sie wie der blonde Sekretär auf ihren Meister zuging und ihn ansprach. Voldemort nickte ab und zu, wobei er weiter bequem am Koppelzaun lehnte und seinen Jährlingen beim Herumtollen zuschaute. Ihr Meister war schon immer ein großer Pferdeliebhaber gewesen und hatte sich hier mit der Zucht und Haltung von Rassepferden seinen großen Wunschtraum erfüllt. Nagini hatte nie verstanden, was ihr Herr an Pferden so anziehend fand, für sie waren es nur hochbeinige heufressende wankelmütige Biester mit kurzem Fell und scheinbar angeborener Schlangenphobie. Aber nun war alles anders, nun kannte sie ein Zauberpferd, von dem niemand wusste und war völlig von ihm fasziniert.

Sie würde dieses Geheimnis noch eine Weile für sich behalten und ihrem Meister vorläufig nichts erzählen. Der Hengst schien seine Freiheit zu lieben und sie kannte Voldemort gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er schöne und edle Dinge liebte und "sammelte". Und so ein prachtvolles Tier würde er sofort einfangen lassen. Es tat Nagini weh, nur daran zu denken, dieses wundervolle Pferd eingesperrt zu sehen. Hmm ... andererseits wäre es dann immer nah bei ihr und in Sicherheit. Der Dunkle Lord beschütze sein Eigentum, dem Hengst würde es hier gut gehen und die Ländereien von Riddle Manor waren riesig, der goldene Käfig dementsprechend groß. Aber es wäre immer noch ein Käfig! Nein, dass konnte sie ihrem Zauberpferd nicht antun. Sie würde seine Existenz geheim halten und nur im Notfall preisgeben. Punkt!

Allerdings konnte es nicht schaden, das Tier im Auge zu behalten. 'Wie sah es wirklich aus?', fragte sie sich neugierig. Heute Nacht hatte sie die Pferdegestalt nur schemenhaft gesehen. Plötzlich schoss Nagini ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch den Kopf. War ihr Zauberpferd überhaupt noch da? Vielleicht war es nur auf der Durchreise und längst verschwunden? Nagini brauchte unbedingt Gewissheit. Sofort!

Sie würde selbst nachschauen. Das Spionieren und Auskundschaften hatte sie an Voldemorts Seite im Krieg perfektioniert und sie hatte ein Heer von Verwandten, die ihr wie immer helfen würden. Aufgrund ihres magischen Bundes mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt verehrten alle Schlangen Nagini wie eine Königin, ihr Wort war Gesetz unter den schlangenartigen Kriechtieren.

Voller Tatendrang verlies sie die Terrasse in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, wobei ihre Gestalt immer mehr schrumpfte, bis sich nur noch eine knapp zwei Meter lange, dünne unscheinbare Schlange mit dunkelgrünem, fast schwarzem rautenförmigen Muster im Gras fortbewegte. Nagini im Kleinformat hatte absolut nichts von ihrer Gefährlichkeit eingebüßt, statt auf Muskelkraft und Gift konnte sie nun auf Schnelligkeit und hochkonzentriertes Gift vertrauen, bei ihr traf auch die Faustregel des Tierreiches zu: Je kleiner, desto giftiger. Blitzschnell konnte sie jemanden überwältigen, nur ein kleiner Ritz mit ihren Giftzähnen und Derjenige war schon tot, bevor er noch einmal blinzeln konnte.

Wo sollte sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen? Der Verbotene Wald erstreckte sich über hunderte Quadratkilometer, manche Gebiete im Inneren waren so dunkel und böse, da traute nicht einmal sie sich hin, sicherlich auch kein Pferd. Sie würde einfach am Anfang beginnen! Ihr Zauberpferd hatte vom Waldrand auf den Großen See und Hogwarts geblickt. Vielleicht wussten die Wasserschlangen etwas. Schnell huschte sie davon. Am Seeufer angekommen, erfuhr sie nur, dass ein schwarzes Pferd seit ungefähr einem Jahrzehnt einmal um die Jahresmitte am Waldrand auftauchte und dann wieder für ein Jahr verschwand. Nun, auf jeden Fall wusste sie jetzt, wo sie ihren Hengst in einem Jahr finden würde, dachte sie ironisch. Dann eben auf die altmodische Methode, sie würde einfach ihren Instinkten vertrauen und folgte der Richtung des Weges, auf welchem das Zauberpferd in den Tiefen des Waldes nach ihrer Begegnung verschwunden war.

Missmutig sah Nagini sich um. Sie war nun schon unzähligen Hinweisen von hilfsbereiten Nattern und Schleichen nachgegangen. Es wurde langsam Abend und auch hier auf dieser Waldlichtung – nichts! Die Schlange wollte schon weiterkriechen, als sie Vibrationen wahrnahm und sich abermals tiefer ins Gras am Rande der Lichtung duckte. Nur eine Herde Einhörner, dachte sie enttäuscht, als sich die scheuen Tiere auf der Waldwiese verstreuten. Und dann war er da, der schwarze Hengst stand plötzlich inmitten der grasenden Einhörner, schien sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, während er aufmerksam seine Umgebung beobachtete.

Endlich hatte sie ihr Zauberpferd gefunden! Nagini war begeistert von seiner Schönheit. Im verblassenden Tageslicht glänzte sein Fell rabenschwarz, seine schimmernde Mähne reichte bis zu den Knien, wehte sanft im Abendwind und die Augen waren tatsächlich samtgrün. Wunderschön.

Dann spürte sie es wieder, das kaum wahrnehmbare suchende Tasten von bekannter Magie. Wie fixiert starrte sie auf ihr Zauberpferd, nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Und schrie plötzlich voller Qual auf, weil sich die messerscharfen Zähne einer Werhyäne* tief in ihren Hals bohrten, immer wieder nachfassten, sie praktisch aufzuschlitzen begannen. Das Raubtier kannte genau den einzigen Schwachpunkt einer Schlange, um sie wehrlos zu machen. Nagini konnte ihren Kopf nicht drehen, somit ihr Gift nicht einsetzen. Ihre Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Dann hörte sie das ohrenbetäubende Trommeln von Hufen, wurde hin und her geschleudert und fiel kurz darauf kraftlos zu Boden, als die Zähne der Hyäne sie losließen. Sie vernahm Kampfgeräusche, die in einem grauenvollen Heulen und Kreischen endeten. Sehr undeutlich sah sie ihren Angreifer besiegt auf drei Pfoten weghumpeln.

Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Besorgt trat das schwarze Pferd neben sie und äußerte bedauernd: _„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, die Wunde ist zu groß. Du brauchst einen Heiler. Die Zentauren …"_

Angestrengt und unter Schock versuchte sie die richtigen Worte zu formen: _„Da-danke … rettt-ten … m-mein … Meister … hilft … heilen."_ In ihrem geschwächten Zustand fiel Nagini gar nicht auf, dass sie sich mit jemandem unterhielt, der weder eine Schlange noch Voldemort war.

Verwundert fragte der Hengst: _„Dein Meister, du hast einen Meister? Wer?"_

„ _...Vol-Voldemort"_ ,antwortete sie unter Schmerzen.

Ihr Retter schluckte krampfhaft: _„Nagini? Du bist Nagini!"_

Die Schlange sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte. Der schwarze Hengst schien unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte. Nein, er schien eher Angst davor zu haben, was er tun musste. Schließlich resignierte er kopfschüttelnd und kniete sich mit den Vorderbeinen nieder und senkte den Kopf auf die Erde: _„Du musst versuchen auf meinen Rücken zu kommen, damit ich dich nach Hause tragen kann."_

Nach mehreren mühsamen Anläufen hatte Nagini es geschafft, sich über den Pferderücken zu hieven und ihr Schwanzende um den Pferdehals zu schlingen, damit sie nicht herunterrutschte. Der Hengst stand behutsam wieder auf und lief vorsichtig mit seiner Last durch den Wald in Richtung Voldemorts Anwesen. Die Wärme des Pferdekörpers und die Reste der verwendeten Magie taten ihr gut und die schaukelnde Tragebewegung lullte sie langsam ein, daran könnte sie sich direkt gewöhnen, aber dann stutzte sie irritiert: _„Woher kennst du mich und weist, wo ich wohne?"_

„ _Die Bewohner des Waldes reden und ich höre zu"_ ,war die kryptische und leider abschließende Antwort ihres Wegbegleiters, obwohl ihr Wissensdurst nicht gestillt war.

„ _Warum bist du eigentlich so kurz und dünn?"_ ,fragte ihr Reittier nach einer Weile. Nagini hob den Kopf und schielte zum Pferdekopf. Wie viel konnte sie verraten? Unerklärlicherweise vertraute sie „ihrem Zauberpferd", fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, es war genauso wie sonst nur in Gegenwart ihres Meisters. Daher fing sie nach kurzem Zögern an zu erzählen: _„Ich bin das Seelentier von Lord Voldemort. Vor vielen Jahren habe ich ihm das Leben gerettet. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, verstanden uns auf Anhieb und aus Dankbarkeit machte er mir den Vorschlag, mich magisch an ihn zu binden. Ich war davor so lange einsam gewesen genau wie er. Durch den Bund wurde ich ein magisches Tier und kann unter anderem meine Körpergröße nach Belieben ändern. Das ist manchmal äußerst praktisch."_

„ _Ja, für das Ausspionieren von Gegnern, um sie dann in einen tödlichen Hinterhalt zu locken"_ ,meinte der Hengst verächtlich. Sie sah alten Schmerz in seinen Augen aufflackern.

Danach schwiegen beide betroffen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Am Waldrand zögerte ihr Lebensretter, als wenn er Schwierigkeiten hätte, aus dem Wald heraus ins Licht zu treten. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr, sah auf ihre großen blutenden Wunden. Dann überwand der schwarze Hengst seine Scheu und betrat die Ländereien von Riddle Manor, folgte dem Hauptweg bis zum imposanten Eingangsportal.

Lord Voldemort in legerer Freizeitkleidung, der gerade von einem der Nebengebäude kam und auf die Eingangstreppe zuschritt, drehte sich um, als er das Hufgetrappel hörte und starrte mit seinen blutroten Augen den schwarzen Hengst an, der sich ebenfalls der Treppe näherte. Nagini bemerkte, dass ihr Retter urplötzlich stehen blieb und dann so ruckartig kehrt machte, dass sie durch den Schwung herunterfiel und fasst noch von den Hufen des davon Galoppierenden getroffen wurde. Unter Schmerzen sah sie sich um und erblickte Voldemort, der wütend seinen Zauberstab zog und damit in Richtung des fliehenden Pferdes zeigte. Nagini wollte nicht, dass „ihrem Zauberpferd" etwas Schlimmes passierte. Erschrocken fauchte sie: „ _Meister, nein! Nicht! Er wollte mir nichts tun. Er hat sich nur erschreckt als er Euch sah und dabei bin ich runtergefallen."_ Der Dunkle Lord wusste aus Erfahrung, dass seiner Schlange eine Sache sehr wichtig war, wenn sie in die respektvollere "Ihr"-Anrede verfiel, was nicht sehr oft vorkam. Ein wenig verwundert, da Nagini sonst nur so emotional und beschützend bei ihm reagierte, senkte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, während er dem entschwindenden Hengst nachblickte. Anschließend kniete er sich zu seiner Schlange hinunter, streichelte liebevoll ihren Kopf und sprach einen komplexen Heilzauber aus. Als dieser anfing zu wirken, begann sie zu berichten: _„Meister, es war irgendwie seltsam. Ich war jagen als mich eine Werhyäne aus dem Hinterhalt angriff und verletzte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam er plötzlich angeprescht, verjagte meinen Angreifer und überredete mich, auf seinen Rücken zu klettern, um mich nach Hause zu bringen."_ Nagini schwieg grüblerisch, dann fiel ihr endlich ein, was ihr an der ganzen Begegnung so seltsam vorgekommen war und rief erstaunt aus: _„Er sprach die ganze Zeit Parsel mit mir!"_

Langsam erhob sich ihr Meister aus seiner knienden Position und sah nachdenklich zum Verbotenen Wald, schließlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln: _„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nagini! Du hast Harry Potter gefunden!"_

Der Schlange hatte es erst einmal die Sprache verschlagen, ähnlich wie Malfoy Junior heute Vormittag klappte sie ihr Maul auf und zu.

„ _Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn"_ ,flüsterte Voldemort fast ehrfürchtig. Abrupt drehte er sich um und eilte ins Haus. Nagini sah perplex von dem einen Weglaufenden zur übrig gebliebenen Staubwolke des anderen. Harry Potter war endlich wieder aufgetaucht und ihr Meister, der bisher nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, um seiner habhaft zu werden, lies ihn einfach entkommen und tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber sie kannte jemanden, der die Antworten wusste. Flink folgte sie diesem.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** *** Auszug aus „Lexikon der magischen Tiere und Wesen", Seite 1.246 und 2.391, M. &Boyle Verlag 1894**

Wehrratten (Rattus pugnator) sind drahtige, katzengroße Raubtiere, die im Aussehen Ratten ähneln und sehr wehrhaft sind. Der Name leitet sich von den Wörtern „wehren" und „Ratte" ab. Diese Tiere sind keine Therianthropen (Mensch-Tier-Wandler; Beispiele: Werwolf, Werpanther, Werhyäne), wie oft irrtümlich angenommen.

Nahrung: Kleingetier, Gelege, Pilze, Früchte, Beeren

Vorkommen: Große Populationen gibt es im Verbotenen Wald und in den Elfenmooren von Lanara.

Werhyänen (Virhyaenidae) sind Therianthropen (Mensch-Tier-Wandler), ähneln im Aussehen einer normalen Tüpfel- oder Fleckenhyäne

Nahrung in Tierform: Schlangen und andere Kleintiere, Aas

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** **** Auszug aus „Lexikon der magischen Pflanzenwelt", Seite 837, M. &Boyle Verlag 1843, überarbeitete 2. Neuauflage 1896**

Kyrith-Bäume (Cyrithea) sind den Kastanien ähnliche Riesenbäume mit neunfingrigen Laubblättern. Ihre nichtstacheligen Früchte mit der dicken weichen Schale und dem nahrhaften Doppelkern locken mit ihrem betörenden Duft Kleinnager an, die durch das Ausscheiden der unverdaulichen Innenkerne für den Fortbestand und die Ausbreitung der Baumart sorgen.

* * *

24 Stunden im Leben einer Schlange können ganz schön aufregend sein. Wie fandet ihr Nagini und ihre Sicht der Dinge? Die Schlangendame kommt für mich leider viel zu wenig in Harry-Potter-FFs zu Wort. Aber ich mag Voldemorts Lieblingshaustier sehr und so wird sie sicher noch öfter im Verlauf meiner Geschichte ihre Meinung kundtun. Hat euch ihr "Spielkamerad" gefallen?  
Und nun ist dem Dunklen Lord zum Schluss das sprichwörtliche "Licht aufgegangen"! Welches - das erfahrt ihr im nächsten "Kapitel 5 - Wehmut".  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade

PS: Nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen. Natürlich gibt es im Harry-Potter-Universum von Mrs. Rowling keine Wehrratten und Kyrith-Bäume. Die sind eine persönliche Zutat von mir.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Wehmut

Nun geht meine Geschichte endlich weiter. Für Anregungen oder Kritik bin ich immer offen und freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. Ihr habt Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler gefunden – bitte her damit – ich würde gern wissen, wo sich die Übeltäter versteckt haben.  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch gute Unterhaltung beim Lesen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5 – Wehmut**

Voldemort ließ erstaunt die Zeitung sinken und sah zu seiner Schlange. Seit wann interessierte sich Nagini ohne eine Spur von Abneigung für Pferde? Ungewollt hatte er einige Gedankenfetzen seines Seelentieres aufgefangen. Konnte er sie schließlich doch mit seiner Pferdevernarrtheit anstecken? Niemals! Tiere, die Angst vor ihr hatten, verachtete sie. Und warum war seine Vertraute vor dem Kamin im Arbeitszimmer, nachdem der letzte Rattenschwanz winkend in ihrem Maul verschwand, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt und rührte sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr?

 _"Nagini, alles in Ordnung?"_ Seine Schlange schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen, teilte ihm dann kurz angebunden mit, dass sie jetzt ein Sonnenbad nehmen würde und eilte durch die Terrassentür nach draußen. Sie benahm sich heute wirklich merkwürdig, dachte er stirnrunzelnd und schaute nachdenklich in seine Zeitung.

Nachdem er die "Hexenwelt", den "Zauberkurier" und die "Magical News" überflogen hatte, wandte er sich wie immer zum Schluss der auflagenstärksten Zeitung – dem "Tagespropheten" – zu. Natürlich hatten sich alle Tageszeitungen dem Thema gewidmet, welches er für heute vorgegeben hatte, jede für sich in etwas abgewandelter Form und natürlich das größte Blatt mit dem reißerischsten Aufhänger. Von "Wo ist Harry Potter?", "Lebt Harry Potter noch?", "Harry Potter - heute 28 Jahre alt! Mit wem feiert er seinen Geburtstag?", "Zehn Jahre Flucht - wer versteckt Harry Potter?" bis "Harry Potter - meist gesuchter Zauberer der magischen Welt" überschlugen sich die Zeitungsblätter mit großen Schlagzeilen sowie einer Fülle von wahren und spekulativen Hintergrundinformationen. Voldemort mischte sich nicht oft in die Redaktionspolitik und Berichterstattung der Printmedien ein. Reporter und Redakteure arbeiteten besser ohne offensichtliche Zensur und er lies sie in dem Glauben, dass unter seiner Herrschaft Pressefreiheit existierte. Die Chefredakteure aller Zeitungen, Zeitschriften und Verlage waren ihm ergebene hochrangige Todesser, die in seinem Sinn handelten.

Der Dunkle Lord war langsam am Ende seiner Geduld und Weisheit, seit über zehn Jahren war Harry Potter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er hatte das ganze Land, auch das Ausland mehrmals durchkämmen lassen, diverse Such- und Ortungszauber, Aufenthalts-, Verfolgungs- und Namensflüche angewendet. Auroren und Kopfgeldjäger waren im Dauereinsatz. Aber nichts! Absolut nichts! Keine noch so winzige Spur! Deshalb versuchte er diesmal einen neuen Weg zu gehen. Der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten, Barnabas Cuffe hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht. In allen Zeitungen sollten mehrere Artikel über Harry Potter erscheinen, positive wie negative – damit sie auch alle Zauberer und Hexen ansprachen –, und unter jedem Bericht würde der Hinweis stehen, Kontakte und Begegnungen mit der gesuchten Person oder deren Aufenthaltsort sofort dem Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung "Magische Strafverfolgung" zu melden, welche die eingehenden Anzeigen augenblicklich an den Dunklen Herrscher persönlich weiterschicken würden. Keiner konnte sich dieser Aufforderung entziehen, denn jeder ohne Ausnahme, welcher diese Zeitungen und Publikationen las, unterlag den in die Artikel eingeflochtenen Zwangsflüchen, Harry Potter zu verraten. Selbst alte Freunde, eventuelle Befürworter oder seine derzeitigen Beschützer waren machtlos gegen diese Flüche und müssten, wenn sie etwas wussten, wie alle anderen zum Ministerium laufen. Der Zwang würde erst bei Harry Potters offizieller Festnahme seine Wirkung verlieren oder Voldemort befreite aus taktischen Gründen zwischenzeitlich einzelne Zauberer davon, wenn er seine Ergreifung noch geheim halten wollte. Soweit die Theorie! Für diese groß angelegte Aktion hatte der Dunkle Lord den 31. Juli gewählt, Harry Potters Geburtstag. Solcher Effekt-Journalismus war ihm sonst zuwider, aber der Zweck heiligte bekanntlich die Mittel. Die Zeitungen waren ein breites Massenmedium, würden fast die gesamte Zauberbevölkerung erreichen und erneut sensibilisieren, sie zwingen, die Augen weiterhin nach Harry Potter offen zu halten und alle Hinweise zu melden.

Voldemort faltete den ausgelesenen Tagespropheten zusammen und warf ihn auf den Stapel zu den anderen Zeitungen. Tief luftholend lehnte er sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück. Nun konnte er nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass diese neue Aktion Ergebnisse brachte. Wäre er damals bloß eher in Malfoy Manor erschienen, dann wäre Harry Potter jetzt in seiner Hand und das ewige Grübeln über seinen Verbleib hätte ein Ende. Er brauchte definitiv eine Pause von seinen Grübeleien. Die letzten Schlucke Kaffee austrinkend stand er auf und reckte sich. Zeit für seinen täglichen Rundgang. Als er auf die Terrasse trat, musste er lächeln. Nagini sonnte sich lang ausgestreckt auf der Mauer und in Höhe ihres Magens beulten drei Kugeln ihren Körper aus. Vergnügt setze er seinen Weg zum Gestüt fort. Seine riesige Schlangendame war ein schneller „Futterverwerter", in ein paar Stunden hätte sie die Ratten verdaut und würde wieder hungrig durchs Anwesen schleichen auf der Suche nach neuer Beute. Vielleicht würde er sie heute etwas necken und ihr Abendessen auf dem Dachboden laufen lassen. Sie regte sich immer so schön auf, wenn sie ihr Futter lange suchen musste.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Entspannt lehnte der Herrscher über Zaubergroßbritannien, Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort am Koppelzaun und beobachtete ein paar Jährlinge beim Herumtollen. Einige von ihnen sahen sehr vielversprechend aus, besonders der eine Schwarze. Übermütig schüttelte dieser gerade den Kopf und stieg, obwohl er eindeutig nicht der Größte und Stärkste war. Voldemort schmunzelte. Soviel Mutwillen und Temperament. Genauso wie … Harry Potter. 'Schon wieder', seufzte er gedanklich. Die massenhaften Zeitungsinformationen über den Gesuchten schwirrten immer noch durch seinen Kopf und ließen ihn einfach nicht los. Viele Zauberer glaubten, Harry Potter wäre tot, in den Kriegs- und Nachkriegswirren umgekommen.

Aber Tom wusste es besser. Der seit damals Verschwundene lebte. Ihr „Link" funktionierte nach wie vor, wenn auch anders. Es gab keine klaren Bilder oder Träume mehr in beiden Richtungen. Alles war in dichten Nebel gehüllt, nur Gefühle kamen ab und zu durch. Es ging Harry anscheinend gut. Waren in den ersten Wochen nach seiner damaligen Flucht noch Angst- und Schmerzgefühle zu spüren, gab es später nur noch positive Gefühle, die manchmal durch die Nebelbarriere sickerten. Der ehemalige Retter der Zaubererwelt schien zufrieden dort zu sein, wo er jetzt war und sich äußerst sicher zu fühlen, nicht von seinen Todessern aufgespürt zu werden. Welcher Ort war vor Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern sicher? Warum konnte er ihn nicht finden? Und als wenn das nicht schon frustrierend genug war, spukte seit damals ein Phantom durch seinem Geist. Immer wenn er mit aller Macht versuchte, den Nebel um Harrys Gedanken zu lösen und er schon fast durch war, tauchte ein schwarzes schattenhaftes Wesen auf, das irgendwie an ein Pferd erinnerte, und fegte ihn zurück in seine eigene Gedankenwelt. Dieses „Schattenpferd" bewachte anscheinend Harrys Gedanken sehr erfolgreich. Was für ein Zauber war das, der so eine starke Gedankenbarriere schaffen konnte? Wieso hatte er noch nie davon gehört? Warum konnte er nichts über diesen Zauber finden? Voldemort hatte sämtliche Bibliotheken nach Hinweisen zu diesem Zauber und zu tierischen Schattenwächtern durchforstet. Nirgends fanden sich Informationen darüber.

Das war die zweite Sache in Zusammenhang mit dem Gryffindor, welche er einfach nicht lösen konnte. Bei Merlin, seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch im Kreis. Was war heute nur los? Schon den ganzen Tag passierten merkwürdige Dinge. Zuerst wurde er kurz nach Mitternacht, als er schon eingeschlafen war, aus seinem Schlummer gerissen. Durch seine gedankliche Verbindung mit Harry Potter ging ein so starker Ruck, dass er fast aus dem Bett fiel als er hochschreckte. So extreme Gefühle, die durch den Schleier kamen, hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt. Als wenn seine abwesende Nemesis einen heftigen emotionalen Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen magischen Wesen gehabt hätte. Nein, eher als wenn Harrys Magie nach anfänglichem Zweifel freudig auf eine verwandte magische Seele reagierte. Das Schattenpferd in Toms Kopf schien jedenfalls nicht übermäßig besorgt oder aufgeregt zu sein, es bewachte nach dem Gefühlsausbruch nur wie gewohnt den Nebel in seinem Kopf, der ihn von Harry Potters Gedanken abschirmte. Tom brauchte Ewigkeiten, um wieder einzuschlafen, dann plagten ihn wirre Träume über Schatten, Nebelgestalten und Zauberpferde, so dass er völlig unausgeschlafen aufwachte. Als wäre das heute nicht schon genug, benahm sich seine Schlange auch noch komisch. Irgendetwas Unerwartetes würde heute noch passieren. Er wusste es einfach.

„Was gibt es Draco?" Voldemort brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es als Einziger wagte, ihn bei seinen Spaziergängen zu stören. Still seufzend drehte er den Kopf und sah seinen Sekretär strafend an. Draco Malfoy hatte nach Schulende eine vierjährige Ausbildung im Zaubereiministerium absolviert, mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen und arbeitete dann in der Ministeriumszentrale erfolgreich in gehobener Position. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Laufbahn lose verfolgt. Als Lord Voldemort nach dem Krieg die Regierungsgeschäfte selbst übernahm, wollte er wie immer aufgrund seiner Kontrollsucht über jedes noch so kleine Detail, wichtig oder nicht, informiert sein. Aber nach ein paar Jahren war er all der unwichtigen Dinge überdrüssig. Seine eigene Zeit war zu kostbar, um sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufzuhalten. „Delegieren" hieß das Zauberwort. Da kam ihm Lucius' Sohn wieder in den Sinn. Als Zauberer nur durchschnittlich, war er als persönlicher Sekretär brillant. Seit sechs Jahren organisierte Malfoy Junior sein öffentliches Leben. Er hatte ein herausragendes Gedächtnis, vergaß nie etwas. Voldemort war äußerst zufrieden mit seinem Sekretär und lies ihm deshalb auch einiges durchgehen, wie eben jetzt die Störung.

„Verzeihung, mein Lord. Ihr batet mich, Euch sofort zu unterrichten, wenn die europäischen Botschafter eintreffen. Sie sind vor acht Minuten eingetroffen und warten im Empfangssaal", beantwortete Draco die Frage seines Herrn.

Voldemort lächelte sardonisch, hatte er es doch gewusst. Zwei Tage vor Ablauf der Frist kamen sie winselnd angekrochen. Alle seine Pläne gingen auf und Europa lag praktisch geschenkverpackt zu seinen Füßen. Ein weiterer Meilenstein auf dem Weg zur Weltherrschaft war geschafft. Was Harry wohl dazu gesagt hätte oder besser, was hätte er versucht, um es zu verhindern? Wo kamen denn jetzt diese Gedanken wieder her? Ständig dachte er an seinen einzig wahren Gegner. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit eingestanden, dass er von Harry Potter besessen war. Anders konnte er sich sein Verhalten und seine Sehnsucht jedenfalls nicht erklären. Zurück zum bevorstehenden Treffen!

„Ich werde die Abgesandten in einer Stunde im Thronsaal empfangen. Bereite alles vor! An allen Türen und Fenstern Todesser in Maske und Umhang, Fenster verdunkelt, nur Kerzen- und Kaminlicht." Mit der richtigen Einschüchterungstaktik war das Erreichen seiner Ziele ein Kinderspiel. Vielleicht hatte Nagini Lust, ihn diesmal zu begleiten. Seine Schlange würde sehr „dekorativ" zur bedrohlichen Atmosphäre passen und könnte auch endlich wieder auf alten Pfaden wandeln und die Ausländer „necken". In letzter Zeit schien sie sich sehr zu langweilen und oft zu schmollen. Im Gegensatz dazu war sie heute regelrecht schnippisch, durch irgendetwas irritiert und abgelenkt gewesen. Er schaute zur Terrasse. Wo war seine Schlange? Eigenartig, sonst sonnte sie sich doch bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein. Wieder überfiel ihn das Gefühl einer Vorahnung.

„Und Draco, ich wünsche die Anwesenheit deines Vaters bei den Verhandlungen, er wird als Türhüter fungieren und die Gäste hinein- und hinauskomplimentieren", befahl der Dunkle Lord schadenfroh. „Mein Lord, ich werde ihn informieren und alles arrangieren wie ihr es angeordnet habt", verabschiedete sich sein Sekretär dienstbeflissen.

Oh ja, Voldemort konnte sehr nachtragend sein, wenn jemand seine ausdrücklichen Befehle missachtete oder heikle Aufgaben verpatzte, besonders wenn Harry Potter involviert war. Lucius Malfoy, einer seiner treuesten Todesser befand sich immer noch in Ungnade und humpelte seit damals. Nun brauchte er seinen Gehstock nicht nur zur Zierde sondern tatsächlich. Er war ein mahnendes Beispiel für alle Todesser, niemals den Anweisungen ihres Lords zuwiderzuhandeln und sie aufs Wort genau auszuführen, Eigeninterpretationen konnten tödlich enden. Malfoy Senior hatte als Einziger die damaligen Bestrafungen überlebt, weil er nicht an den Folterungen von Harry Potter beteiligt war, davon auch nichts wusste und seinem Herrn bis dahin absolut treu gedient hatte. Aber Dummheit wurde eben auch bestraft. Nachdem die Todesser-Suchtrupps bis zum Abend ohne den Geflohenen zum Manor zurückkehrten, erwartete sie ein mörderischer Dunkler Lord, dessen Grausamkeit und Sadismus in dieser Nacht keine Grenzen kannte, er nahm blutige Rache an den ungehorsamen Todessern und an Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort hatte diesem bis heute nicht vergeben, weil er eine Mitschuld am jahrelangen Verschwinden von Harry Potter trug. Der ältere Malfoy hatte Monate gebraucht, sich von der Strafe seines Herrn zu erholen.

Als sein Sohn Draco als Sekretär in Voldemorts Dienste trat, war Lucius grün angelaufen vor Eifersucht. Tom erinnerte sich immer wieder gern an das sauertöpfische Gesicht des Malfoyoberhauptes, als er seinen neuen Sekretär auf einer extra dafür anberaumten Todesser-Versammlung vorstellte. Der Sohn war damit zum Geheimnisträger des Dunklen Herrschers aufgestiegen, eine bis dato unbesetzte Position, die sein Vater ein Leben lang erstrebt hatte und durch diesen einen dummen Fehler nun nie erreichen würde. Im anschließenden Zeremoniell wurde Draco Malfoy mit einem unzerbrechlichen Verschwiegenheitsbann belegt, Verrat von geheimen und persönlichen Informationen von Lord Voldemort war unmöglich, selbst die Anwendung von Veritaserum, dem stärksten bekannten Wahrheitselixier, wäre bei Draco wirkungslos. Seinen linken Unterarm schmückte nun ein Silbernes Mal, wo sich statt der schwarzen Schlange eine silbrige um den Totenkopf wand. Draco war damit der erste Todesser im Rang einer "Silberschlange" und stand über allen anderen Todessern in der Befehlskette, auch über seinem Vater.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Für Tom war es die schönste Zeit des Tages, alles um ihn herum, der Verbotene Wald, Riddle Manor, die Koppeln und Weiden, wurde von der Abendsonne in rötlich gelbes Licht getaucht – verzaubert. Gemächlich, um den malerischen Anblick möglichst lange zu genießen, schlenderte er wie so oft vom Gestüt vorbei an den Koppeln zum Haupteingang seines Hauses. Die gesamte Fassade war mit weißem Carrara-Marmor verkleidet, aber das Portal mit der imposanten Freitreppe sowie sämtliche Fenster- und Türumrandungen bestanden aus seltenem Kristallmarmor, welcher im normalen Tageslicht grün funkelte, aber jetzt im Abendrot blutrot glitzerte. Rot wie seine Augen und grün wie die Augen von … Stop! Nein! Er hatte heute schon genug an diesen grünäugigen Zauberer gedacht. Und außerdem hatte er sicher nicht den Kristallmarmor aufgrund irgendwelcher Augenfarben gewählt. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, überzeugte Voldemort sich selbst. Abermals blickte er voller Stolz auf sein Heim. Nach seinem Sieg vor zehn Jahren befiel ihn eine seltsame nagende Unruhe, eine eigenartige sich steigernde Rastlosigkeit, nirgends hatte er sich mehr richtig wohlgefühlt, als wenn ihm etwas Wesentliches fehlte, obgleich er alle seine Ziele erreicht hatte. Erst als er offiziell Hogwarts neu eröffnete und ein paar Tage im Schloss verweilte, spürte er ein Gefühl von Heimat wie sonst nirgendwo. Tom beschloss, hier seinen Wohnsitz zu nehmen und lies Riddle Manor nach seinen Vorstellungen erbauen. Seit er hier wohnte, hatte sich seine Unrast fast gelegt, er fühlte sich als wäre er endlich nach Hause gekommen. In der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes, wo sein Manor am Rande des Großen Sees stand, überkam ihn eine Ruhe und ein Frieden wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Der Ausritt heute rund um den See war wie immer ein Vergnügen gewesen und hatte seine Stimmung nach dem Botschaftertreffen noch weiter angehoben. Schade, dass Nagini nicht dabei war. Dieses Treffen hätte ihr gefallen. Nur eine kleine Demonstration seiner wahren Macht hatte ausgereicht, dass die ausländischen Botschafter in Angstschweiß ausbrachen und ihre Regierungen anflehen würden, auf seine Forderungen freiwillig einzugehen. Ob seine Schlangenfreundin schon von ihrem Jagdausflug zurück war und ihm beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leistete?

Fast schon bei der Treppe angekommen, hörte er plötzlich Hufgetrappel und drehte sich erstaunt um. Ein schlanker, feingliedriger, schwarzer Hengst lief den Hauptweg entlang, ebenfalls auf das Eingangsportal zu. Völlig fasziniert starrte er das wunderschöne Tier an. Knielange seidige Mähne, rabenschwarzes Fell und samtgrüne Augen, die sich entsetzt weiteten als sie ihn bemerkten. Plötzlich war eine seltsame fremde Magie in der Luft, die ihn beeinflusste, sanft streichelte … erregte? Wurde er angegriffen, bestand Gefahr? Nein, dass glaubte er nicht, eher fühlte es sich an wie … Abrupt kam der Rappe knapp vor ihm zum Stehen, drehte scheuend um und galoppierte die Auffahrt zurück in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Bei der jähen Kehrtwende fiel etwas vom Pferderücken herunter und rollte durch den von den Hufen aufgespritzten Sand direkt vor seine Füße. Als er nach unten schaute, lag eine stark blutende Nagini vor ihm und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Wütend zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, der Hengst hatte seine Schlange durch sein Wendemanöver verletzt.

„ _Meister, nein! Nicht! Er wollte mir nichts tun. Er hat sich nur erschreckt als er Euch sah und dabei bin ich runtergefallen."_

Voldemort senkte seinen Zauberstab und sah dem davon Galoppierenden hinterher, sah wie er in der schützenden Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand. Nur eine Staubwolke war übriggeblieben, die sich langsam im sanften Abendwind zerstreute. Anschließend kniete er sich zu seiner Freundin herunter, streichelte liebevoll ihren Kopf und sprach einen Heilzauber.

„ _Meister, es war irgendwie seltsam. Ich war jagen als mich eine Werhyäne aus dem Hinterhalt angriff und verletzte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam er plötzlich angeprescht, verjagte meinen Angreifer und überredete mich, auf seinen Rücken zu klettern, um mich nach Hause zu bringen."_ Dann fiel ihr endlich ein, was ihr an der ganzen Begegnung so seltsam vorgekommen war und rief erstaunt aus: _„Er sprach die ganze Zeit Parsel mit mir!"_

Langsam erhob sich Voldemort aus seiner knienden Position und sah nachdenklich zum Verbotenen Wald, schließlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln: _„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nagini! Du hast Harry Potter gefunden!"_

Der Dunkle Lord stand weiter regungslos da und genoss noch einmal die Erinnerung an diese fremde Magie, die ihn eben in seinem Innersten berührt und einen Funken entzündet hatte, aber kurz danach gemeinsam mit dem schwarzen Hengst entschwand. „ _Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn"_ ,flüsterte Voldemort fast ehrfürchtig. Abrupt drehte er sich um und eilte ins Haus. Nagini sah perplex von dem einen Weglaufenden zur übrig gebliebenen Staubwolke des anderen. Harry Potter war endlich wieder aufgetaucht und ihr Meister, der bisher nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, um seiner habhaft zu werden, lies ihn einfach entkommen und tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber sie kannte jemanden, der die Antworten wusste. Flink folgte sie ihrem Meister Richtung Eingangsportal.

~•~•~•~•~•~

„Gefährtenmagie!", grübelnd schaute der Dunkle Lord in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Wahre Gefährten? Konnte es wirklich sein? Nachdem Harry Potter und mit ihm diese fremde, aber so einzigartige Magie im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden waren, begriff er endlich, warum er die ganzen Jahre keine Antworten gefunden hatte. Wie konnte ihm nur dieser Gesichtspunkt entgangen sein? Ganz einfach. Er wäre nie auf Seelenbindung gekommen, denn der Gedanke allein war so abwegig, so unmöglich, dass es für ihn einen vom Schicksal bestimmten Gefährten gab, der ihn vollkommen ergänzte, alles andere war denkbar gewesen, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen. Seelenpartnerschaften waren so selten, dass solche Verbindungen nahezu unbekannt und in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Wieder sah er auf die Seiten des alten vergilbten Buches in seinen Händen, welches er verstaubt und durch andere Bücher verdeckt in den hinteren Regalen seiner Bibliothek gefunden hatte, und las nochmals den Text.

„Seelenpartnerschaften sind die seltensten, kostbarsten und vollkommensten Lebenspartnerschaften, die es zwischen Hexen und Zauberern gibt, wobei das Geschlecht nebensächlich ist. Seelengefährten sind die idealen Partner füreinander, sie werden mit keinem anderen glücklicher und zufriedener in ihrem Leben sein, erreichen zusammen alles, was sie sich wünschen. Erst mit Vollendung des 18. Lebensjahres können sich beide Partner gegenseitig durch eine besondere Gefährtenmagie erkennen, oft nimmt auch erst nur der ältere Partner die Verbindung wahr, da er meist mehr Macht, Erfahrung und Wissen voraus hat und muss den jüngeren Gefährten überzeugen, ihre Seelenpartnerschaft anzuerkennen. Manchmal schützen Schattentiere die Seele und den Verstand des jüngeren Partners vor Schaden bis zur Bindung. Das Bindungsritual verläuft hauptsächlich in vier Schritten: Finden, Anerkennen, Umwerben, Bindung. Die ersten drei Punkte können gemeinsam oder auch zuerst nur von einer Partnerseite erfolgen. Die Bindung, die Besiegelung der von beiden Gefährten anerkannten Seelenpartnerschaft als Ausdruck ihrer grenzenlosen Liebe, wird mit der Bindungszeremonie abgeschlossen, danach sind die Partner für immer und ewig untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Die Dauer des gesamten Bindungsrituals kann sehr unterschiedlich sein, von Tagen über Monate bis Jahre dauern, währenddessen passen sich die Partner einander mit ihren Kräften an, übernehmen die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten des Anderen, können immer besser die Gedanken und Träume des Gefährten lesen, markieren und ergänzen sich bis zur Perfektion und erhöhen so die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft füreinander bis endlich wahre Liebe beide vereint.

Aber: Seelengefährten müssen sich nicht für einander entscheiden, können sich gegenseitig auch ablehnen oder einen anderen Partner wählen, haben eventuell schon einen normalen Lebenspartner gefunden. Sie würden dann nicht die vollkommene Erfüllung im Leben finden, sondern nur ein durchschnittliches, eher freudloses Leben führen. Gründe für die Ablehnung können furchtbare Erfahrungen, Bedrohungen, Schmerzen und Misstrauen oder spätes Finden sein."

Voldemort ließ das Büchlein auf seinen Schoß sinken, während er seinen Kopf erschöpft und frustriert auf die Rückenlehne der Couch bettete und nachdenklich nach oben sah. Seine Vorahnung, die ihn den ganzen heutigen Tag nicht losließ, hatte sich bestätigt. Es war etwas passiert, aber mit dieser Entwicklung hätte er nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen oder schlimmsten Alpträumen gerechnet. Harry Potter war wieder da! Harry Potter war sein Seelengefährte! Harry Potter konnte sich nicht mehr vor ihm verstecken, da er nun sein Animagus-Geheimnis kannte! Und – die ultimative Krönung des Ganzen – Harry Potter hasste ihn und würde ihn nie als seinen Seelengefährten akzeptieren! Verdammt!

Er rief sich den Buchtext wieder in Erinnerung: schlechte Erfahrungen, Vertrauensbruch, Angst, naja, wenn man seinen vom Schicksal bestimmten Gefährten jahrelang umbringen wollte, durch seine Anhänger misshandeln und foltern ließ, wenn man der Grund für zehn Jahre Flucht und Todesangst war, ja, Harry Potter könnte doch einige Gründe haben, ihn abzulehnen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Wieder blickte er nachdenklich auf die Buchseiten, rief sich alle Fakten über seinen Gefährten in Erinnerung, wobei sich ein positiver Aspekt herauskristallisierte: Harry Potter wusste nichts über ihre Seelenpartnerschaft, ahnte nicht einmal etwas davon, also konnte er sie auch nicht offiziell ablehnen. Genau! Er musste die Sache völlig anders angehen und Harry Potter mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Harry Potter lief zu Höchstform auf bei Bedrohung seines Lebens, seiner Freiheit oder zum Schutz seiner Freunde. Wenn die Gefahr für sein Leben, seine Freiheit oder Freunde nicht unmittelbar bestand, würde Harry Potter sich nicht so stark wie üblich wehren und sich hilflos im sanften Netz der Seelenbindung, welches Voldemort gedachte für ihn unsichtbar auszuwerfen, verfangen, da er niemals mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung rechnete. Es gab kein Entkommen für Harry, Tom würde niemals seinen Seelengefährten aufgeben oder wieder verlieren, eine Ablehnung war ausgeschlossen, würde nicht akzeptiert werden. Der Mund des Dunklen Lords verzog sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen, als er an Harrys Temperament dachte. Das ganze Bindungsritual war ab nun für ihn eine Sache von höchster Priorität und er würde auch noch richtig Spaß dabei haben, wenn er das Netz auswarf und dann genüsslich mit seinem darin zappelnden Lebensgefährten einholte.

Aber konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass seine Nemesis, sein jahrelanger Feind, seine Siegertrophäe, sein Seelengefährte war? Voldemort seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Ein klitzekleiner Teil von ihm zweifelte immer noch, wollte es nicht wahrhaben, obwohl es die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung war. Doch es gab eine Möglichkeit, um es zu beweisen, fiel ihm gerade ein und alles hatte schon vor zehn Jahren begonnen – mit einem Hilfeschrei geboren aus tiefster Qual. Schon damals hatte seine Seele auf den Hilferuf reagiert, wollte seinem unter unsäglichen Schmerzen leidenden Gefährten helfen, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde. Seit der Flucht damals schützte das Schattenpferd Harrys Gedanken und Seele vor Schaden und leider auch vor seinem Gefährte, wie er traurig feststellte. Deshalb fühlte Tom sich auch nahe des Verbotenen Waldes so wohl, weil sein Seelenpartner als Pferdeanimagus darin lebte. Er dachte immer, dass er sein Aussehen aufgrund seines neuen Status als Herrscher von Zaubergroßbritannien vor Jahren geändert hätte, da Politiker in Menschengestalt, die auch noch verteufelt gut aussahen, weniger Angst verbreiten und das magische Volk besser führen bzw. verführen könnten, aber jetzt war er nicht mehr sicher. Und dass er eben draußen die fremde Magie, die sich jetzt als Gefährtenmagie entpuppt hatte, ohne Widerstand willkommen hieß, ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er hatte Harry Potter schon vor langer Zeit als seinen Gefährten unbewusst anerkannt und seine Nähe gesucht. Der Beweis des Ganzen sollte also ein Kinderspiel sein. Mit neuem Elan stand Voldemort auf, stellte sich aufrecht in die Mitte der Bibliothek und ließ seine Magie sowie die neue, in ihm entzündete Gefährtenmagie fließen.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Wo war ihr Meister so schnell abgeblieben? Jetzt hatte Nagini schon das halbe Manor abgesucht. Vor dem Abendessen zog er sich immer um, also hatte sie in der Master-Suite zuerst nachgesehen. Fehlanzeige! Auch im Speisezimmer und im Arbeitszimmer war er nicht. Wo … die Bibliothek! Schnell schlängelte Nagini den Flur zurück, schlüpfte durch die Schlangenklappe in den Raum und starrte verblüfft auf die Erscheinung vor ihren Augen. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber da stand ein riesiges schwarzes Pferd mitten in der Bibliothek. Sie schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf hin und her, aber das Pferd, nein der schwarze Hengst verschwand nicht. Der Eindringling vor ihr war auf jeden Fall ein Animagus, sie konnte ganz deutlich den menschlichen Geruch auf dem Tierkörper riechen, einen bekannten Geruch, den vertrauten Geruch ihres ... Der große Pferdekopf drehte sich langsam in ihre Richtung und plötzlich glühten die dunklen Augen des Tieres blutrot auf. Sie zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen. Das war unmöglich!

„ _Schau nicht so erstaunt, Nagini. Seelengefährten nehmen die besonderen Fähigkeiten ihres Partners an."_

Noch ein schwarzer Hengst, der Parsel spricht, dachte Nagini irritiert, bevor sie die Tatsache, das ihr Herr neuerdings ein Pferdeanimagus war, realisierte. _„Das ist unheimlich, Meister."_ zischelte Nagini, nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte und das Aussehen ihres Herrn bestaunte. Nagini stutzte: 'Moment – Seelengefährte?' Voldemort verwandelte sich zurück und grinste _„Nicht unheimlich, Nagini. Sehr praktisch. Zum einem beweist es, das Harry tatsächlich mein Seelengefährte ist und zum anderen kann ich morgen unserem Ausreißer unerkannt hinterherjagen und ihn einfangen. Und vorher nehme ich mir die Zeit, ihn ein wenig an der Nase herumzuführen, da ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss über das Endergebnis unserer Begegnung – Er wird mein sein! Für immer und ewig!"_ Voldemort lief in Richtung Tür und zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu: _„Jedoch muss ich mich zuerst stärken und ausruhen, eine Jagd kann so anstrengend sein."_ Nagini war immer noch ganz benommen von den neuen unglaublichen Entwicklungen, dennoch eines wusste sie genau: _„Viel Glück auf der Jagd, Meister. Aber Harry Potter hat es über zehn Jahre geschafft, nicht gefasst zu werden, er wird sich auch diesmal nicht so einfach fangen lassen!"_ Voldemort rief lachend über die Schulter zurück _„Na, dass hoffe ich doch, umso spannender und aufregender wird die Jagd. Und diese Beute ist besonders widerspenstig."_ Beim Öffnen der Tür fragte er noch gelöst: _„Leistest du mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft, Nagini? Morgen Abend sind wir vielleicht schon zu dritt."_ und verlies die Bibliothek Richtung Speisesaal. Fehlte nicht viel und ihr Herr hätte ein Liedchen gepfiffen.

Die Schlangendame schüttelte den Kopf, sie würde sich wohl an einen ständig gutgelaunten Meister gewöhnen müssen, jetzt, wo dieser seine fehlende Hälfte gefunden und anerkannt hatte. Hätten die beiden sich nicht früher finden können? Jahre mit einem misslaunigen Herrn wären ihr erspart geblieben, witzelte sie vor sich hin und begab sich ebenfalls in den Speisesaal.

Nach einem ausgiebigen späten Abendessen zogen sich Herr und Vertraute bald zur Nachtruhe zurück. Voldemort wollte früh aufbrechen, um seinen geflüchteten Lebenspartner zu suchen. Aber irgendwie wollte sich der Schlaf bei ihm nicht einstellen, noch zu viele Gedanken über die Ereignisse des Tages wirbelten wild durch seinen Kopf. Wehmütig dachte Tom an all die verlorenen, einsamen Jahre. Er hätte erkennen müssen, das Harry sein Seelengefährte war. Alle Anzeichen waren da. Sie hatten schon immer diese enge Verbindung zueinander, von Anfang an, er hatte seinen Gefährten bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit seinem Zeichen markiert. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war seitdem berühmt. Ihre späteren Begegnungen waren immer besonders, hatten ihre ganz eigene Dynamik, jedes mal waren Funken geflogen.

Nagini rührte sich vor dem Kamin: _„Meister, warum bist du ihm nicht sofort gefolgt? Hast du keine Angst, dass Harry verschwindet und den Verbotenen Wald heute Nacht auf Nimmerwiedersehen verlässt?"_

Voldemort drehte sich auf die Seite, richtete sich etwas auf und stützte seinen Kopf mit dem Arm ab, um seine Schlange anzusehen und antwortete: _„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, und ich irre mich selten in solchen Dingen, ist Harry Potter seit seiner Flucht damals ein Pferd. Animagi können maximal ein paar Wochen oder Monate in ihrer Tiergestalt bleiben, doch dann ist der Zwang sich zu wandeln übermächtig und sie werden wieder Menschen. Hast du bei deinem Retter heute menschlichen Geruch festgestellt?"_ Nagini schüttelte überlegend den Kopf: _„Nein! Darum bin ich überhaupt nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass mein Zauberpferd ein Animagus ist. Ich erkenne sonst jeden Animagus!"_ , empörte sich die Schlange. Tom schmunzelte: _„Zauberpferd? Ja, das passt. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Nagini. Wenn ein Animagus, so unwahrscheinlich das auch ist, mehrere Jahre in seiner Tiergestalt verbringt, dann verliert er auch den letzten menschlichen Geruch, der ihm anhaften würde. Irgendetwas blockiert bei Harry die Rückverwandlung. Ohne Hilfe würde er auf unbestimmte Zeit ein Pferd bleiben. Aber jetzt hat er ja mich."_ Lächelnd drehte sich der Dunkle Lord wieder auf den Rücken. _„Harry ist sehr clever und vorsichtig, er wird den Verbotenen Wald nicht verlassen, nur dort fühlt er sich in seiner Pferdegestalt geborgen. Außerdem verspürt er den unterschwelligen Wunsch wie in den vergangenen Jahren, auch wenn er den Grund nicht weiß, in der Nähe von Riddle Manor zu bleiben – Gefährtenmagie sei Dank. Wie wir beide ja jetzt wissen, lebt sein Seelenpartner dort. Nein, ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass er den Verbotenen Wald verlässt, sondern eher wie weit ihn heute seine Angst vor mir in die Tiefen des Waldes getrieben hat. Das wird sein morgiges Aufspüren leider erschweren. Aber ich kann dir garantieren, morgen Abend ist er sicher in meinen Händen."_ Gähnend rieb er sich über das Gesicht und schloss müde die Augen: _„Gute Nacht, Nagini."_

* * *

So, ihr habt es geschafft, mein bisher längstes Kapitel zu lesen. Dankeschön. Hat es euch gefallen? Ich wollte Voldemorts Tag nicht auf zwei Kapitel aufteilen, Nagini berichtete im vorherigen Kapitel ja auch über einen ganzen Tag in ihrem Leben. Und da gleiches Recht für alle gilt, könnt ihr sicher erraten, wer im nächsten "Kapitel 6 - Freunde" die Hauptrolle spielt.  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade

PS: Entwarnung oder Vorwarnung: Es gibt auch wieder kürzere Kapitel.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Freunde

Endlich ist mein neues Kapitel fertiggeworden. Das Schreiben hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, da ich zwischendurch immer wieder über einzelne Szenen gegrübelt habe, wie ich sie am besten beschreibe und formuliere. Euer Zuspruch hat mich enorm motiviert. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich freue mich riesig, dass meine Fanfiktion so gut ankommt. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Diesmal ist Harry die Hauptperson und hat einen sehr ereignisreichen Tag im Verbotenen Wald.  
 **Lesehinweise:** Gedankengang: 'Denken'; Pferdesprache: # _Wiehern_ #

* * *

 **Kapitel 6 - Freunde**

Harry hörte noch wie Nagini etwas schrie, verstand aber nichts, wusste nicht, was lauter war, seine donnernden Hufe oder sein rasender Herzschlag. Er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich einen riesengroßen Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Todfeind schaffen. Langsam verebbte die Panik, während er auf bekannten Pfaden tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald hineinlief. Die Dunkelheit setzte bereits ein, es wäre zu gefährlich von vertrauten Wegen abzuweichen und sich möglicherweise dabei zu verletzten. Das konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Harry musste sich voll und ganz auf sein spurloses Verschwinden konzentrieren.

Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass Voldemort sein schlangenartiges Aussehen abgelegt hatte und einfach so in lässiger Freizeitkleidung ohne Todesser-Anhang über seine Ländereien spazierte. Wieso sah er aus wie dreißig? Der Mann an der Treppe war attraktiv mit seiner schlanken wohlgeformten Gestalt und den dunklen Haaren, wären seine roten Augen nicht gewesen, die ihn bewundernd anblickten, hätte er Voldemort nicht erkannt. Harry war so fixiert darauf, Nagini schnell nach Hause zu tragen, damit sie geheilt werden konnte, dass er tatsächlich seine sonstige Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen hatte und den Mann erst im letzten Augenblick bemerkte. Immer noch nach Luft schnappend verlangsamte er seine Schritte und beruhigte sich allmählich. Er musste nachdenken, die ganze fatale Begegnung von allen Seiten betrachten sowie mögliche Konsequenzen und Gegenmaßnahmen abwägen. Wirklich ganz toll – grummelte er vor sich hin – jetzt hatte er Voldemorts Haustierschlange gerettet und dadurch den Dunklen Herrscher höchstpersönlich auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Garantiert! Er spürte schon das nahende Unheil. Und auf sein Gefühl konnte er sich immer verlassen, dass hatte ihn auch im Krieg vor so mancher brenzlichen Situation oder tödlichen Hinterhalten gerettet. Wieder lief das Treffen mit seinem Erzfeind vor seinen inneren Augen ab. Missmutig versuchte er die beginnende Angst vor einer Gefangennahme abzuschütteln und stapfte in schlechter Stimmung vorwärts. Die roten Augen verfolgten ihn in seine Gedanken und er grübelte weiter vor sich hin. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Erst einmal einen sicheren Platz für die Nacht finden. Ja, das war ein guter Plan, er würde seine Bekannten aufsuchen und vielleicht in ihrer Gesellschaft etwas abschalten können. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich ihrem Lager, dessen Position nur Eingeweihte kannten.

Wie froh war er damals gewesen, endlich nach seiner monatelangen Flucht den Verbotenen Wald erreicht zu haben und in ihm untertauchen zu können. Nach ein paar Wochen Erholung von den Strapazen der abenteuerlichen Reise begann er seine neue Heimat zu erkunden. Auf einem dieser ersten Ausflüge hatte er beinahe einen Zusammenstoß mit ein paar Todessern. Der Schreck saß ihm noch tagelang in den Gliedern. Ab da war er immer doppelt vorsichtig, dass ihn nur die Bewohner des Waldes sahen und niemals Personen von außerhalb, wenn sie sich zufällig hierher verirren sollten, was aber seltsamerweise danach nie mehr vorkam, als wenn der Verbotene Wald aus irgendeinem Grund von der Außenwelt gemieden wurde. Trotzdem blieb er ständig auf der Hut. Nein, kein Zauberer oder noch schlimmer Todesser durfte ihn je zu Gesicht bekommen, sonst kämen sie noch auf den Gedanken, ihn einzufangen und an Lord Voldemort, diesen machtbesessenen Usurpator, jetzt absoluter Herrscher über die englische Zauberwelt, zu verschenken, um sich anzubiedern. Schaudernd dachte er an Voldemorts Blicke, die begehrlich über seinen Pferdekörper gewandert waren. Harry war nicht eitel, aber er wusste, dass seine Animagusgestalt schön war. Stand damals an dem kleinen Waldsee noch ein verhungerter, zerschundener, ungepflegter, schwarzer junger Hengst, war sein Körper jetzt immer noch grazil aber auch muskulöser, gut genährt, sein Fell glänzte, seine seidige lange Mähne reichte bis zu seinen Knien und die samtgrünen Augen konnten jeden in ihren Bann ziehen. Er war eine Augenweide von einem Pferd! Jeder Pferdeliebhaber würde so einen Hengst gern besitzen wollen. Na ja, die Nahrung im Wald war reichlich und ernährte auch im Winter seine Bewohner gut. Es gab keinen Mangel. Die Naturmagie war hier sehr mächtig und schützend, sorgte für alle, die hier ihre Heimat fanden. Harry war guter Dinge und hatte seinen Frieden gefunden, nur noch selten dachte er an sein Leben als Mensch zurück. Jetzt war es schon Jahre her, als er das letzte Mal versucht hatte, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Er konnte es nicht, egal, was er versuchte und mittlerweile wollte er es auch gar nicht mehr. Harry hatte sich hier eingelebt, die Einhörner hatten ihn irgendwie adoptiert und die Zentauren freuten sich, wenn er sich ihnen manchmal anschloss, um gemeinsam durch den Wald zu galoppieren und damit ihrer Lebensfreude Ausdruck zu verleihen oder einfach nur in ihrer Nähe auszuruhen, sie nannten ihn liebevoll „Zauberpferd". Berührungen ging er nach wie vor aus dem Weg. Seit der grauenhaften Zeit in den Folterkellern von Malfoy Manor konnte er es nicht ertragen, angefasst zu werden, denn dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die unsäglichen Schmerzen und Qualen wieder hoch und ließen ihn lange nicht los.

Nagini war die einzige Ausnahme gewesen, die jemals seinen Schutzwall erfolgreich durchbrochen hatte. Sie zu tragen hatte ihn große Überwindung und Anstrengung gekostet, aber sie war klein, wehrlos, verletzt, ungefährlich und niemand sonst hätte ihr geholfen. Sie wäre gestorben. Jemanden in Not allein zu lassen, brachte Harry nicht übers Herz. Das war seine Achillesverse. Und irgendwie tat ihm die Schlange leid, er mochte sie eigenartigerweise.

Als er mehrere Monate nach seiner Ankunft im Verbotenen Wald zum ersten Mal eine Gruppe Zentauren sah, hatte er einfach nur Angst, dass sie seine wahre Identität herausfinden würden und ihn für sein Untertauchen zum Ende des Krieges verurteilten. Schnell lief er in die andere Richtung davon, um ihnen nicht zu begegnen. Aber merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich von ihnen angezogen. Vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Einsamkeit. Immer öfter schlich er sich in ihre Nähe und beobachtete sie. Nach einer Weile kannte er nicht nur ihren Tagesablauf, sondern auch jeden einzelnen Zentaur der Gruppe. Und er war süchtig, sie sprechen zu hören. Harry war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen wie sehr ihm die menschliche Sprache fehlte, es war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, welchen er wirklich vermisste. Auch wenn die Zentauren sich etwas eigentümlich ausdrückten, so war es für ihn der reinste Genuss, ihnen zuzuhören. Er saugte jedes Wort auf und lauschte gern ihren Gesprächen, Visionen und Vorhersagen. Im Laufe der Zeit verlor sich seine anfängliche Angst und er begann, sich ihnen zu nähern. Die Zentauren waren durch ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten längst über Harry Potters Anwesenheit im Verbotenen Wald informiert, sie gaben aber Harry Raum und Zeit mit ihnen in Verbindung zu treten. Sie kannten seine Vergangenheit, seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft, ließen jedoch nie etwas darüber verlauten oder sich anmerken, sondern warteten geduldig auf Harrys erste Schritte zur Kontaktaufnahme, um ihn in ihrer Mitte willkommen zu heißen. Bald war der schwarze Hengst ein gern gesehener Gast an ihren Lagerfeuern. Harry blieb aber trotzdem vorsichtig. Auch wenn er nun bis auf ein paar Meter herankam, so scheute er doch noch jedes Mal furchtsam und lief weg, wenn jemand aus Versehen in seinen Sicherheitsabstand eindrang, die Zentauren waren ihm deshalb nicht böse, kannten sie doch seine Ängste und die Dämonen, die ihm Alpträume bescherten. Sie hatten Harry gleich am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft herzlich in ihre Gemeinschaft aufgenommen, lockten ihr „Zauberpferd" mit leckeren Früchten, Naschereien und guten Zurufen, damit er in ihre Nähe kam.

Als Harry die Lichtung erreichte, wo die Lagerfeuer der Zentauren wie immer lustig loderten und alles in flackerndes Orange tauchten, wurde er schon erwartet. Einladend öffneten die Zentauren ihre Versammlung um die Feuer, damit der schwarze Hengst sich näher traute. Schritt für Schritt wagte Harry sich vor, er war vollkommen fertig, die Begegnung mit Voldemort hatte ihn geschockt und Panik in ihm ausgelöst. Dankbar nickte er den Zentauren zu als wie von Geisterhand ein Korb mit Früchten und Gemüse sowie eine Schale mit kühlem Quellwasser vor ihm erschien. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte Harry seine schreckliche Angst niederzuzwingen und zu akzeptieren, dass ihm hier und jetzt keine Gefahr drohte. Rückblickend, erkannte er nun, waren die Zentauren seit etlichen Jahren seine Freunde, hatten ihm nie etwas getan oder zu irgendetwas gezwungen, in ihrer Gesellschaft fühlte er sich immer sicher und geschützt. Warum war ihm das bisher nie aufgefallen? Weil er viel zu sehr mit Überleben und Verstecken beschäftigt war und wer keine Freunde hatte, konnte auch keine verlieren und erneut sterben sehen. Erst sein heutiges Horrorerlebnis öffnete ihm die Augen: sein Leben war weiter gegangen und ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren aus Bekanntschaften längst Freundschaften geworden. Nun relativ gelassen und erstmal alle demoralisierenden Gedanken beiseite schiebend ließ er sich die Gaben der Zentauren schmecken, während er den sanften Melodien lauschte, die im Hintergrund gespielt wurden. Nach und nach begannen einzelne Zentauren die Strophen einer uralten Weise zu singen, den Refrain sangen alle zusammen. Die Stimmung an diesem Abend war surreal – so friedlich und unbeschwert – und übertrug sich auch auf Harry. Langsam kam er zur Ruhe, seine Aufregung legte sich, Voldemort und die ganze verdammte Zaubererwelt rückten leise in den Hintergrund und eine bleischwere Müdigkeit überfiel ihn. Er versuchte wach zu bleiben, aber die musikalischen Volksweisen der Zentauren schienen magisch zu sein, vertrieben seine Sorgen und Ängste. Und Harry tat etwas, was er sich seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr getraut hatte. Völlig erschöpft vom heutigen Tagesgeschehen legte er sich in das weiche Gras und sank – inmitten seiner neuen Freunde – in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Vorsichtig betrat Harry den geheimnisvollen Ort, er hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Diese Zuflucht gab es wirklich. Seit Jahren kannte er die Legenden und Märchen der Waldbewohner, hatte oft ihren Erzählungen gelauscht. Und heute Morgen, nachdem er vollkommen erholt im Kreise der Zentauren aufgewacht war, hatte er diese Eingebung gehabt. Plötzlich hatte er eine Lösung, ein Ziel vor Augen. Ein einziger, sagenumwobener Ort tauchte immer wieder in jeder Geschichte auf, egal ob es eine Einhorn-, Schlangen- oder Zentaurlegende war, alle erwähnten gleichermaßen die schützende „Ur-Klamm" als sicheren Zufluchtsort und beschrieben mehr oder weniger fantastisch den Weg dorthin. Aber Harry hatte ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis – Hermine hatte es immer neckisch mit einem Elefantengedächtnis verglichen – und rief sich alle, selbst die praktisch unmöglichen, scheinbar nur der fabelhaften Vorstellungskraft entsprungenen Wegbeschreibungen, die er jemals über diesen Ort gehört hatte, in Erinnerung. Als er diese ganzen Puzzle-Teile irgendwie logisch zusammenfasste, sah er plötzlich die Route zur „Ur-Klamm" offen vor sich. Dort würde Voldemort ihm nichts anhaben können, dort wäre er in Sicherheit. Nach einem kurzen, aber sehr emotionalen Abschied verlies er die Lagerstatt der Zentauren und begab sich auf den mehrstündigen Weg.

Und nun stand er hier und war völlig überwältigt von der Magie, die diesen verwunschenen Ort umgab, durchdrang, schützte. Schon vor dem versteckten Felseingang durchkämmte uralte Magie Harrys ganzes Wesen, prüfte ihn und sein Schutzbegehren. Erst danach wurde der Durchgang sichtbar und der schwarze Hengst betrat den rettenden Zufluchtsort, gesellte sich zu den anderen Tieren und magischen Wesen, welche sich ebenfalls an diesem Platz aufhielten. Hier war er sicher, denn niemand, der böse Absichten hatte, konnte die „Ur-Klamm" betreten.

Staunend sah sich Harry um. Diese Klamm stellte alle anderen Schluchten in den Schatten. Ein breites Flussbett mit ruhig dahin fließendem Wasser teilte das Tal in zwei Hälften, saftige Wiesen und lichter Baumbewuchs erstreckten sich zu beiden Uferseiten bis hin zu den nahezu senkrechten, teils stark überhängenden hohen Granitwänden, welche das Tal an manchen Stellen wie eine Kuppel überspannten, wodurch sich Sonne und Halbschatten in schöner Regelmäßigkeit abwechselten. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Harry nur das Ende der Klamm sehen, nun war ihm auch klar, warum dieser Ort so sicher war, da gab es nämlich keine Talöffnung sondern nur eine gewaltige Felswand unter der der Fluss einfach verschwand. Die Schlucht musste fast unendlich lang sein, denn das andere Ende war nicht auszumachen. Der tosende Wasserfall am Anfang der Klamm musste wirklich gewaltig sein, wenn selbst hier noch ein leises Rauschen davon zu hören war und lies die immense Ausdehnung des Zufluchtsortes erahnen.

Gemächlich wanderte Harry am Flussufer entlang, knabberte hier und da an den köstlichen Gräsern und studierte seine neue Umgebung. Die steilen Felswände waren mit rätselhaften Zeichnungen, Schriftzeichen und Reliefen verziert. Magische Nebelschwaden tanzten wie freche Irrlichter über dem Wasser, die dabei aufspritzenden Wassertröpfchen streuten das Sonnenlicht und zauberten Regenbogenfarben auf die Felsmalereien, welche dadurch fast zum Leben erwachten. Ein wahrhaft mystischer Ort! Warum kannten ihn nur die Waldbewohner? Er hatte vor seiner Flucht noch nie von der „Ur-Klamm" gehört oder darüber gelesen. Merkwürdig! Aber auch ein glücklicher Umstand für ihn. Wenn keiner außerhalb des Verbotenen Waldes die Zuflucht kannte, würden ihn auch keine Todesser hier finden, und viel wichtiger – selbst Voldemort nicht! Sorgenvoll überdachte er nun in Ruhe die gestrige Begegnung. War er aufgeflogen? Hatte seine Nemesis ihn erkannt? Nein, das glaubte er eigentlich nicht. Sonst wäre ihm ein Pfeilhagel von Flüchen gefolgt und um die Ohren geflogen. Auch würde der Verbotene Wald heute nur so von Todessern wimmeln und die Zentauren waren heute Morgen überhaupt nicht beunruhigt, wussten sie doch immer im Voraus von einer drohenden Gefahr und warnten die Betroffenen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, er war zum Glück nicht erkannt worden. Trotzdem würde er auf jeden Fall eine Weile hierbleiben, sich ausruhen, Kräfte sammeln und vor allem seinen Lebensmut wiederfinden, sich endlich von den Schuldgefühlen befreien als Einziger überlebt zu haben. Blieb nur noch die eine große Frage offen – was sollte, besser wollte er zukünftig tun? Ein Leben ewig auf der Flucht, ständig ängstlich über die Schulter blickend, einen Angriff erwartend? Das war auf Dauer kein Leben, nur Überleben.

Zu einer anderen Zeit ohne Krieg wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich mit bald dreißig Lebensjahren ein großer Zauberer gewesen. Seine Zauberkraft hatte ihn nicht verlassen – im Gegenteil – sie war mit den Jahren nur noch stärker geworden und pulsierte in seinem Inneren. Er konnte es fühlen ebenso wie die magischen Wesen des Waldes, darum nannten ihn die Zentauren auch ehrfurchtsvoll „Zauberpferd". Aber trotz seiner erstarkten Magie konnte er sich nicht zurückverwandeln, irgendetwas blockierte den Wandlungszauber.

Wie er den gemunkelten Gerüchten im Verbotenen Wald entnahm, wurden auf Hogwarts sowie im gesamten Land gerade die Feierlichkeiten zum zehnten Jahrestag der Thronbesteigung von Lord Voldemort vorbereitet, ja die britische Zauberwelt war zurück im Mittelalter und wieder eine Zaubermonarchie mit einem herrschsüchtigen weltbekannten Tyrannen geworden, der das Land mit eiserner Hand regierte und Harry wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass es niemanden gab, der mächtig genug war, den Dunklen Herrscher aufzuhalten, geschweige denn ihn zu besiegen.

Auch Harrys Verschwinden und Untertauchen jährte sich zum zehnten Mal. Er wusste nicht mehr viel über die Welt da draußen. Nachrichten von außerhalb interessierten die Waldbewohner herzlich wenig und entsprechend spärliche Informationen sickerten bis zu ihm. Ob noch jemand an Harry Potter dachte, überhaupt noch seinen Namen kannte? Vielleicht machte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen, nach zehn Jahren war er allein keine wirkliche Bedrohung mehr für das Zauberreich und den Widerstand gab es nicht mehr, womöglich war die Suche nach ihm längst eingestellt oder erfolgte nur noch sporadisch. War dieses Wissen überhaupt relevant für ihn? Er könnte sein Leben in der „Ur-Klamm" verbringen, geschützt und absolut sicher. Aber wäre er mit diesem Leben auch für immer zufrieden? Die Begegnung mit Voldemort hatte ihn doch mehr aufgewühlt als er anfangs dachte und lange vergessene Wunschträume nach Familie, Freunden und einem Leben als Zauberer wieder zum Vorschein gebracht. Was wollte er wirklich? Diese ihn langsam zermürbende Einsamkeit garantiert nicht. Das wurde ihm nun bewusst. Aber um eine Zukunftsentscheidung zu treffen, brauchte er aktuelle Informationen. Ohne ging es nicht. Doch dazu müsste er sich wieder in die Zaubererwelt begeben – in menschlicher Gestalt, im Vollbesitz seiner magischen Kräfte, verborgen unter extrem starken Glamour- und Tarnzaubern. Ja, seine Gestalt – das altbekannte Problem. Warum konnte er seine Gestalt nicht wechseln? Lag es womöglich am Verbotenen Wald, blockierte die allgegenwärtige Naturmagie seine Verwandlung? Könnte er seine Gestalt problemlos wechseln, wenn er den Wald verlies? Das hatte er bisher noch nicht probiert aus Angst vor Entdeckung und Festnahme durch Todesser. Sollte er einen Versuch wagen? Konnte er seine Ängste überwinden und die Deckung des Verbotenen Waldes noch einmal verlassen und sich wissentlich in Gefahr begeben? War die Hoffnung auf Wiedergewinnung seines alten Selbst und damit die mögliche Rückkehr zur Normalität das Risiko wert? Ja! Eindeutig ja! Harry war schließlich ein Zauberer und kein Pferd, auch wenn er über ein Jahrzehnt in seiner Animagusgestalt verbracht hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung durchrieselte ihn ein angenehmer Schauer von Kopf bis zu den Hufspitzen. Sofort waren alle seine Sinne geschärft. Er wurde beobachtet! Verteidigungsbereit sondierte er seine Umgebung und stockte als er den Verursacher seiner erhöhten Wachsamkeit ein paar Meter vor ihm entdeckte. Einem seiner eigenen Art war er noch nie persönlich begegnet – nicht in all den Jahren. Warum jetzt? War das eine Falle? Sicher arbeiteten auch Animagi für Voldemort. Erschrocken blickte Harry das andere Pferd an. Stand vor ihm der Feind? Aber sie befanden sich in der „Ur-Klamm", hier gab es keine Feinde und Harry nahm auch keine Gefahr wahr, seinen Instinkten voll vertrauend. Eher verspürte Harry in der Nähe des anderen Tieres das genaue Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich eigenartiger Weise wohl und sicher. Lag es daran, dass er seit Ewigkeiten endlich mal ein nichtmagisches Wesen ohne böse Absichten traf? Oder weil er nach zehn Jahren schließlich mit einem harmlosen Vertreter seiner Pferdeanimagusgestalt sprechen konnte, welcher verletzt war? Moment, verletzt? Tatsächlich, der große Hengst vor ihm schien verletzt zu sein, Blut tropfte aus großen Wunden an seinen Vorderbeinen, auch der Bauch wies zahlreiche tiefe Kratzer und Schürfwunden auf. Sein Gegenüber schien ganz schön durch den Wind zu sein, so wie er geknickt, den stolzen Hals gesenkt und nach Atem ringend dastand. Langsam lief Harry näher, prüfte vorsichtig ein weiteres Mal seine Umgebung und das andere Pferd auf mögliche Fallen und Zauber. Ein seltsamer Zufall war es immer noch, hier auf einen Artverwandten zu treffen. Aber nichts, er spürte nur die Schutzmagie dieses Ortes. Das Tier vor ihm war wirklich nur ein harmloses Pferd.

Neugierig betrachtete er den fremden Hengst. Wo Harry feingliedrig war, war der andere Rappe muskulös, auch war er größer, sein Widerrist mindestens dreißig Zentimeter höher. Das schwarze Fell war so glatt und glänzend – abgesehen von den verletzten Stellen – da konnten eigentlich nur zahlreiche tägliche Striegeleinheiten dahinterstecken. Seine wellige volle Mähne war kürzer, bedeckte nur den kräftigen Hals. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. In all den Jahren als zugezogener Waldbewohner war er hier noch keinem richtigen Pferd begegnet, von Einhörnern und Zentauren abgesehen. Dieses Tier war wunderschön. Und sicherlich würde sein Eigentümer den Ausreißer wieder haben wollen. Mit mulmigen Gefühl erinnerte Harry sich an Voldemorts Augen, die seine eigene Pferdegestalt besitzgierig angestarrt hatten. Durchkämmten schon Todesser und Pferdefänger den Wald? Harry wurde schlecht.

Als wenn es wusste, dass der kleinere Hengst mit seiner Musterung fertig war, hob das anstrengend schnaufende Pferd den Kopf und sah ihn flehend an. # _Bi-Bitte ... hilf mir, ich ha-habe mich ... verirrt._ #

Tief luftholend verdrängte Harry tapfer die Übelkeit. # _Ähm ... Hallo._ #Noch immer misstrauisch kam er etwas näher und besah sich die Wunden genauer. Soviel Blut und weiße Holzsplitter? # _Was ist passiert?_ #

Dunkle Augen blickten Harry verstört an und weiteten sich furchtsam als die Erinnerung mit Macht zurückkehrte, der ganze Pferdekörper fing an zu zittern. # _Eine Sch-Schlange ... eine rie-riesengroße Schlange … angegriffen ... auf meiner Koppel ... so große Zäh-Zähne ... wegspringen ... über Zaun ... bin hängengeblieben ... eingebrochen ... gelaufen, nur gelaufen_ #, keuchte der größere Hengst stockend und versuchte eine weniger schmerzvolle Standposition zu finden. # _Ich lief und lief ... nur weg von der Mo-Monsterschlange ... aber dann waren da nur noch Bäume um mich herum … und-und … ich fand nicht zurück … egal in welche Richtung ich lief. Dann sah ich dich_ _durch die Öffnung im Felsen gehen und folgte dir in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Bitte hilf mir. Mit tut alles weh und ich will wieder nach Hause zu meiner Familie, aber ich finde den Weg nicht zurück. Bitte! Du kannst mir doch helfen?_ #

Harry befand sich in einer Zwickmühle, hier in der Klamm war er sicher, draußen wartete Voldemort auf ihn. Aber der große Hengst brauchte Hilfe und zwar bald, wie er mit einem Blick auf die immer noch blutenden Wunden feststellte, ehe der andere durch Blutverlust geschwächt umkippte und für die räuberischen Wesen des Waldes zur Beute wurde. Dann konnte ihm niemand mehr helfen. Ergeben seufzte Harry und überdachte ihre Situation. Das Gestüt lag wesentlich näher als das Zentaurenlager. Natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Nun würde er schon den zweiten Verletzten an Voldemorts Haustür abliefern. Das wurde ja langsam zur Gewohnheit. 'Danke, Schicksal!' Missmutig kontrollierte Harry den Stand der Sonne, wenn sie gleich aufbrachen, würden sie in der Abenddämmerung den Waldrand erreichen. Abschließend müssten sie nur noch jemanden vom Gestüt auf den verletzten Ausreißer aufmerksam machen und ihre Wege würden sich trennen. So weit, so gut. Der Plan sollte funktionieren, für einen ausgefeilteren war die Zeit zu knapp. Und dann, dann würde Harry Potter über seinen Schatten springen und die Chance, so nah an der Außenwelt zu sein, nutzen, um weitab von Hogwarts den Verbotenen Wald zu verlassen und auf Muggleland seine Rückverwandlung zu versuchen. Was danach kam, würde er spontan entscheiden. Nur eines stand für ihn fest – er würde sein restliches Leben nicht im Verbotenen Wald verbringen.

Entschlossen schaute Harry den immer noch etwas schwer atmenden Hengst an: # _Ich werde dir helfen und dich nach Hause bringen. Ruh dich noch etwas aus und versuche ein wenig zu fressen, das Gras ist wirklich lecker._ #

Der andere verzog beim Blick auf das Gras zu seinen Hufen angewidert seine Miene und würgte: # _Keinen Hunger!_ # hervor.

Harry verdrehte bloß die Augen und lies sich das saftige Gras schmecken. 'Verwöhnte Stallpferde waren sich wohl zu fein für einfaches Grün', grummelte er beim Kauen in Gedanken vor sich hin.

Ihm entging dabei völlig, dass der größere Hengst schmunzelnd, als hätte er genau verstanden, was Harry dachte, ganz nah an ihn herantrat und begann, in typischer Pferdemanier freundschaftlich an seiner Schulter zu knabbern. Zu Tode erschrocken bäumte Harry sich auf, sprang mehrere Meter zurück, schaute sich hektisch in alle Richtungen nach Angreifern um und zitterte dabei wie Espenlaub. Erst ganz allmählich ebbte seine Panikattacke ab und er konnte seinen Fokus wieder auf den Rappen richten. # _Nicht berühren. Nur nicht berühren_ #, wimmerte er kläglich und fasste sich nur langsam wieder. # _Ich ertrage Nähe und Berührungen nicht.#_ Sein Gegenüber sah ihn schuldbewusst und gleichzeitig so fragend an, dass Harry mit einer vereinfachten Erklärung, die auch ein Gestütpferd verstand, fortfuhr: # _Also … Vol … mein Vorbesitzer … ein richtiger Tyrann ... seine To … Knechte haben mich gefolt … sehr schlecht behandelt … ich konnte zum Glück fliehen … aber seitdem ... Bitte … bitte halte Abstand zu mir, dann ist alles in Ordnung, ja?_ #

Der Rappe nickte verstehend. # _Ich werde es mir merken.#_ Die Stimmung war immer noch etwas angespannt, lockerte sich aber, als er sich mit einem angedeuteten Knicks vorstellte: _#Übrigens, mein Name ist Dark und danke, dass du mir helfen willst._ #

Harrys Aufregung legte sich und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. # _Ich bin Harry._ # Spielerisch legte er den Kopf schief: # _Dark wie finster. Hast du den Namen wegen deiner Gemütsverfassung oder aufgrund deines Aussehens erhalten?#_

Lustig zwinkernd erwiderte der andere die Neckerei: # _Weder noch. Es war sehr finster in der Nacht meiner Geburt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da der Strom ausgefallen war und wohl zur Erinnerung an diese erzwungene Dunkelheit im Stall nannten sie mich „Moment of Darkness", kurz Dark. Lord Voldemort ..._ #, ihm entging nicht wie der kleinere Hengst bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammenzuckte, # _..., mein jetziger Besitzer scherzt manchmal, dass der Name Dark zu meinem finsteren Wesen passt.#_ Als wenn er kein Wässerchen trüben könnte, aber es trotzdem faustdick hinter den Ohren hätte, blickte er mit großen warmen Augen zu Harry: _#Sehe ich wirklich so düster aus, sei ehrlich?_ #

Der schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf: # _Nein, ich denke nicht. Komm, lass uns noch ausreichend trinken bevor wir aufbrechen. Du brauchst dringend einen Tierarzt._ # 'Oder besser einen Zauberer, der etwas von Tierheilzaubern verstand', präzisierte Harry seine Aussage gedanklich, während er zum Fluss lief. Das Wasser war so erfrischend und belebend wie es aussah. Als neben ihm ein Kopf auftauchte, um ebenfalls zu trinken, sprang Harry erneut aufgeschreckt zur Seite und sah den anderen empört an.

Zerknirscht senkte der große Hengst den Kopf: # _Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass neben dir stehen, schon dein Unbehagen auslöst. Ich werde zukünftig auf einen größeren Abstand achten. Bitte verzeih mir._ #

Harry konnte noch nie seinen Bekannten oder Freunden lange böse sein, es war ja auch nicht absichtlich passiert. # _Okay, lass uns aufbrechen. Wir benötigen ungefähr eine Stunde. Hältst du so lange durch?_ # Kurz schien es, als wenn die Augen seines Begleiters rot aufblitzten, aber das lag bestimmt nur an den Reflexionen der Regenbogenfarben im Tal.

# _Ja, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich bin bereit, mit dir nach Hause zu gehen!_ #, erwiderte der andere abschließend und ging die Führung übernehmend in Richtung Felsportal los.

Harry schluckte, hatte er da eine Zweideutigkeit aus den Worten herausgehört? Sie klangen beinahe wie ein Versprechen. Unsicher sah er dem großen Hengst nach, der trotz seiner schmerzhaften Wunden versuchte, möglichst normal zu laufen. Nein, da gab es kein verstecktes Wortspiel, Dark hatte Schmerzen und wollte schnell heim, damit er verarztet werden konnte! Er schüttelte seine vorherige Beklommenheit ab und konzentrierte sich voll darauf, einem Pferdekameraden zu helfen.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Auf dem Rückweg konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, da der Pfad so schmal war, dass nur ein Hintereinanderlaufen möglich war. Harry ging voran, weil er den Weg wusste. Ihm war ein wenig mulmig zumute, dass jemand, den er noch nicht lange kannte, hinter seinem ungeschützten Rücken herlief, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Sein Begleiter brauchte dringend Hilfe. Harry schaute sich regelmäßig prüfend um, ob der andere noch mithalten konnte und es ihm soweit gut ging. Zum Ende ihrer Reise wurde der Verletzte immer langsamer und begann leicht zu hinken. Als endlich der Waldrand in Sicht kam, waren beide froh, es bald geschafft zu haben. Die Dämmerung hatte gerade eingesetzt. Harry blieb stehen, während der andere behutsam weiterlief, und kontrollierte die Umgebung. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig!

Plötzlich brach der große Hengst vor ihm bewusstlos zusammen, etwas Buntes steckte in seinem Hals. Harry versuchte noch einen Abschirmzauber um sie beide zu werfen, aber da fühlte er auch schon einen Treffer an seiner Hinterbacke. Ungläubig starrte er das Ding an – ein Betäubungspfeil, kein Zauber, Bann oder Fluch? Das waren keine Todesser, die ihnen hier aufgelauert hatten, sondern Pferdepfleger vom Gestüt. Die hielten Harry doch tatsächlich für ein echtes Pferd und fingen sicherheitshalber beide Tiere ein. 'Das muss ein Scherz sein', dachte er verschwommen als er einfach umkippte. Er wurde als Pferd ausgeknockt, gekidnappt und in Voldemorts Gestüt verschleppt. So schräg hatte Harry sich seine Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt nicht vorgestellt. 'Wenigstens würde sein neuer Pferdefreund die notwendige Hilfe erhalten', war sein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor er ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.

* * *

Nun habt ihr einen weiteren Einblick in Harrys Leben, Gefühle und Gedanken erhalten. Er hat den Krieg nicht unbeschadet überstanden. Seine PTBS (Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung) wird Voldemort noch ganz schön im Verlauf meiner Geschichte zu schaffen machen. Es erschwert nämlich ungemein den Aufbau einer Beziehung, wenn der Gefährte panisch auf Berührungen reagiert und Nähe nicht erträgt.  
Wie fandet ihr das aktuelle Kapitel? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung.  
Das nächste „Kapitel 7 – Gefangen" ist schon in Arbeit und enthält die Antwort auf die Frage: „Wo wacht Harry auf?" Was denkt ihr?  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade


	8. Kapitel 7 - Gefangen

„Ecce equus niger" (Abkürzung: „Een"), dafür gibt es mehrere lateinische Übersetzungen , aber mir gefiel am besten: „Siehe, ein schwarzes Pferd" für meine Fanfiktion. Es passt perfekt für viele Situationen und natürlich besonders auf meine beiden Hauptpersonen. Danke **Zari0703** für deine Review und deine Übersetzung meines Titels: "Schau!/Schaut! Ein schwarzes Pferd."  
Sicher seit ihr schon ganz gespannt, was mit Harry geschehen ist, nachdem er betäubt wurde. Kommt es zur ersten Konfrontation beider Zauberer? Lasst euch überraschen.  
Aber nun genug Vorworte! Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen meines neuen Kapitels.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7 – Gefangen**

Er fühlte sich benebelt und sein Kopf dröhnte, als wenn er gestern das ganze Fass Butterbier alleine ausgetrunken hätte. Bei Merlin, war er groggy. Ron musste aufhören, ihn in irgendwelche Kaschemmen zu schleppen. Geburtstage konnten sie auch anders feiern, ohne unschöne Nachwirkungen. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und öffnete mühsam die Augen. Die Realität war ernüchternder als der beste Katertrank. Seine Freunde waren lange tot, der Krieg verloren, Voldemort an der Macht und er war immer noch ein Pferd!

Deprimiert rollte Harry sich wieder auf die Seite. Eine Weile lag er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen ruhig im weichen Stroh, die Welt um ihn herum ausblendend, seine Gedanken völlig leer. Dann fiel ihm schlagartig alles wieder ein. Seufzend rappelte er sich auf, kam auf wackligen Beinen zum Stehen. Einen kurzen Moment brauchte er noch, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, dann drehte er sich langsam einmal um sich selbst und nahm sein „Gefängnis" gründlich in Augenschein. Er befand sich in einer Pferdebox, einer sehr geräumigen, schätzungsweise acht mal acht Meter großen Pferdebox und es war ganz offensichtlich die Luxusausführung – alles wirkte edel von den hölzernen Wänden bis zu den beiden kunstvoll verzierten Türen. Eine schien direkt nach draußen auf eine Koppel zu führen, die andere auf den Stallgang. Tageslicht fiel durch die zahlreichen Fenster im Obergeschoß des Stallgebäudes in seine Box. Tageslicht? Scheinbar hatte er mehr als zwölf Stunden geschlafen. Warum hatten sie ihn solange betäubt? Um ihn an einer nächtlichen Flucht zu hindern? Das hatten sie geschafft, aber jetzt war er wach und voller Tatendrang. Die sehr hohen Boxwände sahen extrem stabil aus, unmöglich zu überspringen oder mit den Hufen einzutreten. In den Ecken bei der Tür zum Gang waren jeweils Fresstrog und Heuraufe sowie eine Wassertränke angebracht. Ansonsten war der Raum leer – bis auf ihn. Kein Dark! Eine Minute stand er absolut still und lauschte. Nichts! Keine verdächtigen Geräusche. Sicherheitshalber versteckte er seine magischen Kräfte tief in sich. Seine Fänger hielten ihn für ein echtes Pferd, sonst hätten sie ihn nicht in einem Stall untergebracht. Harry wollte diesen Vorteil fürs Erste nicht verspielen, indem er sich durch die Verwendung von Zaubern oder durch seine magische Aura verriet. Er hatte Angst. Wer weiß, was sie ihm antaten, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er ein Zauberer, geschweige denn Harry Potter war. Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen bei dieser schrecklichen Vorstellung. Er musste schleunigst verschwinden. Zuerst versuchte Harry erfolglos die Außentür zu öffnen und wandte sich dann der Innentür zu. Die obere Hälfte bestand aus einem Gitter in Rankenform, in dessen Mitte sich ein dreieckiges Sichtfenster befand und natürlich war auch sie fest verschlossen. Vorsichtig steckte Harry seinen Kopf durch die Fensteröffnung und sah sich im restlichen Stall um. Seine Box befand sich am Ende des Stalles ebenso wie die Sattel- und Futterkammer, durch die offenstehenden Türen konnte er Säcke mit Pferdefutter sowie Unmengen von Zaumzeug, Zügeln, Halftern und einzelne Sättel erkennen. Den Gang hinunter zum Eingangsbereich gab es weitere Pferdeboxen, die leer zu sein schienen, und ganz vorn wohl einen großzügigen Wasch- und Putzplatz. Der Gang endete vor einem großen Stalltor, dessen Oberlicht verschlungene Initialen schmückten. Eindeutig – obwohl spiegelverkehrt auf der Innenseite – erkannte er die drei Großbuchstaben „T. V. R.", Harry schluckte. TVR wie Tom Vorlost Riddle. Horrorvisionen stürmten plötzlich auf ihn ein. Voldemort hatte ihn gefunden. Er war in Voldemorts Hand. Voldemort und seine Todesser würden ihm wehtun, ihn wieder martern, peinigen, quälen, foltern. Seine Atmung wurde immer hektischer.

"Na, endlich aufgewacht, mein Hübscher? Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht", rief eine freundliche Stimme aus Richtung der Futterkammer. Harry fuhr total überrumpelt herum und erblickte einen älteren Mann, der einen Futtereimer in der Hand hielt und freundlich lächelnd auf ihn zuging. Schnell wich der schwarze Hengst verteidigungsbereit in die hinterste Ecke zurück, kampflos würde er sich nicht ergeben.

Als der Mann seine Box betrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss und näher kam, geriet Harry in Panik. Sein Schweif peitschte hin und her, seine Ohren waren nach hinten gerichtet. Mit gebleckten Zähnen lies er seinen potentiellen Feind nicht aus den Augen.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Hübscher. Ich tue dir nichts." Versöhnlich streckte der grauhaarige Mann seine Hand aus und hielt ihm eine Mohrrübe als Friedensangebot hin. Eine Mohrrübe? Aber Harry lies sich nicht einlullen und schnappte nach dem Arm.

Lachend zog der Mann sich zurück. „Ich sehe schon, Aufwachen in einer fremden Umgebung und dann auch noch von einem alten Zausel wie mir angesprochen zu werden, ist ein bisschen viel für den Anfang. Dann lass ich dich mal wieder allein, damit du dich beruhigen und einleben kannst." Er kippte das mitgebrachte Futter in den Fresstrog, prüfte die Wassertränke und drehte sich wieder zu dem immer noch aufgeregten Hengst um. Seufzend schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf und verlies die Stallbox. Harry glaubte noch ein gemurmeltes „Wirklich schade!" gehört zu haben, als sich die Schritte zur Futterkammer hin entfernten.

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, zuckte aber zusammen, als kurz darauf das Stalltor geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Jemand kam den Gang entlang – energisch, selbstsicher, willensstark. Und diese Person war kein Angestellter oder Untergebener. Nein, diese Person stand an der Spitze der Pyramide, war der geborene Anführer. Sein Erzfeind war unterwegs zu ihm. Denn dessen mächtige magische Aura, die heute geradezu sanft über ihn hinwegstrich, ihn fast liebkoste, würde er überall wiedererkennen, kam sie doch oft in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vor. Harrys Herz begann zu rasen. Voldemort liebte es, seine Feinde und auch seine Todesser allein durch seine Anwesenheit einzuschüchtern, zu entmutigen, ihnen Todesangst einzuflößen, aber er genoss es regelrecht, wenn er auf Harry traf. Bei jedem ihrer bisherigen Treffen umhüllte Harry diese schreckliche, bedrohliche Aura, die versuchte, ihn zum Aufgeben, zur Kapitulation zu bewegen. Er erinnerte sich an die Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die seinen Körper zu lähmen begann, an die Schmerzen, die er glaubte zu spüren. Nur unter sehr großer Anstrengung war es ihm bis jetzt jedes Mal gelungen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle abzuschirmen, nur das Gute und Schöne der Welt zu sehen und so Voldemorts magisch-mentalen Angriff abzuwehren. Und das war immer nur das Vorgeplänkel, sozusagen die Aufwärmphase bevor es richtig zur Sache ging. Wie Harry ihre Begegnungen und Kämpfe überlebt hatte, war ihm heute noch schleierhaft. Wahrscheinlich eine verdammt gute Kombination aus Glück, Intuition, Sturheit und Gryffindor-Mut, anders konnte er es sich jedenfalls nicht erklären wie er die Zusammenstöße mit seinem Todfeind, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt größtenteils heil überstanden hatte. Warum hatte Voldemort ihn im Stall untergebracht? Hatte er ihn wirklich nicht erkannt? Oder spielte sein Feind mit ihm und wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen, damit er später umso grausamer zuschlagen konnte? Harry brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Er stand absolut hilflos vor Voldemort. In seiner Animagusgestalt hatte er bei einer direkten Konfrontation keine Chance. Aber ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunke stahl sich in seine Gedanken: Wenn Voldemort ihn tatsächlich nicht erkannt hatte – und vieles sprach dafür – dann sahen seine Flucht- und Überlebens-Chancen schon viel besser aus. Er durfte sich jetzt auf keinen Fall verraten, musste wie ein ganz normales Pferd handeln. Wie handelten eigentlich normale Pferde? Er war in seinem Leben nur einem einzigen richtigen Pferd begegnet und zwar Dark! Zentauren und Einhörner zählten irgendwie nicht, da sie magische Wesen waren und die verhielten sich niemals „normal". Was wusste er über richtige Pferde? Sie verstanden keine menschliche Sprache, also nicht auf Worte reagieren! Sie waren zutraulich, ließen sich anfassen, streicheln ... niemals! Da spielte er lieber den wilden Hengst. Er würde jeden angreifen, der versuchte, ihn zu berühren! Sie waren Herdentiere und ...

Seltsame Knackgeräusche rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Vorsichtig schielte er zur Geräuschquelle. Das … war absolut surreal! Voldemort hatte das scheinbar gut geölte Rankengitter lautlos geöffnet, lehnte entspannt an seiner Boxtür und aß seelenruhig einen knackigen roten Apfel während er den schwarzen Hengst in der Box eingehend betrachtete. Kein gezogener Zauberstab, kein böser Blick, keine unheilvolle Aura, keine Folterflüche – offenbar die Harmlosigkeit in Person. Harry kniff mehrmals die Augen zusammen, aber die Halluzination verschwand nicht. Einzig sinnvolle Erklärung: Er musste immer noch auf Schlafdrogen sein und hatte äußerst skurrile Träume während er schlief. Aber leider war er hellwach und sein Todfeind befand sich immer noch gemütlich an einem Apfel kauend ein paar Meter vor ihm.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Tom beobachtete Harry, der angespannt in der hinteren Ecke der Pferdebox stand. Angstschweiß bedeckte seinen Körper, seine Beine zitterten leicht, aber er schien trotzdem bereit, sich todesmutig zu verteidigen, falls er auch nur einen Schritt in seine Richtung machen sollte. Langsam aß er seinen Apfel weiter und tat erstmal nichts, um seinen Seelengefährten weiter zu beunruhigen. Anfassen und Streicheln fielen also vorläufig aus, das hatte er aus ihrer Begegnung in der "Ur-Klamm" gelernt. Wie sollte er jetzt am besten vorgehen, um seinem traumatisierten Gefährten zu helfen und für sich zu gewinnen? Mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wäre sicherlich der falsche Weg, das würde ihre Situation nur verschlimmern. Dabei sah gestern morgen noch alles so einfach aus – aber er hätte ahnen sollen, dass mit Harry Potter nichts einfach war.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Smaragdgrüne feurige Augen, seidiges schwarzes Haar, weiche schimmernde Haut, wohlgeformte Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen, ein atemberaubender Körper, der sich verlangend an ihn schmiegte, einladende Lippen … „ _Meister! Meister, alles in Ordnung?_ "

Schlagartig saß Tom im Bett und starrte wütend auf seine Schlange, die um einen der Bettpfosten des Kopfteiles gewickelt war und ihn offenbar grundlos geweckt hatte. „ _NAGINI! Was soll das? Du weist ganz genau, dass ich nicht beim Schlafen gestört werden will, es sei denn, die Welt geht unter. Was allerdings nicht der Fall zu sein scheint_ ", herrschte er sie an. Er lies sich wieder rückwärts fallen und schloss die Augen, aber an Weiterträumen war nicht mehr zu denken, wenn gelbe Schlangenaugen ihn musterten.

„ _Bitte entschuldige Meister_ ", sagte Nagini geknickt, „ _aber ich dachte, du hättest Schmerzen, weil du dich so stöhnend herumgewälzt hast. Da habe ich lieber nachgefragt, ob dir nichts fehlt. Heute wolltest du doch Harry herbringen und wenn du krank bist, dann wird doch nichts daraus, obwohl du versprochen hast, dass er heute Abend bei uns sein würde. Bin ich jetzt eigentlich auch sein Seelentier, wo du doch sein Seelenpartner bist? Fühle ich mich deshalb so wohl in seiner Nähe?_ "

Schmunzelnd verdrehte Tom gedanklich seine Augen. „ _Nagini, du plapperst! Kann es sein, dass du aufgeregter bist als ich und es nicht erwarten kannst, dein Zauberpferd wiederzusehen?_ "

Ertappt senkte die Schlangendame ihren Kopf. „ _Mein Zauberpferd hatte keine Angst vor mir, auch als Harry wusste, wer ich war, blieb er und half mir. In seiner Gegenwart habe ich mich wohlgefühlt. Das … hat mir sehr gefallen. Neben dir, Meister, ist er die einzige andere Person auf der Welt, mit der ich normal reden kann, weil er eben auch Parsel spricht und versteht_." Ganz leise zischelte sie noch hinterher: „ _Und ich glaube, er mag mich ein bisschen._ "

Tom setzte sich wieder auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Tröstend streichelte er den Kopf seiner Schlangenfreundin. „ _Das denke ich auch. Sonst hätte er nicht soviel riskiert und dich bis vor meine Haustür getragen._ " Überlegend starrte er vor sich hin, seine Antwort hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht und ein sardonisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „ _Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich meinen eigensinnigen Gefährten ohne Schwierigkeiten aus dem Wald locke! Harry hat doch einen sehr ausgeprägten Retter-Komplex, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?_ " Nagini nickte aufgeregt, für eine raffinierte List war sie immer zu haben. Voller Elan machte sich ihr Meister für den Tag fertig und gemeinsam verließen beide gutgelaunt das Schlafzimmer. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, Tom wusste ja nicht wie lange er brauchen würde, um Harry zu finden und heimzubringen, machte er sich frisch gestärkt auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Ganz schwach konnte er durch seine anerkannte Seelenbindung fühlen, wo Harry sich ungefähr aufhielt und lief mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber getarnt in diese Richtung. Sein Gefährte schien sich eilig zu bewegen. Wo wollte er hin? Etwa doch aus dem Verbotenen Wald fliehen? Tom lief schneller und kam gerade rechtzeitig genug, um einen schwarzen Hengst durch ein verstecktes Felsportal verschwinden zu sehen.

Tom war beeindruckt. Die „Ur-Klamm" ***** , das schützende Tal der Mythen und Legenden! Jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, was er vor Jahrzehnten einmal darüber gelesen und im Laufe der Zeit vergessen hatte. Natürlich kannte er diesen Ort, seine Bibliothek enthielt einige sehr alte, wertvolle Geschichtsbände und Zauberlexika, teilweise in Parsel sowie Latein, die diese geheimnisvolle Zuflucht beschrieben. Sein Gefährte war wirklich schlau und einfallsreich. Er hatte den einzigen Ort gefunden, an dem er vollkommen sicher vor jedem Feind war. Gegen die uralte Magie der Klamm kam selbst ein Lord Voldemort nicht an, wenn er feindliche Absichten gegen jemanden hegte, der sich innerhalb der Schlucht befand. Nur hatte Harrys Strategie einen entscheidenen Denkfehler, da er nicht alle Fakten kannte. Voldemort war nämlich sehr wohl in der Lage, die „Ur-Klamm" zu betreten, denn die seltene Gefährtenmagie war eine der reinsten Formen von Schutzmagie ebenso wie die Magie dieses Zufluchtsortes. Ein Seelenpartner, der seinen Gefährten anerkannt hatte, konnte und würde diesem niemals bewusst schaden. Er würde sich immer schützend vor seinen Partner stellen und ihn mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Darum lies die „Ur-Klamm" Seelengefährten ungehindert eintreten, denn sie stellten keine Gefahr füreinander dar. Ganz anders verhielt es sich aber beim Verlassen des Ortes. Die Klamm würde jeden ohne Ausnahme daran hindern, einen Schutzsuchenden mit Gewalt aus ihr zu entfernen. Und irgendwie bezweifelte Tom stark, dass Harry freiwillig mit ihm kommen würde, wenn er ihn erkannte. Reden und Erklärungen würden auch nichts bringen, solange Harry ihm nicht vertraute und auf Abwehr gebürstet war. Da half nur eine List. Und Voldemort war ein wahrer Meister der Täuschung und als oberster Slytherin würde seine Manipulation perfekt sein. Schnell schickte er einen Boten-Patronus mit Befehlen und Anweisungen nach Riddle Manor, bevor er, immer noch unsichtbar, die Klamm betrat.

Das von hohen Felswänden umschlossene Flusstal war malerisch, aber Tom hatte nur Augen für eine ganz besondere Schönheit. Etwas weiter vor ihm lief Harry fast verträumt am Flussufer entlang, ab und zu am Gras naschend. Endlich konnte Tom seinen Seelengefährten in aller Ruhe betrachten. Sein Kennerblick glitt über Harrys herrliche Pferdegestalt, verinnerlichte gierig jede Nuance, jedes klitzekleine Detail des anmutigen Körpers. Hauchzart, kaum wahrnehmbar strich seine Gefährtenmagie über das weiche Fell. Der schwarze Hengst war eine Augenweide ebenso wie der junge Mann aus seinem Traum. Besitzerstolz machte sich in Voldemort breit, Harry gehörte ihm – für immer und ewig – und heute begann ihr gemeinsames Leben. Aber Voldemort war vor allem ein Dunkler Lord, Hinterlist und Heimtücke gehörten zu seinen besonders beliebten Spezialitäten. Das würde sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. Allerdings würde Harry nur die abgeschwächte Version dieser Wesenszüge zu spüren bekommen, denn gegen eine leichte Manipulation oder Neckerei war ja nichts einzuwenden. Unbemerkt von seinem Seelenpartner wurde Tom wieder sichtbar und verwandelte sich in seine neue Animagusgestalt, kaschierte seine roten Augen und zauberte mit perfider Genauigkeit zahlreiche Verletzungen sowie einige weiße Holzsplitter eines kaputten Koppelzaunes auf seinen Pferdekörper, um seine ausgedachte Fluchtgeschichte glaubwürdig zu untermauern. Lautlos schlich er sich bis auf wenige Meter an Harry heran, lies seinen Kopf in angeblicher Erschöpfung sinken und begann nach Luft schnappend zu keuchen als wenn er stundenlang galoppiert wäre. Vorsichtig, um den anderen Hengst nicht zu verschrecken, verstärkte er sanft seine Gefährtenmagie, damit sie ihre beruhigende und versöhnende Wirkung entfalten konnte.

Wie erwartet versteifte sich Harry plötzlich, als er ihn endlich wahrnahm. Er prüfte den fremden schwarzen Hengst sowie seine Umgebung auf Gefahren und starrte ihn zweifelnd an, kam ein paar Schritte näher und lies, immer noch misstrauisch, seinen Blick jetzt über seinen ganzen Körper gleiten, wobei er auch weiter sein Umfeld im Auge behielt. Aber schließlich gewann doch Harrys Hilfsbereitschaft und er verfing sich arglos in Voldemorts Falle. Gedanklich triumphierend hob Tom anstrengend schnaubend den Kopf und flehte: # _Bi-Bitte ... hilf mir, ich ha-habe mich ... verirrt._ #

Überrumpelt holte sein Gefährte tief Luft und grüßte: # _Ähm ... Hallo._ # Immer noch skeptisch trat er zögernd näher und schaute auf die Wunden. # _Was ist passiert?_ #

Showtime! Zeit, seine Geschichte überzeugend zu erzählen. Auf sein schauspielerisches Talent auch in Pferdegestalt vertrauend blickte er Harry mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, lies seine Beine und seinen Körper ängstlich beben und begann stockend zu berichten. # _Eine Sch-Schlange ... eine rie-riesengroße Schlange … angegriffen ... auf meiner Koppel ... so große Zäh-Zähne ... wegspringen ... über Zaun ... bin hängengeblieben ... eingebrochen ... gelaufen, nur gelaufen_ #, stammelte er keuchend und änderte seine anscheinend schmerzhafte Standposition etwas. # _Ich lief und lief ... nur weg von der Mo-Monsterschlange ... aber dann waren da nur noch Bäume um mich herum … und-und … ich fand nicht zurück … egal in welche Richtung ich lief. Dann sah ich dich_ _durch die Öffnung im Felsen gehen und folgte dir in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Bitte hilf mir. Mit tut alles weh und ich will wieder nach Hause zu meiner Familie, aber ich finde den Weg nicht zurück. Bitte! Du kannst mir doch helfen?_ #

Während sein Seelenpartner angestrengt nachdachte, lies Voldemort seine Wunden weiter bluten und atmete dabei wieder schwerer, um Harrys Entscheidungsfindung zu beschleunigen. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft würde ohnehin siegen, so gut kannte er seinen Gefährten inzwischen. Der beste Beweis dafür war Nagini. Wer brachte schon die verletzte Schlangenfreundin seines Todfeindes in die Höhle des Löwen? Und ja, nicht zu vergessen – entkam wie immer hinterher! Das brachte nur Harry Potter fertig. Hatte ihn früher kalte Wut erfasst, wenn seiner Nemesis erneut die Flucht gelang, so war er jetzt richtig Stolz auf das Geschick seines Gefährten, sich aus brenzlichen Situationen zu befreien. Er hörte den anderen Hengst leise seufzen, sah, wie er die Tageszeit abschätzte und ihn schließlich entschlossen anschaute: # _Ich werde dir helfen und dich nach Hause bringen. Ruh dich noch etwas aus und versuche ein wenig zu fressen, das Gras ist wirklich lecker._ #

Tom verzog angewidert das Gesicht, Pferdeanimagus hin oder her, aber Gras würde niemals auf seiner Speisekarte stehen. # _Keinen Hunger!_ # heraus würgend lehnte er dankend das Angebot ab.

Völlig unerwartet kam das Schattenpferd in seinem Geist plötzlich freudig aus dem Nebel geschossen und er hörte deutlich Harrys aufmüpfige Gedanken durch die kurzzeitig durchlässige Nebelbarriere: 'Verwöhnte Stallpferde waren sich wohl zu fein für einfaches Grün', während dieser ganz unschuldig weiter das saftige Gras fraß. Tom war sichtlich amüsiert über Harrys Sein und Schein, er hatte sein Feuer also nicht verloren, es war nur kleiner, leiser, verborgener mit den Jahren geworden. Aber Tom würde sein feuriges Temperament schon wieder hervorkitzeln. Warum eigentlich nicht gleich damit beginnen? Der wunderschöne Hengst vor ihm sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus und er konnte nicht widerstehen. Normales Pferdeverhalten nachahmend trat er ganz dicht an Harry heran und begann behutsam an seiner Schulter zu knabbern. Seine Gefährtenmagie flackerte dabei freudig auf, bescherte ihm wohlige Schauer, aber er schirmte sie ab, um sich nicht zu verraten und seinen ausgeklügelten Plan zu ruinieren.

Tom hatte mit vielen möglichen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber was dann passierte, war der blanke Horror. Fassungslos beobachtete er, wie der kleinere Hengst sich zu Tode erschrocken aufbäumte, mehrere Meter von ihm wegsprang, hektisch in alle Richtungen schaute und dabei zitterte wie Espenlaub. Erst als die ausgemachte Panikattacke ganz allmählich abgeklungen war, sah Harry verzweifelt zu ihm herüber. # _Nicht berühren. Nur nicht berühren_ #, wimmerte er schwach und konnte sich nur langsam wieder beruhigen. # _Ich ertrage Nähe und Berührungen nicht.#_

Voldemort schluckte. Was war eben passiert? Er hatte Harry garantiert nicht wehgetan, auch seine Magie hatte ihn nur unmerklich gestreichelt. Was hatte er getan, um seinen Seelengefährten dermaßen zu erschrecken? Fragend blickte er den schwarzen Hengst an, der daraufhin erklärte: # _Also … Vol … mein Vorbesitzer … ein richtiger Tyrann ... seine To … Knechte haben mich gefolt … sehr schlecht behandelt … ich konnte zum Glück fliehen … aber seitdem ... Bitte … bitte halte Abstand zu mir, dann ist alles in Ordnung, ja?_ #

Tom nickte erschüttert: # _Ich werde es mir merken.#_ Vor ihm taten sich Abgründe der Schuld auf. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Gefährte damals gefoltert wurde und jahrelang unter den Nachwirkungen gelitten hatte! Und ein Ende seines Leidens war nicht in Sicht. Wenn Harry schon bei der Berührung eines für ihn harmlos scheinenden Tieres ausflippte, was würde dann erst passieren, wenn Lord Voldemort ihn anfasste? Kreislaufkollaps? Herzstillstand? Jetzt begann er sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Die Sache war ernst, sehr ernst und würde sehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern sowie Zeit und Geduld! Harry brauchte dringend selbst Hilfe anstatt sie jedem anderen zu geben. Zum Glück hatte er jetzt einen Gefährten, der sich mit all seinem Wissen, seiner Macht und seiner Zauberkraft um sein Wohlbefinden kümmern würde, ob er wollte oder nicht. Das hatte Harry ohne Widerspruch zu akzeptieren! Darüber gab es keine Diskussion!

Voldemort lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry, der immer noch angespannt dastand und sicherlich eine kleine Auflockerung vertragen konnte. Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung stellte er sich vor: _#Übrigens, mein Name ist Dark und danke, dass du mir helfen willst._ #

Das schien seinem deprimierten Gefährten zu gefallen und aus seiner trüben Stimmung zu reißen. Mit einem verhuschten Lächeln stellte dieser sich ebenfalls vor: # _Ich bin Harry._ # und ging weiter auf seinen Spaß mit spielerisch schief gelegtem Kopf ein: # _Dark wie finster. Hast du den Namen wegen deiner Gemütsverfassung oder aufgrund deines Aussehens erhalten?#_

Der große Hengst zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu und erwiderte: # _Weder noch. Es war sehr finster in der Nacht meiner Geburt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da der Strom ausgefallen war und wohl zur Erinnerung an diese erzwungene Dunkelheit im Stall nannten sie mich „Moment of Darkness", kurz Dark. Lord Voldemort ..._ #, brachte er seinen Namen in die Unterhaltung ein, um Harrys Reaktion darauf zu prüfen und ihm entging nicht wie dieser bei der Nennung des Namens zusammenzuckte, # _..., mein jetziger Besitzer scherzt manchmal, dass der Name Dark zu meinem finsteren Wesen passt.#_ Spitzbübisch sah er seinen Gefährten mit großen gefühlvollen Augen an: _#Sehe ich wirklich so düster aus, sei ehrlich?_ #

Der schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf: # _Nein, ich denke nicht. Komm, lass uns noch ausreichend trinken bevor wir aufbrechen. Du brauchst dringend einen Tierarzt._ #

Harry lief voraus zum Flussufer und begann zu trinken, während Voldemort ihm gemächlich folgte. Sein Seelengefährte zog ihn an wie ein Magnet, er war jetzt schon süchtig nach seiner Gesellschaft und Nähe. Welchen Abstand musste er überhaupt einhalten, damit Harry sich wohl fühlte? Einen Meter, zwei? Nun, Probieren geht über Studieren! Gedacht, getan – einen knappen Meter neben dem kleineren Pferd fing auch das größere Tier an zu trinken. Gleich darauf sprang Harry erneut erschrocken zur Seite und schaute ihn strafend an. Fazit: Zu nah! Reumütig senkte Tom den Kopf: # _Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass neben dir stehen, schon dein Unbehagen auslöst. Ich werde zukünftig auf einen größeren Abstand achten. Bitte verzeih mir._ # Verstohlen blickte er zu Harry. Konnte er die Wogen wieder glätten? Es sah so aus.

Dieser schien danach in Aufbruchstimmung zu sein, was seine Worte unterstrichen: # _Okay, lass uns aufbrechen. Wir benötigen ungefähr eine Stunde. Hältst du so lange durch?_ #

Kurz schäumte Voldemorts Temperament auf. Hielt sein Gefährte ihn für schwach und wollte ihn provozieren? So schnell wie der Gedanke aufkam, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder. Nein, sicher nicht, Harry war nur besorgt über seine Verletzungen. Aber nun wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass sein Seelenpartner Riddle Manor – sein zukünftiges Heim – kennenlernte und den Verbotenen Wald für immer verlies. # _Ja, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich bin bereit, mit dir nach Hause zu gehen!_ #, erwiderte Voldemort abschließend und ging die Führung übernehmend mit offenbar schmerzhaften Schritten in Richtung Talausgang los. Harry zögerte. Ob er die Zweideutigkeit der Aussage bemerkt hatte? Aber dann hörte er trabende Geräusche hinter sich.

Nach dem Verlassen der „Ur-Klamm" durch das Felsportal lies Voldemort zu, dass der kleinere Hengst ihn überholte und sie beide auf einem sehr schmalen Pfad nach Riddle Manor führte. Sie mussten fast den ganzen Weg hintereinander laufen, so dass eine Unterhaltung unmöglich war. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Harry und prüfte ständig die Umgebung auf Gefahren und den Zustand des Verletzten. Der Wald wurde zum Ende ihrer Reise immer lichter und sie konnten nun nebeneinander gehen. Voldemort hätte sich Harry gleich jenseits der Zuflucht schnappen können, aber er genoss die friedliche Zeit mit seinem noch ahnungslosen Gefährten. Und die Ansicht dieses wunderbaren straffen Pferdepopos, der sich vor ihm fast sinnlich bewegte und ihn an seinen heißen Traum erinnerte, aus dem Nagini ihn heute Morgen so abrupt gerissen hatte, war auch nicht zu verachten. Zur Sicherheit, damit seine geplante Falle auch garantiert ohne Schwierigkeiten funktionierte, lenkte er Harry ab, indem er absichtlich immer langsamer wurde und anfing leicht zu hinken. Sein Gefährte achtete nun mehr auf ihn als auf den Wald ringsherum. Kurz vor dem Waldrand bemerkte der kleinere Hengst dennoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte und blieb stehen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Voldemort hatte seine Untergebenen entdeckt und lief wie verabredet an Harry vorbei als Signal für ihr Eingreifen. Mit einem Illusionszauber fälschte er den eigenen Treffer eines Betäubungspfeiles und täuschte eine Ohnmacht vor, um gleichzeitig den einen echten abgeschossenen Pfeil mit Narkosemitteln zu steuern und in Harrys Hinterbacke zu versenken. Er hatte seinen Pferdepflegern verboten, Betäubungszauber zu verwenden. Harry sollte auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen, dass seine jahrelang erfolgreiche Tarnung aufgeflogen war und der Dunkle Lord wusste, wer sich unter der Pferdeanimagusgestalt verbarg. Als sein Gefährte umkippte und kurz darauf ins Reich der Träume versank, wusste Voldemort, dass der erste Teil seines Planes erfolgreich war, den zweiten Teil musste er aufgrund seiner aktuellen Erkenntnisse über Harrys Verfassung völlig neu überdenken. Es war jetzt kein Spaß mehr, sondern eine bittere Notwendigkeit die Animagusgestalt seines Seelengefährten vorerst beizubehalten, denn Harry fühlte sich unerkannt als Pferd maskiert sicherer, wäre in Voldemorts Nähe weniger aggressiv und abweisend, weil er sich nicht absichtlich verraten wollte.

Geschmeidig erhob sich der größere Hengst aus seiner liegenden Position, wobei alle seine Wunden verschwanden, ehe einen Augenblick später der Dunkle Lord in menschlicher Gestalt an gleicher Stelle stand. Rasch kniete er sich neben Harry, zog den Pfeil aus seinem Hinterteil und sprach einen Diagnosezauber, um den Zustand seines Gefährten zu kontrollierten. Alles war in bester Ordnung. Harry würde die nächsten zwölf Stunden friedlich schlummern. Erleichtert holte Voldemort tief Luft. Sein Seelenpartner war jetzt sicher in seinen Händen und endlich konnte er ihn das erste Mal richtig berühren, was derzeit bei einem wachen Harry unmöglich gewesen wäre. Seine Gefährtenmagie entfaltete plötzlich ihr volles Potenzial, rollte einer Flutwelle gleich über den Pferdekörper, hüllte ihn ein, umschloss ihn, überwältigte ihn mit reinen Gefühlen von Geborgenheit, Sicherheit, Wärme und Zuneigung, vertrieb die Alpträume der kommenden Nacht. Tom hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, seine Magie war lebendiger, prickelnde Schauer jagten durch seinen Körper und Geist, er fühlte sich mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Das war … Er war … Verblüfft blickte er auf den Schlafenden. Tom Vorlost Riddle, Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord, Herrscher über das magische Britannien war … glücklich, einfach nur glücklich, weil er seinem Gefährten nah war. Er fühlte eine nie dagewesene Vollkommenheit, weil sein Seelengefährte bei ihm war. Das war unglaublich. 'Harry, mein Harry!', Voldemort bewunderte die ausgestreckte Pferdegestalt. Sein Partner war ein prachtvolles Geschöpf. Ganz sanft strich er mit der Hand an Harrys Hals entlang, fuhr die Konturen seines Kopfes nach, verweilte bei den weichen Nüstern. Dann, nach kurzer Überlegung, schob er die dichte Stirnmähne zur Seite und starrte andächtig auf die kaum sichtbare, aber doch vorhandene blitzförmige Narbe, den absoluten Identitätsbeweis von Harry Potter, seine Seelenbindungsmarke, seine Markierung des ihn glücklich machenden Gefährten. Ehrfürchtig berührte Tom das Mal. Harry war schon immer sein gewesen und er hatte es die ganzen Jahre nicht bemerkt. Durch seinen damals mörderischen Hass auf die Zaubererwelt lies er sich von einer dummen Prophezeiung irreführen und hätte beinahe das wertvollste Geschenk seines Leben getötet, seinen vom Schicksal nur für ihn bestimmten Seelengefährten. Wie viel Schaden er trotzdem durch sein zerstörerisches Handeln angerichtet hatte, war noch nicht abzusehen. Aber er schwor Besserung. Hast und Eile forcierten Fehlentscheidungen. Er würde diesmal nichts überstürzen und Harry die nächsten Tage nur beobachten, seine nächsten Schritte auf dessen Verhalten und Wohlergehen abstimmen. Sie beide hatten alle Zeit der Welt, sich besser kennenzulernen.

Entschieden versteckte Tom die Narbe wieder unter der Stirnmähne, streichelte zum Abschied die samtigen Ohren und richtete sich auf, während er seine in respektvollem Abstand wartenden Pferdepfleger heranwinkte. „Bringt ihn vorsichtig in seine vorbereitete Stallbox, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!", befahl er ihnen und sah sie streng an. Seine Untergebenen brauchten genau genommen keine Ermahnung mehr, denn schon allein die Tatsache, dass Lord Voldemort sich höchstpersönlich am Einfangen eines Pferdes beteiligte, verriet, dass dieser Hengst ihrem Herrn viel bedeutete und sollte ihm etwas passieren … naja, der Cruciatus-Fluch wäre noch das geringste Übel. Schnell zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe, ließen den schwarzen Hengst behutsam vor ihnen her schweben und transportierten ihn so nach Riddle Manor ins Gestüt. Voldemort sah ihnen eine Weile hinterher, ehe er sich an seine abendfüllende Aufgabe machte und rund um seine Ländereien einen äußerst starken Bannkreis legte, der einen gewissen Gryffindor am Verlassen seiner neuen Heimstatt hindern sollte.

Spät nachts betrat ein erschöpfter Voldemort sein Manor, befahl einer Hauselfe ein spätes Abendessen zu bringen und begab sich ohne Umschweife in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Schaffung eines so großen und mächtigen Bannkreises um seine gesamten Ländereien hatte extrem an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Aber Harrys sichere „Verwahrung" stand an oberster Stelle. Er würde nicht noch einmal riskieren, ihn zu verlieren. Und er kannte seinen Gefährten gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser trotz aller anderen Sicherungsmaßnahmen, die ihn vorerst in Riddle Manor festhalten sollten, es bis an diese äußere Barriere schaffen würde. Doch eben nur bis dort und nicht weiter, denn dann würde sein Harry eine Überraschung erleben. Voldemort lächelte kalt. Es gab kein Entkommen! Und es gab nur eine Richtung, in die sein Seelengefährte laufen konnte – hin zu ihm, in seine warmen wartenden Arme.

„ _Wo ist Harry?"_ , rief Nagini abgehetzt als sie durch die Schlangenklappe ins Zimmer schlüpfte und sich suchend umblickte, denn in den anderen Zimmern des Herrenhauses war er nicht.

„ _Er übernachtet im Gestüt"_ , antwortete Voldemort trocken.

Nagini starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an. _„Meister, das ist ja soweit weg. Warum schläft er nicht hier im Haus? So wäre er doch in deiner Nähe … Das finde ich nicht richtig und Harry sicher auch nicht. Das behindert doch die Paarung."_

„ _Glaub mir, Nagini!"_ Voldemort musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und versuchte ernst zu bleiben: _„Harry ist noch nicht bereit, hier einzuziehen und sich zu ... 'paaren'. Er braucht noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit. Aber vertrau mir, bald wird er auch hier wohnen und Riddle Manor sein Zuhause nennen."_ Gähnend begann Tom sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad.

„ _Menschen haben seltsame Paarungsrituale. Bei Schlangen ist alles viel einfacher, man riecht sich, sieht sich und kriecht zusammen – fertig. Das ist doch nicht schwer"_ , grummelte Nagini vor sich hin als sie es sich vor dem Kamin bequem machte. _„Gute Nacht, Meister."_

„ _Gute Nacht, Nagini"_ , rief Tom durch die offene Badezimmertür. Ausgepowert, aber voller Vorfreude, nachdem er schnell sein Abendbrot gegessen hatte, fiel der Dunkle Lord eine halbe Stunde später in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Voldemort griff langsam, um seinen Gefährten nicht zu erschrecken, in seine Manteltasche und holte einen zweiten Apfel hervor. Harry dachte sicher, sein Todfeind würde seinen Zauberstab zücken, so entsetzt wie er ihn ansah und sich anspannte.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön, mein Schwarzer …", sprach Tom mit ruhigen Worten und hielt Harry den neuen Apfel hin, aber der Hengst funkelte ihn nur entrüstet an. "... mmh, kein Apfel?", bemerkte er schmunzelnd und kaute an seinem eigenen Apfel weiter. „Ich sehe schon, heute werden wir keine Freunde", seufzte Tom theatralisch. "Vielleicht wirst du etwas zutraulicher, wenn ich deinen Pferdekameraden Dark später mit dir zusammen auf die Koppel lasse", sinnierte der Dunkle Lord laut vor sich hin. Harrys Ohren zuckten. Aha, er war der ganzen Sache also nicht abgeneigt.

Sein langjähriger Stallmeister und hochrangiger Todesser im Ruhestand kam aus der Futterkammer und stellte sich neben seinen Lord an die Boxtür. „Hat sich meine Neuerwerbung gut eingelebt, Angus?" Der alte Mann hatte einen ebenso guten Pferdeverstand wie er selbst. Auf sein Urteil konnte er sich stets verlassen.

„Der Hübsche scheut Berührungen, mein Herr. Sein früherer Besitzer muss ihn schwer misshandelt haben." 'Wie recht du doch hast', konnte Voldemort ihm nur in Gedanken zustimmen. „Wirklich schade! Solche traumatisierten Tiere bauen sehr schwer wieder Vertrauen auf, wenn überhaupt. Meiner Meinung nach hat er auch sehr lange frei gelebt. So ein Tier ist kaum zu zähmen, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist. Wirklich schade um den Hübschen!"

„Und was schlägst du vor? Soll ich ihn wieder freilassen?" Voldemort schaute entschieden zu dem schwarzen Hengst: „Ich werde diesen prachtvollen Hengst nie mehr hergeben. Und er wird sicher bald ganz folgsam sein und mir aus der Hand fressen, das haben schließlich alle meine Pferde getan." Harry schnaubte empört und Tom lächelte.

„Er ist Menschen gegenüber sehr scheu, lässt sich überhaupt nicht anfassen, aber bei Euch scheint er besonders schreckhaft zu sein. Das ist merkwürdig, sonst lieben Euch doch alle Pferde ohne Ausnahme, mein Herr", sagte Angus etwas verwirrt.

„Dieses scheint ein … besonderes Tier zu sein, einer von der hartnäckigen Sorte", Voldemort blickte den schwarzen Hengst scharf an, Harry war sichtbar zusammengezuckt bei seiner Sprach-Pause, er hörte also genau zu.

„Wo habt Ihr den Hübschen überhaupt her?", die Augen seines Stallmeisters glitten bewundernd über den Körper des grazilen Hengstes, der in der hintersten Ecke der Box stand und sie voller Argwohn beobachtete.

„Er wurde gestern Abend am Waldrand zusammen mit noch einem Pferd von ein paar Pferdepflegern entdeckt, sie haben ihn betäubt und hergebracht. Ich habe mich gleich in die schlafende Schönheit verliebt als ich ihn hier im Stroh liegen sah". Voldemort schmunzelte, als Harry ein röchelndes Schnauben ausstieß, scheinbar erstickte er fast an den gehörten Worten. Darum würde er das Necken noch ein wenig weiter fortsetzen „Wie du schon sagtest, scheint er ein herrenloses, sehr verwildertes Pferd zu sein. Eine kleine Herausforderung also! Ich werde ihn behalten und persönlich zähmen." Der Hengst hatte jetzt vor Entsetzen die Augen weit aufgerissen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Aber dann kam Leben in das Tier, er bäumte sich auf, schüttelte wild und wie es schien verneinend den Kopf, stieg und schlug aus, traf dabei auch mehrmals die Box-Rückwand. 'Ja, eindeutig eine Herausforderung', dachte Tom fröhlich. Und ein frustrierter, wütender Harry war allemal besser als ein ängstlicher, mutloser Harry, der still und verschreckt in einer Ecke stand.

„Gut, gut. Wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat, kannst du ihn auf die Weide lassen." Voldemort wandte sich zum Gehen um und schlenderte in Richtung Ausgang, wobei er den Apfelgriebsch in einen der Abfalleimer im Stallgang warf und kräftig in den anderen, von Harry verschmähten Apfel biss. „Ich werde später noch einmal nach meinem Neuzugang sehen." rief er Angus noch zu, bevor er das Stalltor öffnete und nach draußen ging. Harry hatte seine letzten Worte sicher auch vernommen und wäre vielleicht bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung nicht mehr ganz so eingeschüchtert, weil er sich darauf vorbereiten konnte. Doch nun wollte Tom erst einmal ausgiebig frühstücken und bei einer starken Tasse Kaffee über seine nächsten Schritte nachdenken.

Wenn Harry in seiner jetzigen Verfassung erfuhr, dass Lord Voldemort sein Seelengefährte war, verschreckte er ihn damit bis ans Lebensende. Nein, mit seinen Psychosen und Ängsten musste er sehr behutsam umgehen. Zum Glück hatte er sich Harry unerkannt im Verbotenen Wald genähert, um ihn herauszulocken. So hatte er viel mehr über seinen Seelenpartner erfahren als in all den Jahren ihrer Kämpfe, hatte den privaten Harry kennengelernt, welcher sich völlig vom öffentlichen Retter der Zaubererwelt unterschied. Harry war hilfsbereit, freundlich, humorvoll, sensibel. Aber Tom hatte auch die Verletzlichkeit und den Schmerz gesehen. Sein Seelengefährte war stark und zerbrechlich zugleich. Voldemort musste sehr vorsichtig sein und zu völlig ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen, um seinen Partner zu erobern. Nein, nicht erobern sondern umwerben, pflegen, hegen, schützen … lieben.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** ***** **Auszug aus „Ultimi mille anni magicorum mundi, conscriptor Albertus Jonathan Bardon, MDCXXIV" (Übersetzung: Die letzten tausend Jahre der magischen Welt, Autor Albertus Jonathan Bardon, 1624), letzte existierende Ausgabe, Bibliothek Riddle Manor** **  
**

Tief verborgen im Verbotenen Wald gibt es einen magischen Ort – dem Elysium gleich –, der Schutz vor jedem Feind gewährt und der Weg dorthin wird sich dem Schutzsuchenden in Zeiten der Not offenbaren. Ein gewaltiges Felsmassiv umschließt und schützt das idyllische Tal, welches von einem Fluss mit kristallklarem Wasser, gespeist von einem großen Wasserfall, durchströmt wird. Zu beiden Seiten des Ufers erstrecken sich malerische Wiesen und lichte Wäldchen, die reichlich Nahrung für jeden innerhalb der Zuflucht bieten. Wie ein Dach überspannen die hohen Felswände die Schlucht und sind mit riesigen mystischen Schutzsymbolen geschmückt. Vor dem versteckten Eingang im Felsen prüft die mächtige uralte Magie jeden Verfolgten, ob er den Schutz der Klamm verdient. Wer für würdig befunden wird oder mit schützender Gesinnung Einlass begehrt, darf durch das imposante Felsportal eintreten in den sicheren Hort, findet Frieden oder Schutz bis die Gefahr außerhalb gebannt. Hinaus geht es nur mit freiem Willen, niemals durch Feindeshand. So heißt es in den Legenden und Sagen der magischen Wesen des Verbotenen Waldes. Diesen Ort gab es schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit und sie nannten diese Zufluchtsstätte ehrfurchtsvoll die „Ur-Klamm".

* * *

Jetzt seid ihr sicher erschlagen von so einem langen Kapitel. Aber es gab so viel zu erzählen, vor allem Voldemorts Sicht der Dinge in der Klamm. Hat es euch gefallen? Wurden eure offenen Fragen aus dem letzten Kapitel beantwortet?  
Nun haben sich Tom und Harry nach über zehn Jahren wieder bewusst gegenübergestanden, wobei Voldemort für Harry weiterhin der Todfeind bleibt und Harry für Tom nicht mehr seine Nemesis, sondern sein Seelengefährte, seine zweite Hälfte ist, wovon Harry allerdings nichts weiß und immer noch denkt, dass niemand ihn erkannt hat. Oh, da sind Irrungen und Wirrungen unvermeidlich – das gibt Stoff für noch viele unterhaltsame Kapitel, auf die ihr euch freuen könnt.  
Im nächsten "Kapitel 8 – Besitz" hat Naginis "Spielkamerad" wieder einen Auftritt und erfährt sensationelle Neuigkeiten, die er aber völlig fehlinterpretiert.  
Bis demnächst.  
AomaSade

PS: Wer wissen möchte, wie ich mir Harry in Tierform vorstelle, sollte meine Facebook-Seite "Aoma Sade" besuchen. Dort habe ich das wunderschöne Bild „Cass Ole – The black stallion" gepostet, welches mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat. Stellt euch nun noch vor, die Pferdeaugen wären samtgrün und voilà, seht ihr Harrys Animagusgestalt vor euch.


	9. Kapitel 8 - Besitz

Heute erwartet euch ein extrem langes Kapitel und gibt Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt der drei Hauptcharaktere. Ich hoffe, es entschädigt euch für die lange Wartezeit. Eigentlich hatte ich noch mehr Treffen und Konfrontationen geplant, aber ich wollte euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, so dass die weiteren Begegnungen im nächsten Kapitel erzählt werden.  
Aber nun will ich euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten und wünsche gute Unterhaltung.

 **Lesehinweise:** Gedankengang: 'Denken'; Schlangensprache/Parsel: _„Zischen"_ ; Pferdesprache: # _Wiehern_ #

* * *

 **Kapitel 8 – Besitz**

Harry fühlte sich immer unwohler. Voldemort stand einfach nur regungslos an seiner Boxtür, tat nichts weiter als seinen Apfel zu essen und ihn anzusehen. Aber die roten Augen schienen sich dabei in seine Seele zu brennen. Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Harrys Herz begann immer unruhiger zu schlagen, je länger er in der Nähe seines Todfeindes war. Langsam bedeckte Angstschweiß seinen ganzen Körper und er fing an, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Seine über die Jahre hart antrainierten Abwehrmechanismen, mit denen er jeden Todesser erfolgreich hätte täuschen und abwehren können, versagten völlig in Gegenwart von Voldemort. Entweder hatte die lange Abstinenz von seinem Todfeind eine Art Schockzustand ausgelöst oder die damaligen Folterungen hatten mehr Schaden angerichtet als er wahr haben wollte. Anders konnte er sich seinen derzeitigen hilflosen Zustand nicht erklären.

Aber trotz seiner momentanen körperlichen Schwäche würde er niemals kampflos aufgeben. Auch wenn der Sieger diesmal schon feststand, Harry hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und sollte Voldemort seine Box betreten ... wäre er bereit für sein letztes Gefecht. Drohend funkelte er seinen Erzfeind an. Als Voldemort wie in Zeitlupe in seine Manteltasche griff, spannte Harry sich unwillkürlich an und starrte entsetzt auf die Hand, die gleich einen Zauberstab herausziehen würde, um ihn zu verfluchen. Er hörte wie von sehr weit her Worte, deren Sinn er anfangs nicht verstand. Hatte seine Nemesis gerade gesagt: „Du bist wirklich wunderschön, mein Schwarzer …" und bot ihm dazu einen Apfel an?

Zweifelnd blickte der schwarze Hengst zur Stalltür. Tatsächlich, er bekam von seinem Todfeind einen Apfel angeboten. War er Schneewittchen? Wollte der Dunkle Lord ihn auf den Arm nehmen? „ ... mmh, kein Apfel?", bemerkte dieser schmunzelnd und kaute an seinem angefangenen Apfel weiter. „Ich sehe schon, heute werden wir keine Freunde", wurde die einseitige Unterhaltung fortgesetzt. Er hörte Voldemort seufzen. Seufzen?! „Vielleicht wirst du etwas zutraulicher, wenn ich deinen Pferdekameraden Dark später mit dir zusammen auf die Koppel lasse", vernahm er weiter. Dark? Harry spitzte die Ohren. Dark war auch hier und es ging ihm gut? Er würde den großen Hengst wiedersehen? Pure Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Wenigstens hatte er seinem Pferdefreund helfen können, auch wenn er dadurch selbst in eine missliche Lage geraten war und Hilfe bitter nötig hätte.

Harry hörte Schritte und der alte Mann mit der Mohrrübe von vorhin stellte sich ohne Verneigung oder sonstige Ehrerbietung neben Voldemort an die Tür, als wären sie mehr als Herr und Untergebener, mehr wie Vertraute oder Gleichgesinnte, was das folgende Gespräch bestätigte.

„Hat sich meine Neuerwerbung gut eingelebt, Angus?", fragte sein Todfeind interessiert. Aha, der andere Mann hieß also Angus ***** und war hier wohl Pferdepfleger oder Stallmeister. Trotzdem würde Harry wetten, dass seinen linken Unterarm ein Dunkles Mal schmückte und so, wie er beinahe furchtlos neben seinen Lord trat, auch kein niedriger Todesser war.

Angus schaute betrübt zu dem schwarzen Hengst in der Box: „Der Hübsche scheut Berührungen, mein Herr. Sein früherer Besitzer muss ihn schwer misshandelt haben." Sah Harry Schmerz in Voldemorts Augen? Nein, bestimmt nicht – der Dunkle Herrscher ging ohne Reue über Leichen!

„Wirklich schade! Solche traumatisierten Tiere bauen sehr schwer wieder Vertrauen auf, wenn überhaupt. Meiner Meinung nach hat er auch sehr lange frei gelebt. So ein Tier ist kaum zu zähmen, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist. Wirklich schade um den Hübschen!" Schon wieder die Bezeichnung 'Hübscher'! Und wie konnte dieser Todesser es wagen, sich ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden? Er hatte ihn doch vor ein paar Minuten zum ersten Mal getroffen – als Pferd! Einfach anmaßend! Aber diese Haltung kannte Harry ja schon zur Genüge von seinen Begegnungen mit den Todessern, besonders Lucius Malfoy war ein Paradebeispiel dafür.

„Und was schlägst du vor? Soll ich ihn wieder freilassen?" Voldemort schaute bei seinen Worten zu dem schwarzen Hengst, es kam Harry fast so vor, als wenn er zu ihm sprechen würde. Aber das konnte nicht sein. In seiner Pferdegestalt hatte er ihn bestimmt nicht erkannt, sonst hätte Voldemort sicher schon mehrere bösartige Flüche auf ihn geworfen.

„Ich werde diesen prachtvollen Hengst nie mehr hergeben. Und er wird sicher bald ganz folgsam sein und mir aus der Hand fressen. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit und Geduld." Harry schnaubte empört. Was bildete sich seine nun lächelnde Nemesis ein? Das würde niemals passieren! Nicht als Mensch und auch nicht als Pferd würde er Voldemort jemals untertan sein. Das würde Voldemort auch noch lernen, dafür würde Harry Potter schon sorgen. Er war sein eigener Herr und würde sich niemanden unterwerfen. Das hatte Harry in der Vergangenheit nicht getan und das würde er auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Sie konnten ihn einsperren, seinen Körper foltern, aber seinen Willen würden sie niemals brechen. Sein freier Geist war die einzige Sache in seinem ganzen Leben, über die nur er bestimmte, die ihm keiner nehmen konnte oder würde außer der Tod. Die letzte Option, diesen letzten Ausweg hatte er bisher immer weit von sich geschoben. Bis jetzt fand er immer ein Schlupfloch, auch wenn er in eine noch so ausweglose Situation geriet. Sein sprichwörtliches Glück, seinen Kopf immer aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, hatte ihn nie verlassen. Weil er fest daran glaubte, dass es immer eine Lösung gab. Dieser unerschütterliche Glaube gab ihm Kraft und Zuversicht, jedes Mal einen Ausweg zu finden. Ohne ihn würde er in Hoffnungslosigkeit versinken und untergehen. Und das würde ganz sicher nicht geschehen. Aufgeben war keine Option für ihn. Er hatte schon zuviel verloren in seinem Leben. Seine Eltern, seine Freunde ... Schluss! Schluss mit diesen trübsinnigen Gedanken! Reiß dich zusammen, Harry! Denk nach! Wie kam er hier raus?

„Er ist Menschen gegenüber sehr scheu, lässt sich überhaupt nicht anfassen, aber bei Euch scheint er besonders schreckhaft zu sein. Das ist merkwürdig, sonst lieben Euch doch alle Pferde ohne Ausnahme, mein Herr", sagte ein über diese Merkwürdigkeit verdutzter Angus. Was soll denn daran verwunderlich sein? Alle Zauberer hatten doch Angst vor Voldemort, trauten sich nicht einmal, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Warum sollte Harry da die berühmte Ausnahme sein, nur weil er derzeit in Pferdegestalt durch die Gegend lief. Schön für die normalen Pferdchen, wenn sie blind für das Böse waren und seine Nemesis vergötterten. Er hatte schon immer einen gesunden Respekt vor Voldemort gehabt, aber jetzt überfiel ihn das pure Grauen in dessen Nähe, brachte ihn an den Rand einer Panikattacke, und es wurde jedes mal schlimmer. Selbst der große Dumbledore war nicht ohne Furcht gewesen, wenn es um Voldemort ging, obwohl er es gut versteckt hatte. Im Endeffekt war der ganze Krieg, die gesamte Widerstandsbewegung sinnlos gewesen. Denn kein Einziger konnte den Dunklen Lord besiegen, geschweige denn eine ganze Armee von weißen Zauberern. Harry war damals nur ein Kind gewesen, ahnungslos – immer mehr Muggel als Zauberer – und wollte niemals kämpfen, hasste Gewalt, egal in welcher Form. Und ihn hatte Dumbledore trotzdem an die vorderste Front gestellt, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Und nun stand er hier wieder vor seinem Todfeind – völlig schutzlos und allein.

„Dieses scheint ein … besonderes Tier zu sein, einer von der hartnäckigen Sorte", Voldemort sah den schwarzen Hengst bei seinen Worten aufmerksam an, diesen Augen schien nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit zu entgehen. Harry war nach den ersten drei Worten erschrocken zusammengezuckt, nahm er doch stark an, dass sein Erzfeind ihn doch erkannt hatte und den Satz mit '… ein Animagus zu sein.' fortsetzen und ihn anschließend mit einem Rückverwandlungszauber enttarnen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, seine Nemesis mokierte sich bloß über seine Widerspenstigkeit. Was war hier los?

„Wo habt Ihr den Hübschen überhaupt her?", fragte Angus gerade seinen Herrn. Zwei Augenpaare blickten bewundernd auf seinen Pferdekörper. Argwöhnisch starrte Harry aus seiner Ecke zurück. Die ganze Situation wurde immer unheimlicher. Da standen zwei mächtige Zauberer vor ihm und erkannten einen Pferdeanimagus nicht?! Nun, Pech für sie, Glück für ihn. Seine Fluchtchancen stiegen dadurch deutlich. Und er würde den Teufel tun, sie in irgendeiner Weise auf ihren Fehler hinzuweisen.

„Er wurde gestern Abend am Waldrand zusammen mit noch einem Pferd von ein paar Pferdepflegern entdeckt, sie haben ihn betäubt und hergebracht. Ich habe mich gleich in die schlafende Schönheit verliebt als ich ihn hier im Stroh liegen sah", erklärte der Dunkle Lord ganz trocken. 'Schlafende Schönheit', 'verliebt' aus dem Mund von Voldemort im Zusammenhang mit ihm? Harry verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke vor Fassungslosigkeit und schnappte röchelnd und hustend nach Luft.

Ein amüsierter Tom Riddle sprach weiter: „Wie du schon sagtest, scheint er ein herrenloses, sehr verwildertes Pferd zu sein. Eine kleine Herausforderung also! Ich werde ihn behalten und persönlich zähmen." Jetzt machte sich doch Panik in Harry breit. Voldemort wollte ihn persönlich dressieren. Er würde ihm nahekommen, ihn anfassen, berühren. Pures Entsetzen durchflutete den schwarzen Hengst. Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte einfach nicht passieren. Immer wieder verneinend schüttelte er wild den Kopf, bäumte sich mehrfach auf, schlug mit den Hufen um sich, geriet in Rage.

„Gut, gut. Wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat, kannst du ihn auf die Weide lassen", befahl Voldemort abschließend, ehe er sich abwandte und ging. Harry lauschte erleichtert den sich entfernenden Schritten seines Feindes. Bevor er das Gebäude endgültig verlies, rief er seinem Stallmeister noch zu: „Ich werde später noch einmal nach meinem Neuzugang sehen." Kurz darauf fiel die Stalltür ins Schloss.

Harry atmete zwar erleichtert auf, aber von Entspannung konnte keine Rede sein. Voldemorts Ankündigung eines baldigen Wiedersehens hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Er musste schnellstens hier weg und dafür brauchte er einen klaren Kopf. Wutausbrüche waren da eher kontraproduktiv. Mit geschlossenen Augen zwang er seinen zitternden Körper, sein heftig pochendes Herz, seinen keuchenden Atem nach und nach zur Ruhe, konzentrierte sich nur auf positive Sachen wie zum Beispiel auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht. Fakten! Er brauchte Fakten, um seine Flucht zu planen. Wie schlimm war seine Situation wirklich? Was wusste Harry sicher über seine Gefangennahme? Gestern Abend wurde er bewusstlos als Pferd ins Gestüt geschafft, nachdem sie ihn hinterrücks betäubt hatten. Und dann lag er friedlich schlummernd hier im Stroh und wurde von Voldemort verliebt angestarrt anstatt entlarvt zu werden!? Er war unerkannt in der Gewalt seines Todfeindes. Voldemort hatte Harry Potter in seiner Animagusgestalt nicht erkannt!? Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Konnte dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt wirklich ein so simpler Fehler unterlaufen? Oder spielte er nur mit Harry wie die Katze mit der Maus, um ihn am Ende zu verschlingen? Er war nicht in einem Kerker sondern in einem normalen Stall untergebracht. Das war schon mal gut: geringere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen! Er hatte die heutige Begegnung mit seinem Todfeind ohne jedweden Schaden überlebt, nicht ein einziger Fluch oder Zauber hatte ihn getroffen und Voldemort war die Ruhe selbst, was man von ihren früheren Auseinandersetzungen nicht sagen konnte, da hatte diesen stets kalte Wut und Mordlust beherrscht. Irgendetwas fehlte, ein wichtiges Detail war ihm entgangen. Der schwarze Hengst kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Richtig, das war es! Wie konnte er das vergessen? Normale Haustiere reagierten äußerst schlecht auf Zauber, darum wurde bei ihnen auch keine Magie angewandt, fiel Harry jetzt zum Glück wieder ein. Sie hatten während der Schulzeit im Fach Magische Geschöpfe ein paar Stunden auch über die unterschiedliche Haltung von magischen und nichtmagischen Haustieren gesprochen. Deshalb hatten die Pferdepfleger, als sie Dark und ihn einfingen, auch Muggel-Betäubungspfeile verwendet und keine Zauberflüche. Auch hier im Stall und in der näheren Umgebung spürte er keine Banne oder Zauber, die normalen Pferden schaden könnten. Die hielten ihn alle wirklich für ein echtes Pferd. Das war kein Trick oder Spiel. Harry atmete zum ersten Mal, seit er hier im Stall zu sich gekommen war, erleichtert auf. Und das beste war: Gestütpferde wurden nicht gefoltert und ermordet wie gefangen genommene Zauberer. Auch käme niemand auf die Idee, dass eines der braven Vierbeiner fleißig Fluchtpläne schmiedete und diese auch umsetzen würde. Und Pferdeställe wurden bestimmt nicht so scharf bewacht wie Kerker und Gefängnisse. Aber bis er den richtigen Fluchtweg gefunden hatte, solange durfte Harry nicht auffallen: Er musste sich wie ein richtiges Pferd verhalten! Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Ein normales Pferd lies sich auch nicht von jedem anfassen und wäre gleich zutraulich, also würde seine Berührungsphobie vorerst keine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit nach sich ziehen. Und ehe er sich von Lord Voldemort anfassen ließe, würde die Hölle gefrieren. 'Persönlich zähmen' wollte ihn der Lord. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, dass sie knirschten. Er musste trotzdem schleunigst einen Weg hier herausfinden. Voldemort war nicht dumm. Irgendwann würde er merken, dass mit seinem neuen "Lieblingspferd" etwas nicht stimmte und nachforschen. Apropos 'nachforschen'. Die Wände seiner Box waren extrem stabil, das hatte er festgestellt, als er vorhin ordentlich dagegen getreten war. Die Türverschlüsse ließen sich auch nur von Menschenhand oder durch Zauber öffnen. Also wie kam er ohne seine Tarnung aufzugeben aus diesem Stallgebäude heraus?

"Na, du hast dich ja rasch wieder beruhigt, mein Hübscher. Du kannst deinen neuen Herrn wohl wirklich nicht gut leiden und spielst nur bei ihm verrückt", kicherte Angus, als er zum zweiten Mal Harrys Box betrat. "Dabei ist der Dunkle Lord ganz hingerissen von dir. So vernarrt in ein Pferd habe ich ihn vorher noch nie erlebt. Er muss etwas ganz Besonderes in dir sehen", plauderte der Mann weiter, während er mit ruhigen Schritten und größtmöglichem Abstand zu dem misstrauischen Hengst seitlich vorbei zur Außentür ging und diese öffnete. „Schau, Hübscher, die größte und schönste Koppel ganz für dich allein. Da draußen fühlst du dich sicher viel wohler als hier drin." Als der schwarze Hengst keine Anstalten machte, sich ihm und der offenen Tür zu nähern, trat Angus ergeben zurück und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an: „Nun lauf schon, Hübscher."

Ungläubig sah Harry zwischen Tür und Stallmeister hin und her. So schnell wurden Wünsche war. Und er lies sich nicht lange bitten und galoppierte in die Freiheit bzw. ihr ein großes Stück entgegen, denn seine Koppel grenzte an den Verbotenen Wald. Damit hielt seine Flucht von Riddle Manor nur noch ein einziges Hindernis auf – der Koppelzaun. Und hatte Dark diesen nicht gestern überwunden?

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

An diesem wunderschönen Samstagmorgen saß der Herrscher der britischen Zauberwelt ganz leger gekleidet auf der großen Terrasse vor seinem Arbeitszimmer und lies sich die erste Tasse Kaffee des Tages sowie ein leckeres Frühstück schmecken. Von hier aus konnte er wunderbar und in aller Ruhe seinen Seelenpartner beobachten, der gerade die Koppel auf ihre Ausbruchssicherheit testete. Voldemort schmunzelte, Harry würde kein Schlupfloch finden. In seinem Gestüt waren Pferde absolut sicher untergebracht, konnten nicht entweichen. Auch ein windiger Gryffindor, der in seiner Pferdeanimagusgestalt feststeckte, würde somit nicht verschwinden können. Zum Glück schien die leichte Panikattacke, die Harry heute früh in seiner Gegenwart ergriffen hatte, abgeflaut zu sein.

 _"Meister, warum läuft dein Seelengefährte in Pferdegestalt auf der Koppel herum? Solltest du ihn nicht zurückverwandelt haben, damit ihr euch paaren könnt?"_ Seine Schlange drapierte ihren langen Körper anmutig auf der Terrassenmauer neben dem Frühstückstisch und genoss sichtlich die Wärme der morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen. Blinzelnd schaute sie zu ihrem Herrn und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Voldemorts Mundwinkel zuckte kurz bei Naginis Wortwahl – seine Freundin und ihr Paarungs-Tick. _"Ich habe nachgedacht, Nagini"_ , sinnierte der Dunkle Lord wieder ernst und lehnte sich bequem mit einer halbvollen Kaffeetasse in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah weiter gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Tief durchatmend begann er zu erklären: _„Warum konnte ich Harry Potter nie besiegen? Warum entkam er mir immer oder meinen Todessern? Diese Fragen habe ich mir oft gestellt und in den vergangenen Jahren viel Zeit damit verbracht, um über Harry Potter, unsere Begegnungen und Kämpfe, seine Handlungen und Taten sowie über die Informationen, welche meine Spione über ihn und seine Freunde zusammengetragen hatten, nachzudenken. Und ich denke, ich habe eine Antwort gefunden. Unsere zwei kürzlichen Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit haben meine Theorie nur bestätigt: Harry Potter ist einfach zu stur, um aufzugeben. Und darum ist er immer siegreich, auch wenn er verliert. Mein Seelenpartner ist die Sturheit in Person. Einen Charakterzug, den ich jetzt bewundere. Aber der es auch extrem erschwert, meinen Gefährten für mich zu gewinnen. Und ihm zu erzählen, dass sein größter Feind, der ihm sein Leben lang umbringen wollte, der seine Familie und seine Freunde getötet hat, der ihn foltern lies, jetzt plötzlich ihm nichts mehr tun will und sein ihn liebender Seelenpartner ist, wäre der größte Fehler, den ich machen könnte. Das Ergebnis aller meiner Überlegungen zum richtigen Umgang mit Harry beinhaltet nur einen einzigen Punkt: bei ihm absolut nie mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen, denn dann reagiert er immer erfolgreich mit starker Vorsicht und Abwehr, seine Kreativität dabei ist leider grenzenlos. Sehr viel Erfolg versprechender ist es daher, leise durch die Hintertür einzutreten und ihn langsam an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Wenn er denkt, ich bin ungefährlich und tue ihm nichts, da ich ihn in seiner Pferdegestalt nicht erkenne und dazu selbst noch ein großer Pferdeliebhaber bin, dann würde er mit der Zeit sehr viel entspannter auf meine Nähe reagieren und irgendwann gefühlsmäßig erkennen, dass ich nicht mehr sein Todfeind bin und ihm Böses will. Ich hätte aus seiner Zähmung ein unterhaltsames Spiel gemacht, hätte ihn so lange geneckt und geärgert, seine Konter pariert und seine Abwehr genüsslich untergraben, bis er sich freiwillig in meine Arme begeben hätte. So sah mein erster Plan aus, bevor ich zur Ur-Klamm aufbrach."_ Seine nächsten Worte abwägend trank Voldemort seinen Kaffee aus, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, ehe er sich weitererzählend wieder zurücklehnte. _"Aber dann traf ich den wahren Harry Potter, zwar in Pferdegestalt, aber bar aller Masken und Schilde. Ich sah sein einsames, völlig traumatisiertes Wesen, jemanden, der schwer mit Panikattacken und Berührungsängsten zu kämpfen hat und trotz allem seine Menschlichkeit nicht verlor. Und jetzt ist alles anders und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich unsicher, wie ich weiter vorgehen soll ohne meinem Gefährten zu schaden. Harry Potter, mein Seelenpartner sieht in mir das personifizierte Böse der ganzen Welt."_ Sich die Haare raufend erzählte er aufgewühlt weiter: _„Du hättest ihn_ _heute früh erleben sollen, Nagini, ihm ist allein bei meinem Anblick der Angstschweiß ausgebrochen. Es war schrecklich, ihn so passiv und vor Furcht zitternd in der Ecke stehen zu sehen. Da musste ich einfach etwas tun und habe Harry gereizt, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Ich wollte nur etwas von seinem hitzigen Temperament herauskitzeln, ihn von seiner Trostlosigkeit ablenken, aber das ist irgendwie nach hinten losgegangen. Zum Schluss versuchte er die Boxwände einzutreten. Ich hatte Angst, er würde sich in seiner Wut und Ausweglosigkeit verletzen und da ich keinen Betäubungszauber anwenden wollte, um unser angespanntes Verhältnis nicht noch mehr zu belasten, verlies ich den Stall, damit er sich von allein wieder beruhigen konnte. Angus hat ihn später auf die Koppel gelassen. Scheinbar löse ich bei meinem Seelengefährten nur negative Gefühle aus. … Und solange das so ist, musst du für ihn da sein, Nagini. Pass für mich auf ihn auf, wenn ich nicht bei ihm sein kann, denn er wird ganz sicher auf viele dumme Gedanken kommen und versuchen zu fliehen. Beschütze ihn. Es wird dir sicher nicht schwerfallen, Freundschaft mit ihm zu schließen. Er mag dich."_

Seine Schlangenfreundin sah ihn sprachlos an. Ihr Meister vertraute ihr seinen kostbaren Seelengefährten an. Dann wurde sie sauer und zischte bissig: _„Ich BIN bereits seine Freundin. Harry ist mein Zauberpferd, hat mich gerettet. Selbstverständlich werde ich auf ihn aufpassen! Dazu brauche ich keine Extra-Aufforderung!"_

„ _Entschuldige, Nagini."_ Voldemort beugte sich vor, streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und sah sie reuevoll an: _„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Es war kein Befehl, sondern eine große Bitte. Mein Gefährte hat durch Lord Voldemort alles verloren, was ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutet hat. Und nun hat er Angst, furchtbare Angst, weil er sich in meiner Gewalt befindet, umgeben von Todessern, völlig allein inmitten von Feinden ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Ich befürchte, wenn Harry verzweifelt genug ist, wird er sehr extreme Versuche starten, um von hier zu verschwinden und dabei keine Rücksicht auf seine Gesundheit oder sein Leben nehmen. Er denkt, er hat nichts mehr zu verlieren. Dabei hat er alles gewonnen, er weiß es nur noch nicht. Harry braucht eine gute Freundin, die ihn erdet und vor Dummheiten bewahrt. Solange er in mir eine Bedrohung sieht, wird er mich bekämpfen und garantiert nicht in seiner Nähe dulden. Deshalb sollst du für ihn da sein, Nagini, weil ich es zur Zeit nicht kann, besser gesagt nicht darf."_ Sehnsüchtig schaute Voldemort wieder zum schwarzen Hengst auf der Koppel vor ihnen.

„ _Natürlich werde ich auf Harry aufpassen und bei ihm bleiben, schließlich gehört er jetzt zu uns"_ , antwortete die Schlangendame verstehend.

„ _Danke, Nagini. Meinem Seelengefährten geht es wirklich nicht gut. Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen und ihn sehr langsam an meine Gegenwart gewöhnen. Und mit der Zeit werde ich auch sein Vertrauen und seine Zuneigung gewinnen, da bin ich mir sicher."_

„ _Das kann ja ewig dauern, Meister."_

„ _Du vergisst, meine Liebe, dass ich unsterblich bin. Eine Eigenschaft, die mein Seelenpartner durch meine Anerkennung jetzt auch besitzt. Zeit ist also nicht relevant."_ Der Dunkle Lord goss sich erneut Kaffee ein und trank genüsslich ein paar Schlucke, bevor er weitersprach: _„Wenn du Harry besuchst, denk daran: Er weiß nicht, dass wir seine wahre Identität kennen und wird versuchen, sich wie ein 'richtiges' Pferd zu benehmen, um nicht aufzufallen. Auch Dark ist nur ein normales Gestütpferd. Verplapper dich nicht, Nagini!"_

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Nagini machte sich schmollend auf den Weg zu Harrys Koppel. 'Verplapper, dich nicht, Nagini!', äffte sie ihren Meister nach. Als wenn sie sich nicht bei wichtigen Sachen zusammenreißen konnte. Auf sie war immer verlass! So wie heute hatte sie ihren Meister noch nie erlebt. Hatte er Stimmungsschwankungen? Gestern überglücklich, heute fast depressiv. Menschen und ihr schwer verständliches Paarungsverhalten! Schlangen hatten diese Probleme nicht. Und die Aussage: 'Zeit ist also nicht relevant.' Ha! Wem wollte ihr Meister etwas vormachen. Sie kannte ihn jetzt schon über fünfzig Jahre und Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke. Das war nur nicht so offensichtlich, da er immer schnellstens bekam, was er wollte. Wer würde auch Lord Voldemort absichtlich verärgern? Wahrscheinlich nur jemand mit einem Todeswunsch. Seine Todesser jedenfalls sprangen wie auf Kommando sofort los, um seine Befehle im Eiltempo auszuführen. Einzig bei Aufträgen in Bezug auf Harry Potter riss bei ihrem Meister regelmäßig der Geduldsfaden. Sie waren bei seinen Untergebenen berüchtigt und gefürchtet, da sie fast unerfüllbar waren und somit generell Strafen nach sich zogen. Hach, die Schreie der bestraften Todesser, wenn sie unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehrten, waren Musik in ihren Ohren. Ihr Meister war bisher nie besonders geduldig gewesen, wenn es um Harry Potter ging. Und das sollte jetzt anders sein? Wer's glaubt! Sie war da eher skeptisch. Er war ja schon gefrustet nach nur einem frühmorgendlichen Kurzbesuch bei Harry. Was würde erst passieren, wenn er seinen abwesenden Gefährten mehrmals täglich sah? Die „armen" Todesser, die dann in der Nähe ihres Meisters waren und nur einen klitzekleinen Fehler machten!

Sie konnte der ganzen Angelegenheit jedenfalls nur Positives abgewinnen: Denn mit Harry Potter auf Riddle Manor würde hier endlich wieder mehr los sein – Eintönigkeit und Langeweile ade. Der junge Zauberer – egal in welcher Gestalt – würde ihren Meister gehörig auf Trapp halten, das war sicher. Und sie würde das Schauspiel genießen und kräftig mitmischen. Viel besser gelaunt kroch sie weiter und freute sich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Zauberpferd. Wie würde Harry reagieren? Sie war schon ganz gespannt.

Plötzlich spürte Nagini Vibrationen und verharrte. Jemand kam ihr auf dem Weg entgegen! Jetzt erkannte sie die Person auch. Der Tag wurde immer besser. Obwohl sie heute Morgen schon eine vergnügliche Begegnung mit ihrem auserkorenen Spielkameraden hatte, würde sie eine so günstige Gelegenheit natürlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Der Blondling war extra außen um das Manor herumgegangen, damit er ihr im Inneren nicht begegnete. Da hatte er sich aber total verrechnet, frohlockte Nagini. So ein Pech für ihn, dass sie ebenfalls draußen unterwegs war. Blitzschnell hangelte sie sich an einem der den Weg flankierenden und diesen mit ihren Kronen beschattenden Bäumen hoch. Noch während sie sich über dem Weg in Position brachte, verschlankte sich ihr Körper, so dass sie eher einem fünf Meter langen Strick als einer gigantischen Schlange glich, denn die Baumkrone würde sie in ihrer natürlichen Größe nicht tragen und verbergen. Voller Vorfreude beobachtete sie den näher kommenden Draco und als dieser genau unter ihr war, lies sie sich blitzartig kopfüber herunterbaumeln und zischte ihm laut ins Gesicht. Malfoy Junior stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus und erstarrte dann wie üblich zur Salzsäule. Nun ganz ohne Eile schlängelte sie sich genüsslich an Dracos Körper nach unten und vergas auch nicht mit der Schwanzspitze abschließend seine Nase zu kitzeln, während sie ihren Körper in engen Windungen von ihrem Spielgefährten abwickelte. Nagini wollte schon in Richtung Koppeln loskriechen, hielt dann aber inne und blickte zurück. Draco stand noch immer stocksteif wie in Stein gemeißelt an Ort und Stelle. Ihr Meister konnte manchmal sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn er auf wichtige Meldungen warten musste und der Blonde war schon einmal an diesen Morgen wegen ihr zu spät im Arbeitszimmer erschienen. Bei einem zweiten Zuspätkommen wäre ihr Herr vielleicht nicht mehr in so „verzeihlicher" Stimmung, auch wenn seine Schlange wie immer die Ursache war. Also gab sie ihrem Lieblingsblonden einen kräftigen Schups, damit dieser aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte. Folgsam setze sich Draco bedeppert mit anfangs stolpernden Schritten in Bewegung, um seinem Herrn die Post sowie die Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts und den Ministerien zu überbringen. Nach ein paar Metern kam er wieder ganz zu sich und erinnerte sich ängstlich an das eben Geschehene. Hektisch schaute er sich um und erblickte die Schlange, die nun ruhig auf dem Weg lag und ihn beobachtete. Schelmisch streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus. Dracos Augen wurden kugelrund, beim hastigen Zurückweichen fiel er fast auf seinen Allerwertesten, abrupt drehte er sich um und lief davon, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Amüsiert sah sie dem fliehenden Blondling hinterher, der kopflos in die falsche Richtung flüchtete und deshalb nun wohl doch mit Verspätung bei ihrem Herrn eintreffen würde. Ja, heute war wirklich ein guter Tag.

Nagini nahm wieder ihre imposante Gestalt an, schließlich wollte sie ihr Zauberpferd mit ihrer enormen Größe und Schönheit beeindrucken und sich auch nicht unerkannt an Harry anschleichen, ein Angstanfall am Morgen reichte. Sie ging nicht oft in die Nähe der Ställe und Koppeln. Pferde konnten Schlangen – ob groß oder klein – überhaupt nicht leiden, sie gerieten in Panik, verletzten sich. Es waren eben nur dumme furchtsame Tiere. Aber ihr Meister liebte seine Pferde, deshalb nahm sie Rücksicht und blieb weg von den schreckhaften Tieren. Nur dieses Mal würde es anders sein, denn dieses außergewöhnliche Tier hatte keine Angst vor ihr, es mochte Schlangen und konnte ihre Sprache. Nagini hielt am Koppelzaun an und beobachtete Harry eine Zeit lang. Ihr Meister hatte keine Mühen gescheut und für seinen Seelengefährten das Stallgebäude modernisiert und mit allem erdenklichen Luxus ausgestattet. Ebenso war die Weide die schönste und größte des Gestütes, mit verstreuten losen Baumgruppen, die natürlichen Schatten spendeten, dem saftigsten und schmackhaftesten Gras und sogar einem kleinen Bach mit frischem Quellwasser. Und damit Harry auch ganz sicher nicht abhanden kam, hatte er die Koppelzäune für den schwarzen Hengst unüberwindbar gemacht. Da fand ihr Zauberpferd garantiert keine Lücke, obwohl Harry zur Zeit akribisch jeden Quadratzentimeter des Zaunes gegenüber dem Verbotenen Wald absuchte. Er schien damit noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt zu sein. Also konnte sie sich auch einen bequemeren Platz suchen und warten, bis er mit seiner Inspektion fertig war. Gemächlich glitt sie durch die Querlatten des Weidezaunes und durch das weiche Gras der Koppel auf eine Dreier-Gruppe großer alter Bäume mit ausladenden kräftigen Ästen zu. Auf einem starken Ast, der etwas über Pferdekopfhöhe parallel zum Boden gewachsen war, drapierte sie ihren Schlangenkörper wie eine Girlande in Schlaufen und sah Harry bei seinen Ausbruchsversuchen zu.

Sie musste wohl eingedöst sein und somit nicht mitbekommen, dass der schwarze Hengst seine Koppelzaun-Kontrolle abgeschlossen hatte und nun staunend ein paar Meter vor ihr stand. _„Nagini?"_ , fragte dieser zunächst unsicher, während seine samtgrünen Augen fast bewundernd über ihren Körper vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze und zurück wanderten. Die Schlange nickte bejahend als Antwort.

„ _Du bist wirklich riesengroß! Die Gerüchte stimmen also."_ Die Augen misstrauisch verengend sprach Harry weiter: _„Was machst du hier? Verfolgst du mich? Oder ist es tatsächlich Zufall, dass wir uns in den letzten Tagen ständig über den Weg laufen?"_

Ihr Zauberpferd war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, stellte Nagini fest. Glaubte ihr Meister wirklich, dass er seinen Lebensgefährten lange hinters Licht führen konnte? Sicherlich nicht ohne ihre Hilfe. Wenn Harry zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, zog er bestimmt die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen. Nagini musste also dafür sorgen, dass Harry vorläufig nicht auf die Idee kam, Dark wäre Lord Voldemorts Animagusgestalt und gleichzeitig verschleiern, dass seine wahre Identität seit der Werhyänen-Rettungsaktion kein Geheimnis mehr war. Eigentlich eine kinderleichte Aufgabe, wenn es sich um eine unwichtige Person gehandelt hätte. Dann konnte sie lügen und betrügen ohne die geringsten Gewissensbisse. Aber nun befand sie sich in einer Zwickmühle, auf der einen Seite ihr Meister, dessen Seelentier sie war und auf der anderen Seite Harry, der Seelengefährte ihres Herrn, dessen Seelentier sie nun dadurch auch war. Naja, so gut wie, bis das Bindungsritual abgeschlossen war. Bei Lord Voldemort als Seelenpartner war das nur noch eine reine Formsache, am Endergebnis gab es nichts mehr zu rütteln. Sie hatte nun sozusagen quasi zwei Herren – obwohl vielleicht passender Meister und Freund wäre. Über Harry Potter wusste sie eines ganz sicher: Er verabscheute Lügner und Verräter. Ihr Zauberpferd wäre in dieser Hinsicht sehr nachtragend und sie wollte Harry, wenn diese ganze Scharade ein glückliches Ende genommen hatte, aufrichtig in die Augen schauen können. Sie wollte ihren neuen Herrn und Freund auf keinen Fall gegen sich aufbringen und im schlimmsten Fall verlieren. Also waren Lügen tabu! Was war mit Notlügen? Gut, sie würde eventuell die Wahrheit manchmal etwas verbiegen müssen.

„ _Ob unsere Begegnungen Zufall waren? Die ersten beiden Male war ich auf der Jagd und heute habe ich dich hier gesehen und wollte dir für deine Hilfe danken."_ Huh, Nagini atmete erleichtert auf, sie hatte nicht gelogen. Sie war wirklich auf der Jagd gewesen, einmal nach Wehrratten und dann nach einem Zauberpferd. Aber das musste sie Harry ja nicht auf die Nase binden. „ _Danke für die Rettung meines Lebens. Einer Schlange zu helfen ist nicht selbstverständlich. Mein Meister ist dir sehr dankbar, weil du mich vor der Werhyäne gerettet und nach Hause gebracht hast, damit er mich heilen konnte"_ , zischelte die Schlange glücklich.

„ _Ja, seine Dankbarkeit kennt keine Grenzen. Darum wurde ich auch betäubt, verschleppt und hier in diesem Gestüt eingesperrt"_ , antwortet der schwarze Hengst wütend.

Nagini überhörte geflissentlich die Anschuldigungen und fragte harmlos: _„Wie heißt du eigentlich? Diese Frage konnte ich vorgestern nicht mehr stellen, weil du es auf einmal sehr eilig hattest, wieder zu verschwinden, nachdem du mich heimgetragen hast und ich herunterfiel. Nicht einmal danken konnte ich dir. Das war nicht sehr nett."_

Der schwarze Hengst senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und sagte begütigend: _„Har ... Hadrian. Ich heiße Hadrian."_

Wenn jemand sie belog, durfte sie dann „zurücklügen"? Hoben sich zwei Lügen gegeneinander auf? Mal sehen! _„Haa...drii...aan?"_ , zischelte sie stockend. _„Viel zu langer Name, den kann ich kaum aussprechen, da gefällt mir die Abkürzung wesentlich besser"_ , verkündete Nagini beschließend.

„ _Abkürzung? Welche Abkürzung?"_ , fragte der Hengst vor ihr verwirrt.

„ _Harry. Ich werde dich Harry nennen. Ja, der Kurzname passt viel besser zu dir."_ Ein dominantes Nicken begleitete ihre Festlegung.

Sprachlos schaute ihr Gegenüber sie an, überlegte scheinbar, ob sich Widerstand lohnen würde und gab dann schließlich nach: _„Na gut, nenn mich eben Harry."_ Schmollend sah er von der Schlange weg. Dabei fiel der Blick des Pferdes auf die Sonnenterrasse von Riddle Manor in einiger Entfernung, wo gerade der Dunkle Lord mit Draco Malfoy redete. Auch Nagini sah dorthin. Hatte der Blondling also tatsächlich doch noch den Weg gefunden. Sie hatte schon „Schlimmes" befürchtet und gehofft, ihm heim helfen zu können. Schade.

Plötzlich fuhr Harrys Kopf wieder herum und er schaute sie anklagend an: _„Woher wusste dein Meister von dem Angriff der Werhyäne? Du hast ihm davon berichtet, stimmt's! Er kann die Schlangensprache, sagen die Gerüchte. Hast du ihm erzählt, dass ich auch Parsel kann?"_

Nagini sah erschüttert zu, wie nackte Angst die sanften grünen Augen verdunkelte. Das war nicht gut! Natürlich hatte sie ihrem Meister davon erzählt. Sie erzählte ihm alles, das machte sie seit fünfzig Jahren so. Nur dadurch hatte Lord Voldemort Harry Potter erkannt und seinen Seelengefährten gefunden. Aber das konnte sie Harry gegenüber natürlich unmöglich zugeben, sonst würde der ganze Plan ihres Herrn schon in den Anfängen scheitern. Zeit für eine kleine Notlüge! _„Nein, das habe ich, glaube ich, nicht erwähnt"_ , beantwortete sie die Frage und tat so, als würde sie angestrengt darüber nachdenken, _„Nein, ich glaube nicht."_

Flehend sah der ängstliche Hengst sie an: _„Bitte Nagini, erzähle niemanden davon. Vor allem nicht deinem Herrn."_ Die Schlange schaute ihn ausdruckslos an und er erklärte: _„Tiere mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten sind in vielen Augen Raritäten, werden gejagt, gefangen und in Käfigen zur Schau gestellt. Meine Freiheit habe ich schon verloren, ich will nicht auch noch wie ein seltenes Objekt unter strengster Bewachung in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt verwahrt werden. Bitte, behalte dein Wissen für dich."_

Die Schlange musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um ihre Belustigung zu verbergen. Harrys Metaphern waren wirklich treffend. Lord Voldemort hätte garantiert bis vor drei Tagen seine einzig wahre Nemesis in den tiefsten Kerker gesperrt, darüber sämtliche Flüche, Zauber und Banne gesprochen, um eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen, hätte zur Sicherheit noch eine Armee von Todessern rund um die Zelle stationiert und seine Siegertrophäe bei besonderen Anlässen öffentlich vorgeführt. Jetzt, nach drei Tagen, war Lord Voldemorts kostbarer Seelenpartner ein unfreiwilliger Gast auf Riddle Manor, seine Abreise verhinderten diverse Zauber sowie ein mächtiger Bannkreis rund um die gesamten Ländereien, der Dunkle Lord persönlich bewachte seinen größten Schatz, wobei ihm die Gefährtenmagie half und irgendwann würde der Herrscher über Zaubergroßbritannien der Welt seinen Seelengefährten präsentieren. Ja, Harry hatte seine Situation präzise zusammengefasst, er kannte seinen Todfeind sehr gut, aber war völlig blind für die Motivation und Handlungen seines Seelenpartners. Die nächste Zeit würde interessant werden.

„ _Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nichts verraten, was dir schaden könnte. Versprochen!"_ , beruhigte Nagini den schwarzen Hengst. Das Versprechen konnte sie leicht geben, denn Harrys Parsel-Geheimnis war längst gelüftet, seine Identität aufgedeckt und ihr Meister würde die neuen Erkenntnisse aus Naginis zukünftigen Berichten niemals gegen seinen Seelengefährten verwenden. Sie konnte sich also weiter ohne schlechtes Gewissen mit ihrem Meister über Harry unterhalten und beratschlagen.

Ein grummelndes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille. Verdutzt schauten sich Hengst und Schlange an. Gleich darauf knurrte der Pferdemagen erneut.

Harrys lauter Magen hatte die vorher angespannte Stimmung gelöst. „ _Du solltest vielleicht etwas von diesem köstlichen Weidegras naschen?"_ , neckte Nagini erleichtert über die willkommene Ablenkung ihr Zauberpferd.

Hungrig sah der schwarze Hengst auf das saftige Grün zu seinen Hufen, seit gestern Nachmittag hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen. _„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Mein Bauch könnte wirklich eine Kleinigkeit vertragen."_ , stimmte er ihr bereitwillig zu und begann unter den wachsamen Augen der Schlange zu grasen.

Beide Tiere zuckten nach einer Weile erschreckt zusammen als jemand entsetzt schrie: _#Pass auf, vor dir hängt eine riesige Schlange im Baum!#_

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Der Dunkle Lord schmunzelte beim Zeitungslesen, als er den panischen Schrei vernahm. Nagini gönnte sich also noch ein wenig Spaß und spielte mit Draco. Gelassen schenkte er sich die dritte Tasse Kaffee ein. Nun hatte er ausreichend Zeit, sämtliche Tagesblätter durchzulesen, bis sein Sekretär irgendwann eintraf. Interessiert las er die Artikel über das Treffen der ausländischen Botschafter, welches vorgestern hier auf Riddle Manor stattgefunden hatte. Die wahren Verhandlungspunkte wurden natürlich nicht erwähnt, nur dass es Konsens zwischen dem Herrscher von Zaubergroßbritannien und den übrigen europäischen Ländern gab. Er amüsierte sich köstlich über die wilden Vermutungen, Halbwahrheiten und Gerüchte zu diesem Thema. Und da wagten es doch tatsächlich ein paar Franzosen und ein Spanier, sich kritisch zu dem Vertragsentwurf zu äußern und ihre Meinung auch noch öffentlich kundzutun. Dumm, wirklich dumm, sich als Zielscheibe für den mächtigsten Dunklen Lord, den es je gab, zu präsentieren! Seine Untergebenen würden sich dieser Dummköpfe annehmen. Er hatte schon ein paar Ideen – die Nähe seines Gefährten beflügelte ihn regelrecht – und merkte sich die Namen der Delinquenten, bevor er weiterlas. Zum Schluss überflog er noch die Klatschspalten, welche über alles herzogen, was Rang und Namen hatte. Es war immer von Vorteil, auch über diese Seite seiner Todesser-Familien informiert zu sein. Heute wurde spekuliert, wer zur 700-Jahre-Zaubergamot-Gala in ein paar Monaten kam, welche Mode und Farben angesagt wären und vor allem wer am Tisch des Dunklen Lords sitzen würde. Ach ja, das Event des Jahrhunderts für alle Zauberer und Hexen, es würde gleichzeitig perfekt zur Demonstration seiner absoluten Herrschaft über die britische Zauberwelt dienen, da Gäste aus aller Welt erwartet wurden. Sein Sekretär hatte es schon mal erwähnt, fiel ihm jetzt wieder ein. Apropos Sekretär. Hastige Schritte näherten sich der Terrasse. Voldemort senkte die Zeitung und beobachtete Malfoy Junior, wie dieser die Stufen hinauf hetzte, völlig außer Atem neben dem Frühstückstisch stehen blieb, ängstlich eine Entschuldigung stammelte und sich tief verbeugte. Ernst nickend nahm der Dunkle Lord die Anwesenheit seines Sekretärs zur Kenntnis und sah ihn genauer an. Seine Schlange war wirklich eine Meisterin. Sie hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, den Blonden so zu erschrecken, dass sich dieser in die Sträucher am Seeufer verirrt hatte. Die Haare waren zerzaust, einzelne Striemen zierten sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und seine Hände, überall auf der Kleidung hingen Pflanzenteile und seine Schuhe schmückten Schlammreste. Schnell hob Voldemort die Zeitung wieder vor sein Gesicht, um seine zuckenden Mundwinkel zu verbergen. Der junge Malfoy sollte nicht mitbekommen wie sehr ihn die Streiche seiner Schlange erheiterten. 'Respekt, Nagini! Nur du hast diese durchschlagende Wirkung bei Draco. Er las die Zeitung in Ruhe zu Ende, damit sich sein Sekretär von den Nachwirkungen seines „Horror-Schlangentreffens" erholen und sich schließlich doch noch auf sein eigentliches Hiersein – seine Arbeitsaufgaben – konzentrieren konnte. Bestrafen würde Voldemort ihn natürlich nicht für sein Zuspätkommen, schließlich war Nagini die Schuldige, aber trotz allem blieb er ein Dunkler Lord und erinnerte seine Untergebenen gern daran. Gewollt übergenau faltete er nun die Zeitung exakt zusammen, legte sie bedächtig zu den anderen auf den Stapel. Dann lies er seine Hand laut auf den Tisch fallen und blickte unheilvoll auf. Der Malfoy-Erbe erschauderte bei dem Geräusch und dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, eingeschüchtert legte er die aktuellen Berichte und Meldungen für seinen Herrn vorsichtig auf den Tisch und begann seinen täglichen Rapport mit den wichtigsten Nachrichten.

Voldemort lauschte den Ausführungen seines Sekretärs aufmerksam, aber dann wanderte sein Blick wie von selbst auf die große Koppel. Harry schien seine Ausbruchsversuche vorläufig aufgegeben zu haben, denn er stand im Schatten einer Baumgruppe und starrte einen Baum an, deren unterer Ast seltsam aussah. Nein, nicht seltsam - schlangenartig! Harry hatte also Nagini entdeckt. Und offenbar hatten sie einige Dinge zu klären. Wie gern wäre Voldemort jetzt dort an Naginis Stelle, um mit seinem Seelengefährten angeregt zu plaudern. Aber Harry würde wahrscheinlich panisch das Weite suchen, sobald er sich auch nur näherte.

Nachdem Draco seine Rede beendet hatte, bemerkte er den abgelenkten Blick seines Herrn, sah ebenfalls in diese Richtung und entdeckte einen ihm unbekannten schwarzen Hengst auf der Hauptkoppel des Gestüts, welche eigentlich nur dem Lieblingspferd von Tom Vorlost Riddle – Saban, einem schwarzen Araber – vorbehalten war. „Ein wunderschönes Tier, mein Lord. Eine Neuerwerbung?", fragte er daher erstaunt.

Aus seinen zwiespältigen Überlegungen gerissen wandte Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Sekretär zu. „Ja, er wurde gestern herrenlos im Verbotenen Wald gefunden. Ein Wildfang sozusagen", erzählte sein Herr munter und fügte dann sehr betont hinzu: „Er gehört jetzt mir!"

Der Malfoy-Spross hatte die Warnung und den unausgesprochenen Befehl verstanden. Niemand schadete diesem Pferd! Er würde auch die anderen Todesser und Untergebenen informieren. Normalerweise kannten alle Lord Voldemorts Pferdeleidenschaft, aber übermütige junge Todesser schlugen manchmal über die Stränge, um sich zu beweisen und gingen nicht allzu sanft mit den Tieren um, wenn sie ihnen in die Quere kamen. Leider gab es ab und zu solche hirnlosen Narren und wenn sein Herr oder sein Stallmeister McLachlan von ihren Vergehen erfuhr ... Lieber sorgte der junge Malfoy vor, als hinterher das Chaos zu beseitigen.

„Wenn er zutraulicher geworden ist, wirst du künftig viel mit meinem neuen Eigentum zu tun haben", prophezeite Voldemort. Waren Harry und Draco nicht Rivalen zu Hogwarts Zeiten gewesen und konnten sich nicht ausstehen? Das dürfte unterhaltsam werden. Sie würden sich später ständig über den Weg laufen und Konfrontationen sicher nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Nur waren diesmal die Rollen anders verteilt. Harry war nicht mehr das mittellose, unwissende Waisenkind, auf welches der Malfoy-Erbe in der Schulzeit herabblickte, sondern der Seelengefährte und zukünftige Gemahl des Dunklen Herrschers. Er stand nun über allen Todessern. Harry hatte alle seine Freunde verloren, vielleicht könnte Draco den Verlust etwas abmildern, schließlich waren sie im selben Alter und hatten sich bisher nicht gegenseitig umgebracht. Sein Seelenpartner musste aus seinem einsamen Schneckenhaus gelockt werden und wenn neue Freundschaften dabei halfen, hatte Voldemort nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Der junge Malfoy wäre kein schlechter Kandidat. Gut erzogen, fleißig, familiär. Er hatte dessen Ehefrau Astoria Greengrass und deren neues Heim letztes Jahr bei ihrer Vermählung näher kennengelernt. Der verliebte Draco hatte damals als Hochzeitsgeschenk für seine Zukünftige Malfoy House erbauen und erlesen einrichten lassen. Stilvoll Wohnen hatte bei den Malfoys Tradition. Und Voldemort würde dieses Wissen nutzen.

„Draco, ich habe eine Extra-Aufgabe für dich, die dir liegen dürfte. Ich will, dass du die besten Innenarchitekten engagierst und die Suite neben meinen Räumlichkeiten geschmackvoll mit allem erdenklichen Luxus einrichten lässt. Ich erwarte die gleiche schlichte Eleganz und edle Ausstattung wie in meinen Räumen. Ohne typisch weiblichen Schnickschnack."

Sein Sekretär bekam runde Augen und begann doch tatsächlich zu stottern „Die Suite … ne-neben Euren Räumen, mei-mein Lord … einrichten …, aber das sind die Räume für die Hausherrin, das heißt ihr wo-wollt … hei ..." Wäre der Blonde heute nicht so durch den Wind gewesen, hätte man ihm seine Verwunderung nicht angemerkt. Normalerweise versteckte dieser seine Emotionen gekonnt, sein Gesicht war eine stoische Maske, da er die typische Malfoy-Arroganz schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte. Ja, Nagini hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, welche Räume ich meine. Sollten mir irgendwelche Spekulationen über das eben Gesprochene zu Ohren kommen, werde ich nicht sehr erfreut sein!" Draco schluckte einen Angstkloß herunter.

Die nächsten Worte hatte sich Voldemort bis zum Schluss aufgespart „Und alles in den Farben Rot und Gold!"

Sein Sekretär verschluckte sich prompt und fing an zu husten. Die Anweisungen und vor allem die letzte Bemerkung hatten ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er verbeugte sich nur wortlos und ging, um die Befehle schnellstens auszuführen. Sein Herr wollte demnächst heiraten und seine Braut war eine Gryffindor. Der Dunkle Lord hatte „gute" Laune, verzieh Fehler. Er hatte sonst nie gute Laune! Wer war die Unbekannte, die seinen Lord so bezaubert oder eher verzaubert hatte? Draco würde ihr ewig dankbar sein. Leider hatten seine heutigen Schlangenbegegnungen seine sonst so hervorragende Auffassungsgabe durcheinandergebracht, sonst hätte er die offensichtlichen Hinweise auf „männliche" Einrichtung und somit Gemahl statt Gemahlin erkannt.

„Ach ja", hinderte Voldemort seinen Sekretär am Verlassen, welcher auch sofort stehen blieb und sich wieder umwandte. „Ich möchte deine Mutter heute zum Tee sehen!" Dracos Augen waren fragend auf ihn gerichtet. Aber Voldemort würde ihn im Unklaren lassen. Die Aufklärung legte er in die fähigen Hände von Lady Malfoy. Die liebe Narzissa würde ihrem Sohn schon gehörig den Kopf waschen, sollte dieser immer noch nicht seinen Irrtum eingesehen haben und die Suite „weiblich" einrichten wollen. Armer Draco. Die Erfahrungen der nächsten Wochen werden sicher sein „Weltbild" erschüttern, spätestens wenn sein ehemaliger Schulrivale wieder putz und munter auftauchte und sich als zukünftiger Gemahl des Dunklen Herrschers entpuppte.

Mit „Das wäre alles!" beendete er das Gespräch.

Wieder allein, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Sehnsüchtig blickte er abermals zu Harry, welcher sich immer noch mit Nagini unterhielt.

Spontan entschloss er sich, seinen Lebensgefährten zu besuchen. Die Nähe würde seiner Seele gut tun und er hatte jede Menge Zeit bis zum Nachmittagstee.

Gesagt, getan! Obwohl er ein Meister der stablosen Magie war, zückte Voldemort dennoch seinen Zauberstab – alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich halt nur schwer ablegen – und schickte die Papiere, die sein Sekretär ihm vorgelegt hatte, in sein Arbeitszimmer, er würde sie später lesen, bevor er eilig zum Gestüt ging, um seinen Stallmeister zu finden.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _**  
 *** Eckdaten zu Angus McLachlan**  
\- aus Schottland stammend und 66 Jahre alt  
\- ehemaliger Slytherin und Pferdeliebhaber  
\- hochrangiger Todesser und langjähriger treuer Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords  
\- einst geheimer Vollstrecker des schwarzen Ordens  
\- schwarzmagischer Zauberer, im Kampfmodus absolut tödlich  
\- Meister der Unverzeihlichen Flüche  
\- enger Vertrauter von Lord Voldemort  
Nach dem Aufstieg des Dunklen Herrschers als Regent setzte er sich zur Ruhe. Da von seiner Familie niemand den Krieg überlebt hatte und er ein ebenso großer Pferdenarr ist wie sein Herr, wurde er Stallmeister im Riddle-Gestüt. Angus wohnt in einem kleinen Cottage neben den Ställen auf Riddle Manor. Sich um das Wohlergehen von Voldemorts Pferden zu kümmern ist zu seiner neuen Lebensaufgabe geworden. Die Ställe mit den geliebten Tieren sind sein Reich, über welches er streng wacht. Er nimmt nur von seinem Herrn Anweisungen entgegen. Zwischen den beiden Männer besteht so etwas wie eine Freundschaft. Sie respektieren sich gegenseitig.

* * *

Ihr habt gerade 12 DIN-A4-Seiten durchgelesen, zuviel Lesestoff oder nicht genug? Harry ist erwachsener geworden, auch hat Hermine offenbar auf ihn abgefärbt – Er denkt jetzt mehr nach, bevor er handelt oder stand er noch immer unter Schock? Voldemort und Schuldgefühle? Ja und das ist völlig neu für ihn, darum hat er auch „Stimmungsschwankungen". Einzig Nagini hat die ganzen Vorteile aus der neuen Situation gezogen – sie hat jetzt beide „Meister" um sich und keiner der beiden ist wütend auf sie. Hat euch die Fortsetzung gefallen? Ich bin ganz gespannt auf eure Meinungen. An einem Tag auf Riddle Manor kann viel passieren und er ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Drei angekündigte Begegnungen stehen noch aus und werden im nächsten „Kapitel 9 – Begegnungen" erzählt. Habt ihr den Miniauftritt von Dark erkannt?  
Bis demnächst  
AomaSade


	10. Kapitel 9 - Begegnungen

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Weihnachtstage sowie ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr 2017. Mein neues Kapitel ist tatsächlich rechtzeitig zum Jahreswechsel fertig geworden. Wie versprochen geht der Tag auf Riddle Manor weiter und ihr erfahrt alles über die restlichen Treffen von Voldemort, Harry und … Ups, da hätte ich doch beinahe zuviel verraten. Aber ich will euch ja nicht um euer Lesevergnügen bringen. Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung meiner Fanfiktion.

 **Lesehinweise:** Gedankengang: 'Denken'; Schlangensprache/Parsel: _„Zischen"_ ; Pferdesprache: # _Wiehern_ #

* * *

 **Kapitel 9 - Begegnungen**

Voldemort stürmte in den Stall und rief nach seinem Stallmeister. Angus kam gerade mit einem grünen Stallhalfter und einem Führstrick aus der Sattelkammer. Als er seinen Herrn sah, hängte er die beiden Sachen rasch neben die Boxtür des Neuzuganges und wandte sich an den Mann vor ihm: „Mein Lord?"

Ungläubig war Voldemort stehengeblieben, starrte auf das Zaumzeug und fragte fassungslos: „Was willst du damit?"

Angus folgte verständnislos dem Blick und versuchte das eigentlich Offensichtliche zu erklären: „Für den neuen Hengst, mein Lord. Zum Führen und Anbinden, wenn ..." Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und hörte auf zu reden, als die roten Augen seines Herrn zornig zu glühen begannen, dieser blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab zog und damit in seine Richtung zeigte.

Den Dunklen Lord beherrschte plötzlich eine unbändige Wut. Jemand wollte seinem Seelengefährten Fesseln anlegen, ihn festbinden, anketten, unterdrücken – ihm schaden. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung konnte er sich davon abhalten, seinen Stallmeister, dem er von allen seinen Todessern am meisten vertraute, zu verfluchen, dieser wusste es schließlich nicht besser und machte nur seine Arbeit. Außerdem brauchte er ihn. Dafür setzte er das verdammte Halfter samt Leine in Brand. Eine tödliche Aura breitete sich um seine Gestalt und dann im ganzen Stall aus, während er mit eiskalter Stimme drohte: „Niemals, absolut niemals wird meinem Hengst ein Zaumzeug angelegt. Er kann sich frei auf der Weide oder hier im Stall bewegen. Er wird zu nichts gezwungen! Niemals! Wer ihm in irgendeiner Weise schadet, ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmt, stirbt!"

Schockiert sah Angus die verkohlten Überreste des Zaumzeuges an, welche auf dem Stallboden lagen. Er wusste, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er sähe jetzt genauso aus. „Natürlich, mein Lord. Bitte nehmt meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung für mein Unwissen an. Ich habe es nun verstanden", sagte er ergeben, sich tief verbeugend, „und werde dafür sorgen, dass sich jeder im Gestüt an Eure Anweisungen hält." Angus hatte bis jetzt nicht begriffen wie „besonders" das neue Lieblingspferd für seinen Herrn war. So eine Fehleinschätzung würde ihm nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Der Hübsche hatte ab sofort oberste Priorität bei ihm. Er würde ihn mit Argusaugen bewachen, behüten und beschützen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich der Dunkle Lord auch soweit wieder beruhigt, dass er an sein eigentliches Hiersein denken konnte. „Ich werde bei meinem neuen Hengst völlig anders als sonst vorgehen, um ihn zu zähmen. Du wirst mich dabei unterstützen!" Natürlich bat ein Dunkler Lord seinen engsten menschlichen Vertrauten nicht um Hilfe, sein finsteres Image musste gewahrt bleiben. Schon gar nicht, nachdem dieser ihn so verärgert hatte. „Was du heute erfährst, bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen dir und mir, bis ich mich anders entscheide. Kein Gerede, keine Äußerungen oder Andeutungen anderen gegenüber, keine Selbstgespräche, vor allem nicht in Gegenwart der Pferde. Niemand darf davon erfahren!", verdeutlichte Voldemort die Wichtigkeit der Angelegenheit, obwohl er sich der Verschwiegenheit und Treue seines Todessers gewiss war.

„Jawohl, mein Lord. Ihr könnt Euch voll und ganz auf mich verlassen", stimmte Angus sofort bereitwillig zu, ehe die Laune seines Herrn wieder kippte und dieser sich an seinen Fauxpas von eben erinnerte.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte der Dunkle Herrscher gegrübelt, wie er Harry von seinen partnerschaftlichen Absichten überzeugen konnte, bis er von Nagini und Draco unterbrochen wurde. Zuerst musste er seinen Lebensgefährten richtig verstehen, alles über seine Ängste, seine Träume, seine Wünsche herausfinden, ehe er die nächsten Schritte planen konnte. Nur leider würde sein Gefährte ihm nichts über sich verraten, sondern nur panisch das Weite suchen, wenn sein Todfeind sich ihm näherte. Da würde er also zu seinem Steckenpferd – der guten alten Täuschung zurückgreifen müssen. Das tat sein Seelenpartner schließlich irgendwie auch, wenn dieser sich, aus reinem Selbstschutz, als normales Pferd maskierte.

Aber an erster Stelle stand von nun an der Schutz seines Liebsten. Harry Potter war für Lord Voldemort bis vor drei Tagen über Jahre hinweg sein erklärter Feind gewesen, seine Nemesis, der meistgesuchte Zauberer der Welt, auf den bei Gefangennahme unbeschreibliche Folterqualen sowie ein grausamer Tod warteten. Und seine treuen Todesser sahen das bis heute so und manche waren sehr übereifrig, ihrem Herrn zu gefallen. Sie würden den Feind Potter unerbittlich jagen, ihn dann aus Rachsucht sogar vorab foltern und mehr tot als lebendig in Riddle Manor abliefern. Jahrelang geförderter Hass verschwand nicht einfach über Nacht. Voldemort musste hier hart durchgreifen, um das zementierte Feindbild von Harry Potter aus den Köpfen seiner Anhänger zu entfernen und durch einen allumfassenden Schutzauftrag für seinen zukünftigen Gemahl zu ersetzen. Keine leichte Aufgabe! Aber für einen Dunklen Lord mit seiner Macht auch nicht schwer. Er würde in absehbarer Zeit eine Todesser-Generalversammlung einberufen, um seine Untergebenen entsprechend anzuweisen und ihnen die Konsequenzen bei Zuwiderhandlungen eindringlich vor Augen zu führen, Cruciatus-Flüche für Uneinsichtige waren dabei bestimmt eine große Hilfe. Bis dahin war sein Seelengefährte in Gefahr, obwohl er brenzlichen Situationen bis jetzt immer erfolgreich entkommen konnte. Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal und der Dunkle Lord wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass Harry irgendwie verletzt wurde, weshalb er seine Anwesenheit auf Riddle Manor vorläufig geheim halten würde. Außerdem hatte er seinen Gefährten gerade erst gefunden und nicht die Absicht, ihn so schnell mit anderen zu teilen. Harry war darüber hinaus derzeit überhaupt nicht in der Verfassung, um wieder ins Zentrum der britischen Zauberwelt zu treten und sich gegen alle möglichen Anfeindungen von Anhängern der weißen sowie auch der schwarzen Magie zu verteidigen, da sie ihm die Schuld an ihrem eigenen Versagen gaben. Voldemort machte sich nichts vor, auch wenn die klugen Zauberer und Todesser auf seinen Befehl hin von Vergeltungsmaßnahmen absahen, würde es doch einige Dumme geben, die seinen Seelengefährten zumindest verbal für seine „feige" Flucht während des Krieges beschimpften beziehungsweise für die vergeblichen Verfolgungsjagden bestrafen wollten. Davor würde Voldemort seinen Partner beschützen, bis dieser sich erholt hatte und ihre Bindung vollständig war. Solange musste Harry hier bei ihm in Sicherheit bleiben, was dieser garantiert nicht einsah und kampflos hinnahm. Bestimmt geisterten schon diverse Fluchtpläne durch seine Gedanken, so intensiv wie dieser den Koppelzaun kontrolliert hatte.

Voldemort würde seinen Partner nie wieder unterschätzen und rechnete deshalb mit allem. Für sämtliche auf Riddle Manor wohnenden Personen sowie Besucher hatte er den Meldezwangzauber aufgehoben, aber nicht für Zaubergroßbritannien. Falls es Harry doch wider Erwarten schaffen sollte, von hier ohne seine Erlaubnis zu verschwinden, wollte er ihn mit Hilfe der gesamten Zauberwelt schnell und unversehrt wiederfinden. Da die Seelenbindung noch nicht geschlossen war, erschwerten große Entfernungen leider das Aufspüren mittels Gefährtenmagie, diese zeigte Voldemort nur die grobe Richtung, wo sich sein Gesuchter aufhielt, erst beim Näherkommen würde sich der genaue Aufenthaltsort offenbaren. Dann musste er seinen Gefährten rasch einfangen, am besten vorher noch einen Apparier-Schutz über den Ort legen, damit Harry nicht ans andere Ende der Welt entkam. Noch einmal zehn Jahre Versteckspielen würde es nicht geben. Harry war da, wo er hingehörte und da würde er auch für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben – bei ihm. Mit der Überzeugungsarbeit würde er heute beginnen und das brachte ihn zu Angus zurück, der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Gut! Ich bin vor kurzem auf einen alten komplizierten Zauber gestoßen, der es mir erlaubt, mich wie ein Pferdeanimagus zu wandeln und dessen Eigenschaften anzunehmen. Das schließt vor allem die Pferdesprache mit ein. Ich kann also jetzt mit meinen Pferden reden. Vielleicht bekomme ich als Pferd heraus, wovor sich mein neuer Hengst so sehr fürchtet, wenn er mich sieht und kann dann die Ursachen abstellen, die seine Angst auslösen. Ich werde mich dafür in Dark verwandeln, einen großen schwarzen Hengst, der hier im Gestüt lebt. Problematisch ist nur, dass Pferde keine dummen Tiere sind und scheinbar die menschliche Sprache verstehen. Daher wäre es sehr kontraproduktiv, wenn mein neuer Liebling durch irgendwelche Gesprächsfetzen mitbekommt, dass ich eigentlich sein Herr bin, vor dem er sich fürchtet. Deine Aufgabe wird es daher sein, meine zweite Identität als Pferd glaubhaft zu machen, damit keiner eine Verbindung zwischen Lord Voldemort und seinem Alter Ego Dark herstellt."

„Mein Lord, ich bin begeistert von Eurer Idee", erwiderte Angus. Sein Herr konnte mit Pferden kommunizieren! Vor seinen Augen eröffneten sich unglaubliche Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserung der Pferdehaltung und -zucht auf Riddle Manor.

„Dann wäre alles geklärt. Ich habe heute noch eine Verabredung zum Tee. Du wirst Dark kurz vorher von der Koppel rufen, weil der Tierarzt ihn abschließend untersuchen will. Ach ja", Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab erneut und auf dem Namensschild an der Boxtür erschien in schöner Zierschrift „ARIS". Der Name erfüllte Voldemort mit Zufriedenheit. 'Passend, äußerst passend!', frohlockte er gedanklich. „Mein Wildfang braucht einen Namen. Seinen richtigen kann ich schließlich nicht verwenden, auch wenn Dark ihn erfahren sollte. So misstrauisch wie Aris ist, würde er stutzig werden und seinen Pferdekameraden verdächtigen oder im schlimmsten Fall ablehnen."

Voldemort steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, drehte sich wieder zu seinem Stallmeister um und gab eine letzte Anweisung: „Das Zaumzeug-Tabu gilt übrigens auch für Dark." Angus schluckte, sein Herr vergaß absolut keine Verfehlungen.

Einen Augenblick später stand ein großer schwarzer Hengst an der Stelle, wo sich eben noch der Dunkle Lord befunden hatte.

Seine Faszination kaum verbergend eilte Angus zur nächsten Pferdebox, öffnete die Innen- und Außentür während der Hengst ihm folgte und auf die Koppel trat.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Harry stürmte auf die Weide. Bloß weg von Voldemort, seinem Stallmeister und dieser Gefängniszelle namens Pferdebox. Er hatte sich eben so eingeengt und hilflos gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Überwältigende Angst hatte ihn fest in ihren Klauen gehabt. Hier draußen konnte er zumindest wieder frei atmen, obwohl er immer noch ein Gefangener war. Aber Gefangene konnten fliehen. Richtig! Von seinem Entkommen hing sein Leben ab, wenn er erkannt wurde, war es aus. Also je eher er einen Ausweg fand, desto schneller war er hier weg. Und dann würde er bis ans andere Ende der Welt laufen, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Voldemort zu bringen. Überlegend sah er sich um. Zuerst würde er den Koppelzaun am Verbotenen Wald auf Schwachstellen untersuchen, dann die anderen drei Seiten. Gesagt, getan. Nach der Hälfte seiner „Zaunkontrolle" am Waldrand stöhnte er enttäuscht auf. Da war jemand sehr auf die Sicherheit seiner Pferde bedacht. Normalerweise waren Weidezäune so hoch wie die Widerristhöhe der gehaltenen Pferde. Aber hier hatten sie „Kopfhöhe". Überspringen oder gar Überfliegen fiel also schon mal aus. Harrys Animagusgestalt war leider kein Pegasus oder Thestral. Durchsteigen ging auch nicht, denn statt der üblichen zwei oder drei Zaunreihen bestand der Zaun hier aus sechs. Unzerbrechlich konnte er den Eigenschaften der Umzäunung auch noch hinzufügen. Selbst nach mehrmaligem starken Gegentreten konnte er nicht einmal eine kleine Delle auf dem Holz entdecken. Das Wegschaben der Erde, um darunter durchzukriechen würde auch nichts bringen, da die gesamte Einfriedung auf Fundament gebaut war. Gegen Zauber aller Art schien die Umzäunung auch gefeit zu sein. Seine Illusions-, Verteidigungs-, Schutz- und sonstigen Hilfszauber waren absolut wirkungslos. Als wenn das nicht alles schon schlimm genug wäre, spürte er außerhalb der Koppel zwischen Zaun und Wald noch etwas Magisches, das dort lauerte. Er kannte diese Art der Einschüchterung von früher, hörte das drohende Raunen und Wispern. Es sagte eindeutig: „Komm mir zu nahe und dein Leben sowie deine Gesundheit sind in tödlicher Gefahr!" Es gab dort einen Bannkreis. Und dieser musste sehr, sehr mächtig und groß sein, wenn er dessen Magie sogar auf der Weide fühlen konnte. Wahrscheinlich beschützte er die gesamten Ländereien von Riddle Manor. So ein starker Bannkreis würde jeden in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe überwältigen. Nur der Hauptweg schien davon ausgenommen zu sein, damit Besucher, Gäste oder Todesser ungehindert vorsprechen konnten, sonst hätte er vorgestern nicht die verletzte Nagini ungehindert bis vor das Eingangsportal tragen können. Blieb die Frage offen: Schützte der Bannkreis Riddle Manor nur nach außen oder auch von innen? Der innere Schutz würde ein Verlassen zusätzlich erschweren, beinahe unmöglich machen. Bei seiner derzeitigen Pechsträhne tippte er auf Doppelschutz mit beiden Varianten. Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Das war zum … Der schwarze Hengst schnaubte frustriert und kontrollierte verbissen den Rest dieses Zaunabschnittes, um ja nichts zu übersehen. Leider wies die Einzäunung an dieser Seite keine einzige Schwäche auf, die er für seine Flucht hätte nutzen können. Erschöpft und verdrossen blickte er zu den drei anderen Zaunseiten der Koppel. Die würde er später checken. Jetzt brauchte er eine Pause. Er war total verschwitzt. Sonne und schwarzes Fell im Hochsommer waren keine gute Kombination. Zum Glück standen auf der Weide vereinzelte Baumgruppen als Schattenspender. Auf die nächste lief Harry zu, er musste unbedingt aus der Sonne. Durch sein langes Leben im Wald war er verwöhnt, dort gab es fast nur Schattenplätze. Beim Hinlaufen irritierte ihn etwas. Wieso sah der eine Baum so komisch aus? Als wenn dieser mit Girlanden geschmückt wäre. Schlangenartige Girlanden wie er beim genaueren Hinsehen feststellte. Da hing eine riesige Schlange bequem drapiert auf dem unteren Ast und döste vor sich hin. Obwohl er die Schlange seines Erzfeindes bisher nur als schemenhafte Gestalt in der Nacht und in Miniausführung mit Bisswunden am Tag seines letzten Geburtstages sowie vor über zehn Jahren während des Krieges manchmal bei Kampfhandlungen gesehen hatte, war er sich doch fast sicher, dass Nagini, Voldemorts Haustierschlange, vor ihm im Baum hing. Staunend trat der schwarze Hengst noch näher. Die Schlange war ein Prachtexemplar, jetzt im Tageslicht konnte er ausgiebig ihre Größe und die schönen Grünschattierungen ihres Rautenmusters bewundern. _„Nagini?"_ , fragte Harry vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und aus Versehen gebissen zu werden.

Aber die Schlange hatte ihn schon bemerkt und nickte als Antwort.

„ _Du bist wirklich riesengroß! Die Gerüchte stimmen also."_ So groß hatte er sie nicht in Erinnerung, sie musste in den letzten Jahren noch gewachsen sein. Warum stolperte er eigentlich schon wieder sie? Eine Begegnung war Zufall. Ein zweites Treffen war Glück. Aber drei? Das war volle Absicht. Harry traute ihr auf einmal alles Mögliche zu. Die Augen argwöhnisch zusammenkneifend fragte er kühl: _„Was machst du hier? Verfolgst du mich? Oder ist es tatsächlich Zufall, dass wir uns in den letzten Tagen ständig über den Weg laufen?"_

Die Schlange antwortete mit Bedacht: „ _Ob unsere Begegnungen Zufall waren? Die ersten beiden Male war ich auf der Jagd und heute habe ich dich hier gesehen und wollte dir für deine Hilfe danken."_ Kurz schien sie über die richtigen Worte nachzudenken, um es besser zu erklären. „ _Danke für die Rettung meines Lebens. Einer Schlange zu helfen ist nicht selbstverständlich. Mein Meister ist dir sehr dankbar, weil du mich vor der Werhyäne gerettet und nach Hause gebracht hast, damit er mich heilen konnte"_ , zischelte Nagini erfreut.

Harrys Freude hielt sich dagegen in Grenzen. Da rettete er das Leben von Voldemorts Lieblingskriechtier und zum Dank sperrten sie ihn in einen Stall mit umzäuntem Frischluftauslauf. Wütend erwiderte er: „ _Ja, seine Dankbarkeit kennt keine Grenzen. Darum wurde ich auch betäubt, verschleppt und hier in diesem Gestüt eingesperrt."_

Die Schlange schien eingesehen zu haben, dass Harrys derzeitig unfreiwilliger Aufenthaltsort ein recht brisantes Thema war, welches seine Emotionen hochkochen lies, denn sie versuchte das Gespräch in gemäßigtere Bahnen zu lenken. _„Wie heißt du eigentlich? Diese Frage konnte ich vorgestern nicht mehr stellen, weil du es auf einmal sehr eilig hattest, wieder zu verschwinden, nachdem du mich heimgetragen hast und ich herunterfiel. Nicht einmal danken konnte ich dir. Das war nicht sehr nett."_

Da hatte sie recht. Aber seinen Erzfeind Voldemort plötzlich leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen, hatte ihn dermaßen geschockt, dass er in Todesangst panisch das Weite gesucht hatte. Und dabei war jemand zu Schaden gekommen. Durch seine überstürzte Flucht hatte er Nagini ungewollt wehgetan. Es tat ihm leid. Schuldbewusst senkte der schwarze Hengst den Kopf. Um die Schlange versöhnlich zu stimmen, ging er auf ihren Themenwechsel ein. Trotzdem lies Harry seine jahrelang bewährte Vorsicht nicht außer Acht. Nagini war schlau und ihr seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen, könnte seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen und ihn in Gefahr bringen. _„Har ... Hadrian. Ich heiße Hadrian."_

„ _Haa...drii...aan?"_ , stotterte sie seinen Tarnnamen. _„Viel zu langer Name, den kann ich kaum aussprechen, da gefällt mir die Abkürzung wesentlich besser"_ , verkündete Nagini bestimmend.

„ _Abkürzung? Welche Abkürzung?"_ Harry war verwirrt.

„ _Harry. Ich werde dich Harry nennen. Ja, der Kurzname passt viel besser zu dir."_ Mit einem dominanten Nicken unterstrich sie ihre Festlegung.

Der Pferdeanimagus war sprachlos. Er hatte der Schlange seinen richtigen Namen verschwiegen und einen falschen genannt. Und Nagini wandelte den falschen Namen unabsichtlich in seinen richtigen um. Musste er Schlangenlogik verstehen? Nein. Würde Protestieren helfen? Nein! Wenn er sich zu sehr sträubte und widersprach, würde sie über seinem Vornamen nur länger nachdenken, irgendwann bei Harry Potter landen und die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken. Also fügte er sich widerwillig: _„Na gut, nenn mich eben Harry."_ Schmollend sah er von der Schlange weg. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die Sonnenterrasse von Riddle Manor. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn. Voldemort war dort und sprach gerade mit … war das Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Nun sah er ganz genau hin. Tatsächlich! Draco Malfoy, sein blasierter Mitschüler aus dem Haus Slytherin. Die weißblonden Haare würde er überall wiedererkennen. Das Frettchen war allem Anschein nach ein Todesser geworden und diente ergeben seinem Herrn. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es mit Draco einmal so enden würde. Aber jeder war seines eigenen Glückes Schmied. Und wenn Malfoy Junior sich gern lebenslang von einem Dunklen Lord herumkommandieren lassen wollte, bitte schön, seine Sache. Sein Blick wanderte von Draco zurück zu der anderen Person auf der Terrasse. Voldemort und seine Todesser – Harry war hier von Feinden umzingelt. Wenn Voldemort herausfand, wer der schwarze Hengst in Wirklichkeit war ... Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schon allein bei der bloßen Vorstellung. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf. Was hatte Nagini vorhin gesagt, ihr Meister wäre ihm dankbar wegen … Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und anklagend schaute er die Schlange an: _„Woher wusste dein Meister von dem Angriff der Werhyäne? Du hast ihm davon berichtet, stimmt's! Er kann die Schlangensprache, sagen die Gerüchte. Hast du ihm erzählt, dass ich auch Parsel kann?"_ Schreckliche Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte Voldemort ihn schon erkannt und war auf dem Weg zu ihm? Nein, seine Nemesis saß immer noch ganz gelassen auf der Terrasse. Oder hatte er seine Schergen losgeschickt? Ängstlich blickte sich der schwarze Hengst nach allen Seiten um. Nein, alles war ruhig. Er war nicht aufgeflogen. Noch nicht! Glücklicherweise war der „Schlangenbaum" von Riddle Manor aus schlecht zu sehen, weil die anderen Bäume ihn verdeckten. Harry musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht durch unbedachte Handlungen verriet. Voldemort durfte ihn auf gar keinen Fall zusammen mit einer Schlange sehen oder mit ihr sprechen hören. Pferde hatten Angst vor Schlangen und hielten sich nicht freiwillig in ihrer Nähe auf. Wenn der Dunkle Lord dann noch erfuhr, dass er Parsel konnte, würde dieser sofort eins und eins zusammenzählen und Harry wäre tot.

„ _Nein, das habe ich, glaube ich, nicht erwähnt"_ , antwortete Nagini und dachte weiter angestrengt darüber nach. _„Nein, ich glaube nicht."_

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Ahnung von seinen Parselkenntnissen und so sollte es auch bleiben. Ihm entging dabei völlig Naginis verräterisches Zögern bei der Beantwortung seiner Frage. Die Furcht vor Entdeckung und den schrecklichen Folgen saß sehr tief und so flehte er die Schlange an: _„Bitte Nagini, erzähle niemanden davon. Vor allem nicht deinem Herrn."_ Da die Schlange ihn nur ausdruckslos anschaute und versuchte er seine Bitte zu erklären: _„Tiere mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten sind in vielen Augen Raritäten, werden gejagt, gefangen und in Käfigen zur Schau gestellt. Meine Freiheit habe ich schon verloren, ich will nicht auch noch wie ein seltenes Objekt unter strengster Bewachung in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt verwahrt werden. Bitte, behalte dein Wissen für dich."_ Beschwörend sah er seine Gesprächspartnerin an.

„ _Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde nichts verraten, was dir schaden könnte. Versprochen!"_ , beruhigte Nagini den schwarzen Hengst. Seine ängstliche Anspannung lies etwas nach.

Ein grummelndes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille. Verdutzt schauten sich Hengst und Schlange an. Gleich darauf knurrte der Pferdemagen erneut. Peinlich! Aber wenigstens lockerte Harrys lauter Magen die vorher verkrampfte Stimmung auf.

„ _Du solltest vielleicht etwas von diesem köstlichen Weidegras naschen?"_ , neckte Nagini ihr Gegenüber.

Harry verspürte tatsächlich einen Riesenhunger, schließlich hatte er seit gestern Nachmittag nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Sein leerer Magen schrie grollend nach Nahrung. Hungrig sah der schwarze Hengst auf das saftige Grün zu seinen Hufen. _„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Mein Bauch könnte wirklich eine Kleinigkeit vertragen"_ , gab Harry ohne Umschweife zu und begann zu grasen, während Nagini ihn schweigend beobachtete. Das Gras schmeckte wirklich so gut wie es aussah. Genüsslich haschte er nach jedem leckeren Grashalm, wobei er die Zeit und seine stille Beobachterin völlig vergas.

Plötzlich zuckten beide Tiere erschrocken zusammen als jemand entsetzt schrie: _#Pass auf, vor dir hängt eine riesige Schlange im Baum!#_

Unisono drehten Nagini und Harry ihre Köpfe zum Neuankömmling. Dark, der große schwarze Hengst, welchen er verletzt im Verbotenen Wald getroffen und sicher nach Hause geleitet hatte, stand auf der Weide mit nach hinten angelegten Ohren und aufgeregt mit dem Schweif schlagend. Er war sichtlich nervös und fixierte die Schlange böse.

 _#Bring dich in Sicherheit, Harry! Das ist die Monsterschlange, die mich gestern auf der hinteren Koppel angegriffen hat#_ , rief er verzweifelt, weil er den kleineren Hengst in großer Gefahr wähnte.

Unentschlossen sah Harry zwischen Dark und Nagini hin und her. Sie würde ihm nichts tun, das wusste er ganz bestimmt. Auf seine Intuition konnte er sich in dieser Hinsicht verlassen. Aber um den großen Hengst zu beruhigen, entfernte er sich ein paar Meter von der „Baumschlange".

„ _Wirst du mir untreu, Harry?_ ", kommentierte Nagini seinen Rückzug.

„ _Sehr witzig. Er fürchtet sich vor Schlangen und hat Angst, dass du mich angreifst. Mein Zurücktreten wird seine Befürchtungen verringern"_ , rechtfertigte der kleinere Hengst seine Hilfeleistung. Dann drangen gurgelnde Geräusche von beiden an sein Ohr. Fast so, als amüsierten sie sich gleichzeitig über etwas, dass er gesagt hatte. Aber er hatte nichts Komisches gesagt! Seine Gedanken drifteten ab als Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürmten. Ron und Hermine im Lesesaal von Hogwarts, auf dem Schlosshof, im Gemeinschaftsraum, in Hogsmeade – wie sich wieder einig waren und gemeinsam über Harrys totale Unkenntnis der Zauberwelt witzelten. Damals, als seine Welt noch in Ordnung war. Und nun waren sie tot. Tot und begraben wie alle seine Freunde und Bekannten. Sinnlos gestorben, in einem Krieg, der nicht ihrer war, den sie weder begonnen noch gewollt hatten. Bis heute spürte er die Wut und den Schmerz über ihren Verlust, suchte die Schuld bei sich, obwohl niemand sie hätte retten können. Er war soweit in die Vergangenheit abgetaucht, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Nagini ihren erhöhten Ruheplatz verlies und sich bedrohlich Dark näherte. Während sie aggressiv zischte, begann dieser zu steigen und mit den Hufen zu stampfen. Harrys Fokus schnappte zurück in die Gegenwart und immer noch furchtbar wütend über die unsinnigen Tode fuhr die Schlange regelrecht an: _„Nagini, hör sofort auf damit! Er ist nur ein harmloses Pferd und hat dir nichts getan. Gewalt, egal gegen wen, ist verabscheuungswürdig! Es werden immer die Unschuldigen verletzt und getötet!"_ Keuchend holte er Luft. _„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Wehe, du tust ihm etwas! Ich warne dich!"_ Der kleinere schwarze Hengst drehte sich abrupt um und galoppierte weg zum anderen Ende der Koppel.

Erschüttert blieben Nagini und Dark zurück, denn sie hatten während Harrys Wutausbruch den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie kommunizierten ohne Worte, Dark wies mit seinem Kopf Richtung Manor und lief dann dem geflohenen Pferd hinterher. Die Schlange verlies die Weide.

'Einatmen! Ausatmen! Einatmen! Ausatmen!' Harry stand stocksteif da. Langsam legte sich die Wut. Er hatte gehofft, seine emotionalen Gefühlsausbrüche inzwischen hinter sich gelassen zu haben, denn seit er im Verbotenen Wald lebte, ging es ihm wesentlich besser, bis auf die schrecklichen Albträume, welche ihn immer noch heimsuchten. Wut, Zorn, Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung waren mit der Zeit leiser geworden, er hatte seine Gefühle im Griff gehabt. Aber ein einziges Wiedersehen mit seinem Todfeind genügte und alles kam wieder hoch. Er konnte die Flut seiner Emotionen nicht abstellen, sie brachen unkontrollierbar hervor, heute morgen panische Angst, eben Wut und Schmerz. Er fühlte sich so verloren und allein. Warum traf es immer ihn? Konnte das Schicksal nicht wenigstens einmal einen Bogen um ihn machen und ihn für den Rest seines Lebens links liegen lassen? Nein, natürlich nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil, es schickte ihn auf direktem Weg in Voldemorts mörderische Arme. Sein Blick wanderte besorgt zur Terrasse. Leer! Voldemort und Malfoy waren nicht mehr da! Hektisch sah Harry sich um. Er war weg! Voldemort war weg! Wo war er? War er hierher unterwegs? Holte Malfoy die anderen Todesser? Würden sie ihn erst umzingeln und dann ...

 _#Was war eben los? Erst zischelst du wild herum und dann läufst du wütend weg? Was hat dich so aufgeregt? Bist du böse auf mich, weil du wegen mir im Gestüt gelandet bist?#_ , fragte Dark und trat näher.

Der kleinere Hengst reagierte nicht, war in seinen trostlosen Überlegungen gefangen. _#_ _Warum hast du wie eine Schlange gezischt?_ _Kannst du mit Schlangen reden?#_ , versuchte der Größere es diesmal mit banaleren Fragen.

Harry sah Dark zuerst nur verständnislos an, ehe er sich auf die Fragen konzentrierte. _#Äh … nein, ich kann kein Parsel ... äh … keine Schlangensprache! So was können Pferde doch nicht, oder? Ich habe_ _sie nur giftig angezischt, damit sie Angst bekommt und dich in Ruhe lässt. … Und … nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass die Pferdefänger uns aufgelauert haben._ # Dark traf keine Schuld. Harry hatte seine bewährte Wachsamkeit aus Sorge um seinen Pferdekumpel vernachlässigt und war deshalb in eine Falle geraten. Er hatte seine Gefangenschaft ganz allein zu verantworten. Dark oder Nagini konnten nichts dafür. Betroffen schaute er vor sich hin. Er hatte seine Wut über den Tod von Hermine und Ron an Nagini ausgelassen und sie angeschrien. Sie war sicher kein Unschuldslamm, aber für den Tod seiner beiden Freunde nicht verantwortlich. Ob sie ihm sehr böse war? Würde sie ihn jetzt doch verraten? War er schon entdeckt worden? Seine Gedanken wirbelten völlig durcheinander. Prüfend schaute sich der schwarze Hengst um – niemand, weder Voldemort noch seine Todesser, marschierte auf ihn zu, er spürte auch keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Aufatmen! Er konnte erst einmal aufatmen.

Dark sah das andere Pferd aufmunternd an: _#Die Monsterschlange hast du jedenfalls mit deinem Auftritt verjagt und mich vor ihr gerettet. Dankeschön, Harry.#_ Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich. _#Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen.#_

Die Wiedersehensfreude beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sich selbst überzeugen konnte, dass der Größere gesund und munter war. _#Wow, du bist vollkommen geheilt#_ , staunte er.

 _#Ja, finde ich auch sehr seltsam. Beim Tierarzt war ein fremder Mann, der mit einem kleinen, dünnen Stock auf mich gezeigt hat und komische Worte murmelte. Kurz darauf war ich geheilt.#_

 _#Wo bist du gewesen? Warum warst du nicht schon früher auf der Koppel? Geht es dir wirklich gut?#_

Geduldig erläuterte Dark: _#_ _Harry, dass ist ein Gestüt. Hier werden Pferde gezüchtet und ausgebildet. Dazu gehört vor allem Putzen, Striegeln, Füttern, Tierarzt, Reiten, Training.#_

 _#_ _Rei-Reiten? Wie ein Reiter auf dem Rücken?#_ , stotterte Harry.

 _#Natürlich, die Reitpferde tragen Reiter, werden geritten. Dann gibt es Kutschpferde, Rennpferde oder Zuchtpferde und die Ausnahme.#_

Der kleinere Hengst war ratlos: _#_ _Ausnahme?#_

 _#Die berühmte Ausnahme: Ein Pferd, das seinem Herrn besonders am Herzen liegt, welches er liebt und pflegt – so ein Pferd wie du?#_

 _#Was? Warum bin ich ein besonderes Pferd? An mir ist überhaupt nichts Besonderes! Ich bin totaler Durchschnitt.#_

 _#Doch, es stimmt#_ , sagte Dark überzeugt. _#Es wird überall gemunkelt. Die anderen Pferde haben es gehört, die Stallburschen reden darüber. Der Stallmeister hat es dem Tierarzt und dem Mann mit dem Stöckchen während meiner Behandlung erzählt, dass der herrenlose Wildfang der neue Liebling von Lord Voldemort ist und ihm kein Leid zugefügt werden darf. Harry, weist du überhaupt, was das bedeutet. Du bist ein richtiges Glückspferd. Dir wird es an nichts fehlen. Du erhältst nur das Beste – den besten Stall, das beste Futter, die beste Koppel, die beste Pflege und Aufmerksamkeit. Und niemand außer unserem Herrn darf dich anfassen.#_

Hurra, lebenslange Gefangenschaft als Lieblingspferd im goldenen Stall oder Folter und Tod als geouteter Harry Potter Ihm wurde ganz schlecht, er wollte nicht auffallen, wollte es nie, doch heute wie damals wurde er gegen seinen Willen, selbst als Pferd, ins Rampenlicht gezerrt und hatte nun wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort. Er schluckte krampfhaft und starrte ängstlich zur verlassenen Terrasse. Fliehen! Flucht! Er musste hier weg! Und er hatte auch schon eine erste Idee: _#Dark, wie bist du eigentlich ausgebrochen, ich meine, wie bist du über den Koppelzaun gekommen?#_

Der große Hengst stutzte bei der Frage und antwortete nachdenklich: _#Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich war auf einer der hinteren Weiden, als diese Monsterschlange mich angriff. Ich wehrte mich, bockte, schlug aus und rammte schließlich irgendwie den Zaun, der durch die Wucht des Aufpralls unter mir zusammenbrach. Dann weiß ich nur noch, dass ich blutend durch den Wald lief. Schwache Zäune sind sehr gefährlich. Die zersplitterten Holzbalken hätten mich auch aufspießen können. Aber sei unbesorgt, Harry. Auf den vorderen Weiden wurden die Umzäunungen alle schon erneuert. Sie sind jetzt höher und verstärkt, können nicht mehr zerbrechen. Wegen meiner unglücklichen Zaunkollision werden jetzt alle älteren Koppelzäune durch neue ersetzt. Unser Herr ist wirklich sehr auf das Wohlergehen und die Sicherheit seiner Pferde bedacht.#_

Toll! Für seine Pferdchen mutierte Voldemort zum Wohltäter und Sicherheitsfreak. Harry musste erst einmal die ganzen negativen Informationen verarbeiten, die sich wie ein gigantischer Berg vor ihm auftürmten. Sein Gesprächsbedarf war vorerst gedeckt und er schwieg. Knurrend erinnerte ihn sein Magen an eine andere wichtige Sache. Er hatte immer noch Hunger und fühlte sich ausgelaugt. So entkräftet war eine Flucht gleich aussichtslos.

Wenig später grasten beide Pferde in trauter Zweisamkeit auf der Weide. Wobei eigentlich nur Harry sich das saftige Gras schmecken lies. Wenn man jahrelang in seiner Pferdeanimagusgestalt feststeckte, stellte man keine hohen Ansprüche mehr an seine Nahrung. Aber er konnte mit Sicherheit beurteilen: Gras war nicht gleich Gras. Und dieses saftige Grün hier auf Riddle Manor war ein Hochgenuss. Voldemorts Pferde lebten wirklich im Pferdeparadies. Aber er war kein richtiges Pferd, dachte er wehmütig. Würde er jemals irgendwo richtig hingehören? Eigentlich hatte er die Hoffnung doch schon längst aufgegeben. Deprimiert kaute er auf ein paar Grashalmen herum und blinzelte zu dem anderen Hengst hinüber. Sein Pferdekamerad schien nicht sehr hungrig zu sein, verschmähte die köstlichen Gräser. Genauso wie Nagini schien Dark ihn lieber zu beobachteten und alle seine Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Eigenartig! _#Bist du nicht hungrig?#_ , fragte Harry über seine Gedanken verwundert.

Fast entsetzt blickte Dark auf das Gras: _#Nein, ich bin satt. Mein Frühstück war sehr reichhaltig. Aber lass es dir ruhig schmecken.#_

Ein richtiges Gespräch kam nicht mehr zustande, auf Darks Fragen gab Harry nur einsilbige Antworten, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine gesamte Situation zu überdenken und seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Kurze Zeit später rief auch schon der Stallmeister nach Dark, weil der Tierarzt ihn abschließend untersuchen wollte.

Harry blieb aber nicht lange allein, denn eine gute Bekannte schlängelte auf ihn zu.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Verträumt saß der Herrscher über Zaubergroßbritannien im Grünen Salon und dachte über sein erstes richtiges „Date" mit Harry nach. Die Nähe seines Seelenpartners war berauschend gewesen und er war immer noch von den Glücksgefühlen überwältigt. Einziger Wermutstropfen bei ihrem Treffen: Der schwarze Hengst hatte absolut nichts Persönliches von sich Preis gegeben. Harry war extrem vorsichtig gewesen, sah sich auch oft um und horchte in alle Richtungen, als wenn er jeden Moment mit einen Überfall rechnete. Sein kleines Schauspiel – Naginis Angriff auf ihn – sollte ein eventuelles Misstrauen gegenüber Dark zerstreuen, aber Harrys wütender Ausbruch hatte alle erschreckt, dahinter steckten bittere Erinnerungen. Er hatte den unsäglichen Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen und ihn auch selbst gefühlt. Das Schattenpferd in seinem Geist lief fast Amok, die Nebelbarriere war vorübergehend undurchdringlich geworden. Zum Glück konnte er seinen aufgebrachten Gefährten durch ein ablenkendes Gespräch auf andere Gedanken bringen und beruhigen. Leider war auch die Gefangennahme nicht spurlos an Harry vorübergegangen, obwohl er als Pferd überhaupt nichts zu befürchteten hatte. Aber die Angst war immer da und er misstraute darum jedem. Wie gern hätte Dark alias Tom ihn angefasst und getröstet. Nur hätte der kleinere Hengst dann wegen seiner Berührungsphobie wahrscheinlich im Galopp das Weite gesucht und nie mehr mit Dark gesprochen. Voldemort wollte jetzt immer noch über das weiche schwarze Fell streichen, seine Finger in die seidige Mähne vergraben. Trotzdem erfüllte ihn eine Zufriedenheit, die er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte. Harrys Anwesenheit, egal in welcher Gestalt, tat ihm gut.

Seine Tagträumerei wurde durch das leise Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, gleichzeitig erschien eine Hauselfe mit einem Silbertablett und stellte ein Teeservice mit frisch gebrühtem Schwarztee sowie einige Snacks auf den Tisch.

Nach einem gerufenen „Herein!" öffnete sich die Tür geräuschlos und Dracos Mutter betrat den Raum.

„Narzissa, schön, dass du es einrichten konntest." Der Dunkle Lord wies mit der Hand einladend auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Lady Malfoy knickste anmutig. „Mein Lord, Danke für Eure Einladung." Dann nahm sie wie angewiesen Platz. Wenn Lord Voldemort seine Todesser ohne Angabe von Gründen zu sich befahl, machte sich erst einmal Angst breit, denn der Ausgang dieser Treffen war immer ungewiss und meistens ungesund für die Untergebenen. Das traf aber nicht auf Narzissa Malfoy zu. Sie trank fast jeden Freitag mit ihrem Herrn allein oder in Gesellschaft Tee im Grünen Salon, da Lord Voldemort sie respektierte und zu bestimmten Themen ihre Meinung hören wollte. Und eine Sache war dabei sehr positiv: Während dieser Teezeiten zogen Widerworte keine Cruciatus-Flüche nach sich. Als Draco also seiner Mutter mitteilte, dass ihr Herr sie heute, außerhalb ihrer üblichen Tee-Zeit, zum Nachmittagstee zu sehen wünschte, war sie nicht etwa verängstigt sondern viel mehr aufgeregt. Eine Extra-Einladung zum Tee gab es nur, wenn es sich um eine äußerst delikate Angelegenheit handelte, die dem Lord sehr wichtig wahr, unaufschiebbar und ihr Wissen sowie ihr Fingerspitzengefühl erforderte. Ihr Sohn war auch irgendwie in die Sache involviert, so durcheinander, fast aus dem Häuschen, hatte sie ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt. Darum war sie in der Tat sehr neugierig über das Anliegen ihres Herrn, lies sich aber natürlich nichts anmerken.

„Darf ich den Tee einschenken, mein Lord?", fragte sie gefasst. Dieser gab mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis. In aller Ruhe schenkte Narzissa den Tee ein, goss ungefragt die richtige Menge Milch dazu und reichte die Tasse ihrem Herrn. Still genossen beide ihren Tee sowie einige Sandwiches und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Wie geht es deinem Ehemann?", begann der Dunkle Lord das Gespräch mit einer kleinen Stichelei. Lady Malfoy, hochrangige Todesserin, war ein weiterer Grund gewesen, warum er Lucius Malfoy damals am Leben gelassen hatte. Leider mochte sie ihren Ehemann, sehr zu seinem Bedauern. Seine weiblichen Todesser waren meist viel effizienter und hinterlistiger als ihre männlichen Entsprechungen. Und Narzissa Malfoy war die Beste von ihnen, Voldemort schätzte sie sehr, was sie selbst auch wusste. Der Tod ihres Ehemannes hätte sich garantiert negativ auf ihre Arbeitsweise und ihre Loyalität für den Dunklen Lord ausgewirkt, vielleicht sogar zu Verrat geführt, was dann ihren Tod sowie den Tod ihres Sohnes und dessen Frau nach sich gezogen hätte, denn Familienbande waren bekanntlich schon immer sehr stark ausgeprägt bei den Malfoys und sie waren vor allem extrem rachsüchtig, wenn ihre Lieben in Gefahr waren, geschweige denn diesen etwas passierte. In den lenkenden Händen des Dunklen Lords war diese nützliche aggressive Eigenschaft viel effektiver einsetzbar, sehr wirkungsvoll bei Strafaktionen gegen seine Feinde. Voldemort hatte noch nie gutes Todesser-Potenzial verschwendet und das Leben von Malfoy Senior zu verschonen, hatte ihm zwei absolut treue Silberschlangen eingebracht, auch wenn die eine ihren Rang noch nicht offiziell angenommen hatte. Zudem war Lucius Malfoy zehn Jahre lang zu triezen wesentlich befriedigender als ihn in einer einzigen Nacht zu Tode zu foltern. Also sogar „drei Fliegen" mit einer Klappe, sozusagen ein Schnäppchen.

„Nun, mein Gemahl ist wie immer mit einigen Eurer weniger anspruchsvollen Aufgaben beschäftigt. Der Türsteher-Job beim Treffen der Botschafter war gut gewählt und hat Lucius ... ganz in Eurem Sinne ... frustriert." Anerkennend hob sie elegant eine ihrer Augenbrauen. „Euer Geschick, meinen Mann mit den wahrlich belanglosesten Aufgaben zu betrauen, ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Wie lange wollt Ihr meinen guten Lucius eigentlich noch bestrafen? Ich weiß, Ihr seid sehr nachtragend. Aber über zehn Jahre? Er hat seinen damaligen Fehler bitter bereut und hat nie geschwankt in seiner Treue zu Euch." Narzissa war ihrem Lord unendlich dankbar, dass er das Leben ihres Ehemann nach Harry Potters Flucht verschont hatte. Lucius erhielt im Zuge der Blutnacht seine gerechte Strafe, humpelte bis heute. Aber sein Herr hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen und piesackte ihn deshalb immer noch, obwohl Lucius Malfoy seitdem keine Fehler mehr machte. Auch wenn ihr Gemahl manchmal ein eingebildeter arroganter Reinblüter-Apostel war, so liebte sie ihn trotzdem, wollte mit ihm alt werden und Enkelkinder hüten, wenn denn ihr Sohn sich endlich befleißigen würde, welche in die Welt zu setzen.

Der Lord schmunzelte hinter seiner Teetasse. „Direkt wie immer, meine Liebe. Aber ein Dunkler Lord braucht ab und zu ein wenig Abwechslung von seiner harten Regierungsarbeit und ich habe mich so sehr an Lucius' säuerliches Gesicht gewöhnt, wenn er gefrustet die ihm zugewiesenen Aufgaben erfüllt. Eine Weile werde ich es wohl noch genießen."

Hatte ihr Herr gerade gescherzt? Lucius Malfoy war seit langem eine Persona non grata und niemand erwähnte absichtlich seinen Namen in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords, denn dann sank dessen Laune rapide. Aber heute hatte dieser das Thema Malfoy Senior selbst angeschnitten und schien nicht verstimmt darüber zu sein. Trotzdem war sie vorsichtig und wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht: „Nun, Ihr habt auf alle Fälle seinem Standesdünkel einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasst. Als Ehefrau stehe ich selbstverständlich hinter meinem Mann, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Eure Sanktionen meinem Familienleben gut getan haben. Draco wäre sonst nie aus dem Schatten seines Vaters getreten und so ein vorbildlicher Todesser geworden."

„Ach Narzissa! Schmeicheleien mit Wahrheit verpackt. Aber du hast recht, dein Sohn hat sich den Rang einer Silberschlange redlich verdient. Ich finde es immer noch schade, dass du selbst damals abgelehnt hast, diesen Rang in meinem inneren Kreis zu bekleiden und lieber im Hintergrund bleiben wolltest, um besser agieren zu können. Wobei ich denke, dass du vor allem wegen Lucius nein gesagt hast. Zwei Silberschlangen in der eigenen Familie hätten ihm doch arge Minderwertigkeitskomplexe beschert, oder? Mein Angebot steht nach wie vor, solltest du deine Meinung ändern", erklärte Voldemort offen.

Ihr Herr war heute wirklich in guter Stimmung, Draco hatte so etwas auch schon erwähnt. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Etwas war passiert. Aber ob es gut oder schlecht war, konnte sie noch nicht einschätzen. „Danke, mein Lord. Eure Worte bedeuten mir sehr viel. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Gut." Der Dunkle Herrscher stellte seine leere Teetasse ab und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Hände darüber. „Und nun zu dem eigentlichen Anlass deines Kommens. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Narzissa, der deinen berühmten modebewussten Fähigkeiten entspricht." Kurz pausierte Voldemort, aber Lady Malfoy hing an seinen Lippen. „Ich erwarte einen Gast, der bald eintrifft und länger bleiben wird. Leider reist er mit sehr leichtem Gepäck und die Menge seiner Wechselkleidung tendiert gegen Null. Deshalb wünsche ich, dass du eine komplette Garderobe für meinen Besucher zusammenstellst. Kosten spielen keine Rolle, nur beste Qualität, feinste Stoffe, modern aber nicht extravagant, vorrangig Grün, Schwarz, Silber, Weiß, aber auch warme Farben wie Rot und Gold. Hier sind die Maße des jungen Mannes." Voldemort lies ein Pergamentblatt vor Narzissa neben ihrem Teegeschirr auftauchen, worauf er Harrys Konfektionsgröße mit sämtlichen Maßen nach seinem Traumbild vermerkt hatte. Dank der Gefährtenmagie waren Träume über den Seelenpartner sehr real, was Aussehen, Statur und Größe betraf. Und wenn er sämtliche Maße notiert hatte, dann war das auch so: von der Slip- über Ring- bis zur Schuhgröße.

Lady Malfoy überflog die Notizen. Mit so einer ungewöhnlichen Aufgabe hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nie und nimmer. Ihr Herr kümmerte sich nie um jemanden. Jedenfalls nicht so. Natürlich lobte er ab und an seine Todesser, wenn sie einen Befehl zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatten und sehr, wirklich sehr selten gab es für herausragende Verdienste auch Belohnungen wie das Leben ihres Ehemannes zu schonen, Angus McLachlan das Beenden seiner Todesser-Karriere zu gestatten, um seinen Lebensabend als Stallmeister in Riddle Manor bei seinen geliebten Pferden zu verbringen, Severus als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu ernennen und ihm gleichzeitig das gewünschte Fortsetzen seiner Lehrerkarriere im neuen Pflichtfach „Anwendung der dunklen Künste" zu ermöglichen, Regulus nach erfolgreichem Abschluss seiner geheimen Auslandstätigkeit als neues Oberhaupt des Hauses Black zu bestätigen oder Draco in den Rang einer „Silberschlange" zu erheben und ihn damit über alle Todesser zu stellen. Ja, Lady Malfoy konnte die tatsächlich belohnten Todesser an einer Hand abzählen. Was hatte es also mit diesem mysteriösen Besucher auf sich? Nach dem Namen brauchte sie gar nicht erst zu fragen, sonst hätte ihr Herr ihn schon erwähnt. Diskretion war also erwünscht. Wer war der rätselhafte Unbekannte?

„Ich bin sicher, dass in zwei Wochen alles erledigt sein wird; ebenso wie der Auftrag deines Sohnes! Deine Modeskizzen und Stoffproben sowie Dracos Entwürfe der Innenarchitekten möchte vorher sehen und autorisieren."

Überrascht schaute sie auf. Innenarchitekten? Was für eine besondere Aufgabe hatte Draco erhalten, die über seine normalen Tätigkeiten hinaus ging und unter seine Schweigepflicht fiel? Sonst hätte er ihr längst davon erzählt. Darum war er vorhin auch so aufgedreht gewesen, weil bei seiner neuen Aufgabe das Know-how seiner Mutter hilfreich wäre, er sie aber nicht fragen durfte.

Der Dunkle Lord fing plötzlich an zu lachen. „Du hättest das Gesicht deines Sohnes sehen sollen, als ich ihn mit der Einrichtung der zu meinen Räumlichkeiten gehörenden zweiten Suite beauftragt habe. Ich glaube, er hat da etwas vollkommen missverstanden hinsichtlich des Geschlechts der Person, welche die Räume später bewohnen wird und der Gründe ihrer Anwesenheit." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „An Draco ist scheinbar ein kleiner Romantiker verloren gegangen. Er denkt tatsächlich, dass Lord Voldemort auf Freiersfüßen wandelt und deshalb für seine zukünftige Braut die Ehefrauen-Suite gryffindorlight einrichten lässt." Immer noch belustigt fuhr er lächelnd fort: „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du seine abwegigen Gedankengänge wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenkst, Narzissa. Und natürlich darfst du deinen Sohn bei der Ausstattung der Räumlichkeiten beraten, du kennst meinen erlesenen Geschmack. Ich habe meinen überkorrekten Sekretär heute Vormittag bewusst nicht berichtigt und ihn als Strafe unter seinem Verschwiegenheitsbann zappeln lassen, weil er sich in diese absurde Braut-Theorie verrannt hatte. Und die Bestrafung ist noch viel nachhaltiger, wenn er von seiner eigenen Mutter in ihrer unvergleichlichen Art auf seine Fehler aufmerksam gemacht wird. Draco tut mir jetzt fast ein wenig Leid."

Lady Malfoys Augen funkelten mutwillig. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, meinen Sohn entsprechend 'aufzuklären' und ihm 'helfend' unter die Arme zu greifen." Oh ja, Draco würde aus allen Wolken fallen und sich wegen der falschen Vermutungen die Haare raufen. Das würde ihm auch eine Lehre sein, sich zu schnellen Mutmaßungen hinreißen zu lassen, anstatt erst einmal nachzudenken. Aber wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen. So kam sie immerhin in den Genuss, ihren Sohn wieder einmal ordentlich aufzuziehen. Weil er dem Dunklen Lord eine Ehefrau in spe zugedacht hatte, konnte sie ihren Sohnemann dank seines witzigen Missverständnisses nun wochenlang necken. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihr wieder der eigentliche Grund ihres Hierseins ein. Der unbekannte Besucher! Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Eine komplette Garderobe und die exklusive Neugestaltung einer ganzen Suite für einen „normalen" Gast – und ihr Herr kümmerte sich um alles höchstpersönlich? Ihr war stets bewusst gewesen, dass der Dunkle Lord nur für eine einzige Person eine Schwäche hatte. Sie schaute wieder auf das Pergament: Schwarz, Grün, Weiß, Rot, Gold. Lady Malfoy würde ihr Manor darauf verpfänden, dass der junge Mann grüne Augen und schwarze Haare hatte, sowie eine Narbe auf der Stirn in Form eines Blitzes. Aber sie hütete sich, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Dafür liebte sie ihr Leben und das ihrer Familie viel zu sehr. Und so bald die Räume bezogen wurden, würde die Identität des geheimnisvollen Besuchers sowieso gelüftet werden. Wissend schaute sie zu ihrem Herrn, der die ganze Zeit schon äußerst zufrieden wirkte. Nun relativ sicher und erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück. Das Ende von Lucius' Martyrium war in greifbare Nähe gerückt, weil die Ursache seiner jahrelangen Bestrafung schon bald wie ein Phönix aus der Asche wieder auftauchen würde. Und diesmal nicht als Feind. Nein, ganz sicher nicht als Feind, sondern als ... Vielleicht lag Draco doch nicht ganz so falsch bei seinen Unterstellungen.

„Ich erwarte konkrete Vorschläge von dir und Draco bis spätestens Mittwoch!", beendete der Dunkle Lord ihr aufschlussreiches Treffen und erhob sich.

Eilig stand sie ebenfalls auf. Sie hatte viel zu tun. „Sämtliche Unterlagen werden pünktlich auf Eurem Schreibtisch liegen, mein Lord." Mit einem Knicks verabschiedete sich Lady Malfoy.

Eigentlich hatte Lord Voldemort dem schwarzen Hengst heute morgen im Stall versprochen nachmittags noch einmal vorbeizuschauen. Aber darauf verzichtete er lieber, sein Seelengefährte war heute schon verstört genug gewesen. Und seinen Todfeind, welchen Harry für das meiste Elend in seinem Leben verantwortlich machte, wobei er leider gar nicht so unrecht hatte, zweimal am Tag zu sehen, wollte Voldemort ihm nicht zumuten. Harry musste sich erholen und das konnte er – ärgerlicherweise – besser ohne ihn. Zum Glück mochte er Nagini und duldete sie in seiner Nähe. Sie würde in seiner Abwesenheit aufpassen und seinen Gefährten von Dummheiten abhalten.

Da der geplante Besuch nun also ausfiel, könnte er doch eigentlich jemand anderen besuchen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Voldemort begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer während er über ihr Dunkles Mal einige Todesser zu sich befahl. Regulus Black kannte Spanien wie seine eigene Westentasche und würde als Fremdenführer dienen, wenn Lord Voldemort heute Abend zu einer kleinen Strafexpedition aufbrach, um dem Zauberer, welcher ihn öffentlich verunglimpft hatte, Respekt beizubringen. Er würde ihn nicht gleich umbringen, die Zeiten waren vorbei, aber viel Spaß dabei haben, ihm ordentlich auf die Finger zu klopfen. Voller Vorfreude schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch und blieb verdutzt mitten im Zimmer stehen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal soviel Vergnügen an der Planung und Durchführung eines Ausfluges gehabt? Wann war er das letzte Mal so voller Tatendrang und Euphorie gewesen? Die Antwort war einfach: Vor über zehn Jahren, bevor Harry Potter verschwand. Und jetzt war er wieder da.

~•~•~•~•~•~

„Komm, Hübscher. Es ist Abend, da gehören brave Pferde in den Stall. Komm, Aris!" Wie erwartet, reagierte der schwarze Hengst überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte oder seinen neuen Namen. Anfangs mussten neue Pferde häufig mit sanften Nachdruck an den Stallalltag herangeführt werden, bis sie die Regeln gelernt hatten. Und der Neuzugang schien noch eigensinniger zu sein als alle anderen davor. Also würde Angus wohl in den nächsten Tagen jeden Abend über die große Weide laufen müssen, um den hübschen Schwarzen in seine Box zu locken oder zu treiben. Gemächlich näherte er sich dem Tier, um es nicht zu erschrecken und redete, damit er sich an seine Stimme gewöhnte und wusste, wo er war. „Weißt du, nachts kriecht und fleucht hier allerhand Getier aus dem dunklen Wald herum. Richtig gruselige Kreaturen. Du willst doch sicher keiner Schlange oder bösen Wölfen begegnen. Die verirren sich nämlich manchmal hierher und fressen ungehorsame Pferde, die nicht in den Stall wollten", spann er sein Ammenmärchen fort, um den Redefluss am Laufen zu halten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte natürlich seine gesamten Ländereien vor den gefährlichen Waldbewohnern geschützt.

Dann stockte sein Schritt. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach! Nagini hatte sich vermutlich aus Neugier bis auf ein paar Meter an den schwarzen Hengst herangeschlichen. Angus befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, wenn der Hübsche die Schlange entdeckte. Aber dieser tat etwas völlig Unerwartetes: Er wich vor dem Stallmeister zurück und näherte sich fast schutzsuchend der riesigen Schlange. Verrückt! Mit dem Pferd stimmte definitiv etwas nicht, die Jahre in Freiheit hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Ob er sich jemals hier richtig einfügte war fraglich. Aber nun gehörte der schwarze Hengst in den Stall. Vorsichtig umrundete er ihn und versuchte ihn von der Schlange weg in Richtung Stallgebäude zu treiben. Nur spielte dieser leider nicht mit. Erst mit Verstärkung in Form von mehreren Pferdepflegern stand der Hengst sehr viel später wutschnaubend in seiner Pferdebox. Besser Wut als Angst, dachte Angus und verabschiedete sich mit: „Schlaf gut, Hübscher." Beim Hinausgehen schaltete er noch die Nachtbeleuchtung ein, der gesamte Stall wurde dunkel, nur ein paar Notlichter erhellten schwach den hinteren Stallbereich.

Der Stallmeister von Riddle Manor liebte seine Arbeit mit den Pferden über alles und das Gestüt war nach dem Krieg sein zweites Zuhause geworden. Er lebte quasi hier, fühlte sich für alle Pferde verantwortlich und da er wenig Schlaf brauchte, waren mitternächtliche Kontrollgänge über die Jahre hinweg zur Gewohnheit geworden. Deshalb stand er jetzt auch im Mondlicht vor der Boxtür des Hübschen und überwachte seit geraumer Zeit nachdenklich seinen Schlaf. Der Hengst hatte sich hingelegt und regelrecht in das weiche Stroh gekuschelt, schlief tief und fest, aber auch sehr unruhig. Angus war besorgt. Ausgewachsene Pferde erholten sich nachts in mehreren kurzen Tiefschlafphasen, wozu sie sich in Seitenlage ausstrecken und sich nach fünfzehn bis fünfundzwanzig Minuten erheben müssen, da sonst ihre Lungenfunktion beeinträchtigt wird. Der neue Hengst dagegen schlief schon über drei Stunden durch und schien keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung zu haben. Das war nicht normal! Oder hatte den Hengst die ganze Aufregung der letzten zwei Tage so erschöpft, dass er in einen langen komatösen Schlaf fiel? Quatsch! Da mussten Pferde schon todkrank sein und der Hübsche war heute den ganzen Tag putzmunter auf der Weide, spielte sogar Schlangenbeschwörer mit Nagini. Nein, hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Etwas war falsch, er kam nur nicht darauf. Sicherheitshalber würde er trotzdem bis zum Aufwachen bei seinem neuen Schützling bleiben und seinen Gesundheitszustand überwachen.

„Was machst du hier um drei Uhr morgens, Angus?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme unheilvoll in die Stille hinein. Gleich darauf trat sein Herr aus der Dunkelheit des Stallganges ins schwache Licht und blickte kontrollierend auf den schlafenden Hengst.

„Mein Lord, der Hübsche, ich meine Aris, schläft schon mehrere Stunden und ist zwischendurch nicht einmal aufgewacht, wobei seine Atmung völlig normal geblieben ist. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Zur Sicherheit will ich morgen nochmal den Tierarzt rufen."

Voldemort schaute sein neues Lieblingspferd prüfend an. „Du hast mir selbst bestätigt, dass er lange in Freiheit gelebt hat. Ich vermute, dass er tagsüber sehr wachsam sein musste, während er nachts einen sicheren Platz zum Schlafen hatte, deshalb hat sich sein Schlaf-Rhythmus an die besonderen Gegebenheiten angepasst", beruhigte ihn sein Lord und lenkte ihn gekonnt vom Offensichtlichen ab: Der schwarze Hengst hatte die Schlafgewohnheiten eines Menschen! Denn Animagi blieben trotz ihrer Tiergestalt im Innern menschlich.

„Gute Nacht, Angus!", verabschiedete der Dunkle Lord seinen Stallmeister. Als dieser zögerte, den Stall zu verlassen, setze er noch hinzu: „Ich bleibe hier und passe auf." Merklich erleichtert verlies Angus den Stall.

Endlich allein öffnete Voldemort leise die Boxtür, ging zu seinem Seelenpartner und kniete sich neben ihn. Sanft streichelte er den Hengst, lies die Gefährtenmagie vorsichtig fließen, um ihn zu beruhigen und die Albträume zu vertreiben. Harry sah schlafend auch in seiner Pferdegestalt wirklich süß aus wie er so dalag. „Fehlt nur noch ein Kuscheltier", witzelte Voldemort schelmisch und beugte sich näher zu den weichen Pferdeohren. „Aber keine Sorge, mein Liebling, in absehbarer Zeit werde ich diesen Part übernehmen."

Voldemort machte es sich bequem, er war noch nicht müde und ließ seine Gedanken treiben. Sein erfolgreicher Kurz-Trip nach Spanien, von dem er eben erst zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn sehr belustigt. Der jämmerliche Zauberer war ziemlich schnell, kaum dass er mit seinen „harmlosen" Folterspielen begonnen hatte, zusammengebrochen und jetzt als neuester Todesser lebenslang unter seiner Kontrolle. Mit frischem Dunklen Mal begann dieser augenblicklich mit seiner ersten Aufgabe, nämlich alle spanischen Zauberer vor der Rache eines Dunklen Lords zu warnen und selbst als mahnendes Beispiel zu dienen, nur um dessen bedrohlicher Gegenwart schnellstens zu entkommen. Tom kicherte, seine Wirkung war immer noch furchteinflößend, wenn er wollte. Aus Spanien jedenfalls würden sich so bald keine kritischen Stimmen mehr zu Wort melden. Doch so unterhaltsam der Ausflug auch war, befriedigender war die Heimkehr nach Riddle Manor gewesen – vorher nur ein einsamer Ort, an dem er wohnte, ab jetzt ein Zuhause, wo jemand auf ihn wartete. Liebevoll blickte Tom auf seinen Seelengefährten und flüsterte glücklich: „Mein 'Aris'!", wobei er leise vor sich hin lachte. Harry würde ausflippen, wenn er die wahre Bedeutung seines Pferdenamens erfahren sollte. Aber so schlief der schwarze Hengst völlig ahnungslos unter sanften Streicheleinheiten entspannt weiter.

* * *

Harrys erster Tag auf Riddle Manor ist zu Ende gegangen und ihr habt alles hautnah miterlebt. Voldemort hat Pläne, macht Nägel mit Köpfen, Harry plant auch. Nur planen beide nicht dasselbe. Wie fandet ihr das aktuelle Kapitel? Was hat euch besonders gefallen? Mochtet ihr Narzissa? Ich bin ein Fan von ihr. Mütter sind die wahre Macht der Familie. Armer Draco!

Harrys PTBS (Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung) wird schlimmer und Haupt-Panikauslöser ist Voldemort selbst, wie sich jetzt langsam herauskristallisiert. Und die einfachste Behandlungsmethode – Auslöser weg, Patient besser – ist leider nicht anwendbar, denn der Dunkle Lord wird und kann seinen Seelenpartner niemals gehen lassen. Konflikte sind also vorprogrammiert. Tom wird jedenfalls nichts unversucht lassen, um seinem Gefährten zu helfen.

Kleine Rätselaufgabe: Findet ihr heraus, warum Voldemort so zufrieden mit Harrys Pferdenamen ist? Was bedeutet der Name „Aris"? Einen Hinweis, aus welchem Sprachraum der Lord seine Pferdenamen wählt, gab es im letzten Kapitel.

Im nächsten „Kapitel 10 – Zeitsprünge", welches Anfang des nächsten Jahres erscheint, wird Harry kreativ und setzt seine diversen Fluchtpläne in die Tat um beziehungsweise versucht es zumindest. Toms Begeisterung darüber hält sich natürlich in Grenzen.

Bis demnächst

AomaSade

PS: Mehr Hintergrundinformationen zu meiner Fanfiktion „Ecce equus niger", einige Bilder und Hinweise zum nächsten Kapitel findet ihr auf meiner Facebook-Seite „Aoma Sade".

Vielen Dank an **Hakuro No Kage, Ani Schuele und Christa Stanowski** , die öfter dort vorbeischauen.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Zeitsprünge

Geschafft! Das neue Kapitel ist da. Dialoge sind aber auch knifflig zu schreiben. Und diesmal reden alle richtig viel. Und alle reden und denken anders. Und zwei davon sind völlig neben der Spur oder doch relativ normal?

Ein großes DANKE geht an meine Review-Schreiber: **Darkest Villain** , **strega79** , **Serenity** , **Zari0703** und **pantai** sowie **fünf Gäste**.

Heute geht es um Zeit, Wiederholungen und Wandel. Seid ihr bereit, euch verzaubern zu lassen? Ja?! Dann los.

 **Lesehinweise:** Gedankengang: 'Denken'; Schlangensprache/Parsel: _„Zischen"_

* * *

 **Kapitel 10 – Zeitsprünge**

„Nein!", schrie jemand hektisch. Hastige Schritte und erschrockenes Aufkeuchen waren zu hören. Sie hatten erkannt, was er vorhatte. Schlimmer noch. Voldemort hatte erkannt, was er vorhatte!

Harry galoppierte noch schneller, nur noch das eine Ziel vor Augen. Nebenbei fühlte er, wie einer der Halteflüche, die er bisher erfolgreich abwehren konnte, nach ihm griff. Der neue Fluch war viel stärker als die anderen, als dieser versuchte, ihn zu verlangsamen und sein Stehenbleiben zu erzwingen. Seine Abwehrzauber wurden schwächer und brachen schließlich. Aber es war zu spät, er war da. Der schwarze Hengst konzentrierte sich auf den Sprung, mobilisierte alle Kräfte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, setzte alles auf eine Karte. Es musste einfach gelingen. Jetzt! Harry sprang mit voller Wucht in die Barriere des Bannkreises. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob der magische Schutzwall von Riddle Manor nur Feinde am Eindringen oder auch am Verlassen hinderte. Leider traf wohl Letzteres zu, denn die Welt begann zu verschwimmen, sein Flug verlangsamte sich bis zum Stillstand. Gleichzeitig erfasste ihn der Haltefluch. Aber er stürzte trotzdem schwer auf den Boden, Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper, dann wurde alles schwarz.

~•~•~•~•~•~

London blieb auch nach Kriegsende Zentrum der Magischen Welt. Wichtige Einrichtungen wurden umstrukturiert und nahmen dann wieder ihre Arbeit auf. Über dem unterirdischen Zaubereiministerium wurde ein mehrstöckiger Prachtbau errichtet. Der neue Regierungssitz war als schnödes Bürohaus getarnt. Muggel liefen daran vorbei, ohne es zu beachten. Der Neubau diente vorrangig Repräsentationszwecken. Kernstück war der riesige Thronsaal, der das halbe Erdgeschoss umfasste. Die anderen Räumlichkeiten hier und auf den nächsten Etagen wurden für Beratungen, Versammlungen und Staatsbankette genutzt. Im obersten Stockwerk befanden sich die Arbeitsräume von Voldemort und der Mitarbeiter des inneren Regierungskreises sowie die Dienstwohnung von Sekretär Malfoy. Das riesige Penthouse darüber mit dem malerischem Dachgarten bewohnte der Dunkle Lord, wenn er in der Hauptstadt residierte. Eine separate Treppe verband die herrschaftliche Suite direkt mit dem genau darunter liegenden Büro, welches eine exakte Kopie seines Arbeitszimmers auf Riddle Manor war. Von gewohnten Dingen umgeben, konnte Voldemort viel besser arbeiten und sich entspannen, falls die Regierungsgeschäfte mal wieder in Stress ausarteten und er kurz davor stand, jemanden wegen totaler Unfähigkeit zu töten. Der Cruciatus-Fluch kam trotzdem noch oft genug mahnend zum Einsatz.

Regen mit Schnee vermischt prasselte an die Fensterschreiben. Das Londoner Wetter passte hervorragend zu seiner Stimmung. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen saß der Dunkle Lord auch heute grübelnd am Schreibtisch, anstatt zu arbeiten. Nagini lag in Mini-Format auf der Rückenlehne, den kleinen Kopf bequem auf seiner Schulter abgelegt. Winterwetter behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Selbst ein permanenter Wärmemantelzauber, der die Schlange bei fallenden Temperaturen vor der Kältestarre bewahrte, konnte sie selten zum Jagen nach draußen locken. In der kalten Jahreszeit blieb sie lieber drin, meistens in der unmittelbaren Nähe von ihren „warmblütigen" Herren. Wenn sie nicht bei Harry im Stall war, dann begleitete sie ihren Meister ins Ministerium und schaute ihm stillschweigend beim Regieren zu. Aber momentan interessierte Voldemort die aktuelle Zaubererpolitik herzlich wenig. Er starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster. Seine schlechte Laune war ihm zwar nicht anzusehen, aber der Zeigefinger der rechten Hand pochte ein ärgerliches Stakkato auf der Unterlage. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Wochen, nein Monate waren vergangen und er war keinen Schritt näher an seinen Seelengefährten gekommen. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Harry wurde bei jedem Treffen verrückter, wenn er Lord Voldemort alias Tom Vorlost Riddle sah. Sobald er sich dem schwarzen Hengst näherte, schien Harry sämtliche Aggressionen auf seine Person zu projizieren, tickte förmlich aus, stand kurz vor einem hysterischen Zusammenbruch und beruhigte sich nach seinem Besuch nur sehr schwer, wie ihm Nagini und Angus berichteten. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Dabei konnte Harry sich auch vollkommen normal verhalten – bei allen anderen zumindest. Nagini schien er zu mögen, sie konnte ihn sogar berühren, ohne dass der schwarze Hengst ängstlich wegzuckte. Tom wünschte sich jedes Mal an ihre Stelle, wenn er sie beide aus der Ferne beobachtete. Und Dark, seinem Alter Ego, begegnete Harry zwar mit Zurückhaltung, aber ohne großes Misstrauen. Beide Hengste standen oft fast freundschaftlich beieinander und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen Tieres. Sie redeten hauptsächlich über Pferdethemen und das Gestüt, wobei Tom sehr aufpassen musste, dass er sich nicht verriet. Sobald er das Gespräch aber vorsichtig auf Voldemort lenkte, blockte Harry ab und verstummte. Diese gestohlenen Stunden, in der sein Seelenpartner ohne Argwohn bei ihm stand, waren der Höhepunkt des Tages. Konnte er auf seine eigene Animagusgestalt eifersüchtig sein? Ja, er konnte. Voldemort, mächtigster Schwarzmagier, Dunkler Lord und Herrscher über ganz Zaubergroßbritannien beneidete sein Alter Ego Dark. Und alle anderen, dachte er missmutig. Sogar die Aufmerksamkeiten von Angus und dessen Pflege duldete Harry. Er blieb zwar immer sehr wachsam bei dem Stallmeister, aber außer Anfassen war alles erlaubt. Selbst bei seinen Todessern verhielt sich der schwarze Hengst weitestgehend ruhig. Die ganze Situation war frustrierend.

Tom hatte sämtliche Bücher gelesen, die auch nur ansatzweise das Thema Angst streiften, aber keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten gefunden.

Ebenso waren die zahlreichen Geistheiler, die er konsultiert hatte, keine große Hilfe. Denn in einer expliziten Sache war die Zaubererwelt sehr archaisch: Wer auffiel, war tot! Da also niemand Harrys Erkrankung jemals „offiziell" gehabt hatte, gab es auch keine bekannten Heilmethoden, nur wilde ungesicherte Theorien. Durchgedrehte oder verrückte Zauberer und Hexen, die auch wegen solcher Symptome, wie sein Seelenpartner sie zeigte, früher aus der Reihe tanzten, waren meistens Fälle für die zahlreichen Hexenjagden und -prozesse in beiden Welten. Die letzte britische Hexe wurde 1944 in London verurteilt und die jüngste Zauberer-Schlacht fand 1998 vor Hogwarts statt. Wenn es Heiler über Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte nicht schafften, neue Krankheitsbilder samt Therapierung in den Heilkatalog aufzunehmen, dann stimmte etwas mit dem ganzen System nicht. Das St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen musste dringend reformiert werden. Den verantwortlichen Minister für magische Gesundheit hatte er schon entsprechend zur Rechenschaft gezogen, die Neuorganisation des Krankenhauses sowie eine bessere Ausbildung der Heiler war von nun an dessen Hauptaufgabe. Zukünftig sorgten monatliche Sachstandsberichte an den Dunklen Herrscher persönlich für die nötige Motivation, seine neuen alten Pflichten nie wieder zu vernachlässigen.

Bei so viel Stümperei und Unwissen in den eigenen Reihen hatte Voldemort trotz seiner Muggel-Abneigung diverse Psychiater, Psychotherapeuten und Psychologen in der Menschenwelt aufgesucht. Sie nannten es „PTBS – Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung", ein extremes Trauma ausgelöst durch außergewöhnliche Bedrohungen, Katastrophen, schwere Unfälle, Gewaltverbrechen oder Kriegshandlungen. Mit Symptomen wie Angst, Panik, Flashbacks, Reizbarkeit, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, erhöhte Wachsamkeit, ausgeprägte Schreckhaftigkeit, Vermeidungsverhalten, Alpträume, Schlafstörungen, Schuldgefühle, Selbsthass sowie Depressionen wurde eindeutig Harrys jetziges Verhalten beschrieben.

Sehr zu seinem Verdruss waren alle diese Ärzte, Doktoren und Professoren einhellig der gleichen Meinung: Eine Heilung begann erst dann, wenn der Auslöser der Angst, also Voldemort selbst, nicht mehr da war. Im Prinzip sollte es seinem Seelengefährten besser gehen, wenn sie sich beide trennten und da die Gefahr eines Rückfalls aufgrund der stark ausgeprägten PTBS ziemlich groß war, müsste die Trennung dauerhaft sein. Das konnte er niemals akzeptieren. Es musste noch eine andere Lösung geben. Er würde weiter forschen. Harry und er waren vom Schicksal bestimmte Gefährten, ihre Seelen bildeten eine Einheit. Sie gehörten zusammen. Er brauchte Harry! Ohne ihn ... Er war leer, eine kalte und gefühllose Hülle. Harrys Inneres dagegen war voll mit Wärme und Liebe. Er war das Licht, dass seine Dunkelheit erhellte. Niedergeschlagen raufte er sich die Haare und atmete tief durch. Es gab einen Weg. Es gab immer einen Weg. Er musste ihn nur finden. Was hatte er übersehen oder noch nicht bedacht?

Sein linkes Handgelenk fing an zu kribbeln. Harry! Es war etwas mit Harry! Angus rief um Hilfe. Er sprang auf, streckte wortlos den Arm nach Nagini aus, die sofort daran hoch schlängelte und sich um seinen Hals wickelte. Einen Augenblick später disapparierten beide nach Schottland zu seinem Stallmeister, der mit mehreren Pferdepflegern bei Harrys Koppelzaun stand und diskutierte. Die Todesser versanken umgehend in respektvolle Verbeugungen, als sie ihren Herrn erblickten.

„Aris ist verschwunden, mein Lord. Wir können ihn nicht finden. Euer Hengst war auf der Weide, als zwei Pfleger frisches Heu und Stroh brachten. Sie begannen, seine Box zu reinigen. Kurz danach war er weg. Wir haben schon überall gesucht", erklärte Angus gleich, als er sich aufrichtete.

Der Dunkle Lord sah sich kurz prüfend um, ging dann ruhig an ihnen vorbei und blieb in einiger Entfernung mit geschlossenen Augen still stehen. Auch Nagini rührte sich nicht, spielte lebloses Halsband.

Als Herr von Riddle Manor war er mit seinem Land verbunden. Es war eine uralte Art von Symbiose – der Lord eines Hauses beschützte das eigene Land und im Gegenzug unterstützte das Land ihn. Wenn Voldemort es also wollte, konnte er jedes Lebewesen lokalisieren, welches sich auf seinen Ländereien befand. Und nun wollte er wissen, wo sein Seelengefährte sich versteckte. Seine Magie floss in den Boden unter ihm, wurde freudig begrüßt und hilfsbereit unterirdisch zum Aufenthaltsort von Harry geleitet. Unvermittelt schlug Voldemort die Augen auf und schaute seinen Stallmeister an. „Scheinbar will mein Aris nahe der Peitschenden Weide einen kleinen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald unternehmen. Und niemand", Voldemort sah tadelnd auf seine Todesser, „hat ihn aufgehalten. Umstellt das Pferd und fangt es ein!", befahl er und verschwand. Er würde im Hintergrund bleiben, denn leider neigte Harry in seiner Gegenwart verstärkt zu selbstzerstörerischen Handlungen.

Lautlos tauchte Tom mit genügend Abstand hinter Harrys Versteck auf. Raffiniert! Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, wo sich sein Gefährte befand, hätte er ihn im ersten Moment übersehen. Der schwarze Hengst stand halb verborgen zwischen einigen Büschen und hatte Tarn- und Ablenkzauber über die Umgebung gelegt. Jetzt lief er leise und vorsichtig wegen der Eisglätte Richtung Waldrand. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich anfangs gefragt, wie Harry es schaffte, so oft ungesehen auszubrechen. Die Antwort hatte ihn verblüfft. Sein Gefährte konnte auch in seiner Animagusgestalt stablos einfache Magie wirken, nutzte kleine nonverbale Zauber, um seine Häscher zu verwirren. Voldemort war schwer beeindruckt, unternahm aber nichts, um die Ausbruchsversuche direkt zu stoppen. Er passte lediglich die Alarmzauber rund um das Gestüt an und band seine Untergebenen darin ein, so dass sie bei Alarmierung den Hengst rasch zurückbringen konnten. Wenn das Schmieden von Fluchtplänen Harry daran hinderte, in Depressionen zu versinken, dann konnte dieser seine Todesser so oft austricksen, wie er wollte. Weit kam er ja nicht – bis heute. Heute hatte sein cleverer Gefährte alle Kontrollzauber überwunden, seine Aufpasser abgeschüttelt und es fast bis an die Grenzen geschafft. Harrys Einfallsreichtum schien unerschöpflich, aber nach wie vor bemerkte keiner seiner Todesser die sie irreführenden Zauber, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Wie war das eigentlich möglich? Angus McLachlan war ein sehr starker Zauberer, er hätte etwas spüren müssen. Nun doch neugierig geworden prüfte Voldemort die angewendeten Zauber: Graue Magie! Harry verwendete graue Magie! Unbekannte graue Zauber! Sein Seelengefährte kombinierte weiße und schwarze Magie, kreierte daraus neue graue Zauber, die andere Hexen und Zauberer nicht aufspüren konnten. Sein Partner steckte voller Überraschungen. Trotzdem gab es kein Entkommen von Riddle Manor. Heimlich verringerte er die Wirkung von Harrys Zaubern, so dass der schwarze Hengst für jeden sichtbar wurde.

Endlich trafen auch die Pferdefänger mit einem bekannten Plop ein und bildeten einen weiten Kreis um das flüchtige Tier. Dann verringerten sie ruhig unter gutem Zureden den Abstand. Aber statt stehenzubleiben und aufzugeben, weil er umstellt war, galoppierte Harry ohne Vorwarnung auf die überrumpelten Todesser zu. Diese sprangen aus dem Weg, um nicht von den Hufen getroffen zu werden und rappelten sich hastig auf, um mit den anderen die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Aber Fangseile und Halteflüche prallten einfach vom fliehenden Pferd ab. „Nein!", rief Angus entsetzt, als sie das davon preschende Pferd gefährlich schlittern sahen. Auch der Dunkle Lord war erschrocken und handelte augenblicklich. Er apparierte so nah wie möglich an den Flüchtenden heran und warf einen mächtigen Haltefluch auf ihn. Leider bemerkte der schwarze Hengst ihn vorher und galoppierte noch schneller. Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Harry sprang aus vollem Lauf in den Bannkreis, welcher den unberechtigten Grenzgänger aufhielt, indem er ihn ins Land der Träume schickte. Voldemorts Haltefluch erfasste ihn zu spät, um den Aufschlag zu mildern. Der betäubte Hengst versuchte vergebens, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, rutschte weg und kollidierte ungebremst mit dem gefrorenen Boden. Schwerverletzt blieb der Körper regungslos liegen. Die Knochen des offenen Beinbruches hatten sich in die Brust gebohrt, Blut floss aus den Wunden, färbte den vereisten Schnee rot.

Schnell hockte sich der Dunkle Lord an Harrys Seite und überprüfte dessen Verletzungen. Mit grimmiger Miene holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und stillte zuerst den Blutfluss. Der Hengst bäumte sich schmerzvoll auf, brach dann aber besinnungslos zusammen. Grob presste Voldemort seinen Stab gegen den Unterarm. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchten drei Todesser, zwei mit langen grauen Bärten, der dritte war deutlich jünger, neben ihm auf. Sofort fielen sie eingeschüchtert auf die Knie und verbeugten sich tief. Sie sahen etwas seltsam aus, da sie ohne Vorwarnung von ihrem Herrn hierher gezwungen wurden. Einer hatte nur Schlafanzug und Socken an, die beiden anderen waren in legerer Freizeit- sowie Muggelkleidung erschienen. Unschickliche Garderobe war für den Dunklen Lord ein Affront, den er sonst streng ahndete, aber es heute wegen des akuten Notfalles unterließ. „Heilt ihn!", knurrte er nur und erhob sich, um Platz für die Tierheiler zu machen. Als sie nicht augenblicklich aufsprangen, zischte er aggressiv: „Sofort!"

Eilig setzen sich die drei Todesser in Bewegung. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe ***** und versuchten, dem am Boden liegenden Pferd, zu helfen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden ihre Aktionen langsamer, stoppten dann ganz. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Der Älteste der Tierheiler verständigte sich wortlos mit seinen zwei Kollegen, wobei einer nickte und der andere eher skeptisch wirkte. Dann fasste er die gemeinsamen Untersuchungsergebnisse zusammen: „Wir empfehlen, das Tier einzuschläfern, mein Lord. Die Heilung wäre zu aufwendig und kompliziert, die Erfolgsaussichten sehr gering und ..."

Plötzlich konnten alle drei nicht mehr atmen. Ihre Körper wurden von einer unsichtbaren Kraft langsam und qualvoll zerquetscht. Mit purem Grauen schauten sie auf die hoch aufgerichtete zornige Gestalt ihres Herrn. In dessen Augen loderte rotes Feuer. Ihn umgab eine Aura schwärzester Magie, die gefährlich pulsierte. Gleichzeitig spülte über Riddle Manor eine wütende Woge unermesslicher Macht hinweg, schmetterte alle zu Boden. Jeder Todesser in Voldemorts Nähe krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Nur Nagini und der verletzte Hengst blieben unberührt. Mit eisiger Stimme, jedes Wort betonend, drohte er: „Ihr werdet ihn vollständig heilen oder ihr und eure gesamten Familien werdet ausgelöscht!" Die gewalttätige Magie verschwand abrupt. Zurück blieben total verängstigte Untergebene. Angus und die übrigen Todesser erholten sich relativ schnell und waren erleichtert, nicht für den Zornesausbruch ihres Herrn verantwortlich zu sein. Denn auch wenn die drei Dummköpfe das Wunder vollbrachten und den Hengst heilten, würden sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Ob sie den morgigen Tag noch erlebten, war fraglich. Diese weiter im Würgegriff gefangen haltend, beugte Voldemort seinen Oberkörper geschmeidig zu den drei Pechvögeln herab und fragte seidenweich: „Habe ich mich jetzt klar genug ausgedrückt?", ehe er sie freigab.

Die drei Heiler fielen zu Boden und nickten heftig. Dann stürzten sie sich mit Übereifer auf den Patienten.

Angus dachte mit und zauberte selbstwärmende Decken unter und auf den Tierkörper. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Da behandelten diese drei Experten die offenen Wunden, aber riskierten eine spätere Lungenentzündung wegen Unterkühlung. Der Dunkle Lord nahm wohlwollend sein Engagement zur Kenntnis. Ungläubig beobachteten alle Todesser, wie ihr Herr sich zu dem schwarzen Hengst setzte, dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoss bettete, um ihn dann sanft zu streicheln. Seine Schlange glitt von ihm herab zum Hals des Pferdes und rollte sich dort zusammen, die Augen argwöhnisch auf die hektisch Medi-Zauber werfenden Todesser gerichtet, ihre Giftzähne effektvoll ausgefahren. Sie zischte bösartig. Voldemort liebkoste den Kopf seiner Vertrauten, während sein diabolischer Blick die Heiler fixierte: „Nagini, beruhige dich. Diese drei sind kein Futter. Sie wollen unseren Aris heilen. Aber sollten sie versagen, ...", vielsagend machte er eine Pause, „bekommst du dein gewünschtes ,Drei-Gänge-Menü'." Entsetzte Gesichter starrten die Schlange kurz an, bevor der Fokus hastig wieder auf die Verletzungen gerichtet wurde.

Alle wussten, dass Nagini als Einzige das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung des Dunklen Lords besaß. Sie hatte sozusagen Narrenfreiheit, war Auge und Ohr ihres Herrn, interessierte sich nur für ihn. Aber hier und jetzt wachten beide gemeinsam über ein verletztes Pferd und würden sich tollwütig auf jeden stürzen, der ihrem Schützling ein Leid zufügte.

Schließlich erkannten auch die zwei älteren Tierheiler ihren fatalen Fehler: Sie wollten nicht irgendein unbedeutendes Pferd töten, sondern das neue Lieblingstier von Lord Voldemort und seiner Schlange. Statt sich voll auf die Rettung des Tieres zu konzentrieren und alles zu versuchen, wogen sie vorschnell die Heilungschancen ab, übergingen die Gegenargumente ihres jüngeren Kollegen und empfahlen die Einschläferung, weil eine komplette Genesung unmöglich schien und ein versehrter Zuchthengst wertlos wäre. Eine verhängnisvolle Fehlentscheidung! Denn ihr Leben hing nun vom Gesundheitszustand eben dieses Zuchthengstes ab. Das Pferd musste gesund werden. Scheitern war keine Option, sondern bedeutete ihr Todesurteil. Unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Herrn gaben die Heiler ihr Bestes, wuchsen über sich hinaus, um die Wunden zu heilen und Folgeschäden zu verhindern.

Mit dem Ehrgeiz der Tierheiler zufrieden, konzentrierte sich Voldemort nun voll und ganz auf seinen Seelengefährten. Unter sanften Streichelbewegungen vertiefte er behutsam Harrys Schlaf, so dass er keine Schmerzen mehr fühlte und auch die Erinnerung daran verblasste, ihm keine neuen Albträume bescherte. Leider beruhigte sich das Schattenpferd in Toms Geist nicht so leicht. Total konfus, sprang es wild umher. Die Schrecken der Vergangenheit wiederholten sich, denn wieder hatte sein Todfeind ihn eingefangen und unsägliche Schmerzen waren die Folge. Die Gedanken und Gefühle seines Seelengefährten waren völlig durcheinander, die beiden Geschehen verschmolzen, wurden zu einem grauenhaften Ganzen. Das heutige Erlebnis hatte Harry aus der Bahn geworfen, seine Schutzschilde zum Einsturz gebracht. Dadurch war die Nebelbarriere an manchen Stellen durchlässig geworden. Erinnerungsfetzen des damaligen Horror-Martyriums fegten vorbei. Wie in einer Endlosschleife wechselten sich Bilder einer dunklen, engen Kerkerzelle und sadistischen Folterknechten gemischt mit qualvollen Schreien, Kettenrasseln sowie Peitschengeräuschen ab. Und überall war Blut. Soviel Blut. Der Dunkle Lord widerstand der Versuchung, sich ein wenig im Kopf seines Gefährten umzusehen. Dieser würde ihm niemals vertrauen, wenn er ohne Einwilligung in dessen Geist eindrang. Außerdem war es viel wichtiger, das Schattenpferd, den überaktiven Außenposten von Harrys Verstand, zu beruhigen, damit sich alles wieder normalisierte. Tom verbannte alle Wut und Finsternis aus den eigenen Gedanken, machte aus dem Bereich vor der Nebelwand eine Oase des Friedens. Behutsam sandte er Gefühle der Sicherheit, der Geborgenheit aus, welche liebevoll um und über das Schattenpferd strichen, ihm begreiflich machten, dass keine Gefahr drohte. Es schien zu funktionieren. Allmählich begann der Nebel wieder dichter zu werden, die Risse schlossen sich. Entspannt patrouillierten zwei Schattenpferde an der Barriere entlang. Voldemorts Bewusstsein hatte unabsichtlich die Form seiner Animagusgestalt angenommen. Instinktiv war seine Schattenmanifestation wesentlich kleiner und heller als sein Gegenpart, um auf gar keinen Fall bedrohlich zu wirken. Harry sollte sich bei ihm in jeder Hinsicht wohlfühlen, auch auf geistiger Ebene.

„Verzeihung, mein Lord", sagte jemand leise mit unsicherer Stimme.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute Voldemort auf den jüngsten Heiler. Doktor Alexius Devaney ****** aus Cardiff mit dem übergroßen Herz für Tiere und sehr unkonventionellen Heilmethoden. Schon damals auf der Pferde-Show in Windsor hatte der Dunkle Lord seinen Nutzen erkannt und ihn rekrutiert. Der gute Doc hatte aber keinen Funken Ehrgeiz in puncto Todesser-Karriere im Sinn und sich deutlich rar gemacht. Erst heute, angesichts Harrys Verletzungen, hatte Voldemort sich wieder an ihn erinnert und ihn herbeordert. Was wollte Devaney ansprechen? Gab es Komplikationen? Schnell überprüfte er den schlafenden Hengst. Nein, alles soweit in Ordnung, keine Verschlechterung. Fragend blickte er zu ihm.

Der junge Mann sammelte sich, während seine älteren Kollegen abwehrend die Köpfe schüttelten. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend blickte er seinem Herrn in die blutroten Augen: „I-i-ich empfehle, den Heilungsprozess in me-mehreren Schritten vorzunehmen. So könnten auch die anderen Mangelerscheinungen behoben ..."

„Welche anderen Mangelerscheinungen?", fuhr Voldemort aufgebracht dazwischen.

Eingeschüchtert schaute Alexius auf das verletzte Tier, strich über das schwarze Fell, ehe er die Frage beantwortete: „Nun, Euer Hengst weist Anzeichen von Misshandlungen auf. Er muss während des Aufwachsens einen sehr schlechten Besitzer gehabt haben, bei dem Hunger und Schläge auf der Tagesordnung standen. Dadurch sind die Knochen brüchiger, die Organe nicht voll leistungsfähig, die Blut- und Muskelbildung erschwert. Sein gesamter Körperbau ist kleiner als normal. Auch gibt es Narben auf der Haut, die durch das Fell verdeckt sind. Bei einer mehrstufigen Behandlung der Mängel und Symptome in Einzelschritten, natürlich zuerst die akute Verletzung, würde Euer Hengst vollständig genesen und in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder ausgelassen über die Koppel galoppieren."

„Warum sollte ich deinem Rat folgen?"

„Mein Lord, ich liebe Tiere und bin Tierheiler aus Leidenschaft. Ich habe einen sehr guten Ruf in beiden Welten, weil ich keinen Unterschied zwischen magischen und normalen Tieren mache. Denn den gibt es für mich nicht. Ich helfe allen gleichermaßen. Sicher habe ich nicht so viele Erfahrungen sowie mehrere theoretische Abhandlungen und Bücher geschrieben wie meine hochgeschätzten Kollegen hier. Theorie liegt mir nicht. Mein gesamtes Fachwissen habe ich durch die Ausbildung zum Tierheiler, das Studium der Veterinärmedizin und vor allem eigene Praxis erworben. Ich kann Tiere nicht leiden sehen und helfe, wo ich kann. Traurigerweise kann ich nicht alle retten, aber die meisten. In meiner Freizeit kümmere ich mich seit Jahren um misshandelte Tiere. Ich habe schon jede Art von Missbrauch gesehen und erfolgreich behandelt. Meine Methode funktioniert!", sagte der junge Mann mit Überzeugung in der Stimme.

„Mach es!", wies der Dunkle Lord ihn an. „Und ihr", kalt funkelte er die beiden anderen Tierheiler an. „Mit eurer Inkompetenz hättet ihr beinahe meinen S…", er räusperte sich, „mein Lieblingspferd getötet. Meine Folterkeller sind schon länger etwas verwaist, da kommen zwei neue Gäste gerade recht. Ich werde mich später sehr ausführlich mit euch beiden unterhalten." Ohne Vorwarnung verschwanden die zwei Todesser.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dr. Alexius Devaney. Du bist gerade befördert worden – zum Obersten Tierheiler des Riddle Gestüts."

~•~•~•~•~•~

Harry wachte benommen auf. Erst langsam klärte sich seine Sicht. Verdammt! Er lag wieder in seiner Pferdebox auf diesem weichen Stroh. Wie so oft nach einer misslungenen Flucht. Aber diesmal waren die Kopfschmerzen besonders heftig, auch sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich irgendwie taub an, nicht richtig geheilt. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sofort fiel der Blick auf sein rechtes Vorderbein, welches mit einem Stützverband fixiert war. Wieso trug er einen Verband? Grübelnd starrte er darauf. Bruchstückhaft, dann mit voller Wucht, stürmten die Bilder der letzten Flucht auf ihn ein. Er war so nah dran gewesen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Harrys Kopf fiel frustriert zurück ins Stroh. Da schaffte er es endlich, nach weit über fünfzig Fluchtversuchen – er hatte längst aufgehört, sie während seiner monatelangen Gefangenschaft zu zählen – bis an den Bannkreis, konnte bereits die Freiheit dahinter fühlen und scheiterte doch wieder so kurz vor dem Ziel. Voldemort musste einen siebten Sinn haben. Immer wenn der schwarze Hengst den Stallknechten schon entkommen war, erschien sein Erzfeind im letzten Moment und hielt ihn mit extrem starken Halteflüchen auf, um ihn anschließend auszuknocken. Harry wachte dann stets unversehrt im Stall auf. Nur dieses Mal war er scheinbar nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Beim ungewollten Abbruch seines Sprunges hatte er versucht, auf allen vier Hufen zu landen, rutschte aber wegen des eisglatten Untergrundes aus und krachte ungebremst auf den tiefgefrorenen harten Boden. Nur noch verschwommen erinnerte er sich, dass weiße Knochen aus seinem Vorderbein sprangen und sich in seinen Oberkörper bohrten. Überall war Blut gewesen. Vor lauter Schmerzen hatte er nur noch bunte Sterne gesehen, weshalb er gnädig in Ohnmacht fiel. Oder lag es mehr daran, dass der Dunkle Lord sich bedrohlich nah bei ihm hingekniet hatte und mit dem Zauberstab einen Fluch auf ihn schleuderte. Was hatte sein Todfeind getan? Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen an. War Voldemort endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen und er bestrafte sein derzeitiges „Lieblingspferd" mit unvollständiger Heilung? Hoffte er, dass Schwäche den schwarzen Hengst am Weglaufen hindern würde? Niemals! Da konnte er lange warten. Harry würde selbst kriechend noch versuchen zu fliehen.

Hinter ihm raschelte das Stroh. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Er war nicht allein! Widerwillig und mühselig erhob sich der schwarze Hengst, er würde niemandem hier den Rücken kehren. Eingesperrt auf Riddle Manor war er die ganze Zeit von Feinden umzingelt, fühlte sich dauernd beobachtet, musste ständig übervorsichtig sein. Die Angst vor Entdeckung ließ ihn niemals los, im Gegenteil, sie nahm mit jedem Tag zu. Am schlimmsten waren die Begegnungen mit Voldemort, welche grässliche Angstattacken auslösten. Diese pausenlose Anspannung zermürbte ihn langsam, machte ihn anfälliger für Fehler. Er musste hier unbedingt weg. Sein Leben drehte sich deshalb nur noch um Fluchtpläne. Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Denn jeder, der hinter das Geheimnis seiner wahren Identität käme, würde ihn ohne Zögern an den Dunklen Lord verraten. Leider bildete auch Nagini keine Ausnahme, obwohl er sich wünschte, es wäre anders. Schade. Aber Harry konnte niemanden hier trauen. Er war allein. Gerade in solchen Momenten, in welchen ihm seine eigene Einsamkeit schmerzlich bewusst wurde, vermisste er seine alten Freunde besonders, trotzdem sie schon über ein Jahrzehnt fort waren. Die Trauer war leiser geworden, aber der Verlust tat immer noch weh.

Ehe er sich aber umdrehen konnte, schlängelte sich Nagini durch seine Beine nach vorn. Harry stand stocksteif da, er mochte keine Berührungen, aber verletzen durch versehentliche Huftritte wollte er sie auch nicht. Fünf Meter Schlange rollten sich vor ihm provokativ langsam zusammen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf bis auf seine Augenhöhe, funkelte ihn wütend an und zischte erbost: _„Idiot. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen, Harry. Es wird keine weiteren verrückten Fluchtversuche mehr geben. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie knapp es war. Dein Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden."_

„ _Wa-was?"_ Ungläubig und erschreckt durch ihren Zorn taumelte Harry rückwärts.

Unbeirrt fuhr Nagini fort: _„Mein Meister hätte fast die Tierheiler gelyncht, als die vorschlugen, dich wegen deiner schweren Verletzungen einzuschläfern. Leider brauchte er sie noch für deine Heilung, denn die Knochenreparatur bei Pferden erfordert sehr spezielles Wissen und Können, um eine vollständige Genesung zu gewährleisten. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich meinen Meister das letzte Mal so wütend erlebt habe. Doch, ich weiß es. Das war der Tag, an dem Harry Potter aus Malfoy Manor floh und er die verantwortlichen Todesser eigenhändig bestrafte. So viel Blut an einem Ort habe ich nie wieder gesehen, es lief von allen Wänden herab. Die Schreie der Gefolterten waren wie Musik, so hoch und schrill. Mein Meister war atemberaubend in seiner eisigen Wut. Er kennt so viele wunderbare Folterflüche, welche die Opfer nicht töten, aber ihnen größtmögliche Qualen schenken. Seine Todesser bettelten am Schluss für ihren Tod, jedenfalls die, die noch sprechen konnten. Aber mein Meister ist keine barmherzige Person und der Tod kam sehr, sehr langsam zu jedem Einzelnen. Einzig Lucius Malfoy hat die damalige Blutnacht überlebt. Er humpelt heute ..."_

Harry wurde immer übler, je mehr Nagini sich über die „tollen" Foltermethoden ihres mörderischen Meisters ausließ. _„Wer ist Harry Potter?"_ , unterbrach der schwarze Hengst ihren Redefluss. Er wollte sie ablenken, nichts mehr über Folterungen und Sterben hören. Sein Magen vollführte bereits Drehungen, schien aber zum Glück leer zu sein. Wie lange war er eigentlich bewusstlos gewesen?

„ _Harry Potter? Du kennst Harry Potter nicht? Nein, natürlich kennst du Harry Potter nicht! Du bist ja ein Pferd."_ , beantwortete sie sich ihre Fragen selbst. _„Harry Potter ist jemand, der sich meinem Meister früher mutig in den Weg gestellt und ihn mit tollkühnen Aktionen bekämpft hat. Harry Potter und seine Freunde wurden von Dumbledore irregeleitet. Sie glaubten tatsächlich, dass ihr kleiner Aufstand Erfolg haben würde. Er war ein törichter Junge, wenn du mich fragst. Niemand kann meinen Meister, den mächtigsten Zauberer auf der Welt, besiegen. Es waren damals wilde Zeiten, auf Rebellion stand die Todesstrafe und fast alle Mitglieder des Widerstandes wurden hingerichtet. Auch Harry Potter wurde gefangen genommen, konnte aber fliehen. Soweit ich weiß, wurde er nach seiner Flucht von Malfoy Manor vor über zehn Jahren nie wieder gesehen. Er wird zwar immer noch gesucht. Aber mein Meister will ihn nicht mehr töten. Auch nicht einsperren, nur mit ihm reden."_

Der schwarze Hengst schnaubte ungläubig.

„ _Wirklich. Das stimmt."_ Er glaubte ihr nicht. Warum sollte er auch. Seine ganze Jugend wurde er von ihrem Herrn mit tödlichen Zaubern verfolgt und die letzten zehn Jahre hatte er menschenscheu im Wald verbracht. Was könnte ihn überzeugen? Sie dachte angestrengt nach. _„Mein Meister wird … demnächst ... eine General-Amnestie für Widerständler erlassen. Er will Harry Potter und seine Mitstreiter begnadigen. Diese öffentliche Geste der Versöhnung soll Zaubergroßbritannien endgültig befrieden. Mein Meister foltert niemanden mehr für bloße Widerworte oder bringt ihn deshalb um."_

Harry schluckte. Schwachsinn! Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. _„Du erzählst mir allen Ernstes, dass dein Herr diesen Harry Potter begnadigen will? Wir reden hier doch über den gleichen Zauberer? Dein Herr, Voldemort, die Bösartigkeit in Person, der grausamste Dunkle Lord, den es je gab, welcher gnadenlos seine Feinde verfolgt und tötet, jeden Widerstand im Keim zerquetscht, den jeder fürchtet, sogar seine eigenen Untergebenen und der jetzt eisern über die magische Welt von Großbritannien herrscht. Selbst die harmlosesten Wesen im Verbotenen Wald, die absolut nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben, kennen seinen unbarmherzigen Ruf. Niemand stellt sich ihm in den Weg oder er ist tot. Damals wie heute. Ich bin jetzt über ein halbes Jahr hier und habe seine Todesser beobachtet. Sie haben alle Angst vor ihm. Und du willst mir weismachen, er hätte sich geändert?"_

„ _Harry, der Krieg ist lange vorbei und wir leben in Friedenszeiten. Mein Meister will nicht mehr kämpfen, sondern ein Land regieren ohne Gewalt und Terror."_

Lügen! Nichts als Lügen. _„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Voldemort wird sich niemals ändern!"_ Er sah auf seinen Verband. Bei so vielen Märchen über den 'guten' Voldemort half nur noch Sarkasmus weiter: „ _Warum bin ich nicht gesund. Vergreift sich dein Meister jetzt schon an harmlosen Pferden, wenn sie nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen?"_

Empört richtete sich Nagini kerzengerade auf: _„Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber da dein Körper neben den aktuellen Verletzungen auch noch andere schwere Mangelerscheinungen aufweist, erfolgt die Behandlung in mehreren Abschnitten, um dich vollständig zu heilen. Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass dein früherer Besitzer dich misshandelt hat? Mein Meister hätte dir schon viel eher helfen können."_

„ _Mein Leben geht niemanden etwas an!"_ , antwortete Harry erbost. Als wenn er seinem Erzfeind jemals irgendetwas über seine Kindheit oder Jugend mitteilen würde, damit er es gegen ihn verwendete. Vertrauen war gut, Verschweigen viel besser.

Nagini sah ein, dass der schwarze Hengst jetzt auf stur geschaltet hatte. Etwas Abstand wäre ganz gut. Außerdem musste sie ihrem Meister noch etwas beichten. _„Du hast recht, Harry. Es ist dein Leben. Aber ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin. Reden hilft manchmal. Ich muss jetzt los, meinem ungeduldigen Herrn berichten, dass du aufgewacht bist und schon wieder munter auf allen Vieren durch den Stall stolperst. Mein Meister sorgt sich nämlich wirklich um dich. Er hält sich extra fern, um deine Genesung nicht zu gefährden. Ihm ist nämlich auch schon aufgefallen, dass du seine Gegenwart nicht besonders schätzt."_

„ _Ich mag deinen Herrn eben nicht"_ , knurrte Harry. Hass, Angst, Feindschaft, Zorn, Abscheu: ihm fielen eine Menge Begriffe ein, die passender waren als bloße Abneigung. Aber das würde er Nagini nicht auf die Nase binden. In seiner momentanen Verfassung – körperlich sowie auch emotional angeschlagen – traute er ihr derzeit nicht über den Weg. Sie war Voldemorts Haustierschlange. Sie war ihrem Meister hörig. Oder nicht?

„ _Ich weiß."_ Elegant schlüpfte Nagini durch das Boxenfenster auf den Stallgang und verschwand.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Die kleine Foltersession mit den zwei neuen Kerker-Insassen hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Immer noch total aufgewühlt stürmte Voldemort die Kellertreppen hinauf und weiter durch die Eingangshalle. Er betrat sein Arbeitszimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Tief durchatmend versuchte Tom, sich zu beruhigen. Harry wäre heute beinahe gestorben. Anstatt ihm nahe zu sein, sprang sein Seelengefährte lieber in den nächsten Abgrund, nur um so weit wie möglich weg von ihm zu kommen. Früher hätte es ihn amüsiert, wenn seine Nemesis solche halsbrecherischen Stunts durchführte. Aber heute? Der Dunkle Lord hatte noch nie solche Angst im Leben verspürt – Angst um jemand anderen. Seine Gefühle waren Amok gelaufen, als er die schweren Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Dennoch hatte er seine Emotionen entschlossen zurückgedrängt. Stoisch und überlegt sorgte er für die notwendige Behandlung, konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, die inkompetenten Tierheiler vor Ort zu töten, während er seinen zusammengebrochenen Seelengefährten in den Armen hielt. Und als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug, durfte er nicht einmal bei ihm bleiben. Weil Harry, wenn er ihn beim Aufwachen erblickte, sofort panisch weg stolpern würde und sich in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand wahrscheinlich das nächste Bein brach. Deshalb hatte er Nagini gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben, über ihn zu wachen, bis er zu sich kam. Freudlos fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und sah dann an sich herab. Auf seinen Ärmeln, seinem Hemd, ja seiner ganzen Kleidung befanden sich dunkelrote Flecken und Spritzer. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er immer noch seine verschmutzten Sachen trug. Wieder sah er den schwarzen Hengst in der Blutlache vor sich liegen, hörte dessen rasselnden Atem, sah wie das Leben aus ihm herauslief. Um Voldemort herum begann es zu flimmern und zu knistern. Gemälde purzelten von den Wänden, Bücher und Papiere flogen durchs Zimmer. Der ganze Raum begann zu beben. Alles wirbelte durcheinander. Minutenlang. Dann war der Spuk schlagartig vorbei und die Gegenstände fielen zu Boden. Die hilflose Wut hatte sich fürs Erste gelegt.

Sichtlich ermattet ließ sich Tom in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen, ein Bein über die Armlehne geschwungen, umgeben vom Chaos eines völlig zerstörten Arbeitszimmers. Gedankenverloren nahm er seinen Zauberstab und vollführte damit eine kleine Pirouette. Daraufhin öffnete sich am Schreibtisch ein schmales Geheimfach. Blind griff er hinein und holte einen zweiten Zauberstab heraus: Stechpalmenholz, Phönixfederkern, 11 Zoll lang - beschlagnahmt bei Harry Potters Gefangennahme. Wirklich erstaunlich. Wie oft hatte er ihn schon in der Hand gehalten, die wohltuende Wärme genossen, das zarte Kribbeln der Magie in den Fingern gespürt, genauso wie bei seinem eigenen. Geschwisterstäbe! Es hatte so viele Hinweise gegeben. Sie wären niemals so unversöhnliche Todfeinde geworden, wenn er nur eher … Voldemort blickte auf, als Nagini durch die Schlangenklappe ins Zimmer kroch.

Sich umsehend, zischte sie anerkennend: _„Ihr habt umdekoriert, Meister."_

„ _Wie geht es ihm?"_ , wollte der Dunkle Lord ohne Umschweife wissen.

„ _Er wird noch eine Weile etwas humpeln, aber ansonsten ist er wieder ganz der Alte. Stur, eigenwillig, uneinsichtig. Wir hatten … eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."_ Nagini wirkte zerknirscht. _„Meister, ich habe etwas Dummes getan. Um Harry zu beruhigen und Euch in einem besseren Licht darzustellen, habe ich ihm erzählt, dass Ihr eine General-Amnestie für Widerständler erlassen wollt, verbunden mit einem großen feierlichen Akt für die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft. Es ist mir einfach herausgerutscht, weil Harry nur Böses sieht, wenn es Euch betrifft. Bitte verzeiht mir."_

Voldemort tippte eine Weile nachdenklich mit beiden Zauberstäben an sein Kinn. Dann stand er auf, verstaute den Stechpalmenstab sorgfältig in der geheimen Schublade und schloss sie mit Nachdruck, ehe er zu seiner Schlange blickte. _„Nagini, das ist eine geniale Idee. Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können."_ Voller Elan tigerte der Dunkle Lord durch den Raum. _„Das wird mit Sicherheit Harrys Verfolgungsängste lindern. Natürlich wird er trotzdem eine Falle hinter dem Straferlass vermuten und seine Deckung nicht aufgeben. Aber es ist ein Anfang."_ Mit einer eleganten Bewegung senkte er seinen Zauberstab auf den linken Unterarm. _„Neue Pläne müssen gemacht werden, Nagini."_

Als Voldemort hinter sich zwei Apparier-Geräusche hörte, drehte er sich um. Die Neuankömmlinge starrten entsetzt auf die blutige Kleidung ihres Herrn, welcher mitten in seinem verwüsteten Arbeitszimmer stand. Hatte er hier jemanden gefoltert? Waren sie die nächsten? Diskret scannten sie das Zimmer auf der Suche nach Hinweisen und sanken dabei unterwürfig auf die Knie. Zwar regierte der Dunkle Herrscher sein Land seit dem Krieg mit einem gemäßigteren Führungsstil und verzichtete dabei auf den Kniefall seiner Untergebenen, aber heute erschien ihnen eine normale Verbeugung zur Begrüßung nicht ausreichend genug. Sie gingen lieber auf Nummer sicher, um ihren Lord milde zu stimmen.

Voldemorts Mundwinkel zuckten, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. Einschüchterung konnte so befriedigend sein. Deshalb steckte er betont langsam seinen Zauberstab weg und ließ die Arme locker seitlich hängen. Plötzlich bewegten sich die herumliegenden Gegenstände auf ihre angestammten Plätze zurück und seine Kleidung war wieder tadellos in Ordnung. Wenn möglich weiteten sich die Augen seiner Todesser noch mehr, denn nur sehr, sehr mächtige Zauberer konnten stab- und wortlose Magie in dieser Größenordnung wirken. Also eigentlich nur er selbst und ansatzweise – soweit er das beurteilen konnte – Harry Potter in Animagusgestalt. In solchen Momenten waren die beiden knienden Zauberer regelrecht erleichtert, die richtige Seite gewählt zu haben und ihrem Lord treu zu dienen. Ja, ab und zu kleine Machtdemonstrationen sicherten die Dienstbeflissenheit seiner Todesser.

„Lucius", genüsslich zog sein Herr den Namen in die Länge „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

Resigniert erwartete der Angesprochene wie immer in den letzten Jahren eine minderwertige Aufgabe.

„Einen Auftrag, für den deine Malfoyschen Fähigkeiten erforderlich sind." Nun hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Untergegebenen.

„Kürzlich gab es eine Menge Zeitungsartikel über Harry Potter, um die Suche nach ihm aufzufrischen. Aber das Wissen über ihn erscheint mir doch recht oberflächlich und weist einige gravierende Lücken auf. Kein Wunder, dass niemand meine Nemesis finden konnte. Ich will einen kompletten Bericht über Harry Potter, Lucius. Ich will, dass du jedes wichtige und unwichtige Detail aus seinem Leben ausgräbst! Alles über seine Abstammung, seine Titel, seine Finanzen, sein Erbe, seine Häuser und Güter, seine Krankheiten, seine Stärken und Schwächen, et cetera. Ich will seinen kompletten Lebenslauf von der Geburt an." Voldemort stockte. Hatte der Tierheiler nicht Missbrauch erwähnt? „Und ich will den Namen und die Adresse der Muggelfamilie, bei welcher er aufgewachsen ist. Deine Aufgabe hat oberste Priorität. Für die gesamten Recherchen untersteht dir die Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums. Du berichtest ausschließlich mir persönlich. Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal, Lucius."

Mehr musste sein Herr nicht sagen. Er hatte genau verstanden. Das Ende seiner Bestrafung rückte in greifbare Nähe, wenn er diesen Auftrag mit Bravour erledigte. Dieser Auftrag war die erste und einzige Chance, die Vergebung seines Herrn zu erlangen. Wie damals hielt er Harry Potters Leben, wenn auch nur symbolisch, in seinen Händen. Nur dieses Mal würde er nicht leichtsinnig damit umgehen, sondern akribisch jedes Quentchen Wissen darüber zusammentragen und endlich seinen vor Jahren begangenen Fehler korrigieren. Lucius Malfoy würde nicht scheitern! Bestätigend senkte er den Kopf: „Jawohl, mein Lord."

Zufrieden mit der Antwort wandte sich Voldemort an den zweiten Todesser. Die Arme hinter sich verschränkend ging er gemächlich auf ihn zu. „Nun zu dir, Severus. Ich habe mich an deine frühere Spionagetätigkeit erinnert. Du warst so ein guter … Doppelagent, dass ich fast an deiner Loyalität zweifelte." Voldemort sah ihn wissend an und fuhr fort: „Kein Todesser ist meinen Feinden so nah gekommen wie du. Doch nun leben wir in Friedenszeiten und der Widerstand ist seit über zehn Jahren gebrochen. Daher habe ich beschlossen, im Zuge einer General-Amnestie alle ehemaligen Widerständler zu begnadigen. Mir schwebt ein öffentlicher Festakt in Hogwarts vor, mit großem Bankett und Ball am Abend, an dem ausgewählte Freigelassene stellvertretend teilnehmen. Die Organisation der Veranstaltung lege ich in deine Hände. Zwei Monate sollten für die Vorbereitungen genügen, denke ich."

„Eine solche Begnadigungsaktion würde auch für Harry Potter gelten", regte sich Snape auf.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. Sein Tränkemeister war so vorhersehbar und hegte anscheinend immer noch einen Groll gegen seinen Seelengefährten. „Ah, Severus, du hast gleich den entscheidenen Punkt getroffen. Natürlich gilt die Amnestie auch für Harry Potter. Vielleicht ist er dann eher geneigt, seine meisterhafte Tarnung aufzugeben und sich zu stellen. Da du Harry Potters Lehrer sowie auch Mitglied im Orden des Phönix warst, kennst du sicher alle seine Freunde und Personen aus seinem näheren Umfeld. Falls sie noch leben, wirst du dich um ihre baldige Entlassung sowie Genesung kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass sie an der Festveranstaltung teilnehmen. Für die Freilassung der restlichen Widerständler ist das Ministerium für magische Strafverfolgung zuständig. Selbstverständlich werden alle mit einem lebenslangen Überwachungszauber belegt, damit sie sich von Dummheiten wie zum Beispiel der erneuten Gründung eines Vogel-Ordens fern halten. Da diese Aufgabe dich voll einbindet, wird die Leitung von Hogwarts solange dein Stellvertreter übernehmen. Noch Fragen, Severus?"

Snapes Gesicht glich einer Zitrone, einer richtig sauren Zitrone. Aber er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend wartete Voldemort auf mehr.

Verdrießlich schnarrte der Professor: „Alles wird geschehen, wie Ihr es wünscht, mein Lord."

„Ach, und Lucius? Wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du auch noch die Lebensläufe von Harry Potters Freunden und Bekannten erstellen. Soweit es diesen Personenkreis betrifft, werdet ihr beide zusammenarbeiten." Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich ab und ging zu seiner Schlange, welche auf ihrem Diwan lag und sie beobachtete. „Übrigens wird die Widerstands-Delegation während der gesamten Festwoche hier im Gästetrakt untergebracht sein, um mögliche Provokationen auf beiden Seiten einzudämmen." Er vernahm ein empörtes Luftholen. Für jeden Todesser galt es als höchste Auszeichnung, einmal auf der Gästeliste von Riddle Manor zu stehen. Da Voldemort aber äußerst sparsam mit Lob umging, gab es sehr selten Gäste. Und nun sollten ehemalige Häftlinge dieses Privileg erhalten. So ganz konnte Voldemort es nicht lassen, den Standesdünkel von Malfoy Senior zu kitzeln, welcher noch nie hier zu Gast war, im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß. „Ihr könnt gehen. Eure neuen Aufgaben warten." Ohne weiter auf seine Untergebenen zu achten, setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel neben dem Ruheplatz seines Haustieres.

Leise verließen Lucius und Severus den Raum und gingen sichtlich geschockt zum großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle, um zu flohen. Für sie war gerade eine heile Zaubererwelt eingestürzt – Harry Potter war kein gesuchter Verbrecher mehr, weshalb sein Tod nicht mehr auf der Tagesordnung stand, sondern ein freier Mann.

„ _Harry wird es nicht gut finden, wenn du alle seine Geheimnisse aufdeckst und seine Freunde stalkst, Meister. Das kann furchtbar nach hinten losgehen."_

„ _Ich weiß, Nagini, ich weiß."_ Betrübt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „ _Aber in der Vergangenheit ist so viel schief gelaufen, größtenteils durch Nichtwissen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich wie früher beabsichtige, Harry zu schaden. Ich will meinem Gefährten helfen und da ist mir jedes Mittel recht."_

Wie fast jeden Abend legte Nagini ihren Kopf auf die Sesselarmlehne, Tom nahm sein angefangenes Buch über Angst- und Panikstörungen vom Beistelltisch und streckte die Beine aus.

„ _Die Gäste-Sache ist ein kluger Schachzug, Meister. Soweit habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Harry wird sich freuen, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Vor allem, wenn sie gesund und frei über deine Ländereien spazieren."_

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte und begann zu lesen.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Angus McLachlan beugte sich über den schwarzen Hengst und presste ein Ohr auf dessen Brustkorb. Erleichtert setzte er sich auf und lauschte auf den gleichmäßigen Atem des Tieres. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Herzgegend. Der Hübsche hatte wirklich eine echte Begabung, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Eine gereizte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen: „Warum liegt mein Lieblingspferd außerhalb seiner Koppel am Seeufer und ist pitschnass? Erklärung!"

Entkräftet und ebenso nass sah Angus zu seinem Herrn auf. Dieser erbarmte sich und zauberte Mensch und Tier trocken, ehe er sich selbst neben seinen Seelenpartner kniete, welcher offensichtlich unversehrt war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Voldemort nun milder gestimmt.

Nachdenklich begann der Stallmeister zu erzählen: „Auf meinem letzten Rundgang bemerkte ich etwas Dunkles im Großen See. Ich ging näher heran und sah Aris direkt auf die kleine Bucht zu schwimmen, welche in den Verbotenen Wald hineinragt. Mir fiel schlagartig ein, dass die Grenze von Riddle Manor und damit auch der Bannkreis dort nicht dem Uferrand folgen, sondern mitten durch die Bucht in einer Linie zum Waldrand verlaufen. Der Hübsche würde ohnmächtig werden und ertrinken. Ehe ich mich versah und etwas tun konnte, tauchte euer Hengst kurz vor der Barriere unter Wasser, kam aber dahinter nicht wieder hoch. Ich musste sofort handeln. Da Zauber im See nicht wirken, apparierte ich über die Unglücksstelle und ließ mich tief ins Wasser fallen. Aris kämpfte am Grund verzweifelt um sein Leben, weil er sich in den Wasserpflanzen verfangen hatte. Als ich bei ihm ankam, bewegte er sich nur noch sporadisch. Schnell schnitt ich ihn frei und schwamm mit dem fast bewusstlosen Hengst an die Wasseroberfläche. Von dort konnte ich uns an Land zaubern, wo der Hübsche total erschöpft eingeschlafen ist, während ich ihn untersuchte. In seine Lungen ist kein Wasser eingedrungen, auch sein Herzschlag hat sich normalisiert. Ich wollte Euch gerade informieren, aber ihr kamt mir zuvor, mein Herr."

Beide Zauberer schwiegen einvernehmlich und streichelten die schlafende Schönheit.

Nach einer Weile sprach Angus seine Gedanken zu dem Vorfall aus: „Pferde können nicht tauchen, selbst die 'weißen Pferden aus dem Meer' in Südfrankreich nicht. Und nur die Camargue-Pferde sind als einzige in der Lage, mit den Kopf unter Wasser zu grasen, weil sie ihre Nüstern verschließen können. Aber der Hübsche hier hat garantiert kein französisches Blut in den Adern. Warum kann Euer Hengst also tauchen? Und woher wusste er, dass der Bannkreis unter Wasser keine Wirkung hat?"

Voldemort antwortete nicht, hörte ihm nur aufmerksam zu und Angus fuhr mit seinen Überlegungen fort: „Seit seiner schweren Verletzung vor knapp zwei Monaten ist Aris, wenn ich heute mitzähle, bereits wieder elfmal von seiner Koppel oder aus dem Stall verschwunden. Und heute haben die Kontrollzauber versagt. Es gab keinen Alarm. Wenn ich ihn nicht zufällig entdeckt hätte, wäre der Hübsche ertrunken."

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords begannen zu glühen, aber er schien mehr mit sich selbst zu hadern als wütend auf den Stallmeister zu sein.

„So viele ausgeklügelte Fluchtversuche! Der Hübsche ist nicht nur ein Pferd, richtig?", schlussfolgerte der Stallmeister.

Sich mit den Fingern in den Nasenrücken kneifend, schloss der Dunkle Lord kurz die Augen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Du hast recht, Angus. Er ist ein Zauberer in Animagusgestalt, der sich momentan nicht zurückverwandeln kann und unter meinem Schutz steht. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich seine wahre Identität kenne, würde er mich und jeden hier todesverachtend bekämpfen und seine Fluchtversuche wären wirklich selbstmörderisch. Bisher war er sehr vorsichtig, um nicht aufzufallen. Der heutige Versuch und das Fiasko vor zwei Monaten waren nur Unfälle. Ich möchte sein Vertrauen gewinnen und mich ihm nähern, ohne angegriffen oder abgewehrt zu werden."

Der Stallmeister strich die Stirnmähne zur Seite und fuhr sanft die schwach zu erkennende blitzförmige Narbe nach. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wer er ist. Schon seit längerem. Aber warum lebt er noch, mein Herr?"

Der Dunkle Lord war froh, dass Angus McLachlan zu seinen engsten Vertrauten gehörte, ihm absolut treu ergeben war und mitdachte. Das hatte er erneut bewiesen, indem er Harrys längst gelüftetes Geheimnis für sich behielt. Voldemort war selten in der Stimmung, sich Ratschläge anzuhören, aber hier mit einem fast ertrunkenen Seelengefährten, war er dafür bereit und würde Angus auch einweihen. Sein Stallmeister, der ihn sehr gut kannte, wohl auch väterliche Gefühle für ihn hegte, hatte gewusst, dass er heute frei sprechen und seine Gedanken mit ihm teilen konnte. Behutsam streichelte Voldemort über den Pferdehals. „Harry Potter ist mein Seelengefährte, Angus. Meine fehlende Hälfte, die mich vollständig macht. Und er hat, wie du weißt, panische Angst vor Berührungen und vor mir im Besonderen. Darum die ganze Scharade. Er spielt Pferd, fühlt sich dadurch sicher, muss mich dabei aber in seiner Nähe dulden, um sich nicht zu verraten. Ich tue so, als wüsste ich von nichts und behandle ihn wie ein normales Pferd, komme aber dadurch nah an ihn heran. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich allmählich an mich gewöhnt und zutraulicher wird, um ihn dann zu überzeugen, dass ich keine Gefahr mehr für ihn bin und ihm niemals wieder schaden werde. Erst dann kann ich versuchen, ihm so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass wir Seelengefährten sind. Derzeit hat es keinen Zweck, er würde mich kategorisch ablehnen und nie mehr an sich heranlassen. Durch unsere Seelenbindung bin ich ein Pferdeanimagus geworden und Dark ist mein Alter Ego. In meiner neuen Gestalt kann ich mich ihm wenigstens nähern, ohne dass ihm der Angstschweiß ausbricht. Trotzdem trete ich seit Monaten auf der Stelle, Angus. Anstatt besser, wird es immer schlimmer. Scheinbar treiben ihn meine Gegenwart und seine Gefangenschaft langsam zur Verzweiflung."

„Ich nehme stark an, Ihr habt zum ersten Mal von Eurer Seelenpartnerschaft erfahren, als der Hübsche auf Riddle Manor aufgetaucht ist?"

Der Dunkle Lord stutzte. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Die Anleihe Eurer Bindung ist noch ganz frisch, nur ein halbes Jahr alt. Meine Urgroßeltern vereinte ebenfalls eine Seelenbindung. Aber sie wussten schon seit ihrer Kindheit, dass sie Seelenpartner waren, und hatten zwanzig Jahre Zeit, sich richtig kennenzulernen und zu vermählen. Geduld ist das Zauberwort. Gute Dinge brauchen Zeit."

„Na, bei dem derzeitigen Tempo der wenigen Fort- und vielen Rückschritte kann das Jahre dauern", sagte Voldemort trocken.

„Mein Herr, ich bin Harry Potter nie begegnet, nur seiner Animagusgestalt Aris. Aber da sich die Persönlichkeit bei der Wandlung nicht ändert, kann ich ihn doch recht gut einschätzen. Und ich mag ihn. Euer Gefährte ist kein freiwilliger Kämpfer, aber er verteidigt selbstlos jeden, der Schutz und Hilfe benötigt. Er ist gleichzeitig mutig wie ängstlich. Er ist unvoreingenommen, gütig, fürsorglich und liebevoll. Vor allen Dingen ist er äußerst sensibel. Er spürt die Gefühle von anderen, kann sie darum gut einschätzen. Tod und Gewalt stoßen ihn ab, er verabscheut Grausamkeit. Darum hasst er Euch wie die Pest und alle Eure Untergebenen sowie die dunkle Seite. Er hat die weiße Seite nicht aus Überzeugung gewählt, sondern weil sie für ihn das kleinere von zwei Übeln ist. Ohne den Krieg wäre aus ihm wahrscheinlich ein grauer Zauberer geworden und er hätte sich vorurteilsfrei weißer und schwarzer Magie bedient. Ihr könnt also nicht erwarten, dass er Eure Taten, die sein ganzes bisheriges Leben in einen Albtraum verwandelt haben, einfach vergisst und neu anfängt. Ihr tragt die Schuld am Tod seiner Familie und seiner Freunde, habt ihn foltern lassen und für vogelfrei erklärt. Das sind nicht die besten Ausgangsbedingungen für eine Partnerschaft."

„Keine guten Aussichten für ein Happy End", fasste der Dunkle Lord die Einschätzung seines Stallmeisters zusammen.

„Nichts ist verloren, mein Herr. Ihr und Euer Gefährte seid vom Schicksal auserwählt. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten wird Euch beide die Seelenbindung schließlich zusammenführen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Niemand kann Eurem Charme und Charisma lange widerstehen, wenn Ihr beides gekonnt einsetzt, auch Euer Seelengefährte nicht."

Voldemort ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. „Danke für deine Worte, Angus."

Wieder schauten beide gemeinsam auf den schlummernden Hengst. Angus drapierte die Mähne wieder über die Stirn und versteckte die Narbe. Herr und Stallmeister verstanden sich wortlos.

„Trotzdem solltet Ihr über eine Änderung seiner Situation nachdenken, Euch ihm notfalls doch offenbaren. Irgendwann schafft er es durch die Barriere und ist verschwunden. Das letzte Mal hat es über zehn Jahre gedauert, um ihn zu finden."

„Glaubst du wirklich, es gibt auf dieser Welt noch irgendeinen Ort, wo er sich vor seinem Seelengefährten verstecken kann, Angus? Ich habe die Bindung bereits akzeptiert und kann ihn deshalb überall finden. Aber vielleicht lasse ich Harry einen kleinen Vorsprung, damit er sich abreagieren kann, bis ich ihn zurück an meine Seite hole", schmunzelte der Lord und stand auf. „Es ist spät. Aris sollte im Stall sein, ehe er aufwacht, sonst springt er womöglich nochmal in den See für ein Mondscheinbad." Voldemort nickte zum Abschied und ging zum Manor. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Danke für die Rettung seines Lebens. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld. ... Du kannst mich künftig mit Tom ansprechen."

„Ich bringe ihn wohlbehalten zurück, ... Tom und wache über ihn", versprach Angus gerührt, erhob sich ebenfalls und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Kurz darauf lief er mit dem schwebenden schwarzen Hengst neben sich in Richtung Stall, während sein Herr im Haus verschwand.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** *** Tierheiler – Zauberstäbe  
** Gut ausgebildete Todesser haben ihre Zauberstäbe immer bei sich, selbst wenn sie schlafen oder Freizeit haben.  
Und Voldemort achtet akribisch darauf, dass alle seine Todesser perfekt geschult sind, selbst die Geist- und Tierheiler.

 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** **** Eckdaten zu Alexius Devaney  
** \- Waliser und 41 Jahre alt  
\- glücklich verheiratet, zwei Kinder  
\- ehemaliger Ravenclaw und Tierliebhaber  
\- drei Jahre Ausbildung zum Tierheiler an der School of Veterinary Studies, Glasgow  
\- fünf Jahre Studium Veterinärmedizin an der University of Bristol  
\- Doktor der Tiermedizin (Muggeltierkunde)  
\- arbeitet als Tierarzt sowie Tierheiler in Cardiff  
\- rettet misshandelte Tiere aus beiden Welten  
\- grauer Zauberer, nutzt weiße wie schwarze Magie für Heilzauber  
\- rangniedriger Todesser  
\- bisher Aushilfsveterinär und ab jetzt Oberster Tierheiler des Riddle Gestüts  
Alexius ist nur durch Zufall Todesser geworden. Vor sieben Jahren war er bei der Royal Windsor Horse Show als Tierarzt eingesetzt. Saban, der Araberhengst des Dunklen Herrschers, benötigte medizinische Versorgung. Voldemorts eigene Tierheiler hatten sich kurz vor der Anreise mit Drachenpocken außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dr. Devaney übernahm die Behandlung und Saban gewann das Springreiten. Wer sich einmal in den Augen von Lord Voldemort als nützlich erwies, kam um eine Todesser-Laufbahn nicht herum. Am Ende der Veranstaltung trug Alexius das Dunkle Mal.

* * *

Heute habt ihr ein „Zeitraffer-Kapitel" gelesen. Harrys PTBS verschwindet ja nicht einfach von heute auf morgen und Tom wird das Mysterium „Harry Potter gleich Seelengefährte" auch nicht an einem Tag lösen. Dabei gehen schon einige Monate ins Land, indem sich Situationen wiederholen bzw. langsam aufschaukeln bis es richtig kracht. Diese Entwicklung habe ich versucht in zwei Zeitsprüngen darzustellen. Harry flieht, Tom fängt ihn – eine Endlosschleife. Währenddessen nehmen Harrys Panikattacken zu und Tom entwickelt ein neues Verständnis für seinen Gefährten und den Rest der Welt. Aber es brodelt mächtig, der Vulkan wird bald ausbrechen. Ist es mir gelungen, acht Monate anhand von zwei spannenden Begebenheiten und Voldemorts Wandel in einem Kapitel zusammenzufassen? Wie fandet ihr es?  
Severus Snape war total „begeistert" – sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände – von der großen Freilassungs-Aktion. Frage an euch: Wer von Harrys früheren Freunden und Bekannten soll den Krieg überleben? Ich bin offen für eure Wünsche.  
Nun dürft ihr gespannt sein: Im nächsten „Kapitel 11 – Offenbarung" platzt jemanden der Kragen und die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht. Doch welche?  
Bis demnächst  
AomaSade

PS: Die Auflösung meiner kleinen Rätselaufgabe zum Pferdenamen „Aris" wird Harry ein paar Kapitel später selbst übernehmen. Verraten kann ich schon soviel, dass der Name nichts mit dem Kriegsgott Ares und der griechischen Mythologie zu tun hat. Für ganz Neugierige poste ich die Antwort auf meiner Facebook-Seite „AomaSade".


	12. Kapitel 11 - Offenbarung

Was lange währt, wird endlich gut. So heißt es zumindest. Ob das auch auf mein neues Kapitel zutrifft, welches etwas auf sich warten ließ? Das werdet ihr selbst beurteilen müssen. Ich bin jedenfalls sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung.  
Vielen Dank an meine geduldigen Review-Schreiber: **Darkest Villain** , **FurryRose** und **dragonangel150216**.  
Wie die Kapitelüberschrift bereits verrät, geht es heute um Offenbarung. Wer oder was wird demaskiert, entschleiert, entlarvt, enthüllt? Welches große Geheimnis kommt ans Tageslicht? Lasst euch überraschen!

 **Lesehinweise:** Gedankengang: ‚Denken'; Schlangensprache/Parsel: _„Zischen"_

* * *

 **Kapitel 11 – Offenbarung**

Ein aufgebrachter Voldemort zwang sich regelrecht, einen Schritt nach dem anderen weg von seinem beinahe ertrunkenen Seelengefährten zu gehen. Es kostete seine ganze Willenskraft, diesen in Angus' Obhut zu lassen. Wie gern wäre er bei ihm geblieben. Aber der schwarze Hengst würde bald aus seinem Erschöpfungsschlaf aufwachen und sehr enttäuscht über eine weitere missglückte Flucht sein. Und wenn dann auch noch ein Dunkler Lord alias Todfeind an der Boxentür stand, würden die Emotionen nur unnötig hochkochen. Tom wollte nicht riskieren, dass Harry bei seinem Anblick gleich wieder in Panik ausbrach. Er sollte sich erst einmal vollständig von seinem waghalsigen, beinahe tödlichen Tauchmanöver erholen, ehe sie beide erneut aufeinandertrafen. Missmutig setzte Voldemort seinen Weg fort. So ging das einfach nicht weiter. Die Verletzungen häuften sich bei immer riskanter werdenden Fluchtversuchen. Eine neue Strategie musste her! War es wirklich ein kluger Schachzug gewesen, Harrys Versteckspiel mitzumachen und ihn so an die Gegenwart seines Seelengefährten zu gewöhnen oder sollte Tom doch endlich dessen „geheime" Identität aufdecken? Aber würde es dann tatsächlich besser werden oder nur noch viel, viel schlimmer? Auf diese Frage hatte er keine Antwort parat und das wurmte ihn gewaltig. Zum Glück hatte er Angus gleich zu Beginn von Harrys „Einquartierung" vom Fluch des Meldezwanges befreit. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein scharfsinniger Stallmeister irgendwann hinter das Geheimnis des schwarzen Hengstes käme. Aber das er es schon seit Monaten vermutete – Voldemort war beeindruckt und froh über seine weise Voraussicht. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn das Ministerium Wind vom Aufenthaltsort des meist gesuchten Zauberers der Welt bekäme. Harry Potters Rückkehr würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe und einen gewaltigen Aufruhr verursachen. Die Gerüchteküche würde brodeln und mit der Ruhe wäre es hier, in Hogwarts, nein im ganzen Land vorbei. Das konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Deshalb würde er alle Todesser und Besucher, einfach jeden, der auf den Riddle Ländereien zu tun hatte, von den Meldeflüchen befreien. Denn die Sicherheit seines Gefährten stand für ihn an oberster Stelle. Leider boykottierte Harry hartnäckig alle Bemühungen zu seinem Schutz und unternahm wie gerade eben selbstmörderische Ausflüge. Warum setzte er nur so leichtfertig sein Leben aufs Spiel? Das war nicht normal.

Der gerade aufgegangene Mond spiegelte sich im Großen See ebenso wie die funkelnden Sterne wider und Riddle Manor erstrahlte herrschaftlich im silbrigen Licht. Aber der Dunkle Lord schenkte all dem keine Beachtung, sondern erklomm unwirsch die Terrassentreppe und betrat sein leeres Haus. Er stockte. Leer? Seit wann irritierte es ihn, allein zu sein?

Das Innere des Manors war nur vom Mondlicht schattenhaft erhellt. Trotzdem durchschritt Voldemort zielsicher die Eingangshalle, erklomm die Treppe zum Obergeschoss und verschwand in den Räumlichkeiten der Herrschaft. Wie auf Kommando flammte das Feuer im Kamin auf und verbannte mit seinem Prasseln die Stille des Zimmers. Verdrossen ließ sich der Herrscher der Zaubererwelt in einen der Sessel nahe am Feuer fallen und sinnierte bei einem Glas Château Pétrus über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Abends.

Weil Nagini auf nächtlicher Pirsch war, hatte er im Arbeitszimmer noch ein paar Gesetzesentwürfe durchgesehen, als ein verzweifeltes Schattenpferd erstmalig seinen Geist betrat und verstört umherlief. Warum kam es – freiwillig – zu ihm? Das war nicht normal! Gleich danach stürzte eine Flut von beklemmenden Gefühlen auf ihn ein, schnürte ihm irgendwie die Luft ab. Mit seinem Seelengefährten stimmte etwas nicht, er war in Gefahr! Sofort sandte Voldemort seine Magie aus, um Harry zu lokalisieren, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden. Weder befand er sich auf den Riddle Ländereien noch irgendwo außerhalb davon. Das war unmöglich. Nur ein toter Seelengefährte wäre nicht auffindbar. Aber durch ihre Bindung spürte Tom ganz genau, dass Harry am Leben war. Auch das Schattenpferd irrte nach wie vor verzweifelt – aber nichtsdestotrotz putzmunter – durch seinen Verstand, suchte vermutlich sein Gegenstück. Was hatte Harry getan? Wo war er? Voldemort disapparierte auf der Stelle an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes ganz in der Nähe des Gestüts und untersuchte den Bannkreis. Er war nicht durchbrochen oder berührt worden. Sein Gefährte befand sich also immer noch irgendwo auf dem Gelände. Die Koppel war leer, die Stalltüren offen. Suchten Angus und die Stallburschen bereits nach dem schwarzen Hengst? Der Dunkle Lord schickte seine Magie nach dem Stallmeister aus. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile konnte er ihn am Ufer des Großen Sees aufspüren und zu seiner großen Erleichterung auch den Vermissten. Der See! Natürlich! Im See wirkten keine Zauber! Harry war im Wasser, nein, unter Wasser gewesen. Darum bekam dieser keine Luft. Schnell disapparierte er zum See und atmete befreit auf, als er zwei klatschnasse Gestalten am Ufer sah. Harry keuchte schwer, aber war lebendig. Merlin sei Dank. Offenbar hatte Angus ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen und so vor dem Ertrinken gerettet. Voldemort versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn das Schattenpferd in seinem Kopf zusammen mit seinem wiedergefundenen Kameraden gerade seelenruhig in Richtung Nebelwand trabte, als sei überhaupt nichts passiert. Als hätte Voldemorts Seelengefährte nicht soeben einen Todeskampf um Atemluft ausgefochten. Die bedrückenden Gefühle von Harry waren jedenfalls verschwunden. Nur der Geist des Dunklen Lords blieb roh zurück.

Das Feuer knisterte vor sich hin. Ein immer noch aufgewühlter Voldemort trank einen Schluck von seinem Lieblingswein, aber dieser schmeckte schal. Wie wahrscheinlich alles, was er heute Abend zu sich nehmen würde. Er stellte das Glas beiseite. Unstet wanderten die Augen des Hausherrn durch das Kaminzimmer und blieben an den offenen Türen zu Harrys Suite hängen. Wenn sein Gefährte doch nur erst gemeinsam mit ihm hier leben würde. Seufzend rieb Voldemort sich die Stirn und wie immer, wenn ihn diese starke Sehnsucht ergriff, schlenderte er in Harrys Räume. Kleine Lampen glimmten bei seinem Eintritt auf, hüllten alles in sanftes Licht. Vor einem der großen Giebelfenster blieb er stehen und schaute gedankenverloren in die Nacht hinaus, bis sein Blick auf das hell erleuchtete Stallgebäude fiel. Ob der sture Ausreißer schon aufgewacht war? Mit Angus statt ihm an seiner Seite! Verdammt! Er sollte dort sein! Nicht jemand anderer. Das machte ihn so … so ... traurig, wütend, unglücklich, sauer? Am liebsten würde er … Unwirsch knurrend drehte Voldemort sich um. Ablenkung! Er musste sich ablenken, sonst würde er doch noch zu seinem Seelengefährten hinausstürmen. Krampfhaft hielt er sich am Fenstersims fest und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Dann zuckte er entsetzt zusammen. Aus dem großen Wandspiegel gegenüber starrte ihn ein Dämon mit rot glühenden Augen an. Eine dunkle unheilvolle Aura waberte um dessen Gestalt. Wild zerzaustes Haar rahmte das unnatürlich weiße Gesicht ein. Bei Merlin, zum Glück hatte er seinem Impuls nach draußen zu laufen nicht nachgegeben. Harry hätte sich bei seinem Anblick zu Tode erschreckt und wäre gleich nochmal in Ohnmacht gefallen. Frustriert fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch die Haare und strich sie nach hinten. Diese ganze Gefährtensache machte ihn noch ganz kirre. Er reagierte immer öfter völlig unlogisch und impulsiv, wenn es um seinen Seelenpartner ging. Eigenartige Gefühle drohten, ihn zu überwältigen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Voldemort atmete ruhig ein und aus, ließ seine Hände zurück auf die Fensterbank sinken. Allmählich schlug sein Herz wieder normal und die rätselhaften Emotionen ebbten ab. Auch sein Spiegelbild zeigte schließlich sein übliches Selbst – einen strengen beherrschten Dunklen Lord.

„ _Deine Magie ist wundervoll. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so feurig wie eben erlebt, Meister"_ , zischelte eine Stimme wohlig.

„ _Was?"_ Voldemorts Kopf schnellte herum. Im Halbschatten verborgen erkannte er Nagini, die um den hinteren Pfosten von Harrys Bett gewickelt war. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte noch in Ekstase, welche sein ungewollter Magieausbruch bewirkt hatte. Sie schaute ihn verzückt an.

„ _So aufbrausend, so temperamentvoll. So lebendig! Die Gefährtensache tut dir gut"_ , erklärte sie und wiegte zustimmend ihren Kopf.

„ _Worüber redest du?"_ , fragte Tom perplex.

Nagini schlängelte sich elegant vom Pfosten herab und machte es sich auf der dunkelgrünen Bettdecke bequem, indem sie sich in einen riesigen Kringel verwandelte. Das würde ein längeres Gespräch werden. Ihr Meister war manchmal so blind, da musste sie ihm auf die Sprünge helfen. _„Als wir uns kennenlernten, warst du jung, ungestüm und enthusiastisch, aber auch ein außergewöhnlich starker Zauberer. Deine Leidenschaft zur Magie beflügelte dich. Du hattest Spaß und Träume. Dann kamen die Rückschläge und Verunglimpfungen. Dumbledore verhinderte deine Karriere in Hogwarts. Wegen seiner Manipulationen wurdest du auch nicht im Ministerium oder woanders angenommen. Sie ließen dich an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln, trieben dich beinahe zur Selbstaufgabe. Rache ist ein kalter und dunkler Pfad. Aber es war der einzige Weg, den dir diese sogenannten „guten" Zauberer übrig ließen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurdest du immer mächtiger, aber auch eiskalt, berechnend und verbittert. Deine Grausamkeit war legendär. Erst während des Krieges bist du etwas aufgetaut, warst mit Begeisterung bei der Sache. Obwohl ich eher denke, dass dein leidenschaftlicher Kampfgeist mit der Beteiligung von Harry und euren Scharmützeln zu tun hatte. Der Sieg hat dich nicht glücklich gemacht - wie auch, deine fehlende Hälfte hatte sich ja aus dem Staub gemacht und in Luft aufgelöst. Danach warst du nur ... zufrieden, hast in Ruhe dein neues Königreich aufgebaut und regiert. Erst jetzt, seit Harry hier ist, hast du endlich wieder Freude am Leben wie damals in deiner Jugend. Du sprühst wieder vor Energie und Tatendrang. Natürlich bist du immer noch der böse despotische Dunkle Lord. Aber nun ist da diese ... spielerische zarte Note, wenn es um deinen Gefährten geht. Du bist wieder Feuer und Flamme beim Intrigieren und Pläne schmieden. Auch deine nähere Umgebung profitiert davon. Angus, Blondling, Narzissa, Papa Blondie lasse ich mal außen vor, und selbst Snape agieren entspannter in deiner Gegenwart und erfüllen ihre Aufgaben viel effektiver. Du wirst kaum den Respekt deiner Todesser verlieren, wenn du ab und zu, sagen wir mal, etwas toleranter auftrittst oder gar einen Scherz machst."_

Ungläubig runzelte Voldemort die Stirn. _„Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass diese seltsamen ... Stimmungsschwankungen gut für mich und meine Regentschaft sind? Nagini, hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen? Du weist ganz genau, wie sehr ich es hasse, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie mir ein Kontrollverlust beinahe zum Verhängnis wurde?"_

„ _Meister, damals warst du jung und unerfahren. Heute bist du der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Du bist unbesiegbar! Niemand kann dir mehr etwas anhaben. Was kann also groß passieren, wenn du manchmal die Führungszügel etwas lockerer lässt? Die Pferde werden deshalb nicht gleich durchgehen. Genieße endlich dein Leben. Du hast es verdient. Und Harry würde es auch begrüßen. Er steht, glaube ich, nicht so auf dominante Typen."_

„ _Er steht wohl eher überhaupt nicht auf mich, einerlei wie ich mich verhalte"_ , erwiderte Voldemort mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und ging zum Bett. Vorab seine Schuhe abstreifend streckte er sich, die Füße über Kreuz, einen Arm unter dem Kopf, neben Nagini auf der Tagesdecke aus. Abwesend starrte er vor sich hin, sprach erst nach einiger Zeit leise weiter: _„Er hat immer noch panische Angst vor mir und es wird nicht besser, egal, was ich versuche."_

Die Schlangendame kroch näher und legte mitfühlend den Kopf auf den Brustkorb ihres Meisters. _„Du wirst ihn für dich gewinnen. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei euch beiden."_

Unbewusst begann er den Kopf seiner Freundin zu streicheln. _„Ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit und auch meiner Geduld. Was ist, wenn ich die Beherrschung in seiner Gegenwart verliere und ihn endgültig verschrecke?"_

Selbstzweifel? Resignation? Ihr Meister war wirklich in seltsamer Stimmung. Da steckte mehr dahinter. _„Was ist heute Abend genau passiert?"_ , fragte sie nach.

Die Streichelbewegung hörte abrupt auf und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. _„Ein erneuter Fluchtversuch"_ , zischte er. _„Ein verdammter, neuer Fluchtversuch, der ihn fast das Leben gekostet hat."_ Er schlug wütend auf das Bett ein. _„Weil er unter der Barriere durchtauchen wollte, wäre er heute fast im See ertrunken. Es war knapp, so verdammt knapp! Wenn Angus nicht ..."_ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. _„Der See schluckt Magie. Ich konnte seine Not fühlen. Aber ich konnte Harry nicht finden. Er war einfach weg. Wenn Angus ihn nicht entdeckt hätte … Ich wäre zu spät gewesen, Nagini. Harry wäre gestorben! Er wäre ertrunken! Und ich war nicht da für ihn, konnte ihm nicht helfen. Mein Stallmeister hat ihn entdeckt und aus dem Wasser gezogen. Als ich ankam, war Harry bewusstlos, aber Merlin sei Dank unverletzt."_ Er räusperte sich bewegt. _„Angus wird bis zum Aufwachen bei meinem Gefährten bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen, da er mich ja nicht in seiner Nähe haben will. So ein sinnloser Fluchtversuch. Und dabei ist dieses ewige Weglaufen so verdammt unnötig. Hier droht ihm doch keine Gefahr. Es gibt keinen sichereren Platz für ihn als hier auf Riddle Manor an meiner Seite. Aber er weiß es natürlich nicht besser und ich kann es ihm auch nicht erklären, weil ich mich auf dieses dumme Versteckspiel eingelassen habe. Ich bin es leid, so zu tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wer er ist. Ich will meinen Gefährten nicht länger verleugnen."_ Seine Magie fing wieder an, dunkel zu wabern, aber erunterdrückte den Ausbruch beiläufig. _„Ich sollte jetzt bei ihm sein!"_ Blaue Augen starrten ernst in gelbe, suchten und fanden Verständnis. Naginis Zunge schnellte heraus und stupste aufmunternd an die Wange ihres Meisters.

Scharfsinnig wählte die Schlange ihre nächsten Worte: _„Ah, ich verstehe. Jemand anderer hat deinen Gefährten gerettet und tröstet ihn nun, was eigentlich deine Aufgabe ist. Und du machst dir jetzt riesengroße Vorwürfe und bist gleichzeitig eifersüchtig. Darum vorhin der feurige Wutausbruch."_

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und schmunzelte gleich danach. _„Du kennst mich wirklich gut, meine Liebe und kommst wie immer gleich zum Kern des Problems."_

„ _Natürlich kenne ich die tiefsten Abgründe deiner schwarzen Seele, Meister. Ich bin schließlich dein Seelentier"_ , schnappte seine Freundin spielerisch.

„ _Bist du?"_ , ging er auf ihre Neckerei ein und wurde mit einem entrüsteten Blick belohnt.

„ _Ganz ruhig, meine Liebe. Du hast ja recht. Vom Kopf her weiß ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, Angus bei meinem Gefährten zu lassen. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht abstellen, die das Gegenteil wollen. Harry erträgt mich nicht in seiner Nähe. Selbst als Dark habe ich keine Chance mehr. Er misstraut jedem und allem. Nur nachts, während er schläft, kann ich heimlich ein paar gemeinsame Momente stehlen – unterbewusst erlaubt Harry mir, ihn zu berühren und zu streicheln, seine Albträume zu vertreiben. Das bestärkt mich, lässt mich hoffen. Dennoch spüre ich, dass seine Verzweiflung wächst. Er will unbedingt von hier verschwinden, weg von seiner Nemesis, seinem Todfeind. Ich jage ihm nach wie vor panische Angst ein. Ihn mit der sanften 'Ich-weiß-nicht-wer-du-bist-Methode' an meine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen, funktioniert leider nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Andererseits will ich ihn auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, indem ich seine wahre Identität plötzlich enthülle. Das könnte zu noch mehr Problemen führen. Aber um Harry vor sich selbst und seinen riskanten Fluchtversuchen zu schützen, wird mir wohl am Ende nichts anderes übrigbleiben"_ , schloss er seine Überlegungen ab.

Voldemort nahm das Streicheln wieder auf. In trauter Zweisamkeit hing jeder eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach.

„ _Nagini?"_ , versonnen verfolgte Tom die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

„ _Hm."_ Die Schlange genoss die Liebkosungen ihres Meisters.

„ _Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"_ , fragte ein nun sichtlich entspannterer Dunkler Lord seine abgelenkte Freundin.

„ _Was?"_

„ _Ich meine hier, in diesem Zimmer. Du warst schon vor mir hier"_ , präzisierte Voldemort noch einmal seine Frage.

„ _Warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?"_ , wunderte sich Nagini. _„Du bist doch auch hier. Mir gefällt das Zimmer, trotz der Schwierigkeiten mit dem Reinkommen. Ich bin gern hier, seit der Blondling es so schön eingerichtet hat. Es passt zu Harry. Er wird es mögen und sich hier wohlfühlen. Ob er mich ..."_ Sie verstummte geknickt.

‚Ob er mich hier haben will?', vollendete Voldemort den angefangenen Satz in Gedanken. Er verstand sein Seelentier auch ohne Worte, wollte das heikle Thema aber nicht weiter verfolgen und lenkte ab: „ _Ja, es ist schön geworden. Draco hat tatsächlich Talent – für einen Malfoy-Zauberadelsspross."_ Sein Sekretär hatte sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen. Er ließ den Blick anerkennend durch das Schlafzimmer schweifen. Es war wirklich geschmackvoll und funktionell eingerichtet, mit dem Hauptaugenmerk auf Behaglichkeit. Ein großer Schreibtisch, obwohl Harry im Erdgeschoss ein eigenes Büro bekommen würde. Mehrere Regale mit genug Büchern, um eine kleine Bibliothek zu füllen. Einige Schränke mit und ohne Schubladen, um alles Mögliche zu verstauen. Zwei Türen, welche in ein luxuriöses Bad und ein geräumiges Ankleidezimmer führten. Eine gemütliche Sofalandschaft mit vielen Kissen. Weiche Teppiche und Auslegware, die zum Barfuß gehen einluden. Das breite Himmelbett mit Deckenspiegel, auf dem er gerade lag. Gegenüber der imposante Kamin mit zwei bequemen Sesseln zum Entspannen und Lesen. Aber am eindrucksvollsten war das große verzauberte Gemälde von Hogwarts. Bäume und Äste des Verbotenen Waldes traten an den Rand und eröffneten einen fantastischen Ausblick auf das Schloss, welches majestätisch in all seiner Pracht hoch oben auf dem Felsen über dem See thronte. Je nach Tageszeit wechselten die Lichtverhältnisse, auch die Jahreszeiten änderten sich. Kreisende Vögel und vereinzelte Tiere belebten das Bild. Es zog den Betrachter unweigerlich in seinen Bann, vermittelte Ruhe und Harmonie. Obwohl Harry nur aus dem Fenster zu sehen brauchte, um das Original zu erblicken, hatte Voldemort das Kunstwerk in Auftrag gegeben. Ein sehr passendes Geschenk, wie er fand. Er wollte Harry eine Freude machen, ihn willkommen heißen, ihm das Einleben erleichtern. Sein Gefährte schien Hogwarts zu lieben. Nagini hatte ihm von ihrem ersten mitternächtlichen Treffen am Waldrand erzählt und auch, was ihr später die Wasserschlangen berichteten. Nämlich, dass ein schwarzes Pferd einmal um die Mitte des Jahres vom Waldsaum aus sehnsuchtsvoll auf Hogwarts schaute und sich wohl in Erinnerungen verlor. In den letzten Monaten hatte Tom oft selbst den schwarzen Hengst dabei beobachtet, wie er still auf der Weide stand, tief versunken in den Anblick des Schlosses. Er erinnerte sich an samtgrüne Augen, die melancholisch verdunkelt waren. Ja, Harry fühlte sich in der Umgebung seiner alten Schule heimisch. Sonst wäre er nach dem Krieg nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und im Verbotenen Wald geblieben, trotzdem sein Todfeind in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft wohnte. Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich gut mit dem Herrscher über Zaubergroßbritannien. Denn es ermöglichte Voldemort, hier nach all den Jahren auf seine vermisste Nemesis zu stoßen und dabei ihre Seelenpartnerschaft zu entdecken. Er hatte verteufeltes Glück gehabt, dass Harry nicht ans andere Ende der Welt geflohen war, um auf Nimmerwiedersehen zu verschwinden. Apropos Verschwinden? Ob Harry wohl die fünf geheimen Ausgänge in seiner Suite finden würde? Noch waren sie magisch versiegelt, aber sobald sein dickköpfiger Gryffindor hier richtig eingezogen wäre, würde er sie öffnen, damit Harry ungesehen nach Herzenslust das Manor erkunden konnte. Jeder vernünftige Zauberer, der etwas auf sich hielt und natürlich über das Wissen sowie die notwendigen Mittel verfügte, schützte sein Heim vor allen möglichen Angriffen und so gab es auch in Riddle Manor unter anderem zahlreiche Geheimgänge und ein Fluchttunnelsystem. Obwohl sie mehr dem Schein dienten, als tatsächlich notwendig zu sein. Voldemort brauchte keinen Überfall zu befürchten. Warum auch? Er war unsterblich. Nichts und niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Außer er selbst, falls sein Dasein eines sehr fernen Tages seinen Sinn verlor. Ewiges Leben war nie ein Ziel gewesen, aber ein paar Jahrtausende schon. Darüberhinaus käme heutzutage niemand mehr auf die Idee, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt anzugreifen. Als Warnung dienten zusätzlich ein paar öffentliche Exempel, die er während des Krieges und kurz danach durchführen ließ. Jeder Untertan wusste, dass ein Angriff auf den Herrscher immer mit einem unvorstellbar qualvollen Tod endete. Darüber hinaus stürzte die gesamte Familie des Missetäters sowie alle seine Freunde und Bekannten ins Unglück. Wer nicht wegen Mittäterschaft hingerichtet wurde, musste lebenslang als Squib unter Todessern dienen. Der Verlust ihrer magischen Kräfte war für Zauberer und Hexen schlimmer als der Tod. Diese Strafe wollte keiner erleiden.

Aber heute war Voldemort froh, Riddle Manor nach alter Zauberer-Tradition errichtet zu haben - einschließlich geheimer Gänge.

Tom wusste um die Freiheitsliebe und Abenteuerlust seines Gefährten. Darum ließ er weitere verborgene Zugänge in Harrys Suite bauen. Die berühmte Potter-Neugierde würde ihn dazu verleiten, seinem „Feind" im eigenen Hause ohne Angst nachzuspionieren und ihn dadurch – unbeabsichtigt – besser kennenzulernen. Denn freiwillig würde sein sturer Partner das ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Also griff Voldemort zu dieser List, um Harrys Neugier anzustacheln und ihn über die Geheimgänge in seine Nähe zu locken. Sicher hinter Wänden verborgen, könnte er durch die Gucklöcher in jedes Zimmer spähen. Voldemort würde seine versteckte Anwesenheit geflissentlich übersehen, um Harry nicht von seinem Beobachtungsposten zu verscheuchen. Grüne Augen würden durch den Raum und über seinen Körper wandern. Ihn ansehen. Wirklich ansehen. Und dabei vielleicht feststellen, dass er tatsächlich ein Mann war und kein mordlüsterndes Ungeheuer in Zauberergestalt. Ja, auch ein Dunkler Lord darf träumen. Unwillkürlich musste Tom schmunzeln. Ihm fiel wieder der Tag vor über einem halben Jahr ein, an dem Narzissa und Draco ihre Entwürfe für die Einrichtung und Ausstattung der Zimmer vorstellten. Die Augen des Sekretärs hatten sich ungläubig geweitet, als sein Herr gleich zu Beginn des Treffens den Einbau von mehreren Geheimtüren befahl. Ihm stand deutlich auf der Stirn geschrieben, wie bizarr er diese Idee hielt. Außer diesem leichten Stirnrunzeln bewegte Draco keinen Muskel. Ganz erstarrt saß er da und hüllte sich in Schweigen. Das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass Nagini sich mehrmals um die Beine des Stuhles gewickelt hatte, wobei ihr Kopf auf den Schuhen ihres Lieblingsblonden ruhte. Wenn Schlangen blinzeln könnten, hätte sie ihm zugezwinkert. Voldemort amüsierte sich köstlich. Auch Narzissas Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Schließlich erbarmte sie sich und begann mit ihren Ausführungen. Das Schlafzimmer war an diesem Tag leer gewesen, bis auf drei Stühle und einen großen ovalen Tisch, auf welchem Lady Malfoy Entwürfe und Stoffmuster ausbreitete. Während seine Mutter – männliche – Kleiderskizzen, Farben, Details und Materialien erläuterte, wurde Malfoy junior immer röter. Ah, Narzissa hatte ihren Sohn „aufgeklärt" und scheinbar ohne Samthandschuhe. Der gute Draco wusste gar nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte, so peinlich war ihm sein Irrtum mit der – weiblichen – Braut. Schon die Vorstellung einer Hexe an der Seite seines Herrn war für ihn vollkommen abwegig. Aber ein Zauberer? Welcher Mann würde sich mit Voldemort verbinden wollen? Besser gefragt: Welchen Mann erachtete der Dunkle Lord als würdig genug, um neben ihm zu stehen und gemeinsam zu herrschen? Ihm fiel niemand ein. Wie auch? Kein Todesser hatte jemals in diese Richtung gedacht. Allein der Gedanke war absurd gewesen. Lord Voldemort und … Der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten, zu dem alle in Angst aufschauten und … Wer? Wer war der Auserkorene? Und vor allem: Was würde er sein? Ein Begleiter, ein Geliebter, ein Ehemann, ein Prinzgemahl? Das überstieg das Vorstellungsvermögen des Blonden. Nein, das war jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Draco hatte arge Probleme, diese neue Entwicklung zu verarbeiten. Und wenn er erst herausfand, dass Harry Potter der Mann an der Seite seines Herrn war. Auf den er immer wegen seiner Herkunft in bester Malfoy-Manier herabblickte. Nun, das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Aber damit wäre die alte Rivalität nicht verschwunden. Sie flammte sicher wieder auf und würde Harry gleichzeitig von trüben Gedanken abhalten. Und falls beide Zauberer es tatsächlich schafften, ihre vergangenen Differenzen zu begraben, könnten sie glatt Freunde werden. Welch unsinniger Gedanke. Oder vielleicht … doch nicht so absurd. Harry war mental schon aufgrund seiner PTBS in sehr schlechter Verfassung. Da waren zehn Jahre Einsamkeit garantiert nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Er hatte früher immer Freunde um sich gehabt und dann alle verloren. Jetzt hatte er niemanden mehr. Außer neuerdings einen Seelengefährten, von dem er leider noch nichts wusste und welcher ihn niemals allein lassen würde. Voldemort war äußerst besitzergreifend. Was er einmal als seins erachtete, würde auch immer sein Eigen bleiben. Doch nun besaß er den größten Schatz überhaupt, seinen Seelengefährten. Den er mit aller Macht hüten und beschützen würde. Harry Potter gehörte voll und ganz allein ihm. Und Tom wollte auch der einzige Fixpunkt, die Sonne, in dessen Leben sein. Jedoch zog er anhand der letzten Monate die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass Harry in seinem sozialen Umfeld wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Sonnensystem – mit Planeten, Monden und kleinen Sternen – brauchte. Vielleicht müsste Voldemort seine eigenen Wünsche in dieser Hinsicht etwas anpassen. Eine erneute Isolation wäre sehr schlecht für seinen Gefährten und dessen depressive sowie panische Anwandlungen. Aber um die Freundschaftssache würde er sich später kümmern. Draco wäre ein guter Anfang. Und Snape fand sicher auch noch ein Paar von Harrys alten Freunden und Bekannten in Askaban wieder. Hoffentlich hatten die Dementoren nicht alle in den Wahnsinn getrieben, denn Verrückte würde er nicht in die Nähe seines Partners lassen. Hmm. Da Snapes Teil des Planes gewisse Unsicherheiten barg, sollte er vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass wenigsten Malfoy junior geistig gesund blieb. Er verdrehte jetzt so seltsam die Augen, als Nagini dem privaten Bereich seiner Körpermitte neckend näher kam.

„ _Nagini, hör auf, Draco zu ärgern. Ich brauche ihn noch"_ , befahl Voldemort streng. Verwirrt drehte die Schlange ihren Kopf herum. Ein kurzer Blick genügte. Ihr Meister meinte es wirklich ernst. Wozu brauchte …

„ _Ich erzähle es dir nachher."_ Bezeichnend sah er zur Tür.

Was? Sie sollte gehen? Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Ihre Neugier war geweckt und Antworten bekam sie erst wer weiß wann. _„Na gut"_ maulte die Schlangendame und ließ von ihrem blonden Spielzeug ab. Vor sich hin zischelnd machte sie sich missgelaunt auf den Weg und verschwand im angrenzenden Kaminzimmer.

Ohne Schlangen-Stalkerin erholte sich Draco zusehends von seinem kleinen Blackout. Konzentriert lauschte er bald darauf den Ausführungen seiner Mutter. Selbst an der Reihe fühlte der Blonde sich voll in seinem Element und erklärte überzeugend die von ihm zusammengefassten Entwürfe der Innenarchitekten. Sie gefielen Tom ausnehmend gut, entsprachen seinen genauen Vorstellungen.

Edle Mahagonimöbel, deren dunkelrote Farbe mit den silber-goldenen Gravuren und kunstvollen Möbelbeschlägen harmonierte. Die rot-grüngemusterten Sitzmöbel waren gleichzeitig elegant und gemütlich. Cremefarbene Wände mit Goldschimmer sowie gut positionierte Lampen tauchten das Zimmer in warmes Licht. Grüne Seidenteppiche in floralem Design und hellgrüne Auslegeware rundeten das Ganze ab.

Ohne den wahren Grund der geforderten Farbauswahl zu kennen, hatte der junge Malfoy die vollkommene Balance zwischen den Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Hausfarben gefunden. Das Zimmer würde perfekt zu Harry und seinem neuen Status passen, sein Zuhause sein. Wenn Draco nicht so eitel und voreingenommen aufgrund seiner Herkunft wäre, könnte er die Zauberer-Karriereleiter viel, viel höher klettern. Aber do wie bisher stellte er sich in seinem Leben die meisten Beine selbst. Voldemort war darüber nicht traurig. Er würde deswegen auf lange Sicht einen ausgezeichneten Sekretär haben.

„ _Glaubst du, Harry lässt mich später hier bleiben?"_ , unterbrach Nagini Toms Rückblenden. So viel zu seinem Versuch der Ablenkung von schwierigen Themen. Hartnäckige Schlange.

„ _Du hast hier keine Schlangenklappen einbauen lassen!"_ Anklagend schaute sie ihren Meister an. _„Willst du mich auch nicht hier haben?"_

„ _Nagini, das ist Harrys Entscheidung. Die kann ich ihm nicht nehmen. Er soll sich hier heimisch fühlen und diese Suite als seinen Rückzugsort betrachten. Das wird er aber nur, wenn er selbst bestimmen kann, wer seine Räumlichkeiten betritt"_ , gab ihr Meister zu bedenken. _„Und ab Harrys Einzug gilt für uns beide: Ohne Erlaubnis kein Zutritt."_ Er schloss die Augen, sein Körper begann sich zu entspannen. _„Also genieße es hier, solange du noch kannst"_ , empfahl er seiner Schlangenfreundin und sich selbst. Tom wollte nur ein paar Minuten ruhen, für kurze Zeit die Welt ausblenden. Aber es ging nicht. Voldemort hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Wie … wie eine Vorahnung. Etwas würde passieren. Ihm graute plötzlich vor den nächsten Tagen. Seit Harry hier war, fanden die Botschaftertreffen in London statt. Er wollte keine ausländischen Zauberer in der Nähe seines verletzlichen Gefährten haben. Selbst die Todesser-Versammlungen hatte er nach Malfoy Manor verlegt. Nur noch ausgewählte Untergebene dürften Riddle Manor betreten. Und nun erforderten zwingende Regierungsangelegenheiten in dieser Woche seine Anwesenheit in London, Paris und Rom. Die Verhandlungen würden sich stundenlang hinziehen. Morgen Abend fand ein Staatsempfang im Zaubereiministerium statt. Schon jetzt konnte Tom mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass es einen neuen Fluchtversuch geben würde. Irgendwie wusste Harry immer, wann er die Riddle Ländereien für längere Zeit verlies. Also würde er Angus vor seiner Abreise warnen, die Überwachung von Aris zu verdreifachen, gleichzeitig alle Warn- und Bannzauber erneut kontrollieren und hoffen, dass nichts Schlimmes passierte. Denn die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zum Schluss. Voldemort seufzte leise resigniert. Er war nicht mehr Harrys Feind. Aber sein Gefährte schien das nicht zu begreifen. Nein, so stur wie immer hielt er an seinem Feindbild fest, als wäre es sein einziger Halt. Verlust, Gewalt, Verrat, Einsamkeit. Seine Ängste spiegelten ein schreckliches Leben wider. Jede Panikattacke war eigentlich ein Hilfeschrei. Aber wie konnte er helfen? Wie? Bisher hatten alle defensiven Methoden versagt. Vielleicht blieb wirklich nur die Holzhammer-Methode übrig. Und das bedeutete Konfrontation! Harry Potter müsste sich Voldemort stellen – seinem Erzfeind, dem, der sein gesamtes Leben in einen nie endenden Alptraum verwandelt hatte. ‚Tolle Alternative!', dachte Tom sarkastisch. Morgen, morgen würde er eine Entscheidung treffen. Müde unterdrückte er ein Gähnen.

Mit dem leichten Wink seiner Hand legte sich die dünne Decke vom Fußende über seinen Körper und das Licht erlosch. Seine Vertraute machte es sich unterdessen auf der anderen Betthälfte bequem und zischelte: _„Gute Nacht, Meister."_

„ _Das wünsche ich dir auch"_ , erwiderte Voldemort mit geschlossenen Augen.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen kam er auf Naginis früheren Einwand zurück und meinte: _„Bei einer Sache stimme ich voll und ganz mit dir überein: Wir sind beide gern in Harrys Zimmer."_ Noch besser wäre es natürlich zusammen mit Harry.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Auf dem Hof einer Raststätte nahe Boroughbridge an der A1 road* stand ein moderner Pferdetransporter** mit offenen Fenstern, Abteilen und Laderampen. Fünf braune Pferdehintern mit grün-silbernen Schweifschonern schauten aus dem Innenraum heraus.

Auf den ersten Blick – eine nett ausgebaute alte Poststation, etwas abseits gelegen, einige parkende Autos, kaum Verkehrslärm von der nahen Fernstraße, mildes Frühlingswetter – könnte alles in bester Ordnung sein. Wenn da nicht auf der anderen Seite des Transporters vier regungslose Pferdepfleger wären, die vollkommen entsetzt auf die Szene vor ihnen starrten, überzeugt davon, dass ihr Lord sie alle töten würde. Mit morbider Faszination beobachtete das Quartett Alexius Devaney, der vor einem ohnmächtigen schwarzen Hengst hockte und ihn untersuchte. Der gute Doktor ahnte nichts von den Befürchtungen seiner Begleiter. Für Todesser-Angelegenheiten hatte er sich nie richtig interessiert, auch wenn er widerwillig einer war. Für ihn zählte nur das Wohl seiner tierischen Patienten, alles andere blendete er einfach aus. Und bis jetzt war er mit dieser Ignoranz ganz gut durchs Leben gekommen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht? Er ist kerngesund. Keine Verletzungen. Kein Gift. Auch keine Zauber. Warum wacht Aris nicht auf? Wieso ist er bewusstlos?", grübelte er nach. „Was fehlt ihm? Wie ist er überhaupt in den Transporter gekommen?" Alexius war ratlos. Hinter ihm war es verdächtig still. Fragend drehte er sich zu den Pferdepflegern um. Sie sahen zu Tode erschrocken aus. Unbehaglich stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. Sie wussten etwas, das konnte er ihnen ansehen. Aber niemand klärte ihn auf. Die Pfleger ignorierten ihn komplett, blickten sich gegenseitig ängstlich an. Endlich ergriff einer von ihnen stockend das Wort: „Jemand muss es tun." Die drei anderen nickten schicksalsergeben. Niemand rührte sich. Schließlich schob der Redner seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. Er schloss kurz resigniert die Augen, nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und drückte ihn auf die magische Markierung, wobei er leise vor sich hin murmelte. Der Tierheiler wurde unsicher. Was war hier los? Das letzte Mal sah er den schwarzen Hengst vor ein paar Monaten, als er dessen schwere Verletzungen heilte und anschließend massive Mangelerscheinungen durch eine zweiwöchige Intensivbehandlung beseitigte. Danach hörte er einige Gerüchte über den unbändigen Hengst, hatte ihn aber selbst nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er jetzt – Dank der Inkompetenz zweier Kollegen – als Oberster Tierheiler des Riddle Gestüts regelmäßig vor Ort war und alle Pferde dort betreute sowie auch für Transporte, Ausstellungen, Turniere et cetera verantwortlich war. Verflixt, er brauchte unbedingt einen fähigen Stellvertreter. Nein, besser zwei oder drei bei seinem enormen Arbeitspensum. Schließlich leitete er auch noch eine eigene Tierarztpraxis und lebte mit seiner Familie in Cardiff. Dieses ständige Hin- und Herpendeln … Aber seine persönlichen Probleme waren jetzt nebensächlich. Ein Tier litt an einer unbekannten Krankheit und seine Reisebegleiter rückten nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Bevor er jedoch Antworten einfordern konnte, ertönte eine markante Stimme und alle schauten sofort dem Neuankömmling entgegen, der auf sie zugeschritten kam.

„Ist er verletzt?" Voldemorts Blick richtete sich beim Näherkommen auf den bewegungslos im Gras liegenden Aris. Er kannte den Übereifer seiner Untergebenen, um ihm zu gefallen. Wehe, sie hatten seinem Gefährten auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Waren das Fußfesseln? Sie hatten es gewagt, ihm Fesseln anzulegen? Eine Ader begann an seiner Schläfe deutlich zu pulsieren. Erzürnt ließ er die Hobbles*** mit einem Wink verschwinden, während er seine Untergebenen mit roten Augen fixierte.

Während Alexius sich respektvoll verneigte, fielen die vier Pferdepfleger unterwürfig auf die Knie. Bevor der darüber verblüffte Devaney überhaupt auf die Frage seines Herrn eingehen konnte, ergriff einer der Todesser hektisch das Wort.

„Nein, mein Lord! Nur durch den starken Bannfluch ausgeknockt. Er ist nicht verletzt", krächzte er furchtsam, denn Voldemort verzieh keine Fehler.

Banne? Doktor Devaneys Augenbrauen schossen ungläubig in die Höhe. Das war alte komplexe Magie, im Wirken so gefährlich, dass es zu vielen tödlichen Unfällen gekommen war und niemand Bannflüche mehr anwenden wollte. Im Laufe der Zeit ging das Wissen darüber gänzlich verloren und heutzutage konnte sie keiner mehr ausüben. Falsch, einer vielleicht doch.

Voldemort kniete sich nieder und prüfte die Vitalfunktionen von Aris. Der Hengst atmete ruhig, schlief tief und fest. Die mächtige Bannbarriere rund um seine Ländereien hatte ihre Arbeit getan und seinen Gefährten erneut sehr effektiv an einer Flucht gehindert. Nun ja, zumindest teilweise. Denn Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seine eigenen Todesser auszutricksen, damit sie ihm halfen, den Bannkreis zu überwinden und von Riddle Manor zu entkommen, währenddessen er selbst ein Nickerchen hielt. So etwas bekam auch nur er hin und es belegte nur wieder das sprichwörtliche Potter-Glück. Klug und einfallsreich hatte er den Bannkreis durchbrochen und es fast bis York geschafft - stolz tätschelte Tom den Pferdehals. Er war nicht allzu sehr verstimmt über den Fluchtversuch, hatte er doch damit gerechnet und im Voraus geplant. Ob Harry die Änderung seiner Situation gefiel, war zweifelhaft. Aber genug war genug.

„Mein Lord, wir wussten nicht, dass der Hengst im Transporter war. Es ist uns unerklärlich, wie er dort hinkam. Wir sollten nur die fünf Vollblüter nach Addington bringen. Beim Zwischenstopp entdeckten wir den Hengst verrenkt schlafend im hintersten Abteil und informierten Euch sofort. Aber der Doc meinte, wir müssten ihn schnellstens aus seiner ungünstigen engen Schlafposition befreien. Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung für die Anwendung von Magie, aber ohne den Schwebezauber hätten wir ihn nicht bewegen können. Ihm ist dabei nichts passiert. Zur Sicherheit haben wir ihn aber noch gefesselt. Damit er beim Aufwachen nicht davonstürmt, wenn ihr ihn weckt", erklärte ein anderer Todesser die Geschehnisse hastig weiter, da es seinem Vorredner die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Mit den Augen um Vergebung flehend schauten sie zu ihrem Lord und schrumpften gleichzeitig noch mehr in sich zusammen, als Voldemort sich geschmeidig erhob. Dieser blickte verächtlich auf seine unfähigen Todesser, die vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerten. Erst gelangte Harry durch ihre Unachtsamkeit in das Fahrzeug. Dann verstießen sie offensichtlich gegen seinen Befehl, alle Fahrzeuge vor Abfahrt zu kontrollieren, denn sonst wäre der Hengst sicherlich entdeckt worden. Anschließend schafften sie seinen schlummernden Gefährten über die Bannkreisgrenze, warfen einen ungenehmigten Zauber auf seinen Körper und fesselten ihn als Krönung. Ihr Versagen mit fadenscheinigen Erklärungen zu rechtfertigen, half ihnen nicht weiter. So viel Inkompetenz gehörte bestraft. Ihm juckte es in den Fingern, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. Wie lange hatte er den Cruciatus-Fluch nicht mehr verwendet? Viel zu lange angesichts dieser Disziplinlosigkeit! Aber jetzt war weder die richtige Zeit noch der rechte Ort für Strafmaßnahmen. Er musste sich um Harry kümmern und die fünf Vollblüter im Transporter kamen auch nicht allein zur Brightwells Auktion nach Addington Manor. Unversöhnlich blickte er auf die knienden Gestalten, ihre Verfehlungen würden garantiert ein Nachspiel haben. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Auf der nächsten Versammlung würden ihre qualvollen Schreie jeden Todesser daran erinnern, dass ihr Lord Nachlässigkeit nicht duldete.

„Ihr werdet die Pferde wie geplant zur Auktion bringen. Ein anderer Tierheiler wird euch begleiten. Ihr wartet hier, bis er eintrifft. Jetzt geht mir aus den Augen", befahl Voldemort mit kalter Stimme.

Hastig standen die Vier auf. Sehr erleichtert, noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein, verschwanden sie Richtung Pferdetransporter.

Alexius war bei dieser Ankündigung ganz mulmig geworden. War er abgesetzt worden? Gab sein Herr jetzt ihm die Schuld? Aber Schuld woran? Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier los war. Ein Pferd war irrtümlich verladen worden und bei der ersten Rastpause wurde der Fehler bemerkt. Nichts Weltbewegendes. Nur ein Hengst im Tiefschlaf, Pferdepfleger mit Todesangst und ein extra herbeigeeilter verärgerter Dunkler Lord passten nicht ins Bild.

„Dr. Alexius Devaney", Voldemort verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, seine blauen Augen musterten den Mann vor ihm, „so begegnen wir uns endlich wieder. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich dich befördert hätte. Was war es noch gleich? Ah, richtig, Oberster Tierheiler meines Gestütes. Du scheinst eine sehr ungewöhnliche Arbeitsauffassung zu haben, was deine Anwesenheit betrifft. Oder gibt es eine andere Erklärung, warum ich dich bisher nie auf Riddle Manor gesehen habe?"

„Mein Lord, wenn ihr damit andeuten wollt, dass ich ... dass ich die mir anvertrauten Tiere vernachlässige ... ich würde niemals ... ich könnte niemals ...", begehrte der Doktor auf.

„Ich weiß." Voldemorts Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ihr ...", ganz verdattert verstummte Alexius. Er kam nicht mehr mit. Sein Herr stand seelenruhig neben einem vom Bann getroffenen Aris, unternahm aber nichts deswegen, sondern führte stattdessen ein seltsames Gespräch mit ihm. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Meine Pferde sind bei dir in guten Händen. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, als ich dich zum Obersten Tierheiler ernannte. Deine Methoden und Arbeitszeiten mögen zwar ein wenig … unorthodox sein, aber für mich zählt das Ergebnis."

Der Tierheiler war sprachlos und verwirrt. Ein Lob!? Das war doch ein Lob?

Voldemort blickte an ihm vorbei zum Pferdetransporter, aus welchem fünf Pferdeköpfe neugierig herausschauten. „Du bleibst hier und behältst meine Vollblüter im Auge bis dein neuer Stellvertreter eintrifft." Die Pferdepfleger eilten herum, füllten Wasser und Heu auf. Wenigstens erinnern sie sich an ihre Aufgabe anstatt zu gaffen, wie vorhin. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den Doktor vor ihm. „Mein Stallmeister hat ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt. Du bist ein viel zu beschäftigter Mann, immer in Eile, immer unterwegs, immer sofort da, wo du gebrauchst wirst – ohne Unterlass. Laut Angus wären Ruhepausen für dich ein Fremdwort. Deshalb will ich dich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht auf Riddle Manor sehen. Erschöpft nützt du mir nämlich nichts." Der Dunkle Lord sah zu dem schlafenden Hengst herunter, streichelte ihn mit seinen Augen. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du ihn damals geheilt hast. Wie du weist, ist Aris mein erklärter Liebling. Ich bin sehr auf seine Sicherheit und seinen Schutz bedacht." Voldemort schmunzelte. „Er ist ein echter Wildfang, unbezähmbar und stur. Leider hat er etwas gegen sein neues Zuhause und versucht ständig wegzulaufen. Was nicht weiter schlimm ist, denn seine Ausbruchsversuche enden stets an der Grenzlinie meiner Ländereien, weil ein Bannkreis Aris am Überqueren hindert, indem er ihn in Schlaf versetzt. Nur ich kann den Hengst aus dem Tiefschlaf wecken. Soweit jedenfalls die Theorie." Als seine Augen wieder die Pferdepfleger erfassten, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst: „Aber meine eigenen Todesser zu verleiten, ihn über die Grenze zu schmuggeln, war schon ein brillanter Schachzug von ihm."

„Er ist sehr schlau … für ein Pferd", sagte Alexius vorsichtig. Sein Verstand schrie laut ‚Animagus', aber der bedrohliche Blick von Voldemort warnte ihn eindeutig, diesen Gedankengang nicht weiterzuverfolgen, geschweige denn das Wort auszusprechen.

„Ich schätze deine fachliche Meinung, aber wünsche keinerlei Spekulationen über meinen Hengst. Du wirst künftig mit Angus gemeinsam über Aris wachen. Mein Stallmeister wird dir alles Notwendige erklären. Ich vertraue dir, dass du gut auf meinen Liebling aufpasst und ihn mit deinem Leben verteidigst. Enttäusche mich nicht."

Dann hockte sich der Dunkle Lord neben den Hengst und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Schwarzer Rauch begann Herr und Tier zu umhüllen. „Noch eine Sache, Dr. Devaney." Ein rot glühender Blick fixierte ihn. „Niemand! Niemand außer mir legt ihm Fesseln oder Zaumzeug an", knurrte er und dann waren beide weg.

Alexius schluckte schwer, um den Angstkloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Er hatte das Pferd untersucht, um ihm zu helfen, aber die Pferdepfleger nicht aufgehalten, als sie dem schlafenden Hengst die Hobbles anlegten. Nur seine Unwissenheit über die Zusammenhänge, welche er heute erst erfahren hatte, bewahrte ihn vor Voldemorts Zorn.

Doch plötzlich wurde ihm richtig schlecht, als ihn eine verblasste Erinnerung überfiel. Ein Déjà-vu! Er hatte so eine Situation wie eben schon einmal erlebt. Er war nicht unwissend! Nur war ihm auch dieses Erlebnis wie immer entfallen. Damals hatte sein Lord die Tierheiler höchstpersönlich nach Riddle Manor zwangsappariert, um seinen Hengst zu retten. Und als sie ihn einschläfern wollten, stand ihr Herr kurz davor, sie alle kaltblütig an Ort und Stelle niederzumetzeln. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den bösartigen Ausbruch schwärzester Magie, der alles und jeden niederschmetterte. Und an das, was dann passierte. Der Dunkle Lord, Herrscher von ganz Zaubergroßbritannien kniete vor seinem Pferd auf dem Boden nieder, bettete vorsichtig dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß und beruhigte das Tier mit sanftem Streicheln.

Wie konnte Alexius diese krasse widersprüchliche Begebenheit nur vergessen? Es fiel ihm jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen: Aris bedeutete die Welt für Voldemort.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Als Harry am Tag nach seinem Badeausflug etwas später als sonst aufwachte, wusste er, dass Voldemort fort war. Er spürte seine Präsenz oder was auch immer nicht mehr. Nagini besuchte ihn später auf der Weide wie jedes Mal, wenn ihr Meister sie nicht mitnahm. Auch diesmal beschwerte sie sich wieder lauthals über diese Gemeinheit. So erfuhr er, dass Voldemort mehrere Tage weit weg war, weil er seine Pläne zur Europaherrschaft vorantrieb und an wichtigen offiziellen Empfängen und geheimen Treffen in Frankreich und Italien teilnahm. Als die Schlange ihm dann auch noch von der Pferdeauktion und dem Transport dorthin erzählte, formte sich in Harrys Kopf ein neuer Fluchtplan. Mit Voldemort im Ausland konnte er es wagen, stärkere Zauber zu benutzen, ohne Angst zu haben, von seinem Erzfeind entdeckt zu werden. Wetterzauber hatte er das letzte Mal auf seiner Reise vor zehn Jahren verwendet, aber er erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Damit niemand die Manipulation des Wetters bemerkte, begann Harry langsam, am ganzen Vortag den klaren Frühlingshimmel mit Wolken zu füllen, bis am nächsten Morgen der ganze Himmel von grauen Regenwolken bedeckt war. Mit Hilfe eines Illusionszaubers schlich er sich aus seinem Stall und in die Nähe des Pferdetransporters. Alle Türen waren zum Durchlüften geöffnet worden, aber nur die vorderen fünf Rampen unten. Gerade wollten die Pferdepfleger die Auktionspferde holen, da ließ Harry kurzzeitig heftigen Starkregen auf Riddle Manor niederprasseln. Jeder – Mensch und Tier – flüchtete ins Trockene. Nur ein Pferdeanimagus lief im Schutz der Regenwand zum Transporter, kletterte in das letzte Abteil und schloss die Tür. Als die Pferdepfleger später die Vollblüter einluden, hatte er mit einem Projektionszauber das Trugbild eines leeren Abteils geschaffen, aber die übliche Kontrolle vor Abfahrt erfolgte nicht, so dass er den Zauber wenig später aufhob, um seine Kräfte zu sparen. Endlich setzte sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung. Jetzt konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass sich der Schlafbann abschwächte, je größer die Distanz zum Bannkreis wurde und er irgendwann aufwachte. Zum Liegen war der Platz zu klein, also blieb nur das Sitzen, um einigermaßen bequem zu schlafen. Leider überfuhren sie die Grenze schneller als gedacht und der Tiefschlaf übermannte ihn. Unkontrolliert sackte er zusammen.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Harry war erst vor kurzem an diesem neuen Ort aufgewacht, schnell auf die Beine gesprungen und hatte sich nach möglichen Gefahren und Fluchtmöglichkeiten umgesehen. Er stand in einer großen Pferdebox, die sich im Zentrum einer riesigen Höhle befand. Nein, eher in einer gigantischen Halle. Massive Steinsäulen stützten die Decke, weit oben über ihm. Torbogenartige Portale umrahmten offene Durchgänge, die scheinbar ein ganzes Höhlensystem verbanden. Bis auf seine Box war alles leer. War er überhaupt in einem Stall? Die Felswände im hinteren Bereich, die Säulen, die hohen Decken; die gesamte Architektur erinnerten ihn irgendwie an die Kammer des Schreckens. Dieser Ort musste sich unterhalb von Hogwarts im Bergmassiv befinden. Nun, ein wenig beruhigt durch die Nähe seiner alten Heimat, fühlte er die Spuren der uralten Magie, welche den ganzen Berg durchzogen, und die ihn zu trösten versuchte. Trösten? Warum wollte sie ihn trösten? Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er fühlte eine ungewohnte Leere in seinem Körper. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Seine Magie fehlte. Einfach weg. Verschwunden. Geraubt. Er war ein Squib****. Voldemort hatte ihn zu einem Squib gemacht. Ahnte er …? Wusste sein Todfeind ...?

Bevor er überhaupt richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, was das für ihn bedeutete und das ganze Ausmaß begriff, hörte er Schritte, die sich gemächlich, aber bestimmt seinem Standort näherten. Er kannte diesen Rhythmus, den selbstgefälligen Klang. Und genau wie in den letzten Monaten überrollte ihn die Angst, sein Puls fing an zu rasen. Wie selbstverständlich lehnte sich Voldemort kurz danach auf die unten geschlossene Halbtür, sah ihn ernst an, bevor er anfing mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen.

„Pferde sind Fluchttiere. Und bei Gefahr laufen sie davon. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass deine Animagusgestalt in ihren Wesenszügen dir als Mensch so sehr ähneln würde. Du hast die Kunst, dich aus Gefahrensituationen zu retten sowie mir zu entkommen, perfektioniert. Aber damit ist nun Schluss. Du gehörst jetzt mir und ich werde dich behalten … Harry Potter!", schloss der Dunkle Lord seinen Monolog und wartete gelassen auf die Reaktion seines kostbarsten Schatzes.

Harrys Augen wurden bei jedem Wort seines Todfeindes immer größer und am Ende der Rede waren sie schockgeweitet. Voldemort wusste wirklich, wer er war! Das Versteckspielen war vorbei. Diesmal würde ihn kein Stellvertreter einkerkern, sondern sein Erzfeind selbst. Gegen den Dunklen Lord direkt, wenn dieser sich voll und ganz auf ihn konzentrierte, hatte er kaum eine Chance. In Pferdeform schrumpfte sie gegen Null, denn zurückverwandeln konnte er sich immer noch nicht. Und jetzt war er ein Squib. Absolut hilflos. Er saß in der Falle! Er war schon so gut wie tot. Zehn Jahre waren nicht lang genug, um die Monate der Folter, die Grausamkeiten der Todesser zu vergessen. Kalter Angstschweiß ließ seinen Körper frösteln. Harry geriet in Panik. Er fing an zu tänzeln, stieg, schlug abwechselnd mit den Vorder- und Hinterbeinen aus. Laut schnaubend, die Augen verdrehend näherte er sich der Rückwand, vergrößerte so den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Feind. Der sollte sich ja nicht in seine Nähe wagen, Pferdehufe gut platziert auf einem Gegner, waren gefährliche Waffen. Vielleicht konnte er die Holzwände zerschlagen und fliehen, den Dunklen Lord niedertrampeln oder seine Todesser, die draußen wahrscheinlich lauerten. Harry war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, die Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, malten Schreckensbilder von Folter, Schmerz und Tod.

Plötzlich konnte er seine Hufe nicht mehr bewegen. Irgendein Zauber hielt sie am Stallboden fest. Ein weiches Halfter erschien, legte sich um seinen Kopf und zwei Halteleinen, an den gegenüberliegenden Holzwänden befestigt, hielten ihn ruhig. Mit Grauen bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Schließlich am Ende seiner Kräfte blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als zitternd und schweißüberströmt stillzustehen.

Voldemort öffnete die Tür und ging langsam auf das nun vor Angst erstarrte Tier zu. Samtgrüne Augen blickten ihm schreckgeweitet entgegen. Harry zuckte zurück als der dunkle Lord die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, welchen er eben erst für die Fesselzauber genutzt hatte, bis zu seiner Stirn hob, mit dem Stab die seidige Mähne zur Seite schob und seine Blitznarbe freilegte.

„Deine Tarnung war brillant, Harry. Und dein Versteck erst. Zehn Jahre suchen alle vergeblich nach dir auf der ganzen Welt. Dabei warst du die ganze Zeit direkt vor meiner Haustür im Verbotenen Wald. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen, als ich den dringenden Wunsch verspürte, mich hier niederzulassen." Während er sprach, fuhr Voldemort langsam mit dem Zauberstab von der Blitznarbe hin zu den Nüstern und tippte ihm dann neckisch auf die Nase: „Da du immer noch in deiner Animagusgestalt bist, gehe ich doch recht in der Annahme, dass du Schwierigkeiten mit der Rückverwandlung hast? … Hm. Keine Antwort? Das ist ziemlich unhöflich von dir, Harry. Mit Nagini hast du dich doch auch auf Parsel unterhalten."

‚Elende Verräterin', dachte Harry. Da rettete er ihr das Leben und sie ging petzen.

Voldemort schien in einer sonderbaren Stimmung zu sein. Verhöhnte er ihn? Machte er sich über ihn lustig? Scherzte er etwa mit ihm? Harry wusste nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte, ihm wurde immer unwohler, seine Eingeweide waren ein einziger Knoten, sein ganzer Körper vor Angst verkrampft. Seine Muskeln fingen vor Anstrengung an zu beben.

„Keine Widerworte? Ja, ich sehe schon. Stur wie eh und je. Da muss ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen", überlegte der Dunkle Lord laut. Er begann seine Jacke auszuziehen und hängte sie über die Boxwand, während er den Zauberstab in den hinteren Hosenbund steckte. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die Manschettenknöpfe seines schwarzen Seidenhemdes und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Muskulöse Unterarme kamen zum Vorschein. Dann duckte er sich unter der Halteleine hindurch und ging zu einer großen offenen Kiste in der Ecke, die dort vorhin noch nicht gestanden hatte.

Harry konnte nicht genau erkennen, was der Lord hinter ihm tat, da sein Kopf noch immer angeleint war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah es so aus, als ob Voldemort ein langes, dickes Tau in die Hand nahm. Eine Peitsche?! Voldemort wollte ihn also nicht schnell töten, sondern langsam zu Tode peitschen? Pferde waren sehr furchtsame Wesen, ebenso Pferdeanimagi in ihrer Tiergestalt und vor allen unter PTBS leidende Zauberer. Harrys Zittern wurde noch stärker. Besorgt schloss er die Augen und bereitete sich auf den ersten Schlag und die darauf folgenden Schmerzen vor.

Der kalte Wasserstrahl traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, sein ganzer Körper wurde fein säuberlich abgespritzt, von Schmutz und Schweiß gereinigt. Voldemort ging sehr akribisch vor und hatte deutlich Spaß daran, ihn mit Wasser zu ‚quälen', zog die Prozedur, wie es schien absichtlich in die Länge. Nicht ein einziger Flecken auf seinem Körper wurde vergessen. Auch nicht die Bereiche, die niemanden etwas angingen. Harry spürte, wie er trotz Pferdegestalt puterrot wurde, zum Glück verdeckte sein Fell das Erröten.

Als Voldemort mit der kalten Dusche endlich fertig war, zitterte Harry nicht nur vor Angst wie Espenlaub, sondern jetzt auch noch vor Kälte und Peinlichkeit. Überraschenderweise fegte anschließend ein Trocknungszauber über seinen Pferdekörper hinweg. Und dann begann sein Erzfeind ihn langsam und sorgfältig zu striegeln. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Stocksteif stand Harry da. Nur die jeweiligen Muskeln zuckten heftig, über die sein Todfeind gerade strich, irritiert von der ungewohnten Berührung. „Entspann dich, Harry. Heute werde ich dich nicht foltern oder töten. Mir ist gerade nicht danach", gluckste der Dunkle Lord und bürstete ungestört weiter. Die Gefährtenmagie summte bei so viel Nähe erfreut in seinem Inneren. Sanft ließ Tom sie über den schwarzen Hengst streichen. Er empfand tiefste Zufriedenheit, seinen Seelenfährten zum ersten Mal so ausgiebig berühren zu können, massierend über seine verkrampften Muskeln zu fahren und langsam die Verspannungen herauszustreichen. Harrys Tiergestalt war wunderschön, genauso schön wie der junge Mann aus seiner Erinnerung und beide besaßen das gleiche hitzige Temperament. Einfach anbetungswürdig. Aber sein Gefährte hatte schreckliche Angst vor ihm, zitterte unter seiner Berührung, traute ihm nicht über den Weg, verständlich bei ihrer gemeinsamen sehr gewalttätigen Vergangenheit. Zum Glück war das Versteckspiel vorbei. Nun würde er Harry offen begegnen können und ihm helfen, sich in jeder Hinsicht an ihn zu gewöhnen und letztendlich als Lebensgefährten zu akzeptieren.

Er nahm eine weiche Bürste und begann das Fell zu glätten, brachte es zum Glänzen. Zum Schluss kämmte er den Schweif und die seidige lange Mähne, entfernte jeden noch so kleinen Knoten. Seine Bewegungen waren fast hypnotisch und entspannten den Pferdekörper langsam, obwohl Harrys Gedanken sich ganz gewiss überschlugen, so wie das Schattenpferd vor der Nebelwand in seinem Geist konfus hin und her sprang.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Sein Todfeind fuhr anerkennend mit der Hand über den Pferderücken und beendete deren Reise mit einem Klaps auf dem Po. „So fertig. Das werden wir ab heute regelmäßig machen."

Voldemort war verrückt, das war die einzige Erklärung, die Harry für sein unheimliches Verhalten hatte. Und dadurch war er noch gefährlicher. Verrückte taten irrationale Dinge. War er am Ende selbst verrückt? Bildete er sich alles nur ein? War er in einem verdrehten Traum gefangen?

Harry hasste es, angefasst zu werden, das war schon immer so und nach seiner Gefangenschaft auf Malfoy Manor war es richtig schlecht geworden. Aber er hatte da gestanden, erstarrt und ließ die Berührungen des Dunklen Lords über sich ergehen. Es gab keinen Schmerz. Die gleichmäßigen Bürstenstriche waren angenehm, entspannten ihn. Harry spürte ein zartes Prickeln, welches wie ein sanfter Hauch über seinen Körper glitt. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Das passierte nicht. Er war verrückt. Es gab keine andere Erklärung.

„ _Keiner ist verrückt, Harry, weder du noch ich_ ", flüsterte Voldemort ihm auf Parsel ins Ohr. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, hatte er seine Gedanken gelesen? Und warum krochen ihm die gezischelten Worte so unter die Haut? Das war gruselig.

Voldemort lachte: „ _Nein, Harry, kein Gedankenlesen, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände._ " Harry verdrehte die Augen. _„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dich zu zähmen"_ , federleicht ließ er seine Finger durch die Mähne gleiten, „ _und ich halte meine Versprechen. Immer! Anfangen werde ich mit täglichen Striegel- und Streicheleinheiten. Und bald wirst du mir aus der Hand fressen. Denn wir werden hier im Berg viel Zeit miteinander verbringen – nur wir beide._ " Die Box begann sich aufzulösen, Halfter und Fesselzauber fielen ab, die Kiste verschwand und Voldemorts Jacke landete in seiner Hand. „ _Schau dich in Ruhe um und mach es dir gemütlich. Du wirst eine Weile hierbleiben._ " Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen, drehte sich abrupt weg und galoppierte davon als wäre eine Acromantula hinter ihm her. Er würde sein neues Gefängnis erkunden und einen Ausweg finden!

Vorher trat er aber noch aus lauter Wut und Frust ordentlich auf Voldemorts Fuß. Das deutlich hörbar gezischte _„Au!"_ war Musik in seinen Ohren. Die Konsequenzen waren ihm in dem Moment egal.

„Ehe ich es vergesse, Harry", rief Voldemort ihm amüsiert hinterher, die riesige Halle verstärkte seine Stimme. „Es gibt kein Schlupfloch, durch das du diesmal entwischen kannst. Diese Felswände sind mit oder ohne Magie nicht zu durchbrechen. Und du bist kein Squib. Ich habe deine Zauberkraft vorübergehend gedämmt. Damit du hier unten garantiert keine Dummheiten anstellst. Bei deinem Geschick für desaströse Ausbruchsversuche bringst du ansonsten noch die Höhlen zum Einsturz und versenkst Hogwarts im Großen See." Voldemorts vergnügtes Lachen verfolgte ihn, bis Harry durch eines der Portale verschwand.

Viele Höhlen und Gänge weiter blieb der schwarze Hengst schließlich keuchend stehen. Was war da eben passiert? Voldemort kannte seine echte Identität, trotzdem war Harry Potter immer noch unversehrt und am Leben? Warum? Ein Trick? Das war ein Trick! Sein Feind spielte Katz und Maus mit ihm! Aber Harrys Gedanken beschäftigte etwas ganz anderes. Er war vollkommen perplex. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn so intensiv von Kopf bis Fuß berührt … Voldemort hatte ihn so berührt. Dieses Berühren? Dieses eigenartige Gefühl? Es hatte ihm … gefallen. Und das machte Harry mehr Angst als die Androhung der schlimmsten Folter oder sein Tod.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
* **A1 road**

Die A1 ist eine Muggel-Fernstraße zwischen London und Edinburgh. Mit 660 Kilometern ist sie die längste Hauptverkehrsstraße in Großbritannien. Sie folgt in weiten Teilen dem Verlauf der historischen Great North Road, der großen Nordstraße, welche London und Schottland verband. Entlang der Straße gab es zahlreiche Herbergen mit **Poststationen** , wo die Postkutschen ihre Pferde wechselten und Reisenden Verpflegung und Unterkunft boten.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
** **Umgang und Haltung von nichtmagischen Tieren**

Nichtmagische Tiere vertragen **keine Zauber und magische Transporte**. Besonders Pferde sind anfällig, reagieren sehr sensibel auf Magie, sind tagelang nervös. Es kann zu Koliken, Durchfall und Gleichgewichtsstörungen kommen. Heilzauber werden daher nur in extremen Notfällen angewandt und eine notwendige Beförderung erfolgt auf Muggel-Weise per Pferdetransporter. Häufig werden dabei **Schweifschoner** (Schutzbezüge für den Pferdeschweif) verwendet, um ein Wundscheuern des Schweifansatzes zu verhindern.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
*** **Hobbles** , auf deutsch **Hobbel**

So werden Fußfesseln für Pferde genannt. Sie werden in freiem Gelände benutzt, wenn keine Anbindemöglichkeit besteht. Beim Hobbeln werden die Vorderbeine zusammengebunden, um die Pferde am Weglaufen zu hindern.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
**** **Squib**

So wird eine Person bezeichnet, die einer Zaubererfamilie entstammt, aber keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten besitzt.

* * *

Zufrieden? Enttäuscht? Glücklich? Was sagt ihr? Hat sich das lange Warten auf den neuen Lesestoff gelohnt? Harry fürchtet sich immer mehr vor einer Entdeckung und will unbedingt weg. Dafür geht er mittlerweile jedes Risiko ein. Besorgt verfolgt Tom diese Entwicklung und versucht behutsam, seinem Gefährten helfen. Aber statt friedlicher wird Harry immer aggressiver und intensiviert seine Fluchtversuche, bis Voldemort der Kragen platzt. Aber deshalb gleich zur Holzhammer-Methode greifen? Ein Fehler oder doch die richtige Wahl?

Wie Harry auf seine neue Wohnsituation reagiert, erfahrt ihr im nächsten „Kapitel 12 – Hilflos".  
Bis demnächst  
AomaSade


End file.
